Falsas esperanzas
by pome-chan
Summary: A Arnold le han robado algo muy preciado y Helga incondicionalmente intentará devolverselo, pero lo que no sabe es que ese simple acto de delito se convertiría en un fraude.Saber la verdad y que nadie quiera creerla no es algo facil.Cap 15.Sip actualicé!
1. El robo

_**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, presentando un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió en éstos días! Es una idea que me entusiasma mucho! Espero que a ustedes les guste! Tendrá un poco de aventura y de romance, en partes iguales y utilizaré más personajes! Espero que les guste y que mi historia sea aceptada! **_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Falsas esperanzas **_

**_Capítulo 1: "El robo"_**

_...No pasó mucho tiempo para que el amanecer nos encontrara despiertos. Pero aún así continuamos caminando, todas esas personas dependían de nosotros, no podíamos defraudarlas. El sólo pensar en todas los niños que estaban esperándonos, con la esperanza de que llegáramos con las hierbas medicinales para el jefe de la tribu, sólo eso bastaba para darnos las fuerzas necesarias para continuar. Ya el hambre y el calor azotaba nuestros cuerpos pero no nos importaba. Me sentía un poco preocupada por Stella y por el hijo de nuestra entrañas, pero a pesar de ofrecerle en varias ocasiones que podíamos detenernos a descansar, ella solo se rehusaba pero siempre con una sonrisa. _

_Nos alegramos al ver que a lo lejos ya se podía ver la aldea, tanto así que quisimos apresurar el paso, pero antes de que pudiéramos avanzar, un grupo de monos, gorilas y chimpancés nos interceptaron en el camino, lo que retrazó bastante nuestro recorrido pues ellos... _**OYE ARNOLD! OYE ARNOLD! OYE ARNOLD! PUM!. **

Arnold apagó su despertador ya no queriéndolo escuchar. Se había despertado más temprano de lo normal sin ayuda alguna y el sonido del reloj no era muy agradable cuando uno descansaba y mucho menos cuando uno estaba bien despierto. Suspiró profundamente mientras se estiraba un poco sin deseos de levantarse aún, pero era el primer día de escuela del año y debía hacerlo. Pero antes, tomó entre sus manos aquel apreciado libro que estaba leyendo hace tan solo unos instantes y sonrió. Ese era su tesoro, desde hace un par de días lo era. Cuando, limpiando la azotea de la casa de huéspedes, lo encontró en lo profundo de una caja tapado de polvo y algunas telarañas. Aún podía recordar la gran emoción que floreció en su ser cuando, después de sacudirlo un poco, pudo leer las palabras escritas en la tapa del mismo. **Diario: Aventuras en la selva por Miles y Stella.** Cielos, los nombres de sus padres! Aún le parecía un sueño. Fue tanta su alegría que corriendo escaleras abajo se los mostró a sus abuelos, quienes con lágrimas en los ojos sonrieron igual de emocionados. Poco después el abuelo le explicó que la época en la que estaba escrita fue poco antes de que él naciera, probablemente fueran las últimas noticias que se tuvieran de ellos. lo que le dio un poco de melancolía. Pero aún así, desde ese mismo instante comenzó a leerlo, fascinándose con las aventuras que allí estaban descriptas, San Lorenzo, un pequeño lugar de Sudamérica, básicamente todas las aventuras se llevaban a cabo en una selva. La valentía de sus padres que allí se demostraban eran las mismas que le había relatado su abuelo en una oportunidad. No se había sentido tan cerca de ellos como ahora.

Con mucha pena se sintió obligado a abandonar su lectura, se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde y sus responsabilidades lo llamaban. Con mucho cuidado tomó el desgastado libro entre sus manos y lo guardó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, en espera para que cuando volviera de la escuela continuara disfrutando de él.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Finalmente amado mío, hoy volveré a ver tu hermosa cabeza de balón! Oh! Amado! En la última semana no he podido disfrutar de tu compañía, por ello mismo decidí ir a tu casa para ver como estabas, desde lejos claro, pude apreciarte a través de tu ventana, al parecer has estado encerrado allí desde hace días. Pero no me preocupo pues se que no es por depresión ni por enfermedad, se lo ve en tus ojos. En ellos se ve como nunca una gran emoción y alegría provenientes de lo que sea que estuvieras leyendo. A mi parecer un antiguo y ya deshecho libro, pero eso poco te importaba a ti, a la distancia se podía ver lo mucho que lo cuidabas, como si de un tesoro se tratara. Y de ahora en adelante en cierta forma también lo será para mi Arnold, aunque no pueda leerlo, aunque no pueda saber el contenido del mismo, porque todo lo que te haga feliz amado mío, lo es igualmente para mi..._ **VAMOS OLGA! BAJA DE UNA VEZ NIÑA QUE NO TENGO TODA LA VIDA PARA ESPERARTE!**

" **YA VOY! YA VOY! Y es HELGA!" **se quejaba Helga al momento en que dejaba de escribir** "Oh! Rayos! No se puede estar en paz en esta casa! Así uno no se puede concentrar!"** mientras con muy malas ganas salía de su habitación para comenzar a bajar las escaleras. Al final de ella se encontraban, extrañadamente, sus sonrientes padres.

_Sonrientes!_

"**_Te tenemos una sorpresa Helga!"_** exclamó bien despierta Miriam.

_Sorpresa! Oh! No! Es..!_

"_**Hermanita bebe!" **_

_Olga!.._de repente a Helga le falto tanto el aire que tuvo que tragarse todas sus maldiciones para no ahogarse, pues el abrazo de oso que le estaba proporcionando su hermana mayor no era precisamente delicado. Siempre era así cuando llegaba a casa como siempre de sorpresa.

"**_Ya basta! No te emociones!"_** finalmente pudo escaparse de la jaula que habían formado sus brazos. **_"Cielos! Y ahora que sucedió? Te cansaste de ganar premios y decidiste venir a modelarlos a tu familia o que?"._**

"**_Jaja! Hermanita siempre tan ocurrente!"_** sonrió tiernamente Olga **_"De hecho, estoy tomando unos días de descanso antes de volver a viajar, los extrañaba tanto!"_**

"**_Y donde debe ir ahora mi princesita?"_** preguntó Bob tan melosamente que casi hizo vomitar a Helga.

"_**Oh! Pues me han pedido ayuda para grabar un documental en una selva de Sudáfrica!"**_

"**_Eso es fabuloso hija!"_** exclamó Miriam **_"Te harás muy famosa!"_**

"**_Ja! No es para tanto madre, es un lugar bastante desconocido, su nombre es San Lorenzo y..."_**. Continuó relatando Olga a sus fascinados padres, sin darse cuenta que un portazo se había escuchado en toda la casa. Helga ya estaba harta de escuchar las fabulosas aventuras de su tediosa hermana que siempre convertía en zombis a sus padres, siempre sería igual y nada lo cambiaría. Por lo tanto decidió marcharse hacia la escuela, a pesar de que aún era bastante temprano, cualquier cosa era mejor que ser ignorada por su propia familia. De seguro encontraría algo que hacer hasta la hora de entrada.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_Buenos días Gerald!"_** exclamó Arnold en el pórtico de la casa de huéspedes recibiendo a su mejor amigo con su tradicional saludo con los dedos.

"**_Buenos días viejo!"_** y así emprendieron el camino hacia la escuela. **_"Que tal va la lectura, he?"_**

"**_Es simplemente fascinante Gerald!"_** exclamó Arnold con una gran sonrisa **_"Está prácticamente descripta todas las aventuras de mis padres en ese diario! Aún no he podido terminar de leerlo completamente pero en cuanto lo haga te contaré con lujo de detalle todas ellas!"_**

"**_No hay apuro viejo!"_** intentó calmar Gerald a su amigo, aunque aún así se sentía feliz de que pudiera encontrar algo relacionado a sus padres. **_"Por cierto, como fue que lo encontraste recién hasta ahora? Si siempre estuvo en la azotea de tu casa?"_**

"**_Yo tampoco lo entiendo Gerald, supongo que luego de lo que sucedió con el vecindario y casi nos mudamos de la casa de huéspedes, las cajas se mezclaron y de la nada apareció, pero no puedo asegurarlo."_** Arnold también se encontraba extrañado por lo sucedido, pero al recordar su aventura del vecindario, algo se movió en su interior. Pero se vio obligado a volver a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta del camino que habían tomado.

"_**Oye Gerald, este no es el camino a la escuela, a donde vamos?"**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

El timbre de la casa de la familia Heyerdal sonaba sin cesar. La pequeña niña de la casa no espero en acudir al llamado, inmediatamente bajó corriendo las escaleras para llegar hasta el recibidor. Con mucha emoción por la persona que vendría a esa hora. Pero al abrir la puerta...

"**_Hola Ger...!"_** dijo pero al ver de quien se trataba **_"HELGA!"_** exclamó entre sorprendida y desilusionada.

"**_Ger!"_** preguntó ésta curiosa junto a una mirada acusadora dirigida a su amiga **_"A mi también me da gusto verte Phoebe..."_** finalizó irónicamente.

"**_Discúlpame Helga! es que me sorprende que estés aquí tan temprano, eso es todo" _**respondió Phoebe en una extraña actitud, lo que notó Helga.

"_**Es que ya no puedo venir a recoger a mi mejor amiga para irnos juntas a la escuela?"**_

"**_Oh? No, claro que está bien, es solo que.. es q-que..."_** intentaba nerviosamente Phoebe de explicar, pero se vio interrumpida por la vos de un niño.

"**_Hola Phoebe! Lista para irnos!"_** exclamó entusiasmado Gerald quien, en compañía de Arnold, venía llegando al pórtico de la casa. Las miradas de Helga y de Arnold se cruzaron de inmediato provocando un malestar en ambos.

"**_Ja! Ahora entiendo Phoebe, no te preocupes puedo irme sola..."_** dijo Helga con una sonrisa picara a Phoebe, haciéndola sonrojar de inmediato.

"**_NO! No es necesario Helga, puedes acompañarnos si lo deseas.."_** quiso convencerla su amiga.

"**_No, no de verdad, estoy bien así, nos vemos allá!"_** dijo Helga ya dándose la vuelta para irse por otro rumbo. Aunque más que por ellos, necesitaba escapar de allí por si misma, por el niño rubio que seguramente también los acompañaría a la escuela.

"**_Vamos Helga!"_** exclamó precisamente Arnold haciéndola parar en seco **_"Todos vamos hacia el mismo lugar, no tiene sentido que tomes otro camino."_** Arnold se sorprendió de si mismo por lo recién dicho. Si bien siempre había sentido cierta lástima por la soledad que demostraba Helga, ésta acción fue más bien para su propio bien, no para el de ella. _Acaso quería estar en su compañía? _

Helga volteó a mirarlo con una mirada tan fría que a Arnold parecía habérsele erizado la piel. Aún se sentía dolida, muy dolida. Porque? Porque su querido cabeza de Balón la había lastimado profundamente y aunque ella sabía que no era su culpa, no podía dejar de sentirse así desde ése día. Desde el día en que habían salvado juntos al vecindario. Desde ése día en que se vio obligada a confesar sus sentimientos por el mismo Arnold y que luego, también él, la hizo retractarse. No es que la haya obligado, ella también había tenido parte de culpa en ello, por permitirlo. Pero la sola intención que tuvo él la había destrozado. Le había demostrado que desconfiaba en ella, en sus palabras y en sus acciones. No pudo creerle en una primera instancia que lo amaba, pues volvió a preguntárselo, quería que volviera a decir esas palabras que tanto le había costado decir y, como era de esperarse, no pudo. No pudo hacerlo porque la actitud de él la había sorprendido. Que a pesar de todo lo que hizo por él, él no haya podido ver a través de ella su verdad, la verdad escondida tras esa mentira, lo que para ella igualaba a que no haya demostrado quererla aunque sea un poco.

Ése día había mentido, si, pero no estaba segura de poder volver a hacerlo. Y es por ello que quería mantenerse alejada. De verdad no estaba en condiciones como para enfrentarse a él. Como una vil cobarde se había escondido de él durante todas las vacaciones. Tenía miedo, si, tenía miedo de que Arnold intentara tocar el tema de sus sentimientos. A pesar de que ella le había dejado claro que todo fue un error y que no lo amaba, sino que lo odiaba. La mayor de sus mentiras sin lugar a dudas.

"**_Ya vamos de una vez! Sino llegaremos tarde el primer día de clases!"_**. Exclamó Gerald al ver la indecisión en los ojos de Helga. Se había formado una gran tensión en el ambiente y tanto él como Phoebe sabían la razón de ello: la conflictiva e inestable relación entre Arnold y Helga.

Ya no hubo tiempo para pensarlo más, Phoebe y Gerald tomaron el camino a la escuela, seguidos de lado por un distraído Arnold. Helga también los siguió, pero desde atrás por una obvia razón, aunque no tan obvia para cierta Cabeza de Balón, lo que enfado de sobremanera a Helga.

"**_ARNOLDO VEN AQUÍ!"_** ésa brusca ordenanza despertó a Arnold de sus sueños e inmediatamente corrió al lado de Helga.

"**_Qué sucede Helga?"_** preguntó aún desconcertado.

"**_Qué no ves que quieres un poco de privacidad!"_** exclamó indignada Helga señalando hacia delante donde Phoebe y Gerald iban tomados de las manos y el niño le decía, de vez en cuando, algunos comentarios a los oídos de la chica que hacia que ésta se ruborizada.

"**_ups! Lo siento."_** Respondió Arnold bastante avergonzado finalmente entendiendo la situación. Y continuó caminando lado a lado con Helga, aunque les incomodara ésta situación, sólo lo hacían por sus amigos.

Arnold no podía evitar desviar de vez en cuando su vista hacia su compañera. Jamás se había sentido tan incomodo en su compañía. Y todo a causa de esa supuesta confesión que le hizo ella hace más de un mes. Y si bien todo quedó como una confusión, esas simples palabras, aunque hayan sido mentira, cambiaron su modo de pensar y de sentir en cuanto a todo lo referido a Helga. Y ese beso, ese apasionado beso que le había brindado en ésa misma ocasión había sido tan diferente a los que anteriormente le había dado. El calor de sus labios y el brillo de sus ojos parecían suplicarle a gritos que no le creyera, que viera sólo y tan sólo en su corazón la verdad de sus sentimientos, de esos sentimientos dirigidos tan solo hacia él. De la probabilidad de vivir un amor tan puro como lo era el incondicional. Un amor que había durado ya tantos años y que al día de hoy se cumplía uno más, 11 años de edad tendrían ya ellos, de los cuales 8 probablemente una niña pequeña e indefensa seguía sufriendo un amor no correspondido. Cuanto deseaba volver a ver a esa niña, a la niña que conoció tan solo a los tres años, porque sabia que, aunque todos lo negaran, aunque nadie quisiera creerlo ni verlo como él lo estaba haciendo, esa Helga seguía existiendo, seguía allí escondida tras esa máscara de niña rebelde y abusadora. Lo que más deseaba es que ella confiara lo suficiente en él como para demostrárselo, ser esa personita especial que todos necesitamos para descubrir en alma y espíritu la esencia de cada ser.

Pero esas probabilidades sólo se daban en sus sueños. Después de todo si ella lo amara simplemente se lo demostraría, no conocía persona más fuerte de carácter y determinante que ella. Pero si no lo amaba entonces, porque lo ayudó a salvar el vecindario, qué razones la llevaron a hacerlo? O que ganaría ella después de eso?. Porque en él, cuando le confirmó una vez más lo mucho que lo odiaba, dejó una gran calma. Una calma congelada que, en cuanto llegó a su casa ése día, se derrumbó cuan castillo de arena dejando a la luz una profunda desolación y un gran arrepentimiento porque si él no hubiera hablado, todo habría quedado en que la única y verdadera razón de todo ello es lo mucho que ella lo amaba. Y quizás, sólo quizás, en este mismo instante, sería feliz, inmensamente feliz.

Arnold pensaba en todo esto pero no quería aceptarlo, no, no quería aceptar que se estuviera preocupando por los sentimientos de Helga. No quería aceptar que se estaba preocupando por sus propios sentimientos hacia ella. Lo consideraba como lo más loco del mundo.

Luego de lo acontecido no había vuelto a verla hasta ahora, había ido a cada rincón de la ciudad inconscientemente buscándola, de algún modo ansiaba verla. Pero jamás pudo encontrarla, incluso llegó a pensar que estaba evitándolo. Lo único que le quedaba era ir a verla a su propia casa, pero jamás reuniría la valentía suficiente para hacerlo, lo más próximo fue llamarla pero jamás estaba. Quizás fuera porque Bob Pataki a quien siempre llamaba era a Olga confundiéndola como ya era cotidiano, pero supuso que Helga ya estaría acostumbrada a ello, pero aún así jamás contestó.

Volteó a mirarla una vez más, incluso ahora parecía ignorarlo, sin hablarle o siquiera mirarle, evadiendo hasta su ausencia y la ligera sensación de ser fijamente observada. Cuando hace meses atrás lo que más deseaba es que lo dejara en paz, sin agredirlo. Ya le era insoportable todo aquello.

"**_y..."_** rompió el hielo finalmente Arnold **_"... como pasaste tus vacaciones Helga?"_**. Helga sabía que solo intentaba sacarle práctica por lo que solo se limitó a contestar...

"**_Pasándolas."_** Lo que, sin lugar a dudas, desconcertó a Arnold. Al parecer tendría que ir directamente al grano para conseguir lo que quería.

"**_Ya veo. Yo tampoco tuve más aventuras luego de que..." _**observó por el rabillo de su ojo la expresión que fuera a formarse en el rostro de la niña **_"...salvamos.. al vecindario"_**. La reacción no se hizo esperar, Helga frunció ligeramente el ceño al momento en que su corazón dio un gran salto, necesitaba escapar de allí antes de que continuara. **_"...aunque creo que está bien... fueron demasiadas sensaciones como para un día, no lo crees?"_**. Era claro que no se refería solo a las sensaciones de la aventura vivida. Ésta vez la niña tan solo evitó su mirada girando su cabeza hacia otro lado.

"**_Supongo."_** Eso era lo que Arnold estaba esperando, sin lugar a dudas los recuerdos de ése día incomodaban tanto a Helga como a él.

"**_Sabes? Después de todo lo ocurrido ése día... aún me queda una pequeña duda."_** Sabía hacia donde se dirigía Arnold con todo ello. De pronto clavó su mirada en Phoebe y Gerald como suplicándoles con la mirada que intervinieran antes de que ocurriera algo poco deseado. Pero, lamentablemente para ella, ellos se encontraban demasiado ocupados como para darse por enterados. **_"Saber la razón por la cual me ayudaste tanto." _**

Para suerte de Helga, ya habían llegado a la escuela, no tendría que hacer más que mezclarse entre los niños que se encontraban en el patio de la misma para perder a Arnold. Ya comenzaba a apresurar su caminar para hacerlo cuando Arnold intentó detenerla, pero una tercera persona intervino en la situación.

"**_Hola Arnold!"_** la dulce vos sonó lejana para Arnold quien algo desilusionado veía como Helga se le escapaba una vez más de sus manos. **_"Vaya! Helga tenía mucha prisa no crees?"_**

Helga respiró aliviada. Jamás creyó sentirse tan feliz de ver a la señorita perfección. Lila, sin querer, la había ayudado en su huída. Pero no pudo evitar mirar melancólicamente, a lo lejos, a él y a ella, juntos, no podía evitar pensar en que ésa sería su triste historia de siempre.

"**_Arnold? Te encuentras bien?"_** volvió a preguntar confundida Lila.

"**_Oh? Si, estoy bien, gracias."_** Respondió Arnold con una forzosa sonrisa. Cielos! Nuevamente se había distraído con Lila, si Helga lo odiaba también por ello no podría culparla. Pero el tenerla frente a si, sólo confirmaba sus sospechas, las que ya hace un mes llevaba en su interior. El no extrañarla era, sin lugar a dudas, una de las más graves. Ya no brillaba para él, su sonrisa ya no era encantadora ni su vos melodiosa. Por primera vez notó esas pequeñas pecas sobre sus mejillas y el pomposo color de su cabello. Había perdido todo ese encanto desde ése día, desde que Helga pasó a primer instancia frente a sus ojos.

"_A primera instancia! HELGA!"_ se alarmó Arnold de sus pensamientos. _"No, no y no! No me gusta Helga! Claro que no!"_ Lila le hablaba constantemente, pero él poco la escuchaba, se encontraba alarmado por ésta última revelación _"No puede gustarme la persona que me ha hecho la vida miserable! No tiene lógica alguna! A pesar de todo lo bueno que haya hecho vaya a saber con qué intenciones, no me puedo olvidar de la mayoría de su vida, donde su blanco perfecto para burlas y bromas he sido exclusivamente yo!. Arnold piensa!"_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Ya el día de clases había finalizado, por lo que Arnold y Gerald ya se encontraban camino a la casa del primero.

"**_Que voy a hacer Gerald! Continua ignorándome!"_** exclamó desesperado Arnold a su mejor amigo. De verdad hoy no había sido su día, estuvo todo un mes esperando el regreso a clases tan sólo para ver a Helga pero el destino se había vuelto en su contra. Como si el señor Simmons adivinara los sentimientos de su corazón se le ocurrió colocarlo en pareja para realizar un trabajo con LILA. Cuando hace tan solo unos meses era lo que más deseaba y en lugar de ello, lo colocaba con Helga. No era que le desagradara Lila, en lo absoluto, aunque ya no la amara le simpatizaba, pero no justamente este día, en el cual se encontraba sediento de estar con Helga. Y para colmo, la niña no le había dirigido la palabra o nisiquiera la mirada en todo el día, no más insultos, no más bolitas de papel sobre su cabeza, algo le decía que este año no sería como los anteriores. Lo que precisamente no era lo que Arnold quería.

"**_No sé que decirte viejo. Helga siempre ha sido muy extraña... pero creo que hoy se excedió."_** Respondió Gerald **_"Intenté hablar con Phoebe al respecto pero está igual de confundida que nosotros y sobre la pregunta de oro..."_** Arnold lo miró expectante **_"... me dijo que simplemente Helga no es tan mala como parece y quiso ayudarte como siempre lo ha hecho ó que--"_**

"**_Espera un minuto!"_** lo frenó confundido Arnold **_"Cómo que siempre lo ha hecho! Cuando!" _**

"**_No lo sé.."_** respondió Gerald despreocupadamente **_"Creí que tu lo sabrías...aunque quizás sólo lo hizo para ayudar a su padre."_**

"**_haaa..."_** suspiró rendido Arnold **_"... quizás tenga razón, ése negocio habría sido una gran estafa para él si hubiera concluido luego de destruir el vecindario."_** Esta vez sonrió **_"A pesar de lo que diga de Bob, Helga aún así lo quiere. Ojalá y lo mismo ocurriera conmigo..."_**

"**_Qué dijiste!"_** se alarmó Gerald volteándolo a ver, su amigo se sonrojó al instante al momento en que se colocaba sumamente nervioso.

"**_N-nada G-Gerald"_**. Su amigo lo miró sospechosamente, al momento en que paraba su caminar para observarlo detenidamente.

"_**Viejo, amigo, estás seguro de que todo este revuelo por estar cerca de Helga es sólo para ver si la niña que conocimos a los tres años sigue existiendo? ó hay alguna otra razón?".**_

"_**N-no para nada viejo, no sé a que te refieres..."** _mintió Arnold, aunque al parecer su amigo no notó esto.

"**_Vaya! Que alivio!"_** suspiró aliviado Gerald retomando su caminar y comenzó a reír **_"Jaja! Sabes? Por un momento temí que Helga te gustara o algo así, jaja! Que locura no?"_**

"_**ha? S-si es una locura Gerald."** _respondió éste no muy convencido mirando hacia otro lado.

"**_Es decir..."_** continuó Gerald para el malestar de Arnold **_"sería una completa locura que te gustara la niña más poco femenina de la escuela, la que prácticamente golpea a todo el que se le cruza, la que siempre está malhumorada, que tiene una única ceja y más encima todo el día fruncido!...y.."_** por alguna razón a Arnold comenzó a molestarse con ésos comentarios **_"... claro! Jamás conseguiría un novio con ése carácter!"_**

"**_Gerald!"_** a Arnold le surgió una pequeña venita, estaba a punto de defender a la niña cuando...

**WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!** _(Jaja! No tengo idea de cómo describir la sirena del móvil de la policía, usen su imaginación, si?)_

Repentinamente por la calle que transitaban pasó un automóvil de la policía a toda velocidad, preocupando tanto a Arnold como a Gerald.

"**_La policía! Que habrá ocurrido!"_** exclamó Gerald.

"**_No lo sé..."_** respondió distraídamente Arnold hasta que se dio cuenta la dirección en la que iba el automóvil **_"Gerald! Corre! Sigámoslo!"_** sin dar tiempo a una interrogante por parte de su amigo, Arnold corrió a toda prisa seguido por Gerald. No pasó mucho tiempo para ver que la patrulla se detenía prudentemente en una vieja casa. Para horror de Arnold su sospecha estaba acertada.

"**_La casa de huéspedes!"_** se alarmó Gerald **_"Es tu casa viejo!"_**

"**_Lo sé, lo sé!"_** continuaron corriendo hasta que llegaron a la puerta donde esperaban un par de policía a ser atendidos, inmediatamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un preocupado Phil.

"**_Si, si, adelante.."_** dijo dejando pasar a los uniformados.

"**_Abuelo!"_**. Phil volteó su vista al reconocer la vos.

"_**Oh! Arnold eres tu! Que bueno que ya llegaste!". **_

"**_Que fue lo que sucedió! Te encuentras bien!"_** exclamó Arnold algo agitado por la carrera **_"Y la abuela!"_** continuó preocupado al notar la ausencia de ella.

"**_No te preocupes Arnold, me encuentro bien."_** Respondió Pookie apareciendo por detrás de Phil para alivio de los niños, ambos se encontraban bien. Arnold no tardó en abrazarlos agradeciendo a los dioses por su bienestar. Los niños entraron a la casa y al pasar al recibidor pudieron ver que todos los huéspedes se encontraban allí, igual de bien que los abuelos. Pero realmente muy preocupados.

"**_Pierde cuidado hombre pequeño, todos nos encontramos perfectamente bien."_** Dijo Phil al notar

"**_Entonces que fue lo que sucedió?"_** interrogó desconcertado Gerald **_"Porque los policías?"_**

"**_Lo que sucedió es que un par de mal vivientes nos robaron!"_** explotó indignado el abuelo sorprendiendo a los niños.

"**_Un robo! Y que se llevaron!"_** preguntó Arnold.

"**_Eso es lo más extraño hombre pequeño..."_** comenzó a responder el abuelo rascando su cabeza en señal de incomprensión.

"**_No se llevaron nada de valor, ni dinero ni muebles ni artefactos... sólo unos cuantos documentos..."_** terminó por explicar Pookie.

"_**Documentos?"**_

"**_Así es, quizás no tuvieran valor para ellos pero si para nosotros, es por eso que los policías se encuentran aquí, para revisar un poco la casa y para así hacer la denuncia correspondiente, debemos recuperar esos papeles..."_** agregó Susie desde su lugar junto a Oskar.

"**_Por cierto Arnold..."_** comenzó a decir el Señor Hyunh atrayendo la atención del niño**_"también entraron en tu habitación... porque no revisas si te falta algo?"_**. Sin duda alguna Arnold salió disparado hacia la misma, rayos! Todo su espacio personal había sido invadido por unos totales desconocidos vaya a saber con que intenciones!.

Gerald intentó seguir su paso pero aún así quedo muy atrás, y al llegar a la habitación pudo ver a su amigo desarmando el ya muy desordenado armario, pero al llegar a su escritorio y abrir el cajón, allí se congeló...

"**_Viejo?" _** tanteó Gerald **_"Que sucedió? Te falta algo?"_**

"**_NO!"_** exclamó Arnold desesperado aventando todo tipo de mantas y libros que se encontraban en el suelo, en busca de algo... **_"NO ESTÁ!"_** comenzó a derramar lágrimas desconsoladamente, preocupando a Gerald.

"_**No está? Que cosa?"**_

"_**El DIARIO DE MIS PADRES Gerald! No está! Se lo llevaron! No puede ser!"**_

Los ojos de Gerald se abrieron desmesuradamente al momento en que una gran rabia invadía su ser, eso no podía ser cierto, no podía pasarle esto a su amigo, no lo merecía. Pero las palabras en ese momento no servirían de nada, sólo se limitó a arrodillarse junto a su amigo mientras lo abrazaba consolándolo, tratando de darle esperanzas de que no era así, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Y? Que les pareció? Bien? Mal? Aburrida o poco original? Plis! Dejenme un review para saber como va la historia si? Se los agradecería muchisisimo! Cuídense!**_


	2. La investigación

_Muchísimas gracias por tomarse un tiempito para leer esto! Los agradecimientos:_

_**Sailor angel7:** Mi primer review! Gracias amiga! Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, este estará aún más interesante! Te sorprenderá descubrir quienes son los ladrones, no se si lo descubrirás en este capi o más adelante. Lamento que los autores de fanfics de HA tengan tan mala fama, prometo que mientras tenga Internet publicaré los capítulos más seguidos! Gracias por leer!_

_**Mimi Star:** Hola chica! Gracias por tu review! También nos estaremos viendo en ésta historia! Que bueno que te parezca interesante, la idea es que tuviera algo de suspenso y lo estoy logrando! En ésta historia lamentablemente Arnold sufrirá bastante, pero aún más lo hará Helga! No puedo evitarlo! De verdad se entendió todo ese enredo? Uf! Menos mal! Te juro que a veces se me cruzan los cables y ni yo misma puedo entenderme! Jaja! Espero que este capi también te guste! Besos y cuidate mucho tu también!_

_**Eris:** De verdad te gusto? Que bueno! Jaja! Pues si la pregunta del millón cuando voy a actualizar? Jaja! Que mala fama me estoy ganando! Gracias por tu review!_

_Que disfruten de este segundo capi!_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**_Capítulo 2: "La investigación"_**

"_Malditos!"_ decía Helga enfurecida en su mente _"Cómo pudieron!"_. Observaba dolida desde el techo del edificio a su cabeza de balón llorando, en brazos de sus abuelos y de Gerald. No podía ser, le habían robado su apreciado tesoro, no era justo. Helga sintió en sus propios ojos lágrimas de cólera por ello y de rabia, mucha rabia. _"Amado... te prometo que lo encontraré, encontraré a esos malditos ladrones y te devolveré tu apreciado tesoro, todo sea por volver a ver esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro y para que el brillo de tus ojos no sea por la cristalinas lágrimas sino por la dicha de volver a tener entre tus manos eso que tanto anhelas. Es una promesa."_ Y con ello, ya no pudiendo soportar ver a su amado en ésas condiciones se marchó.

Repentinamente, Arnold desvió su nublada vista por las lágrimas y la clavó en el techo de su cuarto, donde segundos atrás se encontraba Helga, tratando de ver más allá de los transparentes vidrios.

"**_Que sucede hombre pequeño? Hay algo allí?"_** preguntó su abuelo mirando en las misma dirección. Su nieto negó con la cabeza.

"**_No es nada, sólo... me pareció ver algo... debió ser producto de mi imaginación."_** Y nuevamente agachó su mirada desconsoladamente.

"**_No te preocupes viejo... lo encontraremos!" _** quiso alentarlo Gerald, aunque en vano.

"**_Es verdad Arnold, quizás los policías encuentren a los ladrones."_** Quiso agregar la abuela, pero también sin resultados.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Era una agradable día en el parque y, como muchos niños, Phoebe y Helga se encontraba allí disfrutando del día. Aunque en realidad Phoebe se encontraba esperando a Gerald y, Helga, en busca de un poco de información.

"_**Y no te contó nada más?"**_

"**_No. Sólo lo que tu viste ayer Helga."_** Respondió cabizbaja Phoebe **_"De verdad siento mucha pena por Arnold..."_**

"**_No te preocupes Phoebs, Helga G. Pataki no permitirá que esto se quede así."_** Dijo Helga muy segura de si misma **_"Pero para ello necesito entrar a su habitación, ha de haber alguna pista!"_**

"_**La policía no pudo encontrar nada Helga, crees que tu si puedas?"**_

"**_jaja! Como se ve que aún no me conoces bien Phoebe! Si tengo que ir tras esos maleantes lo haré! Aún así tenga que perseguirlos hasta el fin del mundo"_** éste comentario hizo sonreír a su amiga, aunque pronto cambió la misma por una mueca de preocupación.

"**_Segura de que estarás bien Helga? No sabemos que tipo de personas fueron las que robaron el diario."_** Si, gracias al contacto que hay entre Gerald y Phoebe, Helga pudo finalmente averiguar de lo que se trataba ése apreciado libro, era un diario, el diario de los desaparecidos padres de Arnold, al menos ya estaba al tanto de lo que detalladamente debía encontrar.

"**_Claro que si! Pero para ello necesito saber lo más que pueda y ahí es donde tu entras chica!"_** dijo Helga al momento en que su amiga le prestaba toda la atención posible **_"Necesito que mediante Gerald me pongas al tanto de todo lo que surja, de acuerdo?"_**

"_**No hay problema con ello Helga, pero no crees que sería mucho más fácil si lo conversas con Arnold? Sólo debes de explicarle lo que planeas y..."**_

"**_Acaso te has vuelto loca! El mantecado no puede saber que planeo ayudarlo!"_** exclamó asustada Helga desconcertando a su amiga.

"**_Porque no? Es muy lindo de tu parte que quieras ayudarlo a recuperar ése diario, tendrías que sentirte orgullosa de ello!"_** preguntó Phoebe con una sonrisa.

"_**No permitiré que ocurra lo mismo que cuando salvamos al vecindario! No cometeré el mismo error! Esta ves no podría controlarlo!"**_

"_**Porque insistes en seguir escondiéndole tus sentimientos a Arnold, Helga? Probablemente lo que ocurrió no fue para él un malentendido y hasta cree que de verdad lo amas, es una buena oportunidad para decirle toda la verdad."**_

"**_Phoebe el chico está aterrorizado con que exista la más mínima posibilidad de que me atraiga!...no puedo arriesgarme, están en juego mis sentimientos y mi más profundo secreto!"_**. Phoebe suspiró ante las palabras de Helga, no habría nada que la hiciera entrar en razón. Pero también sabía lo sensible y frágil que era, si confesaba sus sentimientos y era rechazada sin duda alguna quedaría totalmente destrozada, caería en un profundo abismo del que nadie podría sacarla, nisiquiera el mismo Arnold. Por ello siempre era mejor esperar, aunque esa espera hubiera durado ya ocho largos años.

"**_De acuerdo Helga, te mantendré al tanto de todo lo que averigüe"._** Ambas niñas sonrieron en complacencia.

"**_Me alegra que te hayas puesto de acuerdo Phoebe porque allí viene tu Romeo."_** Dijo Helga con una mirada pícara haciendo sonrojar a Phoebe. Y al mirar sobre su hombro vio a Gerald quien se acercaba hacia ellas, aunque no venía sólo...

"**_Ese no es Arnold?"_** preguntó Phoebe haciendo parar en seco a Helga, quien ya se había colocado de pie dispuesta a irse para no incomodar.

"**_S-si, es e-él.."_** tartamudeó Helga **_"Al parecer el moreno consiguió animarlo para salir..."_** no esperaba encontrarlo allí, si bien era cierto que lo había evitado descaradamente en los últimos días, el verlo así de deprimido le impedía continuar haciéndolo. Ya no podía continuar enfadada con él por mucho que quisiera. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente pidiéndole a su mente que hiciera algo por ayudarlo, porque ya le era insoportable verlo en ésas condiciones.

"**_Hola niñas! Hola Phoebe!"_** saludó Gerald cuando, junto a Arnold, llegaron hasta las niñas. Sólo Phoebe devolvió el saludo, pues Helga no parecía tener ojos más que para Arnold. Él solo la observó una fracción de segundo, sorprendido de que Helga lo estuviera mirando de ésa forma, pero demasiado débil como para demostrarlo.

"**_Vamos, nos acompañan?"_** preguntó Gerald ya del brazo de Phoebe, habían decidido caminar un poco por el parque.

"**_Yo no gracias."_** Respondió Arnold tomando asiento sobre el pasto **_"Me quedaré aquí por un momento."_** Gerald sabía que reaccionaría de esa forma, ya rendido dirigió su mirada hacia Helga, como haciéndole la misma pregunta.

"**_Yo ya me iba."_** Cortó fríamente. Pero sin intenciones de hacer lo que dijo pues no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba. Phoebe tenía una ligera idea de lo que seguramente haría su amiga así que convenció a Gerald de marcharse y dejarlos a solos.

Pasó algo de tiempo antes de que Helga decidiera hablar, por suerte Arnold se encontraba de espaldas a ella, posiblemente sin darse por enterado de que no estaba solo o demasiado triste como para iniciar una conversación, pero con Helga eso sería diferente.

"**_mmm... Phoebe..."_** comenzó a decir Helga atrayendo la atención de Arnold más no la mirada **_"... me comentó lo del robo... lo siento mucho..."_**

"**_Gracias..."_** esa corta respuesta le hizo ver a Helga que su mantecado no parecía tener mucho deseos de hablar con ella. Por lo que decidió que lo mejor era marcharse, si no podía levantarle los ánimos a su amado no tenía nada que hacer allí. De solo verlo se le partía el alma. Y estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando..

"**_Era... el diario de mis padres, sabes?"_** continuó hablando Arnold, al contrario de lo que Helga pensara, parecía que necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera.

"**_Comprendo..."_** dijo Helga en un tono tan dulce como acogedor **_"... era tu valioso tesoro, no es así?"_** Arnold se sorprendió tanto por la acierto de sus palabras que no pudo evitar voltear bruscamente su mirada, sorprendiéndola con un rostro demasiado apacible y sentimental como para provenir de la Helga de siempre. Helga se sorprendió tanto que tuvo que desviar su mirada notablemente nerviosa. **_"E-es decir... supongo que era uno de los pocos recuerdos que te quedan de ellos..."_**

"**_De hecho... era el único...a parte de mi gorra claro.."_** respondió Arnold, pero hasta ahora extrañado de estar hablando de ello con Helga **_"supongo... que eso ha de sonar muy cursi para ti, no?"_**

"**_De hecho no."_** Una vez más Arnold clavó su mirada en ella, sorprendido tanto por la respuesta que por la firmeza de sus palabras _**"Yo también poseo objetos de gran valor afectivo, a los cuales no aparto de mi por mucho que los demás me lo pidan."** _exclamó recordando el moño rosa que poseía sobre su cabeza**_ "Los objetos personales valen más por su valor sentimental que por lo material, y un diario escrito por las personas quienes te trajeron a éste mundo no tiene precio alguno... más que el que le puedas dar tu..."_** Esas hermosas palabras estaban saliendo de los labios de Helga, Arnold no podía estar más extasiado por ello. Helga parecía estar en una especie de trance, en un mundo donde lo único importante era verlo feliz, aunque para ello tuviera que quitarse la mascara por un momento inconscientemente **_"pero... sigue siendo algo material en el exterior... debes de recordar que los únicos recuerdos importantes son los inmortales, los que puedes guardar sólo tú en tu mente, en tu memoria, los que nada ni nadie podrá borrar aunque lo intente, los que te harán caminar día a día, con la frente en alto y manteniendo viva la esperanza de que volverás a verlos, a tus padres, en persona, que volverán a tu lado y que escucharas directamente de sus labios las aventuras descriptas en el diario que te fue hurtado."_**

Ésa! Esa era la Helga que conoció tan solo a los tres años, la dulce y tímida niña que podía ser realmente agradable y hasta... irresistible. Haciéndote imposible la posibilidad de no enamorarse de ella. Arnold se sonrojó, como era posible que estuviera pensando en ella de ésa forma.

Ajena a sus pensamientos, ella continuo hablando **_"Esos objetos sólo son eso, objetos que el destino coloca en nuestro camino sólo para ayudarnos a fortalecer viejos recuerdos y construir nuevos, lamentablemente así como nacen también mueren, pero los recuerdos que dejan en nuestra mente y los sentimientos a flor de piel en nuestros corazones son para siempre..."_**. ya no hubieran más palabras que decir, Helga salió de su trance al sentirse rodeada por los brazos de Arnold. Nuevamente, como en tantas ocasiones cuando Helga hacia algo por él, él le agradecía de esa forma tan tierna como sólo él podía hacerlo, un acogedor abrazo. Fue allí donde se dio cuenta, en verdad había dicho todo ello, sin poder controlarse soltó todo lo que su corazón y su lado poetizo daba a luz en ése momento. Pero, había valido la pena, Arnold estaba sonriendo, había vuelto a ser el Arnold de siempre, ése abrazo lo demostraba.

"**_Gracias..."_** susurró, en un tono que demostraba que su alma ya estaba liberada. La maravillosa persona que tenía entre sus brazos había sido su salvación. Fue tanta la dulzura de sus palabras, la sensatez de su contenido, la firmeza que demostraba la creencia en los mismos que allí, sentado donde estaba, se preguntaba de las mil y una formas como era posible mantenerse así de alejado de ella, porque no estaba junto a él, sentada sobre el césped. Y fue por ello que decidió ser él quien actuara, quién se acercara... pero el hermoso sueño tendría que terminar en algún momento.

"**_Hey! Hey! No te emociones Arnoldo!"_** la vieja Helga exclamó al momento en que se quitaba de encima, no muy delicadamente, a Arnold y limpiaba su ropa en señal de frustración. **_"Rayos! Recuérdame que sea la última vez que intente levantarte el ánimo!"_** Era sin lugar a dudas, la reacción que podía esperarse de ella. Aunque al principio hubiera parecido dudar y disfrutar del contacto.

"**_Lo que tu digas Helga." _**Arnold sólo pudo sonreír, sabía que eso era sólo una actuación. No era la primera vez que Helga lo ayudaba sin pedir ni permitir nada a cambio. Pero era bien sabido que a Arnold le era imposible no devolver los favores.

Pero lo que no sabía es que esa sola sonrisa que abarcaba su rostro bastaba para Helga. Sentía desmayarse con tan solo mirarlo, pues de esa persona sonriente y bondadosa era de quien se había enamorado. Repentinamente un click hizo en su cabeza al darse cuenta de algo. Arnold se encontraba allí frente a ella sin dejar de mirarla, lo que la ponía bastante nerviosa, pero lo que significaba que la mente del niño ya se encontraba despejada de problemas y de seguro querría ocuparla en otra cosa, preferiblemente en cierta incógnita que tiene con la jovencita frente a sí.

"**_Helga... yo..."_** Oh! Oh! Allí iba! Tenía que escapar de allí!

"**_mmm ya es un poco tarde..."_** comenzó a decir la niña, ya había cumplido con su cometido, no había razón para seguir allí. **_"... debo irme."_**. Y sin más comenzó a caminar rápidamente en sentido contrario desconcertando por completo a Arnold.

"**_pe- Helga!"_** quiso llamarla pero ella continuaba caminando sin siquiera mirarlo. Pero lo que no se esperaba es que Arnold corriera a su lado para alcanzarla.

"**_Vas a tu casa? Podemos irnos juntos!"_** exclamó entusiasmado. Helga no quería responderle, quería ignorarlo pero si no hacía algo él, descaradamente, caminaría a su lado hasta su casa.

"**_No!"_** ese drástico tono asustó a Arnold **_"es decir, tengo otras cosas que hacer."_** Terminó por decir y tomó el camino que iba por un callejón de la ciudad, perdiéndose en él y dejando atrás, muy atrás a un confundido y algo desilusionado Arnold.

"**_haa.."_** suspiró **_"otra vez... está ignorándome..."_** toda la alegría de hace un momento se evaporó cuan cubo de hielo a pleno sol. Sin duda alguna, el mayor de sus problemas era y sería siempre Helga. Y ahora más que nunca lo sentía en su pecho.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"_Rayos!"_ pensaba Helga enfurecida caminando por ese oscuro lugar. Si bien aún era de día, ya el sol estaba bajando dando luz sólo desde un costado. Pero en ésas estrechas paredes que conformaban el callejón difícilmente llegaba esos rayos haciéndola bastante oscura. _"ahora, por mi gran idea, tendré que irme por este camino que vaya a saber quien donde termina! Y ni se diga a qué horas llegaré a mi casa! Grr!"_.

Repentinamente un extraño ruido de pisada hizo parar en seco a Helga. E inmediatamente se escondió tras un cesto de basura que se hallaba allí y tomó precavidamente un viejo bat de baseball que usaría como arma defensiva.

"_Quién está allí!"_ lejos de estar asustada frunció ligeramente su ceño. Comenzaban a escucharse algunos cuchicheos que poco a poco se sentían más claros, señal de que quienes fueran que estaban allí se estaban acercando.

"**_Muy bien! Ya son las siete! Podemos volver al hotel!"_** si bien el tono de la vos del desconocido era bajo, las palabras llegaban perfectamente hasta los oídos de Helga.

"**_Estas seguro? No sería más prudente que estemos escondidos un poco más? Al menos hasta el anochecer?"_**.

"_oh! No! No se les ocurra quedarse allí hasta la noche! Quiero llegar hoy a mi casa!"_ refunfuñaba Helga en su interior. La última vos era femenina, de seguro se trataría de una pareja. Pero... que hacían escondidos en ése callejón al cual nadie transitaba? _"Al menos nadie con cerebro..."_ se dijo irónicamente Helga a sí misma, recordando las razones por las cuales se encontraba allí.

"_**En la noche la policía refuerza al doble la seguridad en las calles! Acaso quieres que nos descubran!"**_

"_La policía!"_ se alarmó Helga para sus adentros apretando un poco más su bat _"Criminal! Éstas personas son prófugas de la Ley!"_ la niña comenzó a temblar sintiéndose muy indefensa en ésos momentos y maldiciéndose a si misma por no haber permitido que Arnold la acompañara hasta su casa. Pero ya era tarde, se encontraba sola con unos peligrosos y perfectos extraños de compañía. Lo único que pedía era no ser vista y que se marcharan pronto de allí.

"**_Tienes razón..."_** lo pensó mejor la mujer **_"Entonces démonos prisa, no falta mucho para que obscurezca!"_**

"**_Bien!"_** asintió ahora el hombre y tomando una bolsa negra que tenía en sus manos la colocó sobre su hombro y comenzó a acelerar el paso seguido muy de cerca por la mujer. Ya estaban pasando por enfrente de Helga, pero debido al miedo quiso agacharse aún más de lo que estaba y un pequeño gemido se le escapó de sus labios. Éste pequeño sonido no pasó desapercibido para la mujer quien paró en seco a mirar en la dirección que se hallaba el bote de basura, detrás del cual se encontraba escondida la niña, pero sin descubrirla aún.

"**_Que sucede Christine!"_** preguntó el hombre al ver el extraño comportamiento de su compañera.

"_Christine?"_ se preguntó Helga para sus adentros.

"**_Me pareció ver algo..."_** respondió ella y, para desesperación de Helga, comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia el cesto de basura, ya había puesto sus manos sobre el mismo. Se encontraba tan cerca de la niña que ésta podía ver su rostro.

"_Ojos verdes... cabello rubio..."_

"**_Ahí viene una patrulla! Vamos! Corre!"_** se alarmó el hombre al momento en que tomaba la mano de la mujer y comenzaba a correr.

"**_Si!"_** respondió ella dejándose llevar, sin darse cuenta que, de la bolsa negra, algo salió volando y terminó en el suelo debido a la carrera.

Para alivio de Helga no fue descubierta y ya se encontraba sola allí pues los extraños habían desaparecido de su vista. Se puso de pie para ver como el automóvil de policías al que se referían pasaba rápidamente frente al callejón. Ya pudo respirar tranquila al momento en que se colocaba de pie para sacudir un poco el polvo de su ropa. Y en eso estaba cuando al agachar su mirada encontró algo rosa sobre el suelo, el objeto que se les había caído a los extraños.

"**_Y esto?"_** se preguntó a sí misma al momento en que se agachaba y tomaba el objeto entre sus manos **_"Parece ser un libro o algo así..."_** No podía asegurarlo pues, debido a la oscuridad, no se podía apreciar nada más que ello. Pero como por arte del destino en ése mismo momento las luces de las calles se encendieron. Helga, debido a la curiosidad, se apresuró a salir del callejón para terminar en una de las veredas donde un foco de luz le permitió apreciar mejor los detalles del libro rosa.

"_Libro rosa!"_ se sorprendió Helga mientras lo ojeaba un poco para asegurarse de su autenticidad _"Pero si es mi libro rosa! El libro en el cual tracé mis más profundos pensamientos por Arnold y después cayó en sus propias manos ya hace un par de años!"_ se obligó a tranquilizarse _"ha! Por la forma en que se encontraba tirado de seguro no significó mucho para Mantecado!"_ se sintió frustrada por un momento hasta que pensó un momento lo recién dicho. _"Un momento! Arnold jamás se desharía de él! Nisiquiera yo pude quitárselo! Esto se encontraba guardado egoístamente en su habitación! Eso quiere decir q-que..."_ Helga abrió grande su boca al momento en que bruscamente giraba su rostro en dirección por donde se habían ido recién esos peligrosos sujetos _"... esos eran los ladrones! Los que robaron el diario de los padres de Arnold!"_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_Cielos Helga! Estás segura de ello?"_** Phoebe se sorprendió por la historia relatado por su amiga. De verdad fue toda una aventura. Ambas niñas se encontraban charlando del tema en el aula de la escuela, debido a un pequeño percance que tuvo el Sr. Simmons con Curly, 5º grado tenía medía hora de descanso.

"**_Claro que estoy segura chica! Sé reconocer mi caligrafía cuando la veo!"_** respondió Helga refiriéndose al libro rosa, al parecer los ladrones también se habían llevado ello cuando entraron en la habitación de su amado. **_"Bueno, al menos ya tengo algunas pistas de los responsables! Son dos, un hombre y una mujer, se encuentran en la ciudad pues se hospedan en un hotel, del hombre no sé mucho, pero la mujer responde al nombre de Christine y posee ojos verdes y cabello rubio."_** Terminó por enumerar las pistas mientras que Phoebe las anotaba en su anotador. **_"Y tú que pudiste averiguar Phoebs?"_**

"**_No mucho."_** Respondió la niña al momento en que terminaba de escribir y se acomodaba un poco los lentes **_"Sólo que básicamente lo único que robaron de la casa de Mantecado fueron documentos y algunas fotografías. Se llevaron los documentos de identidad de Arnold y de sus abuelos, incluso su certificado de nacimiento y..."_**

"**_Su certificado de nacimiento!" _**la interrumpió Helga**_ "Para qué querrían ello?"_**

"**_No lo sé Helga..."_** negó Phoebe **_"De hecho ninguno de los documentos que se llevaron tienen valor económico, si no se hubieran tomado tantas molestias en revolver todo yo diría que fue una broma de muy mal gusto..."_**

"_**Hicieron mucho desorden? Pero si lo que buscaban eran papeles no tendrían que haber revisado más que los escritorios y otros muebles, no?"**_

"**_Eso mismo pensé yo Helga, pero Gerald me comentó que, al parecer, los ladrones estaban muy interesados en lo que sea que encontraran en la azotea de la casa de huéspedes pues fue el lugar donde más hurgaron... pero al parecer no encontraron lo que buscaba pues no faltaba nada de allí."_** Tanto Helga como Phoebe se extrañaron por esa revelación.

"**_Pero... si fueron a buscar algo en particular quiere decir que los responsables ya estaban al tanto de lo que habría allí dentro!"_** descubrió repentinamente Helga alarmando a su amiga.

"**_Pero Helga... tu no crees que... los hayan estado investigando desde antes... o si?"_** ésa pregunta era más bien una afirmación para la rubia quién asintió. Era alarmante pensar que todo ese hurto fue planeado y que no se trataba de un robo común y corriente como se había creído desde el principio.

Pasó el tiempo y Helga seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, releyendo una y otra vez las pistas escritas en el anotador, tanto así que no se había dado por enterada de que su amiga ya no se encontraba con ella.

_Ojos verdes... cabello rubio, se me hace familiar..._

"_**Helga..."**_

_Ojos verdes... como... como!_

"_**Helga!.."**_

"**_Arnold!"_** se asustó Helga al momento en que casi se cae de espaldas desde la silla. Arnold se encontraba frente a ella con la extrañeza dibujada en su rostro **_"Es decir... que intentas Cabeza de Balón! Matarme acaso!"_**

"**_Lo siento Helga, es que ya llevaba un buen rato hablándote y no me respondías."_** Los ojos curiosos de Arnold se desviaron hacia las anotaciones de Phoebe, inmediatamente Helga las escondió atrayendo hacia sí las hojas. **_"Qué estás leyendo?"_**

"**_Eso no es de tu incumbencia Arnoldo!"_** respondió bruscamente la niña con nerviosismo. **_"No tienes a alguien más quien molestar!"_**

"**_No, es que..."_** comenzó a decir Arnold con algo de pena **_"Es que quería agradecerte lo que hiciste ayer por mi..."_** no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en los ojos de Helga, lo cual la puso aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba, ablandándola notablemente. Obligándose a sí misma a desviar su propia vista.

"**_Si, ya ayer lo hiciste..."_** el tono de su vos demostraba el notable cambio de carácter, uno bastante calmado, ambos se sonrojaron al recordar el modo de agradecimiento del niño con cabeza en forma de balón. **_"... deberías de olvidarlo."_** Éste último comentario desconcertó a Arnold.

"**_No! No puedo olvidar tal gesto de tu parte Helga"_** negó rotundamente el niño **_"Ya es la segunda vez que haces algo tan maravilloso por alguien a quien dices odiar..."_** Helga temió, allí iba de nuevo su amado utilizando las mismas palabras que ése día, eso no podía ser un buen presagio, pero... como negarlo sin lastimarlo? **_"entonces... porqué?"_**

"**_Porqué q-que?"_** preguntó Helga, aunque de antemano sabiendo a lo que se refería, necesitaba ganar tiempo para pensar en una buena respuesta.

"**_Porqué lo haces? Porqué me ayudas de esa forma?"_** re-preguntó Arnold con ojitos de cachorrito, suplicándole a su compañera que le respondiera. Helga tragó saliva preparándose, fuera lo que fuera que dijera debería salir de su boca firmemente, sin posibilidad de tartamudear, sin indicación de duda.

"**_Porqué no puedes aceptar que lo hice y ya? Lo que debería importarte es que lo hice! No las razones que me llevaron a hacerlo!"_** pero no pudo, como quien se siente acorralado y siendo culpable, a lo único que atinó fue a responder con otra pregunta.

"**_Porque de verdad me importa lo que piensas y lo que sientas!"_** respondió Arnold en un tono bastante alto, como de reclamo. Helga ya no lo soportó, se paró enfurecida de su asiento.

"**_No tienes ningún derecho de saber que es lo que pienso ni lo que siento Arnoldo!"_** Arnold quedó estático, sin saber como reaccionar, porqué era tan difícil tratar con Helga?.

"**_Lo siento! Es que... Helga entiéndeme, yo me siento tan transparente frente a ti, me muestro tal y como soy, si estoy feliz sonrió, si tengo penas las comento... q-quisiera que tu hicieras lo mismo.."_**

Esta vez Helga lo miró sorprendida, no podía ser! No podía ser cierto que su amado supiera que ella escondía sus sentimientos! Que usaba una máscara!

"**_... tu puedes saber cuando me siento mal para ayudarme y es lo mismo que quiero hacer contigo, pero si no me permites verlo y tampoco me lo dices jamás podré saberlo..."_** Arnold de verdad estaba siendo muy sincero, le era horrible pensar la cantidad de veces en que Helga se habría sentido perdida y él no estaba allí para ayudarla **_"desde el primer momento en que te vi... sólo he querido ser tu amigo Helga, créeme."_**

Una horrible punzada de dolor, eso fue lo que Helga sintió en su corazón frente a esas palabras. _Mi amigo, sólo eso... amado, si supieras lo que yo quisiera ser de ti se que no me creerías..._ Estaría bien hacerlo? Estaría bien hacer las pases finalmente con él? Después de ocho tortuosos años de tener que estar cerca de él tan solo a escondidas? Pero... si no podía esconder sus sentimientos siendo dura con él, de qué forma lo haría desde el instante en que fueran amigos? Durante toda su vida a actuado como una genio de la lámpara en que cumplía cada deseo de su amado. Cuando le devolvió la gorra que tanto amaba, cuando convenció a su padre de financiar el carro alegórico diseñado por él, cuando le hizo creer en los milagros de navidad, cuando enfrentó a Bob para evitar derribar el árbol al que tanto aprecio le tenía y, finalmente, cuando hizo todo ese revuelo para descubrir donde estaba el documento que se necesitaba para salvar el vecindario. Pero, después de todo eso, porque el ser su amiga era el deseo más difícil de cumplir?.

Y allí se encontraba, frente a ella, con la curiosidad mezclada con la duda en sus ojos, seguramente preguntándose los pensamientos que atravesaban por la cabeza de la niña.

"**_Cuando tuve problemas con mi familia tú estuviste ahí para aconsejarme que hacer, cuando me sobrepase con mi mejor amiga tu estuviste ahí para abrirme los ojos, cuando temí ser golpeada por la Gran Patty tú me defendiste, cuando perdí la memoria y la vista estuviste junto a mi hasta recuperarme. Buscamos juntos el verdadero significado del día de gracias y me ayudaste a renunciar a ser la chica modelo." _** Arnold observaba expectante a Helga, sorprendido de que recordara todos esos momentos tal y como él lo hacía. Helga le sonrió **_"Eso hacen los amigos, no?"_** Arnold se quedó un momento estático procesando toda la información recibida y, repentinamente, también sonrió entendiendo a lo que se refería.

"_**Si..., al parecer siempre fuimos amigos después de todo."**_

"**_Si... siempre podrás contar conmigo cuando me necesites Cabeza de Balón."_** Fue lo único que dijo Helga antes de marcharse hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

"_Si Helga... pero..." _Arnold sólo pudo suspirar _"quisiera que también estuvieras junto a mi cuando sólo quiero estar en tu compañía, no sólo cuando tengo problemas, sólo... para pasar un buen momento y quizás conocer un poco más de ti."_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_


	3. Sospechosos

_Hola! Como han estado? Aquí les traigo una nueva entrega de "Falsas esperanzas" de verdad estoy disfrutando mucho escribiendo esta historia! Espero que les guste, pero antes los agradecimientos!_

_**Sailor angel7:** Hola chica! Que bueno es verte por aquí también! Pues si, le gusta, pero aún no lo sabe. Creo que este fic también va a tener muchos impulsos desconcertantes, me encantan agregarlos a las personalidades! Sip! Coincido totalmente contigo! Es por ello que Helga es mi personaje preferido! Pues si, duele, pero es mejor que nada, no? Igualmente a medida que pase el tiempo van querer algo más no te preocupes. Ya sabes quienes son! Por favor no! Toda la intriga se ira al inodoro, le acertaste chica, aunque no de lleno! Jaja! pero porque querían esos papeles? Ni loca te lo digo! Ya lo verás más adelante! Gracias por escribir, nos vemos en la próxima! Cuidate!_

_**Mimi-Star:** Hola amiga! Que bueno que te gustó esa parte, a mi también me gustó (modestia aparte..) de verdad disfrute escribirlo! Me inspire en el capitulo en el que Helga consolaba a Arnold porque fue rechazado por Lila. Sip, no pude evitar pensar que Arnold siempre ha querido ser su amigo, lo tuve que agregar!. Pues si Helga es una chica muy lista! Jaja! Pues no te puedo decir mucho pero ya lo veremos más adelante!. Te gustaron esas frases? Jaja! Que bueno! Sip, acertaste! Arnold esta tratando de acercarse a Helga, pero no te aseguro que Helga se lo permita del todo, ya sabe slos miedos que la rondan. Es una relación complicada. Gracias por tus comentarios! De verdad me suben el ánimo! No sabes lo importante que es para mi saber que todo lo que paso por mi cabecita se entienda tan bien! Nos vemos! Besos!_

_**H.fanel.K:** Jaja! Que bueno que te guste! Hasta te deje sin palabras! Jaja! Vamos todavía con la lista de alertas! Estoy tratando de no tardar tanto en las actualizaciones! Espero que este capi tambien te guste! Nos vemos!_

_**Namida:** Gracias por tu review! Deseo concedido! Aquí esta la actualización! Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_**nayru-san:** Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste! Besos!_

_**Angel sin alas:** Hola! Que bueno que te guste! En verdad estoy muy entusiasmada con este fic! Sip! Arnold ha hecho trabajar sus neuronas! Jaja! No te preocupes se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero tardara un poco... Gracias por tus comentarios! Ojala y este capi también te guste! Besos!_

_**Calanor:** hayyy! Graciaaaaaassss! Me sonrojo! Y no te preocupes que las ganas son las que me sobran! Jaja! Gracias por tu review! Cuidate!_

_Muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews! De verdad que me suben el ánimo! Espero que disfruten de este capítulo también! _

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**_Capítulo 3: "Sospechosos"_**

"**_QUE!"_** exclamó Arnold **_"Nuestro trabajo desapareció!"_**.

"**_Me temo que si Arnold."_** Respondió apenado el Señor Simmons, ya era día lunes en la escuela, el mismo día en que se les devolvería sus trabajos de parejas corregidos a los alumnos, pero uno en particular no pudo ser devuelto como los demás. Todos los niños del aula se encontraban atentos a la conversación desde sus asientos.

"**_Pero Señor Simmons, trabajamos muy duro en él!"_** exclamó también frustrada Lila, para ni Arnold ni para ella se le había hecho fácil el trabajo, pues era uno referido a la literatura. Y, si bien ambos eran inteligentes y muy responsables, el trabajo debía ser inspirador, como lo denominaba el señor Simmons, con lo cual tenían que contar con talento, el cual a ninguno de los dos le sobraba precisamente.

"**_Lo sé niños y en verdad lo lamento, estuve buscando su trabajo durante todo el fin de semana pero no lo hallé... "_** los niños suspiraron pesadamente **_"... quizás simplemente se traspapeló o algo así, acepto que tengo parte de culpa, pero aún así necesito entregar ésas notas en menos de una semana así que..."_**.

"**_Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo, no?"_** quiso adelantarse Arnold.

"**_Me temo que si niños, pero... debido a que sé lo mucho que les costó hacerlo he decidido cambiarlos de pareja."_** Esto último desconcertó a ambos niños.

"**_Pero no es justo que otros dos niños tengan que realizar de nuevo ése trabajo sólo porque el nuestro desapareció."_** Consideró Lila dulcemente.

_Si, señor Simmons, no es justo, pobre de ellos!_ se decía mentalmente Helga desde su asiento imitando la melosa vos de la señorita perfección.

"**_No debes preocuparte por ello Lila,"_** sonrió despreocupadamente el docente **_"A sus nuevos compañeros de equipo no les costará mucho realizar un segundo trabajo porque en verdad poseen una gran facilidad para ello, de hecho creo que hasta lo disfrutan, podrían aprender mucho de ellos."_**

_jaja!_ se reía internamente Helga _Pobre de los perdedores que tengan que realizar de nuevo el trabajo por este par de zopencos! Jaja!_...

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_Vamos Helga! Cambia ésa cara!"_** le pedía Phoebe a su mejor amiga, ambas caminaban por el patio de la escuela directo a la salida, y al final del desastroso día de la rubia **_"harás el trabajo de nuevo, si, pero con Mantecado! Podrás pasar más tiempo con él."_** Pues si, resultó ser que los perdedores que ayudarían a los zopencos en el trabajo serían ella y Lorenzo, resultando ser que el chico millonario ayudaría a Lila y ella a Arnold.

_Yo y mi gran bocota!_ era lo único que podía pensar pesadamente Helga **_"Mira, la única razón por la cual no armé un escándalo por emparejarme con el Cabezón es porque es una buena oportunidad para entrar en su habitación e investigar."_**

"**_Vaya Helga, tu piensas en todo!"_** la felicitó Phoebe **_"Es verdad!"_** repentinamente pareció recordar algo y empezó a hurgar en su mochila. Pronto sacó un pequeño papel doblado y se lo entregó a Helga.

"**_Y esto?"_** preguntó ésta desconcertada observando en el papel lo que parecían ser algunas direcciones.

"**_Estuve investigando, en base a una de las pistas que me diste, los hoteles, hospedajes, hosterías y todos los lugares que hospedan a personas en la ciudad..."_** comenzó a explicar Phoebe **_".. y descubrí que en éstas direcciones se hallan algunos albergues que, por diferentes razones, reciben a personas que están de paso en horas cercanas al anochecer como a las siete o siete y media de la tarde."_**

"**_Excelente trabajo Phoeb's!"_** exclamó contenta Helga.

"**_No fue nada Helga!"_** respondió su amiga. Sinceramente de todas las pistas, la que más llamó su atención fue el hecho de que, al parecer, los ladrones estuvieran esperando que sean alrededor o después de las siete para regresar a donde fuera que se estuvieran hospedando.

"**_Hoy mismo iré!"_** continuó exclamando Helga al momento en que guardaba el papel cuidadosamente en su bolsillo.

"**_No!" _**la paró repentinamente Phoebe **_"Hoy mismo iremos! No permitiré que vuelvas a arriesgarte de ésta forma tú sola Helga. Tengo el mal presentimiento de que el lugar donde se hospedan esas personas no ha de ser de muy buen paladar."_**

"**_Muy bien, Phoebe!"_** sonrió Helga **_"Entonces vam-"_**

"**_Helga! Que bueno que aún no te has ido!"_** exclamó, interrumpiendo, Arnold feliz, se sentía muy afortunado de hacer al trabajo con ella **_"Estaba pensando en que quizás podamos comenzar a realizar el trabajo hoy en mi casa, qué te parece?"_**

"**_Me parece bien Cabeza de Balón pero tendrá que ser mañana"_** respondió Helga sin siquiera mirarlo mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su mochila **_"Tengo cosas que hacer hoy. Nos vemos."_** Terminó por cerrarla y colocársela. Y se marchó! Descaradamente! Ignorándolo por completo y desconcertándolo considerablemente por ello.

"**_Qué es eso tan importante que tiene que hacer?"_** preguntó Arnold a Phoebe sin comprender, ésta sólo se encogió de hombros y antes de marcharse siguiendo a su amiga agregó..

"_**Sólo... algunos favores."**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_Abuelo! Abuela! Ya llegué!"_** anuncio Arnold entrando en la casa de huéspedes.

"**_Cómo fue la escuela hombre pequeño?."_** Respondió Phil.

"**_Normal."_** Contestó Arnold evitando recordar el extraño comportamiento de Helga **_"Alguna novedad?"_**

"**_Nada Arnold, esos vagos no han encontrado nada, ya sabía yo que no se podía confiar en los policías!"_** exclamó indignado el abuelo refiriéndose al poco avance que tenía el caso de su documentación. En lo único que había certeza es en que los ladrones habían entrado por uno de las pequeñas ventanas de la azotea que asomaban por encima de la vereda desde el lado de afuera, y eso sólo porque a simple vista se veía destrozada y que poseía el tamaño perfecto para que una persona adulta y delgada ingresara por allí. Pero eso cualquiera podría haberlo predicho.

"_**Lo siento mucho abuelo."**_

"_**No hay porque hombre pequeño, tu debes ser el que más ha sufrido por la desaparición del diario."**_

"**_No te preocupes por ello abuelo, ya lo superé."_** Afirmó Arnold con una sonrisa, cierta niña de dos coletas y una sola ceja le había ayudado a hacerlo. Subió a su habitación y al entrar, dejó sus cosas de lado para arrojarse boca abajo sobre su cama. Hundiendo su cabeza entre las mantas. En ése momento le hubiera gustado estar haciendo el trabajo que les encargó el Señor Simmons, era una lástima que Helga no hubiera podido ir a su casa para comenzar a hacerlo.

"_Helga..."_ era lo único en que podía pensar el niño _"En que andas? Has estado tan extraña éstos últimos días... "_ se decía a si mismo recordando los últimos acontecimientos. Helga había estado concentrada en algo que él desconocía. Cuando el día anterior se había ido por ése oscuro callejón poco después se arrepintió de habérselo permitido _"Debí de haberme ofrecido a acompañarla donde ella quisiera.". _Fue tanta su preocupación que no pudo evitar llamar a la casa de Helga más tarde, eran ya cerca de las ocho y media y nadie contestaba el teléfono. Quizás había salido con su familia, aunque era poco probable, pero.. quizás... nisiquiera su familia sabía de su ausencia. Pero todos sus fantasmas desaparecieron al verla el día de hoy sana y salva en la escuela. Pero la halló tan extraña, estuvo un rato largo hablando con Phoebe, Gerald también notó la ausencia de su chica. Helga parecía relatar algo que de verdad sorprendía a Phoebe y, ésta última, se la pasaba escribiendo, como tomando nota de lo que su amiga le decía. Poco después Gerald llamó finalmente a Phoebe para estar con ella y Helga, se quedó allí, sola. Concentrada en lo que sea que estaba escrito en ésas hojas y fue cuando decidí acercármele, no teniendo una muy buena bienvenida.

"_Porqué estaba tan distraída que nisiquiera me escucho acercarme? Algo le preocupa lo sé, pero..."_ Arnold sonrió _"... sólo es cuestión de preguntarle lo que le sucede, ahora que somos amigos confiará en mi."_.

Quería ayudarla, de todo corazón lo deseaba. Porque ella siempre estaba allí para él, él quería hacer lo mismo. Aún podía recordar esas dulces palabras...

_...los únicos recuerdos importantes son los inmortales, los que puedes guardar sólo tú en tu mente, en tu memoria, los que nada ni nadie podrá borrar aunque lo intente, los que te harán caminar día a día, con la frente en alto y manteniendo viva la esperanza de que volverás a verlos, a tus padres, en persona, que volverán a tu lado y que escucharas directamente de sus labios las aventuras descriptas en el diario que te fue hurtado_

El corazón de Arnold comenzó a latir aceleradamente irremediablemente.

_- Eso hacen los amigos, no? ... siempre podrás contar conmigo cuando me necesites Cabeza de Balón._

"_Amigos..."_ Arnold hundió sus sonrojadas mejillas entre sus brazos, ya los últimos rayos de luz se escondían en el horizonte. Se estaba terminando el día y no había hecho más que pensar en ella _"...esto no puede estar pasándome..."_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Éste no es mi día!_ se lamentaba internamente Helga ya cansada de caminar junto a Phoebe, quien también venía agotada, eran ya pasada de las seis de la tarde, se habían pasado toda la tarde recorriendo hotel por hotel preguntando por el paradero de una mujer rubia y de ojos verdes o por alguna pareja de casados en la cual la mujer se llamara Christine. pero nada. Con todo lo que les costó convencer a los encargados de cada residencia para que les diera algo de información. Que cómo lo hacían? Pues Helga era quien se encargaba de ello...

"**_Lo lamento niña, pero eso es información confidencial. No tenemos permitido divulgar la privacidad de ninguno de nuestros clientes."_** Dijo firmemente el recepcionista del hotel. Ya era el último hotel de la lista y, por ende, su última esperanza. Helga colocó la mejor cara de tristeza de niña abandonada que pudo.

"**_Pero señor!"_** y comenzó a actuar **_"La mujer de la que le hablo es mi madre!"_**

Phoebe no pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrencia de su amiga, la observaba desde detrás de uno de los muros. Ella se mantendría al tanto desde allí, pues su amiga la convenció de que si la veían sola daría aún más lástima. Claro está que Phoebe no entendía a lo que se refería, puesto que a cada lugar donde habían ido había hecho una actuación diferente junto a ella. Desde que eran unos cobradores de cuentas en busca de un par de estafadores hasta ser una mujer casada, que iba de la mano de su hija (Phoebe), en busca de su marido que supuestamente estaba con una amante. Tuvo que usar una par de bigotes junto a un sombrero y hasta tacos altos para aparentar todos esos papeles, pero al fin y al cabo habían funcionado. Pero la niña rubia, ya cansada de hacer de payaso, se cansó se utilizar disfraces por lo que sólo se limitó a cambiar un poco su semblante de enfado a uno de niña desconsolada.

Helga colocó las manos en su pecho y comenzando a sollozar **_"Ella escapó de nuestro hogar y me dejó abandonada y sola! Snif!"_** el ceño fruncido del hombre comenzó a ablandarse**_ "He venido desde muy lejos siguiendo su rastro, preguntando en cada esquina, pidiendo limosnas en la calle para poder sobrevivir Snif! mientras la encuentro!"_** y comenzó a dudar, sintiéndose demasiado villano por haberla tratado de ésa forma tan dura**_ "No tengo más familia que ella! Aún soy demasiado pequeña como para cuidarme sola y..y.. snif!"_** ya no pudo resistirlo, de sus propios ojos estaban saliendo algunas lágrimas por el triste relato de la niña. Helga, al ver que ya lo estaba convenciendo, colocó sus manos en su rostro **_"oh! La extraño TANTO!" _**fingiendo llorar desconsoladamente. **_"SOY TAN MISERABLE! Hahahahaha!"_** _Pues bien Olga, veamos si tu teatrito funciona aquí._

_Muy bien hecho Helga!_ la felicitó Phoebe desde su escondite, no cabía duda de que con ello convencería a cualquiera.

"**_Oh! Calma, calma pequeña.." _**Dijo muy apenado el encargado acercándose a ella y arrodillándose a su lado colocando una mano sobre su hombro, y con la otra ofreciéndole un pañuelo. **_"No tenía idea de tu sufrimiento."_**.

"**_Entonces... me ayudará?"_** preguntó sonriendo Helga al momento en que aceptaba el pañuelo ofrecido.

"**_Pues.. verás..."_** comenzó a decir acercándose hasta un gran libro negro y hojeándolo un poco **_"...hay muchas personas con la descripción que me diste pequeña, si pudieras decirme su nombre quizás.."_**

"**_Christine! La mujer se llama Christine..."_** el hombre la miró extrañado, Phoebe se alarmó, pero por suerte Helga se dio cuenta de su error **_"E-es decir... mi madre! Si, mi querida mamá!"_**.

El hombre comenzó a inspeccionar mejor la lista con su dedo de arriba hacia abajo. Helga lo miraba expectante. Finalmente llegó hasta el final de lista donde se detuvo, suspiró pesadamente.

"**_Lo lamento pequeña..."_** dijo notablemente apenado **_"...pero ése nombre no figura aquí."_**

"**_Qué!" _**exclamó enfadada Helga. Phoebe colocó una mano sobre su cara en señal de frustración. Helga se estaba saliendo del papel de niña triste, pero la misma se obligó a calmarse para no levantar sospechas**_"Es decir...está seguro?"_** colocó ojitos suplicantes.

"**_Si, no tengo más de diez personas registradas en ésta semana, no hay mucho que buscar."_** Helga bajó su mirada **_"En verdad lo siento niña."_**

"**_No es nada," _**respondió ya sin ánimos **_"igualmente gracias."_** Y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida, donde su amiga se encontraba, escuchando el apenas audible _suerte_ que le deseó el encargado. _Quizás ya se marcharon, es demasiado tarde..._

Phoebe sintió mucha pena por su amiga al verla llegar hacia su lado **_"Lo siento mucho Helga."_**

"**_Buenas noches."_**

"**_Esa vos!"_** Helga volteó a ver a la mujer de tan familiar vos, quién se encontraba de espaldas hablando con el recepcionista.

"**_mm?"_** se extrañó su amiga **_"Que sucede con ésa vos?"_** y volteó a mirar en la dirección de donde provenía la misma, entonces lo comprendió, quizás...

Helga tuvo un pequeño presentimiento **_"Debo volver! Phoebe quédate aquí y observa si no ves a alguien más!"_** sin oportunidad de peros Helga volvió a adentrarse en el lugar.

"**_Lo siento señor!"_** exclamó llegando corriendo hacia la recepción y colocándose al lado de la mujer a propósito, extrañando tanto a ella como al hombre. **_"Me acabo de dar cuenta que no tengo conmigo mis documentos! No se habrá caído por aquí?" _**preguntó inocentemente. El hombre no tardó en agacharse a buscar por el suelo lo supuestamente perdido. Momento que aprovechó la niña para inspeccionar cuidadosamente a la mujer, como sospechaba era ella, ojos verdes y cabello rubio. Pero ahora podía apreciar mejor sus rasgos, poseía una mirada realmente fría, macabra se podría llegar a decir. Era muy hermosa pero al parecer no gozaba de muy buen humor, nisiquiera se preocupó por ayudarla a buscar sus documentos y hasta parecía enfadada por que el recepcionista la estaba haciendo esperar. Repentinamente se sintió observada y miró muy fríamente a la niña como advirtiéndole que dejara de hacerlo. Helga apartó su mirada inmediatamente.

_Es ella! Maldito viejo desconsiderado! Me mintió! _ exclamaba Helga muy enfadada en su interior refiriéndose al encargado del lugar.

"**_En un momento los buscaré pequeña..."_** dijo el recepcionista dirigiéndose a Helga y luego a la mujer**_"Lamento la tardanza señora Stella.."_**

_Stella!_ se preguntó Helga internamente, ése no era su nombre! O si?

"**_No se preocupe..."_** respondió ésta entregándole algo al hombre**_"sólo venía a entregarle las llaves del cuarto."_**

"**_Oh? Ya se van? Bueno, en ése caso, firme aquí por favor."_** Respondió él acercándole a la mujer el libro negro y una lapicera.

"**_Cariño! Porqué te tardas tanto!"_** exclamó un hombre alto que llegaba al lugar con un par de maletas en las manos. Helga lo inspeccionó, de seguro era el mismo hombre que la acompañaba en ése oscuro callejón, era un hombre bastante forzudo y también poseía ojos verdes y cabello rubio. A la niña le extraño ver el parecido que existía entre él y la mujer, en lugar de parecer marido y mujer parecían ser hermanos.

"**_Enseguida voy Miles..."_** respondió ella firmando, Helga inspeccionaba cuidadosamente la firma realizada sobre el papel para ver si ése era su verdadero nombre, pero al finalizarla algo la sorprendió de sobre manera.

_Christine! Escribió Christine! Lo sabía!_

El pulso de la mujer tembló ligeramente y desvió el curso de la lapicera tachando de un solo rayón lo recién escrito, haciéndolo parecer un accidente.

"_**ups! Lo lamento!"** _exclamó fingiendo la mujer **_"La lapicera se me escapó de las manos..."_** El hombre sonrió, tragándose de entero la mentira.

"**_No se preocupe señora, puede hacerlo por abajo.."_** dijo señalando donde debía hacerlo. La mujer volvió a firmar, sólo Helga dándose cuenta de que no estaba escribiendo el mismo nombre que antes. **_"Que tengan buenas noches!"_**

_Stella_ quedó escrito en el papel.

"**_Usted también."_** Y se marchó **_"Vamos Miles."_** junto al hombre y se fueron por la puerta. Helga no les apartó la mirada en ningún momento.

_Con que Miles, he?_ se dijo a si misma.

"**_Pequeña..." _** el hombre sacó a Helga de sus pensamientos**_"porqué no buscas tú de ése lado y yo de éste? Así será más rápido..."_**

"**_Oh? No! No se preocupe, acabo de recordar que los dejé en casa, iré por ellos."_** Dijo distraídamente mientras se marchaba, tratando de seguir el rastro de los recién marchados.

"**_Pero no que venía desde muy lejos?"_** se extrañó el encargado rascando su cabeza.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_Debes de prestar más atención! No podemos permitir ésa clase de errores!"_** regañaba Miles a la mujer de camino al automóvil negro estacionado afuera. Helga, sin ser vista, se acercó un poco más a ellos escuchando a la perfección lo que cuchicheaban.

"**_Lo sé, lo sé!"_** refunfuñó la mujer **_"No volverá a ocurrir! De acuerdo? Ahora vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer."_** Y eso fue lo último que alcanzó a oír Helga ante de que los sospechosos ingresaran al automóvil y se marcharan rápidamente. Era claro de lo que hablaban ambos.

Helga se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos viendo por donde se habían marchado hasta que sintió a su amiga acercarse por detrás. Ésta llevaba su tradicional anotador donde siempre anotaba las pistas. Le mostró a Helga lo recién escrito, el nombre del hombre y su descripción y, por último, la patente y el color del automóvil en el cual se habían ido. Helga sonrió.

"**_Bien hecho Phoebe."_**

"**Gracias!"** sonrió ésta **_"Por cierto Helga, que fue lo que viste que te dejó tan aturdida? te mantuviste mucho tiempo callada."_** Helga se exaltó frente a esto, por supuesto...

**_Cielos! Esa mujer falsificó su última firma Phoebs, pero no lo entiendo, porque se cambió el nombre? Y si así fue, cuál es el verdadero nombre del hombre?_** Helga parpadeó un momento sintiendo que se le había olvidado algo, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que era **_EL DIARIO!"_** espantando a su amiga**_ "Rayos! No tuve oportunidad de hurgar entre sus pertenencias para ver si lo hallaba!_**. Phoebe también se sintió desilusionada por esto, ella también lo había olvidado.

Aunque, para Helga, más allá de haberse olvidado, el caso de ésta supuesta pareja le estaba llamando demasiado la atención. En fin, tenía mucho tiempo para hallar el diario, Arnold ya no se encontraba desesperado por ello pues pudo convencerlo del grado de importancia que debía tener. Además esos sujetos se habían marchado del hotel, de seguro hacia otra ciudad. Si la policía no los detiene en el camino mucho menos lo harían unas pequeña niñas de once años. No había nada más que se pudiera hacer, ahora dejarían en manos del destino su próximo reencuentro.

Con éstos pensamientos Helga, junto a Phoebe, se marcharon hacia sus respectivas casas.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"_-- Y cómo te está yendo con tu trabajo Arnold?--"_ preguntó Lila, quien se encontraba hablando con Arnold mediante el teléfono.

"**_Aún no hemos empezado, Helga estaba ocupada hoy." _**Respondió Arnold desde su asiento. Se encontraba mirando televisión antes de que el teléfono sonara.**_"Y qué tal tu?"_**

"_-- Oh! Pues de verdad creo que muy bien! Lorenzo sabe expresarse mediante la escritura muy bien! Y yo me encargo de dar las ideas y los bonitos pensamientos, de verdad espero que quede muy bien!-- "_

A Arnold se le hacía increíble lo optimista que podía llegar a ser Lila, pero de hecho creía que hasta exageraba. En ése momento no sería nada caballeroso decir que él y Helga obtendrían una mejor calificación, porque de verdad estaba seguro de ello.

"**_Ya veo, espero que a Helga y a mi nos vaya bien también."_**

**TOCK! TOCK! **_(N.A: Jaja! Yo de nuevo aquí con mis sonidos, es la puerta, ok?)_

"**_Lo siento Lila, debo cortar, están llamando a mi puerta." _**

"_-- Oh? Si Arnold, no hay problema, hasta mañana! -- "_

"**_Hasta mañana."_** Y así Arnold colgó, parándose de su lugar con muy malas ganas **_"Cielos, ya es muy tarde, quién podrá ser?"_**.

Y la abrió, sin lugar para más pensamientos, sólo sintió a una mujer abrazándolo con mucha fuerza y sollozando en su oído y, detrás de ella, se hallaba un hombre con una gran sonrisa por la tierna escena que estaba presenciando.

"**_Arnold! Finalmente, después de tantos años!"_** exclamaba con lágrimas en los ojos la mujer, sin dejar de abrazarlo. **_"Hemos vuelto a tu lado! Hijo mío!"_**. Arnold se estaba asustando, estaba solo en el recibidor con unos completos desconocidos y la mujer se encontraba fuertemente amarrada a él y lo había llamado...

"**_HIJO!" _**exclamó Arnold separándose un poco de la extraña mujer, sintiendo mucho miedo.

"**_Si Arnold..."_** habló esta vez el hombre en un tono acogedor agachándose al lado de la mujer, ambos a la altura de Arnold. Ya todo el escándalo había llamado la atención de los demás ocupantes de la casa. **_"Ella es Stella, tu madre y yo Niles, tu padre..."_** siendo los primeros en aparecer los abuelos. Arnold no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

"**_Somos tus padres Arnold, hemos vuelto a tu lado!"_** exclamó aún llorando la mujer. Arnold continuaba paralizado.

"**_Oh! Dios mío!"_** articuló el abuelo, aún sin poder creerlo, junto a la abuela.

"**_M-mis padres?..."_** Arnold ya no lo pudo soportar, necesitaba llorar, si, pero de felicidad, y se abrazo muy pero muy fuertemente a sus padres, quienes gustosos aceptaron. **_"Mamá... papá..!"_**

Todos los huéspedes quedaron en silencio y ciertamente conmovidos por la escena. Finalmente, los padres de Arnold regresaron a casa...

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_


	4. Sacando conclusiones

_Hola! Perdón por la tardanza! Jaja! Es que me fui de largo con éste capítulo, pero en fin lo terminé! No estoy muy conforme con él, sólo espero que no me suceda lo mismo con el próximo, desde ya les aviso que me esperen un poco más con la actualización de mi otro fic, no es que este bloqueada, solo que tengo muchas ideas y no se bien como acomodarlas!. Bueno ahora a los agradecimientos!_

_**Sailor angel7:** jaja! No, no eres bruja, eres psíquica! Jaja! . No es que hayan salido así de la nada, quizás en este capítulo entiendas a lo que me refiero. Helga te lo explicará. Relación AxH? En este capítulo me puso algo melosa y descontrolé un poco a Arnold, espero que te guste, jaja. Arnold cree lo mismo que tu, créeme. Jaja! Gracias por compartir conmigo algo de tu vida personal! Nos vemos!._

_**Mimi Star:** jaja! Esa era la idea dejarte intrigada! No te voy a decir mucho, pero esas preguntitas que te haces son la clave para saberlo, no diré nada más. De verdad te deje sin palabras? Wow! Nadie me había dicho eso! Que lindo gracias! Me halagas, no es para tanto, si, estoy medio atareada entre ambas historias, pero me encanta! Más aún cuando ustedes me animan de ésta forma! Gracias por tu apoyo amiga! Espero que este capi también te guste! Nos vemos y te me cuidas!_

_**HeLLeNsItA16:** Hola chica! Que lindo es verte por aquí también! Bienvenida! De verdad te gusta? Que bueno! Me emociona saber que a ti también te gustó el tema de la historia y si trato de mantener la originalidad de los personajes! Son divinos tales y como son, pero quizás en este capi veas algo raro a Arnold, pero una persona enamorada, pues, tiene sus impulsos, espero que me entiendas. Jaja! No vayas a dejarte un moretón por caerte tantas veces de la butaca! Jaja! Te entiendo perfectamente, a mi también me daba mucha pena ver en la serie lo sólo que se veía Arnold, me puse a pensar que ésa es la razón de su madurez, porque la vida le ha pegado muy duro. Y si bien me encanta esta serie estoy un poco resentida por el creador y por el canal (no voy a dar nombres) por haber dejado inconclusa tan importante parte de la serie, he de ahí que se me ocurrió esta idea. Jaja! Te dejaré picando con la intriga chica! Que lindo! Gracias por ser tan fiel! Nos vemos en la proxima, muchisisisisismas gracias por tu apoyo!_

_**H.fanel.K:** jaja! Yo no trataré de convencerte de nada, soy mala! No quiero dar pistas, ya se daran cuenta de lo que pasa! Creo que me he estado confundiendo con los nombres, definitivamente es Miles, si coloqué Niles en algún lado en verdad lo siento, no volverá a pasar. Que sucedera? Pues no olvides lo escurridiza que puede llegar a ser Helga, he? Jaja! Si va a estar BUENO! Gracias por leer, nos vemos!_

_Aquí esta la actualización! Que lo disfruten!_

**_Capítulo 4: "Sacando conclusiones"_**

"**_P-Pero como es posible que estén Aquí?"_** interrogó Arnold sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos observando a sus padres, sin creerse aún que estuvieran allí. Miles sonrió y respondió pues Stella, debido a la emoción, era incapaz de hacerlo.

"_**Porque finalmente hemos terminado nuestra misión en San Lorenzo."**_

"**_Te refieres a la investigación?"_** se entusiasmó Arnold **_"A la investigación en la búsqueda de la medicina? La que conseguirían mediante el análisis de las plantas que contenía la selva junto a la ayuda de las personas de ojos verdes?"_**. Sus padres de sorprendieron por la acierto de sus palabras.

"**_Jaja! Así es jovencito!"_** exclamó Niles mientras revolvía cariñosamente los cabellos de su hijo **_"Parece que alguien encontró nuestro diario Stella!"_** la pareja se transmitió una mirada rápida, tan así que no se vio.

"**_Así es pero... no pude terminar de leerlo pues.."_** Arnold agachó su mirada, siendo perfectamente comprendido por sus abuelos**_ "... hace unos días unos ladrones se lo llevaron."_**

"**_Oh! No puede ser! Pobrecillo!"_** exclamó Stella mientras acariciaba por la espalda a su hijo como consolándolo.

"**_Pero no importa ya!"_** la sonrisa volvió al rostro del niño **_"Porque ustedes podrán contarme lo que sucedió, verdad?"_**

"_**Claro que si Arnold, pero sería mejor si les damos algo de comer primero."** _Dijo la abuela.

"**_Tostadas con jalea, no es así Niles?"_** agregó el abuelo. Hasta ese momento Arnold y sus padres se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, a sus espaldas se encontraban todos los huéspedes de la casa y también, por supuesto, los abuelos.

Niles sonrió y se puso de pie mientras iba al encuentro de sus padres **_"Padre! Madre!"_** y los abrazó **_"Me alegra tanto verlos tan bien!"_**.

Luego de los reencuentros y de las presentaciones todos los huéspedes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a dormir, era mejor dejar a la familia conversar en paz, de seguro tendrían mucho de que hablar después de 10 años sin verse. Los cinco se encontraban en la cocina, todos ellos sentados mientras la abuela les servía, a pesar de la hora, un delicioso desayuno, conversando de cosas vanas como cual fue el medio de transporte mediante el cual volvieron, cuanto tardaron, etc. Hasta que fue el turno de Arnold de preguntar.

"**_Y el jefe de la tribu? Pudo sobrevivir?"_**. La pregunta de Arnold fue rápida más no la respuesta. Sus padres quedaron paralizados, ésa anécdota era una de las últimas que se describían en el diario. La tardanza en la respuesta le hizo creer al niño que la misma no sería muy agradable.

"**_Si, por supuesto."_** Se apresuró a decir Stella, el tono de frialdad de sus palabras descolocó un poco a Phil, no recordaba que la esposa de su hijo fuera tan fría. **_"Sigue vivo hijo no te preocupes."_**. Niles se dio cuenta de la poca seguridad en las palabras de su compañera, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

"_**Y dime Arn- es decir hijo, como va la escuela?"**_

"**_B-bien.."_** tardó un poco en responder Arnold, al parecer la pregunta había incomodado un poco a su madre. **_"Tengo muchos amigos y..."_**

Y así continuaron hablando hasta muy altas horas de la noche, poco importaba pues era día viernes y apenas empezaba el fin de semana, no había razón para levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Ya era día Lunes en la escuela, una nueva semana de clases comenzaba. Faltaba aún media hora para la entrada pero ya dos niños de quinto grado se hallaban allí conversando amenamente, mientras los demás, del mismo curso, iban llegando de a poco.

"**_Son increíbles Phoebe! De verdad jamás vi a Arnold más feliz!"_** exclamaba Gerald entusiasmado. El único que sabía del reencuentro de Arnold con sus padres era él. Pues su amigo lo había llamado durante el fin de semana para invitarlo a dormir. Pasó un día entero junto a su familia. Admirándose de los perfectos padres que poseía su amigo, ambos muy bien parecidos y de grandes cualidades.

"**_Me alegro mucho por Arnold!"_** exclamó sinceramente Phoebe, pero estaba segura de que cierta amiga suya saltaría en una pata de la alegría al enterarse de que su amado Mantecado había dado con sus padres finalmente. Pero no se enteraría por boca suya pues a Arnold se le ocurrió llevar a su padres ése día a la escuela para presentárselos a todos sus amigos y compañeros de aula, es por ello que estaban citados un momento antes de iniciar las clases. _**"Me pregunto donde se encontrara Helga?"**._ Ya todos se hallaban allí y Arnold estaba a punto de llegar junto a sus padres pero Helga aún no llegaba.

"**_No lo sé, quizás ya viene en camino o Arnold decidió pasar a buscarla. Ya sabes que desde que son amigos no la ha dejado en paz."_** Respondió Gerald recordando lo gracioso que estaba actuando Arnold en los últimos días. Estaba llamando dos veces al día a Helga a su casa, y la última llamada había durado prácticamente media hora diciéndole la nueva noticia. Al parecer ahora era Arnold quien molestaba a Helga en lugar de al revés.

Un automóvil verde agua se estacionó frente al patio escolar donde los niños estaban jugando mientras esperaban.

"**_Wooaa! Que buen auto!"_** exclamó Harold bajándose del tobogán quien estaba junto a Rhonda.

"**_Excelente elección de colores para el modelo". _** Agregó ésta última con su tono de superioridad.

"**_Ése debe ser Arnold!"_** exclamó Eugene haciendo que todos los demás niños se acercaran al automóvil para dar la bienvenida. La puerta del mismo se abrió dando paso al niño rubio.

"**_Amigos..."_** comenzó a decir Arnold **_"Les presentó a mis padres."_** Un hombre grande y forzudo fue el primero en salir, era rubio y de ojos verdes y poseía una brillante sonrisa. Como todo caballero se acercó hacia el otro lado del auto y abrió la puerta para dejar salir a la dama tomándola de la mano. Una mujer parecida a él, pero más bajita y con el cabello castaño, se bajo del mismo. Y ambos tomados de la mano se acercaron a su hijo con una gran sonrisa adornando sus rostros. **_"Stella y Miles."_**

"**_Mucho gusto niños!"_** dijo Niles.

"**_Nos alegra mucho conocer a los compañeritos de nuestro querido hijo."_** Agregó Stella al momento en que sacaba un pequeño recipiente de su bolsa **_"Traje galletas para todos!"_**.

"**_Heee!"_** exclamaron todos felices acercándose a la pareja para recibir una galleta.

"**_Oh Arnold! Tus padres son encantadores!"_** exclamó Lila, quien fue la primera de las muchas felicitaciones que recibió Arnold. Pero sentía que le faltaba la más importante. Comenzó a buscar a alguien con la mirada.

Hubo una niña que se quedó atrás, pasmada. Phoebe dejó de sonreír repentinamente, miro de arriba abajo a los padres de Arnold. Quería creer que no era cierto, se atrevió a mirar un poco el automóvil, el color no era negro pero la patente...

"_Dios mío! Coincide!"_

"**_Phoebe! Hey Phoebe!"_** salió de sus pensamientos al ver que Gerald la estaba llamando. **_"Sucede algo malo? Te ves pálida..."_**

"**_N-no, no es nada Gerald."_** Respondió ésta nerviosamente.

"**_Oigan chicos!"_** exclamó Arnold con cara de preocupación acercándose a ellos **_"No han visto a Helga? Le pedí que por favor estuviera aquí temprano, quiero presentarle a mis padres."_**

"_**No viejo, pensé que tu sabrías donde estaba."** _respondió Gerald. Phoebe se alarmó, rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que su amiga no llegara hasta que iniciaran las clases. Volteó a mirar hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Helga no apareciera. Pero se alarmó aún más al ver que la misma se acercaba a la entrada.

"**_Phoebe!"_** gritó Gerald al ver como su chica se alejaba corriendo **_"A dónde vas!"_**.

"**_Qué le sucede?" _**Arnold también se desconcertó por el extraño comportamiento. Cuando al ver hacia donde se dirigía, vio a quien esperaba y no pudo evitar sonreír.**_"Helga!"_**

"**_Helga!"_** exclamó alarmada Phoebe al llegar con ella, notablemente cansada por la carrera. Ésta la miró.

"_**ha, hola Phoebs!"** _la saludó Helga totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía **_"Lamento la tardanza pero tuve un pequeño percance con la perfecta Olga y-"_**.

"**_No puedes entrar!"_** exclamó totalmente fuera de si su amiga desconcertando a Helga.

"**_Qué! Y porqué no? Te sientes bien!..."_** intentó preguntar.

"**_L-los su-je- los suje!"_** quería explicar Phoebe pero el nerviosismo no se lo permitía.

"**_Podrías calmarte? No entiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que me dices! Respira chica!"_**..

Phoebe respiró profundamente, debía calmarse, era de vida o muerte. **_"Los sujetos que hemos estado persiguiendo están aquí! En la escuela!"_**

"**_Qué! Pero cómo!"_** se alarmó Helga.

"**_Son-son LOS PADRES DE ARNOLD!"_** terminó por explicar Phoebe.

"**_QUÉ!"_** se paralizó Helga.

"**_Helga!"_** ambas voltearon a ver al dueño de la vos. Era Arnold quien muy a lo lejos venía de la mano con sus padres, pero se venían acercando en ésa dirección.

"**_hay no! Es Arnold! Te ha estado buscando para presentarte a sus padres!"_** exclamó Phoebe realmente asustada. Helga se puso sumamente nerviosa.

"**_No! No pueden verme! Debo esconderme!"_** exclamó mirando en todas direcciones **_"Iré al baño de niñas! Allí no podrá entrar!"_** y comenzó a correr escuela adentro, en la dirección contraria de donde venían Arnold juntos a los sujetos.

"**_P-pero Helga!"_** quiso reclamar su amiga.

"_**Inventa algo!"** _fue lo último que atinó a decir Helga antes de desaparecer por el corredor.

"**_Phoebe..."_** dijo Arnold al llegar finalmente al lugar junto a sus padres **_"y Helga? Estaba aquí hace unos segundos."_**

"**_S-si lo sé es q-que no se sentía muy bien y tuvo que ir urgentemente al baño! Si!"_** exclamó nerviosamente Phoebe diciendo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente.

"**_Se siente mal!"_** se alarmó Arnold **_"Que tiene!"_**. Si bien Arnold se lo había creído y hasta se había preocupado, no pasó lo mismo con sus padres, quienes se observaron mutuamente confundidos. Y mayor fue su confusión al sentirse observados por Phoebe, quien los estudiaba cuidadosamente pero con un toque de temor en su expresión facial.

"**_Será mejor que nos vayamos hijo."_** Exclamó Niles dirigiéndose a Arnold.

"**_Así es, ya casi es hora de que entres a clases."_** Afirmó Stella con una cálida sonrisa**_ "Luego conoceremos a tu amiguita, de hecho si quieres puedes invitarla a ir a la casa por la tarde."_**

Arnold sonrió **_"Si, esa es muy buena idea."_** Al parecer le gustó la idea.

"**_Muy bien, hasta luego!"_** Ambos adultos se despidieron y se marcharon. Phoebe pudo respirar aliviada.

"**_Iré por Helga!"_** exclamó Arnold desapareciendo de la vista de Phoebe, quien poco pudo hacer para detenerlo.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Helga se encontraba aterrorizada dentro de uno de los baños de niñas. Rogaba porque el timbre sonara pronto para dirigirse directamente hacia el aula.

"**_Rayos! Que imprudente fui al exponerme tan abiertamente frente a uno de los sospechosos!"_** se maldecía Helga refiriéndose al último encuentro que había tenido con los ladrones. **_"Pero no lo entiendo! Son los padres de Arnold! Si lo fueran porque iban a querer adquirir el mismo diario que habían escrito con sus propias manos?..."_**

_RINGGGGGGG! RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! (Sin comentarios...)_

"**_Hola? Phoebe!"_** exclamó Helga atendiendo la llamada desde el inodoro donde estaba sentada.

"_**Helga! Ya no te preocupes! los padres de Arnold acaban de irse!"**_

"**_Uff! Que alivio, estuvo muy cerca!"_** Helga respiro aliviada liberando toda tensión. Por suerte ambas conservaban aún esos celulares de la compañía de Bob Pataki, aunque... **_"Un momento! Porque me estás llamando si estamos en el mismo edificio!"_**

"**_Oh? Si! Es que Arnold...!"_**

"**_HELGA!"_**. Helga tuvo que colgar inmediatamente el celular y guardarlo sin poder terminar de escuchar lo que su amiga le decía, pues su amado la estaba llamando desde afuera. Pero al salir de uno de los compartimientos donde se hallaban los inodoros se llevó una no muy grata sorpresa.

"**_Arnold!"_** el susodicho se volteó a verla con una cara de preocupación y, sin dudarlo, se acercó a su amiga. **_"Que haces en el baño de niñas! Acaso te volviste loco!"_**

"**_Phoebe me dijo que te sentías mal! Que tienes?"_** Arnold poco le importaba estar en un lugar indebido, lo único que le interesaba era ver que Helga estuviera bien, incluso colocó una de sus manos sobre la frente de la niña **_"Tienes fiebre?"_**

"**_Ya! Cálmate Cabeza de Balón!"_** Helga tuvo que apartar el sutil toque de su amado, si bien era un sueño hecho realidad, la ponía nerviosa y no quería caer de nuevo en el enamoramiento. Era su amiga, si, pero pondría ciertos límites.**_"No exageres, no era para tanto!"_**. Aún se sentía un poco acalorada por el susto que se había llevado hace unos instantes, razón por la cual no estaba teniendo control de sus emociones y de la brusca forma en que estaba tratando a su nuevo amigo.

"**_Sólo estaba preocupado por ti Helga! No tienes que ser tan brusca!"_** Arnold se decepcionó un poco por su comportamiento, pero le enfadaba más que olvidara el hecho de que eran amigos.

"**_Lo sé! Pero a veces me ahogas Arnoldo!"_** se atrevió a discutir Helga, estaba enfadada indirectamente con Arnold por casi enviarla a la boca del lobo, además de llamarla brusca. **_"Y qué me dices de las tres llamadas diarias que haces a mi casa, he? Eso hace que cualquiera enloquezca!"_**

"**_Bien!"_** terminó por enfadarse Arnold comenzando a discutir también **_"Entonces será mejor que me marche para dejarte un poco más de espacio personal!"_** y se dio vuelta para irse. No fue hasta ese momento en que Helga se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"**_Arnold!"_** el susodicho se volteo a mirar a su amiga, quien demostraba arrepentimiento en su rostro y frotaba su brazo con nerviosismo.**_"Mira, lo siento, creo que me excedí."_** Arnold no tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba sucediendo **_"Tu no invades en absoluto mi espacio personal, se que sólo quieres ser un buen amigo. En verdad aprecio que te preocupes por mi."_** El rostro de Arnold se ablandó frente a las sinceras palabras de Helga, no podía describir lo mucho que le gustaba que Helga demostrara ser quien realmente era y frente a él. Era capaz de fingir estar enfadado cuantas veces sea por verla de ese modo una vez más.

"**_No hay problema."_** Sonrió y Helga también lo hizo, se estuvieron mirando directamente hacia los ojos hasta que escucharon sonar el timbre. **_"Vamos a clase?"_** Como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta a Helga para dejarla pasar primero y ésta, complacida, aceptó con una sonrisa, aunque...

"**_Ya que! Pero no creas que esto se hará rutinario Cabeza de Balón!"_** A Arnold poco le importó ese comentario, pues sabía que no lo decía en serio.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_Hay Helga! Que complicada eres!"_** exclamó exhausta Phoebe. Habían estado discutiendo durante toda la clase la forma en que debía de tratar a Arnold.

"**_Cómo alejarlo sin lastimarlo?"_** Helga en verdad se sentía muy confundida, sin saber si dejar a sus impulsos fluir libremente o ser discreta y ser si misma. Helga quería complacer a su amado siendo su amiga pero eso la destrozaba a ella de a poco, más aún cuando él le demostraba algún tipo de afecto. Un abrazo, un cumplido, etc, ese tipo de cosas que le hacían imposible olvidar a Helga lo mucho que lo amaba. Eso que tanto deseaba olvidar para no salir lastimada. Todo sería tan fácil si ese sentimiento no le oprimiera el pecho. Toda su vida se sintió tan feliz de conocer a tan maravillosa persona, la que le hizo conocer el verdadero amor, ese amor que la hizo brincar de felicidad durante tantos años, el mismo que ahora... le dolía... y cuanto le dolía.

No se podía complacer a ambos, se debía de escoger por la felicidad de alguno de los dos y mientras existiera ese amor, Helga siempre velaría por la felicidad de su amado.

"**_Cielos Helga! Jamás crei que te fuera tan difícil decirle no a alguien." _**Se bufó un poco su amiga.

"**_De que hablas?"_** se ofendió Helga **_"Puedo decirle no a Arnold cuando quiera!"_**

"**_Como digas Helga."_** Respondió Phoebe sin creerle**_ "Pero creo que la única solución a todo esto es decirle lo que sientes."_** el comentario de Phoebe no fue muy bien recibido por su amiga, quien casi explota.

"_**QUE LE DIGA? Acaso te volviste loca? Jamás!"**_

"_**Arnold merece saberlo!"**_

"**_Qué me tienes que decir Helga? Que merezco saber?"_** Phoebe se tapó la boca estrepitosamente, mientras que Helga se ponía realmente muy pero muy pálida. Allí, frente a ellas, estaba Arnold con una expresión realmente confundida en su rostro.

"**_Y-yo? P-Pues no-no NO ES NADA!"_** exclamó Helga y suplicó cruzando sus manos**_"Por favor OLVIDALO!"_**. Arnold al ver la cara de ruego de la niña no pudo evitar sonreír, cuantas fases más le faltaba conocer de Helga? No podía evitar sentirse realmente complacido cada vez que descubría una nueva.

"**_Muy bien, lo haré."_** Respondió éste tranquilamente mientras se sentaba al lado de la niña, quien agradeció su generosidad **_"Pero!"_** la frenó Arnold **_"Con una condición!"_** y le guiñó el ojo, Helga no pudo evitar sentirse desarmada por ello. Phoebe le pareció divertida la forma en que Arnold le hacía bajar la guardia a su amiga.

"**_C-Cual?"_** se animó a preguntar algo sonrojada.

"**_Que aceptes una invitación a ir hoy por la tarde a mi casa para terminar nuestro trabajo pendiente."_** Ahora fue Arnold quien clavó su mirada suplicante en los azulados ojos de la niña. Helga parecía estar en un tipo de trance, en el cual generalmente se daría un golpe a sí misma para pensar con sensatez, pero fue demasiado tarde para ello...

"**_Claro."_** Arnold se fue más que conforme de la mesa con ésa respuesta.

"**_Jajaja!"_** Phoebe no pudo evitar reprimir una pequeña carcajada.

"**_Qué es tan gracioso chica?"_** Helga pareció reaccionar al perder de vista a su amado, bastó unos instantes para comprender la razón **_"Rayos! Lo hice de nuevo! No es así!"_** Esta vez Phoebe se permitió reír libremente mientras que Helga solo agachaba la cabeza maldiciéndose a sí misma por ser tan débil.

Pero algo las hizo parar a las dos en seco, al darse cuenta de un pequeñisisisisisimo detalle...

"**_Su casa?... SUS PADRES!"_**. Gritaron a coro. Había prometido dirigirse hacia la boca del lobo.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_Arnold, viejo, que sucede contigo últimamente?"_** Gerald había visto todo, por lo cual en cuanto su amigo se apartó de las chicas se dirigió hacia él inmediatamente y colocó un brazo sobre su hombro en signo de preocupación.

"**_mmmm? De qué hablas Gerald?"_** la sonrisa de Arnold desapareció al instante, Gerald se alivió de que volviera a ser el viejo Arnold, pero...

"_**Me refiero a la forma en que tratas a Helga."**_

"_**Con amabilidad? Helga ahora es mi amiga Gerald y.."**_

"**_No me refiero a eso!"_** interrumpió Gerald desconcertando a su amigo **_"Si se trata de amabilidad, tu tratas a todos por igual, incluso a Helga antes de que fueran amigos."_**

"**_Entonces a qué te refieres?"_** ambos continuaron caminando hasta un rincón del salón, donde ambos se sentaron en el marco de la ventana. Todos estaban muy ocupados jugando o charlando, por lo cual poca importancia le daban.

"**_Me refiero a lo de recién!"_** Arnold seguía sin comprender, lo que exasperó a Gerald **_"Las sonrisitas, el tono cautivador de tu vos y el guiñe de tu ojo!"_** exclamó señalando cada facción de su rostro al cual le hacía mención.

"**_Qué!"_** Arnold se sorprendió de veras, _de verdad había hecho todo eso? Pues a qué horas?_

"**_Que intentas? Conquistar a Helga o algo así?"_**

"**_CÓMO! Viejo estás delirando!"_** Arnold se asustó de veras por ello, como fue posible que aparentara hacer eso frente a Helga! **_"Claro que no!"_**

"**_Uff!"_** respiró aliviado Gerald **_"Cielos viejo! De verdad que me tenías asustado! Jaja! Sabes? Si no estuviéramos hablando de Helga G. Pataki te recomendaría que dejaras de hacer eso o la ahuyentarías! Jajaja!"_** y continuo bufándose.

"**_Ja, si c-claro.."_** Arnold trató de reír, pero en lugar de aliviarse esa revelación lo preocupó de sobremanera. _"Cielos! Cuantas veces hice lo mismo sin darme cuenta! Porqué me comporto con Helga de ese modo!"_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Ya era hora de la salida en la escuela PS 118. Todos los alumnos ya se estaban yendo por la puerta principal, a excepción de cuatro niños quienes se encontraron al fin de las escaleras.

"**_Phoebe y yo iremos por un helado, nos acompañan?"_** exclamó feliz Gerald mientras abrazaba a su chica.

"_Si! Si! Lo que sea por atrasar mi reencuentro con esos sujetos!"_Esos eran los pensamientos de Helga, quien estaba a punto de decir que si cuando Arnold la interrumpió.

"**_De hecho."_** Para sorpresa de todos y hasta de la misma Helga, Arnold tomó de la mano a la niña demostrando, de cierta forma, que ella estaría ocupada con él. **_"Helga y yo estamos algo atrasados con el trabajo que nos dejó el Sr. Simmons, así que mientras más pronto comencemos mejor."_**. Al parecer nadie escuchó lo dicho por el niño, pues los ojos de los tres niños se habían clavado en las manos entrelazadas de Arnold y Helga. Helga sonrojada hasta la médula, Phoebe con una sonrisita pícara y Gerald, pues él... no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada reprochadora a su mejor amigo. Arnold se desconcertó por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de algo cálido y suave atrapado entre sus dedos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"**_Oye! Quién dijo que podías tocarme? He?" _**Helga finalmente reaccionó.

"**_H-ha l-lo siento."_** Fue lo único que atinó a decir Arnold. No podía creer lo extraño que se estaba comportando últimamente, tomarla de la mano le pareció... de lo más natural. _Qué rayos sucede conmigo!_

"**_Si, como sea"_** dijo irónicamente Gerald dispuesto ya a irse junto a Phoebe**_"Debemos irnos, suerte con su proyecto."_**

"**_Helga..."_** cuchicheó Phoebe a su amiga **_"...buena suerte."_** Helga le dio una media sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento. Aunque claro esta que los deseos de suerte eran diferentes en ambos casos. Arnold y Helga también se dieron la vuelta para marcharse aunque en sentido contrario.

Camino a la casa de huéspedes ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. Ambos sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

_Rayos! Que voy a hacer ahora? Como voy a hacer para que no me reconozcan!_ Helga de verdad se sentía muy nerviosa, no quería que los padres de Arnold la vieran y le dijeran un no nos hemos visto en alguna otra parte?. Pero si en verdad eran los padres de Arnold no tendrían razón para enfadarse pues ella no sabría nada que Arnold no supiera o que sus padres no pudieran contarle, verdad?. De seguro tuvieron sus buenas razones para haber robado su propio diario. Quizás era la pieza que les faltaba para terminar de hacer lo que fuera que tuvieran pendiente y así poder volver al lado de su hijo. Pero...

"_**Por favor! Una pregunta más!"**_

"_**Posen para la foto!"**_

Ambos niños pararon en seco, la puerta de la casa de huéspedes estaba repleta de gente, cámaras de televisión, fotógrafos, reporteros, periodistas, etc. Lo único que se podía apreciar con seguridad eran a los padres de Arnold a lo lejos, en la puerta de la casa, al parecer siendo el centro de atención de todas esas personas. Respondiendo preguntas y sonriendo para las cámaras, al parecer disfrutándolo.

"**_Qué rayos está sucediendo?"_** Preguntó Arnold viendo la multitud de personas, Helga tampoco estaba segura de entender.

"**_Miren! Es el hijo de los héroes!"_** exclamó eufórico uno de los hombres haciendo que la multitud se dirigiera en la dirección de los niños. Helga y Arnold abrieron sus ojos horrorizados, la multitud se dirigía hacia ellos como una manada de elefantes furiosos, atropellándose los unos a los otros por llegar primero. Eso sería doloroso...

"**_Como te llamas niño?", "Qué se siente tener a héroes como padres?", "Y esta niña? Es tu amiga o tu novia?"_**, inmediatamente una lluvia de preguntas decayeron sobre Arnold, pero ésta última fue la más incomoda.

Helga, ya cansada de que la estuvieran apretujando y negándole el aire para respirar tomó a Arnold por el hombro y lo agachó junto a ella. Arnold comprendió al instante y, ya estando ambos en el piso arrodillados, comenzaron a gatear por entre las piernas de los adultos para salir de allí. Hasta que divisaron en una de las esquinas a los abuelos de Arnold.

"**_Hombre pequeño, por aquí!"_** siguiendo a la voz de Phil, Helga y Arnold se dirigieron hacia él. La multitud estaba tan preocupada por pelearse entre ellos por obtener un mejor lugar que ni cuenta se dieron que los protagonistas ya no estaban con ellos. Y cuando lo hicieron, volvieron a rodear a Miles y Stella frente a los ojos atónitos de los niños y de los ancianos.

"**_Cielos! Que manada de animales!"_** exclamó enfadada Helga siendo ayudada por la abuela de Arnold para ponerse de pie. Mientras que Arnold era ayudado por su abuelo.

"**_Si se vuelven a meter con mis niños se las verán conmigo!"_** exclamó valientemente la abuela en uno de sus impulsos locos, amenazando con sus puños a los periodistas.

"**_Pookie! Ven aquí!"_** exclamó Phil tomando a la abuela y escondiéndola junto a los niños y a si mismo en una de las esquinas de la casa para no ser vistos. No sería nada agradable ser acosados de nuevo por esos sujetos sedientos de chismes.

Continuaron observando a los padres de Arnold hablar con la prensa, sin ninguna intención de terminar de hacerlo.

"**_No estoy seguro de aprobar esto."_** Dijo seriamente Phil, algo enfadado.

"**_Que sucede abuelo? Porque hay tanta prensa acorralando a mis padres?"_** preguntó inocentemente Arnold.

"**_Pues verás..."_** comenzó a explicar el abuelo pero fue interrumpido por Helga.

"_**Lamento interrumpir su charla pero será mejor que intentemos escondernos dentro de la casa para que no nos atrapen de nuevo."**_

"**_La niña tiene razón!"_** apoyó la abuela. Luego de que Arnold y Helga se hicieran amigos, y antes de la llegada de los padres de Arnold, Helga había pasado algo de tiempo con los abuelos del mismo. Y Pookie se había encariñado especialmente con Helga, ya que ésta no podía evitar reírse de las locuras de la anciana mientras Arnold y su abuelo le daban una mirada reprochadora. Y eso era algo que la abuela apreciaba de verdad, a tal punto de decir que ella también era su nieta.

"**_Es verdad, vamos, por la escalera de incendios."_** Respondió Arnold colocándose de pie y siendo seguido por los demás. A medida que subían hasta la habitación de Arnold, Phil se encargó de explicar lo sucedido. Finalmente todos se encontraban dentro de la casa, siendo Helga la última en saltar y cerrando tras de si la ventana por la cual ingresaron.

"**_Famosos! Mis padres!"_** exclamó aún sin creerlo Arnold.

"**_Así es chaparrín."_** Respondió el abuelo **_"EL que un hombre y una mujer se pierdan en una selva por tantos años y luego regresen sanos y salvos a la sociedad no es algo que se vea todos los días."_**

"**_Pero no lo entiendo, ellos regresaron así como si nada sólo para estar junto a Arnold! Como fue que la prensa se enteró de que regresaron."_** Preguntó Helga, siendo la misma incógnita que tenía Arnold en su cabeza. Phil tampoco pudo responder a esto.

"**_mmm"_** la abuela comenzó a maquinar en su cabeza una posible respuesta, llamando la atención de los demás **_"recuerdo haber contestado una llamada...y..."_**. hubo una pausa aniquiladora en la que el interés carcomía la cabeza de los presentes, en espera a lo dicho por la abuela **_"...diciendo que era el comisario Max en busca de unos caballos y!..."_**. no cabía decir lo que mucho que se decepcionaron todos al escuchar esta respuesta.

"_**Poookieeee!"**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_El Amor_

"_Duele amar a alguien y no ser correspondido, pero más doloroso es amar a alguien_

_y nunca encontrar el valor para decirle a esa persona lo que sientes._

_Voluntad de Dios será conocer a unas cuantas personas equivocadas antes de _

_dar con la persona correcta, para que al fin cuando la hallemos, _

_sepamos ser agradecidos por ese maravilloso regalo._

_Una de las cosas más tristes de la vida es conocer a ese alguien que significa todo_

_solo para darte cuenta que al final no era para ti y lo tienes que dejar ir._

_Cuando la puerta de la felicidad se cierra, otra puerta se abre, _

_pero es tanto nuestro interés por aquella puerta que se cerro,_

_que no vemos la que se ha abierto frente a nosotros._

_Es cierto que no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos, _

_pero también es cierto que no sabemos lo que nos hemos estado perdiendo hasta que lo encontramos._

_Darle a alguien todo tu amor nunca es un seguro de que te amaran de regreso, _

_pero no lo esperes; solo espera que el amor crezca en el corazón de la otra persona y, _

_si no lo hace, sé feliz por que creció en el tuyo._

_Hay cosas que te encantaría oír que nunca escucharas _

_de la persona que te gustaría que te las dijera, _

_pero no seas tan sordo para no oírlas de aquella que las dice desde su corazón._

_Nunca digas adiós si todavía quieres tratar,_

_Nunca te des por vencido si sientes que puedes seguir luchando, _

_Nunca le digas a una persona que ya no la amas si no puedes dejarla ir._

_El amor llega a aquel que espera, aunque lo hallan decepcionado, _

_a aquel que aun cree, aunque haya sido traicionado._

_a aquel que todavía necesite amar, aunque antes haya sido lastimado, _

_y a aquel que tiene el coraje y la fe para construir la confianza de nuevo._

_Espero que encuentres a aquella persona que te haga sonreír._

_Espero que sueñes con ese alguien especial,_

_Sueña lo que quieras soñar; Ve a donde quieras ir; Sé lo que quieras ser; _

_Por que tienes tan solo una vida y una oportunidad para hacer todo lo que quieras hacer._

_Espero que tengas..._

_Suficiente felicidad para hacerte dulce,_

_Suficientes pruebas para hacerte fuerte,_

_Suficiente dolor para mantenerte humano,_

_Suficiente esperanza para ser feliz_

_Las personas más felices no siempre tienen lo mejor de todo; _

_solo sacan lo mejor de todo lo que encuentran en su camino._

_La felicidad espera por aquellos que lloran,_

_por aquellos que han sido lastimados,_

_por aquellos que buscan,_

_por aquellos que tratan._

_Por que solo ellos pueden apreciar la importancia de las personas que han tocado sus vidas._

_El amor comienza con una sonrisa, crece con un_

_beso y muere con una lágrima._

_La brillantez del futuro siempre será basado en_

_un pasado olvidado._

_No puedes ir feliz por la vida hasta que dejes ir_

_tus fracasos pasados y los dolores de tu corazón._

_No busco enseñarte a amar ni a ser amado _

_Porque el amor no es algo que se aprende, es algo que se siente y que se vive._

_Cuando naciste, tu llorabas y todos alrededor sonreían, _

_vive tu vida de forma que cuando mueras tu sonrías y todos alrededor lloren."_

Helga terminó de leer en vos alta lo recién escrito, en tan solo un par de horas habían terminado el proyecto que, creyeron, tardarían días. El semblante de la niña era algo doloroso, apenas perceptible, tanto así que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

"**_Qué!" _**exclamó Helga, se sentía un poco ida cuando sintió la mirada inquisidora de su amigo sobre ella. La mirada de dulzura que éste le dirigía la ponía sumamente nerviosa, cuando el sólo hecho de estar a solas con él en su cuarto era una tortura.

"**_Nada"_** negó Arnold con su cabeza sonriendo y clavó su mirada en la de ella una vez más **_"Es sólo que... "_** y se sonrojó, sólo que esta vez, sin vergüenza alguna **_"... es la primera vez que me permites compartir contigo la escritura de un poema."_** Sus ojos brillaban, Helga también se sonrojó, jamás se la había quedado viendo de esa forma. **_"En verdad me gusta mucho."_**

"**_N-no es un poema, son pensamientos."_** Negó ésta desviando su vista **_"Sólo no vallas a decirle eso al Sr. Simmons, no quiero que piense que hice todo yo sola. Tu también pusiste de tu parte."_**

"**_No veo de que forma, sólo aporte un par de palabras."_** Respondió Arnold, pero Helga tenía razón, él aportó y mucho, su solo ser era la inspiración de Helga en cada dulce pensamiento surgido directamente desde su corazón. Pero eso era algo que jamás se atrevería a decirle.

El niño tomó la hoja de las manos de Helga y lo observó un poco más, deleitándose con cada palabra, haciéndole imposible evitar preguntar algo.

"**_Tú..."_** Helga lo observó, Arnold parecía nervioso y hasta algo triste por lo que fuera que iba a decirle **_"..estás enamorada de alguien, no es así?"_**. La niña se exalto al momento en que se sonrojaba fuertemente. _Cómo es posible que se diera cuenta?_

"_**D-de qué hablas?"** _fue lo único que atinó a decir.

"**_Me es difícil creer que puedas hablar tan deliberadamente del amor si no lo has sentido."_** Fue la respuesta sincera del niño. Era verdad, los pensamientos pasmados en el papel eran sabios todos eran perfectamente comprensibles y razonables. Definitivamente quien los haya escrito debía de tener experiencias en el rubro, es decir en el amor. No eran meras palabras, no eran pensamientos sacados de otras bocas, eran sentimientos vividos, propios.

"**_Debo irme."_** Exclamó Helga colocándose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, no estaba dispuesta a responderle esa pregunta y, antes de pelear, prefería escapar, así de cobarde era.

Arnold la siguió, no iba a suplicarle que se quedara y menos aún que le respondiera, porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no quería saberlo, no quería sufrir. La acompañaría hasta la puerta principal para despedirla.

Helga abrió la puerta de la habitación dispuesta a bajar las escaleras y marcharse. Pero tuvo que parar en seco. Sus ojos se ensancharon, los padres de Arnold pasaron como un fantasma de una habitación hacia los pasillos, sin verla, pero muy cerca de hacerlo.

Cerró estrepitosamente la puerta y se apoyó en ella encerrándose una vez más en la habitación, tan pálida como el papel y con la respiración entrecortada. Arnold estaba frente a ella con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

"**_Qué sucede Helga?"_** preguntó éste acercándose más a la niña. Helga lo miró sólo dándose cuenta hasta ése instante lo cerca que estaban uno del otro.

"**_N-nada s-solo.."_** intentó responder. Arnold se acercó un poco más, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Era un impulso, un impulso que nisiquiera Arnold podía frenar. Helga estaba atrapada y sintió control sobre ella por primera vez. Se veía tan indefensa, su rostro sonrojado, tan paralizada, a su merced. Como ese día, en la torre.

"**_No debes irte si no quieres."_** Susurró Arnold en un extraño tono, casi cautivador, con una picara sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos intensificándose. Había perdido el control y se acercaba más y más hacia el rostro de Helga, ésta no podía hacer nada, su tiempo se paralizó, iba... iba a besarla?.

Esa duda se aclaró cuando sintió los brazos de Arnold apoyándose en la puerta, a ambos lados del cuerpo de la niña, encerrándola a la vez. Sus frentes se apoyaron la una en la otra, sus narices se rozaron y sus alientos acariciaban sus rostros. Ambos observaban los labios entreabiertos del otro. Iba a suceder, Arnold entornó sus ojos, sólo bastaba acortar la distancia de sus labios...

Un pequeño ruido, lo que pareció ser el timbre de la casa, pasó desapercibido para ellos, pero no la vos del abuelo, del otro lado de la puerta y, al parecer, desde otra habitación.

"**_ARNOLD!"_** lo que rompió la concentración de Arnold **_"Podrías ir a ver quien es? Están llamando!"_** esto, por primera vez, enfadó de sobremanera a Arnold.

"**_Dile a mis padres que lo hagan! Estoy ocupado!"_**

"_**Ellos acaban de irse!"** _exclamó el abuelo consciente del tono enfadado de su nieto. **_"Lo haría yo pero no puedo salir aún de mi oficina."_** Arnold tuvo que resignarse, se alejó de Helga y salió de la habitación. La niña tomó una gran bocanada de aire, finalmente libre. Y abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa _P-pero qué estaba haciendo!_

Arnold bajó no de muy buena manera las escaleras. Quién podía ser tan inoportuno?. Abrió la puerta sólo para ver una imagen parecida a la suya.

"**_hola."_** Saludó indiferente el invitado, con un par de maletas en sus manos. Arnold abrió grandes sus ojos por la sorpresa, al igual que lo hizo Helga quien, al saber que los padres de Arnold no se encontraban en la casa, se atrevió a salir de la habitación seguida por la curiosidad de quien fuera la visita.

"_**Arnie!"**_

"_Oh no! Otra vez ese excéntrico!"_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_He aquí con la actualización! Sé que me fui de mambo por lo largo! Jaja! Es por ello la tardanza, lo siento!. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque quizás le haya parecido algo aburrido, no se avanza mucho en la investigación, pero si en la relación de AxH!. Por cierto el poema usado en éste capítulo no me pertenece, es uno que hallé en la página de __ por lo tanto no me pertenece, pero si la adaptación, ok?. Gracias por leer y plis sean sinceros con sus reviews, de acuerdo?. Chau, ciudense!_


	5. Conocidos y extraños

Hola! Que tal? Tanto tiempo! Jajaja! Excusas? Pues... alguien que se hacia llamar 'mecánico' quiso componer mi PC borrando todos los archivos! Está de más decir que entre esos se encontraban parte de mis actualizaciones, después de eso me vino la depresión y pues aquí estoy! Renovada, hace una semana me volvió la inspiración así que ando actualizando! Jaja! Se les agradecerá su comprensión, es decir, si siguen leyendo esto. Los agradecimientos: 

_Ángel sin alas: Jaja! Te gusto? A mi también me encanta colocar esos actos posesivos, ya era hora de que Arnold demostrara un poco, no?. Y pues vamos a ver que pasa ahora con la historia estando Arnie merodeando por ahí! Jaja!. Ángel guardián! Haaa! Que linda forma de llamar a Helga! Tienes toda la razón del mundo amiga! En cuanto a las parejas, pues... algo de eso anda, aunque quizás desaparezca a alguien más adelante, jaja! Es fabuloso tener el poder! Jaja! Gracias por tus comentarios, ojala y leas este capitulo también1 Besos!_

_Sailor angel7: Graciasssssssssss! A mi también me hacen muy feliz tus comentarios amiga! Si es mucho pedir? Ja! Te aseguro que habrán y bastantes! Jajaja! VIVAN LOS CELOS! Gracias por comprender lo del beso, espero que también comprendas mi tardanza en actualizar! Gracias pro todo! Besotes!_

_Kumiko Black: Hola! Jaja! Mas de uno me odia por interrumpir el beso, pero bueno, tengo planes para el futuro, y mas enredos de entre medio, jaja! Gracias por esperarme! Besos y te me cuidas mucho!_

_Mimi Star: Amigocha! Gracias por serle tan fiel a mi historia amiga! Tus comentarios me suben el ánimo al techo, no importa cuantas veces lea la palabra fantastico, se que lo dices con sinceridad, muchisisisimas gracias! Jaja! Si, no? Se a lo que te refieres, basta con hacer contacto visual con el chico de tus sueños para que te olvides hasta de respirar! Sip, después nos arrepentimos, pero bueno... son cosas deseamos hacer de todo corazón y que estando totalmente conscientes ni locos lo haríamos! Esa es la magia del amor! Algo que te sale de lo profundo del mismo! Jaja! Aquí vas a ver a un Arnold bastante pendiente de Helga en cuanto a todo lo referido a Arnie, creeme! Y si, la investigación avanza bastante en este capi, y en el próximo se resolverá o al menos eso intentaré hacer. Gracias por estar siempre presente! Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia a pesar de pasar casi medio año sin actualizar! Besos y cuidate!_

_Eris: Gracias por tus comentarios! Lamento no haber cumplido con tu pedido pero las cosas se me fueron de las manos, besos y gracias por leer!. _

_Al: Arigatou por tus comentarios y gomen nasai por la tardanza! Besos!_

_HeLLeNsItA16: Hola! Jaja! Tienes razón, que abuelo más inoportuno! Jaja! Esa casa siempre llena de gente y justo cuando Arnold estaba 'ocupado' pues le cortan el mambo! Jaja! Agarren a Arnold porque está fuera de control! Si con eso te sorprendiste, espera ver más adelante! Creo que su conciencia se fue de paseo, jaja! Valla grupo de persona, no? Hay de todo un poco, Coincido contigo! Pookie y Helga iban a llevarse bien desde siempre, es por eso que quise recalcarlo en este fic. Más adelante se verá un poco más de ello. Pues Arnie, si, es muuuuyyyy excéntrico como dice Helga. Creo yo que primero le gustó Lila, pero sólo un poco y después quedó perdidamente enamorado de Helga, al menos eso me pareció a mi. Hey! Deja de ventilar mis ideas chico! Pues si, le va a complicar la vida a la parejita pero no va a ser nada comparado con lo que los padres de Arnold van a hacer, créeme. Jajaja! Soy mala! _

_PD: sin comentarios... yo también me incluyo entre los locos! Aquí junto a Pookie! _

_ladyyartz: hayyyy! Muchisisisiisimas gracias! Espero y este capítulo también puedas leerlo! Besos y cuidate!_

_H.fanel.K: Jaja! Gracias por tus comentarios! Gran resumen! Me parece que nadie se esperaba la llegada de Arnie! Jaja! Lamento mucho la tardanza! Fueron razones de fuerza mayor, créeme! Besos y cuidate!_

_CUERVO DE LUZ: Gracias por tus ánimos! Pues si, siempre se sintió atraído, te fijaste en la serie de que cada vez que Helga tiene algún problema emocional Arnold aparece de la nada?. Jaja! Es muy tierno si te lo pones a pensar! A mi también me gustó ese poema! Que bueno que a ti también! Gracias por leer!_

_Bishojo-scm: hola! Bienvenida! Jaja! Ya nadie confia en los padres de Arnold, pues veamos que piensas de ellos en este capi! Que bueno que te este gustando la historia, espero que siga asi! Besos y cuidate!_

_Ky: hola! Estoy contigo, todo se arreglaría más pronto si no le dieran tantas vueltas al asunto y se confesaran mutuamente, no? Pero así no sería entretenido, jaja! Además Arnold aún anda medio confundido, aunque creo que Arnie le va a hacer aclarar todas las dudas jaja! Besos y cuidate!_

Bueno gracias a todas las personas que me esperaron! Los quiero mucho! Y ahora si, al fic! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Capítulo 5: "Conocidos y extraños" 

"**_Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí Arnie! Adelante! pasa!"_** no dudó ni un segundo en exclamar Arnold a penas al recuperarse de la impresión.

"**_Gracias."_** Respondió, como siempre, sin emoción alguna su primo. Éste no tardó en entrar junto a sus maletas y posicionarse en la entrada de la casa, frente a la mirada aún atónita de su primo.

"**_Y dime, qué te trae por aquí?"_** preguntó desconcertado el cabeza de balón.

"**_Mis padres me enviaron a conocer y saludar a mis tíos."_** (Ruido extraño de nariz) **_"También es enviaron algunos regalos."_**

"**_Ya veo pero... como es que sabes que ellos volvieron?" _**preguntó algo dudoso Arnold, pues apenas si pudo avisarles a sus amigos y conocidos más cercanos acerca de la llegada de sus padres, en lo que menos se preocupó fue en comunicarles a sus parientes lejanos del campo.

"**_Observa."_** Señaló Arnie a lo lejos, en la sala, donde la televisión estaba encendida en lo que parecía ser un programa de espectáculos. Pero lo que menos se pensó el niño con cabeza de balón fue en la aparición de ciertas personas allí. En los sillones de la sala de estar en el programa hablando amenamente con el conductor de dicho programa.

_------Programa de TV------_

"_Y díganme Miles y Stella, que se siente volver al mundo civilizado luego de estar años perdidos en una selva tan primitiva como la de San Lorenzo?" Preguntaba un hombre muy bien vestido con algo de entusiasmo por tener ‛esas´ visitas en su programa._

"_O pues realmente se siente muy bien!" respondió Stella "No hay nada como actuar refinadamente en una mesa común y corriente y de hablar ‛castellano‛ propiamente dicho con otras personas iguales a uno, jajaja!" terminó diciendo en un tono que fácilmente decía ´Admírenme simples mortales soy superior a todos ustedes´._

"_Jajaja! Apuesto a que así es! Pero es sabido ya que su vida no volverá ya a ser normal, la fama los perseguirá hasta la tumbas amigos! Jajaja!" finalizó el conductor del programa señalando a sus invitados, quienes tuvieron un brillo especial en los ojos al escuchar la palabra fama. _

_------Fin Programa de TV – De vuelta a la realidad -----_

_´Pues para ser padres de Arnold no son muy humildes que digamos´_ irónicamente se decía Helga internamente desde lo alto de las escaleras, a pesar de todo aún no terminaban de agradarles del todo los padres de su amado.

A Arnold también le había extrañado bastante la actitud de sus progenitores. Conociéndose a si mismo y a sus abuelos era sabido que se trataba de una familia promedio tirando a común, jamás les había gustado llamar la atención demasiado, pues mantenían la creencia de que una vida así era la más adecuada. Pasar desapercibidos para los demás les daba la tranquilidad de mantener su privacidad a salvo. Una vida en paz donde no debían de preocuparse por esconderse de nadie y caminar tranquilos por las calles. Todo daría a pensar que sus padres deberían de actuar y pensar de la misma forma, después de todo por sus venas corría la misma sangre de su hijo y sus padres, verdad?. No había razón alguna por las que vinieran a quebrantar ese estilo de vida.

"**_Helga!"_** la exclamación de Arnie hizo despertar a su primo de sus pensamientos y observar en la dirección que él admiraba, donde Helga bajaba por las escaleras ya con su mochila a cuestas.

"**_Ah hola Arnie..."_** respondió indiferente Helga acercándose a ellos. Con su característico malhumor pues la mirada de admiración proveniente de Arnie no era muy agradable que digamos.

"**_Helga!"_** exclamó ésta vez Arnold interponiéndose entre ella y su primo, como un rayo de luz el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido minutos atrás pasó por su mente, haciéndolo sentir algo culpable. **_"Y-ya te vas?.."_**

"**_Así es."_** Respondió Helga igual de indiferente, estaba enfadada y tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estarlo, Arnold era consciente de ello pues su amiga lo estaba tratando igual de insensible como a Arnie y eso le dolía. **_"Ten, aquí está la tarea, encárgate tú de llevarla mañana a la escuela."_**. Le ordenó entregándole el papel donde estaba el poema. Y Arnold lo tomó como si se tratara de un valioso tesoro, su nuevo valioso tesoro.Pero éste pequeño descuido hizo que Arnie se le escapara a Arnold y se colocara cerca, peligrosamente cerca de Helga, quién al instante saltó por la sorpresa.**_"Esperaba que me mostraras la ciudad."_** Dijo seductoramente Arnie. Al instante Arnold había tomado a Arnie por la espalda intentando separarlo lo más lejos posible de su amiga.**_"Arnie! Helga no tiene tiempo para ello!"_** exclamaba el cabeza de balón intentando no ser alcanzado por las babas de su primo. **_"Yo lo haré mañana por la tarde."_**

"**_Deja que sea ella quien me lo diga."_** Retó Arnie a Arnold. Ambos fruncieron el ceño, por alguna razón los primos no estaban muy contentos de verse mutuamente, tampoco sabían que la razón de ello se encontraba parado justo frente a ellos. Ambos dirigieron su mirada a Helga, esperando su respuesta.

En ése momento Helga se sintió como un jueza en un juzgado, parada frente a los acusados, quienes esperaban escuchar la condena. La niña se permitió observar detenidamente a los niños rubios. Por un lado estaba Arnold, oh su amado Arnold, se veía tan apuesto aún con esa mirada de inseguridad en su rostro. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo más podría fingir estar enfadada con él si la seguía mirando de esa forma. Y por el otro lado, estaba Arnie, y él pues... rayos! Simplemente no podía entender como es que la señorita perfección haya preferido al extraño sujeto del campo antes que a Arnold.

"_Lila! Por supuesto! Pensándolo mejor..."_ Helga sonrió **_"Claro, porque no?"_** exclamó desconcertando por completo a Arnold pero haciéndole aparecer corazoncitos a los ojos de Arnie. La niña se dio la vuelta y tomó el picaporte de la puerta dispuesta a irse **_"Va a ser muy divertido! Wuajajajajaja!"_** su malévola risa se dejó escuchar aún después de haberse ido y acompañando su caminar por la vereda del barrio.

Arnold quedó con los ojos como platos mientras que una extraña sensación albergaba su ser, la cual aumentó al ver el rostro ganador de su primo junto a su triunfante sonrisa.

Si, definitivamente, las cosas ya no serían las mismas con su primo presente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Eran ya pasadas de las doce de la noche cuando la puerta se abría, silenciosamente, en la casa de huéspedes. Dos figuras adultas atravesaron el umbral de la casa, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Una de ellas se dejó caer en el sofá mientras que la otra se dirigió a la cocina, al llegar allí tomó un vaso de agua para luego ingerirlo sin la necesidad de encender las luces para ello.

"**_Valla..."_** susurró Stella, mediante una sonrisa, a la oscuridad de la noche **_"Lo que hay que hacer por la fama."_**

Repentinamente la luz de la cocina se encendió deslumbrando con su brillo los ojos de la mujer.

"**_En ese caso porque no dejan de hacerlo?"_** exclamó una conocida pero fría vos femenina **_"En mi familia la fama jamás ha sido primordial para la vida de las personas."_**

"**_Gertie!"_** chilló Stella debido al miedo y a la sorpresa **_"Jaja! Tú siempre tan bromista, en verdad has logrado asustarme!" _**fingió una falsa sonrisa intentando pasar por desapercibido la pregunta hecha por la abuela.

"**_Jamás ha sido mi estilo el hacer bromas de mal gusto."_** ‛Esa respuesta hizo parar en seco la risa de la mujer, la abuela se hallaba extrañamente seria, algo no muy normal en ella. Al parecer ya Arnold y Phil se hallaban dormidos, pero ella aún seguía despierta, todo indicaba ser que había estado esperándolos.

"**_Sucede algo malo abuela?"_**

"**_Sólo me preguntaba como es que, a una pareja recién llegada de otro país, le interesa más hacerse famosos y adquirir dinero fácil que pasar tiempo con su hijo al cual no han visto prácticamente desde que nació."_** Sin lugar a dudas ése comentario sonó a reclamo, algo que hizo enfadar internamente a Stella. Era evidente que a lo que Pookie se refería eran a esas constantes entrevistas que le hacían, las mismas que ocupaban prácticamente todo el día y las mismas por las cuales ni Miles ni Stella hacían algo al respecto por apaciguarlas.**_  
"Yo sé que Arnold entiende perfectamente nuestra situación, a qué niño no le gustaría ser reconocido mundialmente? Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que Miles y yo podamos comprarle todo lo que ha deseado!. "_** respondió Stella con el brillo en sus ojos junto a una arrogante sonrisa al imaginarse las jugosas ganancias que obtendrían mediante esas entrevistas. Sin notar que a cada palabra el estómago de la anciana se revolvía más y más. Todo producto de la presuntuosa actitud de la mujer.

"**_A mi nieto jamás le ha interesado ni el dinero ni la fortuna!"_** atacó Gertie con las manos en sus caderas. **_"Algo me dice que en donde han estado éstos últimos años le han quitado el instinto paternal."_** Se dio la media vuelta para subir las escaleras **_"Los estaré vigilando!" _**y así terminó por desaparecer escaleras arriba.

_CRACK!  
_

El liquido descendía por la mano de la mujer para pasar a humedecer ahora su muñeca. La rabia había hecho que Stella apretujara el vaso de plástico con el cual estaba tomando agua instantes atrás.

"**_Pero como se atreve!"_** exclamó intentando tragarse toda su rabia.

"**_Que sucedió?"_** preguntó Miles quien recién hasta ahora hacía acto de presencia en la cocina.

"**_Es esa loca anciana!"_** prácticamente escupió la mujer dejando ver su natural personalidad explosiva **_"Quién se cree para venir a darme lecciones maternales!"_**

"**_Pues bien, es tu ‛suegrita‛ querida..."_** se bufó Miles haciendo ademán de comillas con sus dedos **_"... y será mejor que no intentes llevarle la contra, debes ser la nuera perfecta, no querrás que sospeche verdad?"_**

"**_Grr!"_** gruñó la mujer **_"Es fácil para ti decirlo. A ti no te han molestado! No es a ti a quien le han pedido explicaciones!"_**

"**_jaja! Ya me llegará el turno, pero simplemente es cuestión de pasar la pelota, no lo crees?"_** Stella no pudo más que gruñir una vez más, a veces era preocupante la actitud despreocupada de su compañero. Una que se desvaneció repentinamente de su rostro al recordar algo, la mujer se desconcertó por el brusco cambio de actitud.

"**_Por cierto..." _** dijo observando a su compañera **_"... hay algo de lo que quería comentarte, algo que leí en el diario y que no le habíamos prestado la atención merecida hasta el momento..."_**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Al día siguiente... en la escuela...**_

Un nuevo día de escuela se había finalizado, la presencia del acostumbrado tumulto de niños en la vereda de la puerta de la escuela no se hizo esperar. Aunque muchos de los niños descendían considerablemente su caminar al pasar por al lado de un par de niñas, y es que la curiosidad podía más que ellos. No era muy común el ver a 'esas' dos niñas conversar como si se trataran de las mejores amigas.

"**_Arnie está aquí? Oh! Helga! la noticia que me acabas de dar es maravillosa!" _** exclamó una sonrojada Lila con estrellitas en los ojos. Helga sonreía con escondidas intenciones.

"**_Si, si, si el 'gran' Arnie está aquí, de acuerdo? Ahora... que dices? Vienes o no?"_** preguntaba la niña de dos coletas ya con poca paciencia.

"**_Oh? Bueno, te juro que de verdad me encantaría Helga pero..."_** Lila tomó sus sonrojadas mejillas entre sus manos intentando ocultar su rostro debido a la vergüenza de pensar en volver a ver a su amado **_"... cielos no sé, que voy a ponerme, de qué voy a hablarle?"_**

"**_Grrrrr! Rayos niña!"_** explotó Helga **_"No tienes que hacer nada! Sólo sé tu misma! Todo el mundo te ama sólo por quien eres!"_** soltó sin aviso previo, si bien era cierto, a la niña rubia le dolía que fuera así, pues una de ésas tanta personas que incluía el mundo era su amado Arnold. Lamentablemente ésa era una realidad que no podía cambiar, pero lo que sí podía hacer era alejar a su excéntrico primo de ella de una buena vez, tenía un plan el cual incluía a la señorita perfección y no iba a fallar.

Lila se sorprendió por el comentario y sonrió **_"Cielos Helga, gracias, ése es un gran consejo, me has inspirado confianza, por supuesto que iré!" _**Helga rodó sus ojos, su orgullo se había ido por el drenaje al subirle los ánimos a la niña, pero valdría la pena, todo era al fin y al cabo para su propia conveniencia.

"**_Bien, bien, por que allí viene!"_** exclamó señalando a Arnie, quien se acercaba.

"**_Hola Helga (ruido de nariz) lista para irnos?"_** preguntó al llegar con una gran sonrisa, pero pasando desapercibida para sus ojos la presencia de Lila.

"**_De hecho!"_** respondió la niña desconcertando un poco a Arnie**_"Recordé que tengo asuntos muy importantes que requieren de mi presencia! Pero no te preocupes!" _** ahora mostró a una vergonzosa Lila quien se hallaba escondida tras su espalda y ahora era arrastrada hacia el frente por Helga. **_"Lila irá en mi lugar!"_**

"**_H-hola Arnie!"_** intentó saludar dulcemente la niña **_"Te ves muy bien!"_**

"**_Que se diviertan mucho! Nos v-"_** Helga se preparaba para irse cuando fue interrumpida.

"**_Helga!"_** los tres niños voltearon al escuchar tan conocida vos.

"**_Arnold?"_** El susodicho había llegado corriendo hasta allí y ahora intentaba recobrar todo el aire perdido tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, frente a la mirada atónita de los niños. **_"Que rayos haces aquí Cabeza de Balón?"_**

"**_Ha? Ho bueno... yo..."_** Arnold no sabía que responder, se encontraba allí porque algo le decía que debía acompañarlos en su paseo por la ciudad. Su sentido de la humanidad le decía que estaba bien, después de todo sólo se trataba de su primo y su amiga. pero era consciente de que esa salida había sido planeada por Arnie para pasar un momento a solas con Helga y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto. _'Porque? P-porque es mi amiga, es todo!'_ intentaba auto-convencerse a sí mismo. **_"P-pensaba acompañarlos a su paseo."_**

Ésa sencilla respuesta no bastó para los niños, si de algo estaban seguros era de lo correcto que Arnold era, él jamás asistiría a un paseo sin haber sido invitado antes.

"**_No hay nada de malo, verdad Helga? Después de todo es mi primo, es mi deber como su anfitrión el llevarlo a conocer la ciudad, no lo crees?"_** finalizó por decir con una sonrisa Arnold, rezando internamente porque su excusa halla sido creída. Hasta que en un momento divisó, recién hasta ahora, a Lila. **_"Ha, hola Lila!"_** saludó caballerosamente sin saber las consecuencias que conllevaría ésa sencilla acción.

"_LILA!"_ explotó internamente Helga _"Por supuesto! La señorita perfección! Arnold está celoso de Arnie! Es por eso que está aquí! Para evitar que salgan juntos! Y yo tontamente estuve a punto de creerle su patética mentira!"_ Helga estaba sacando conclusiones demasiado rápido haciéndose daño a sí misma, sin siquiera pensar en la realidad de que no había posibilidad alguna de que Arnold supiera de sus planes para que sea Lila en lugar de ella quien tuviera una cita con Arnie.

"**_Hola Arnold!"_** devolvió Lila el saludo sin darse cuenta de la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente. **_"Que bien! Será una cita doble!"_** la tensión se quebró rompiéndose en mis pedacitos y tres miradas matadoras atravesaron a la niña.

"**_QUÉ!"_** se escuchó a trío.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"_Por todos los cielos! Es que acaso el ser 'señorita perfección' no se refiere también a tener algo de cerebro?"_ seguía maldiciéndose a si misma Helga. Después de las tres largas y tortuosas horas de paseo de tener que soportar al baboso de Arnie encima suyo y de las risitas y comentarios entre Arnold y Lila, la niña rubia aún no había podido terminar de desahogarse. _'Fue el peor día de mi vida!'_

"**_Fue el mejor día de mi vida chicos! Tenemos que repetirlo!"_** exclamó Lila llegando ya los cuatro a la casa de la misma pues ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Las caras de Arnie y Helga eran de total cólera, la de Arnold también la seria pero le había resultado gracioso ver la cara de frustración de su primo al no haber podido llevar a cabo su cita después de todo. Finalmente Lila se dispuso a entrar a su casa **_"Adiós Arnie! Espero verte pronto! Y Gracias por todo Helga!"_** finalmente cerró la puerta y su último comentario había sido la frutilla del helado para terminar de arruinarle el día a Helga, quién se congeló al instante.

"**_Gracias? De qué te agradece Lila Helga?"_** preguntó el curioso Arnold preguntando tanto por él como por su primo. Está de más decir que la piel de la niña estaba por demás pálida.

"**_H-ha bueno... aaa... le presté dinero para el autobús..."_** Helga advirtió como era atentamente observada por ambos niños, quienes parpadearon en señal de desconcierto, pero si habían estado caminando prácticamente todo el día! **_"... de mañana! Si! Ya saben! para ir a la escuela!"_** se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente **_"Vamos niños que se está haciendo tarde y como ya saben mañana tenemos escuela! Andando!"_** los primos sonrieron al ver lo linda que podía resultar ser Helga cuando se hallaba en problemas y continuaron su camino siguiéndola.

Ya estaban cerca de la casa de huéspedes pero Helga poco se había dado cuenta, se encontraba bastante nerviosa aún por los desubicados comentarios de Lila.

"**_Porque no pasas un momento Helga?"_** repentinamente preguntó Arnie acercándose, una vez más, demasiado cerca de la niña.

"**_No lo creo Arnie. Ya es demasiado tarde."_** Respondió Helga alejándolo con una mano.

"**_Por favor?"_** suplicó esta vez tomándola de las manos sorprendiendo a la niña.

"**_Arnie!" _**saltó Arnold separando bruscamente sus manos con algo de enfado**_ "Helga debe irse, no la molestes."_**

"**_En ese caso la acompañaré a su casa."_** (Ruido extraño de nariz)

"**_No es necesario!" _**se asustó Helga **_"Entraré! bien?" _** Rápidamente el trío de niños se encontraba en el interior de la casa.

"**_Iremos a mi habitación a dejar nuestras mochilas."_** Explicó Arnold **_"Toma asiento Helga."_**

"**_No tardaré mucho."_** Volvió a coquetear Arnie a la niña **_"No me extrañes."_**

"**_Arnie ven aquí!"_** Arnold se lo llevó a las rastras. Helga puso respirar con alivio, era en momentos como esos en los que agradecía tener como amigo a su Cabeza de Balón. Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar como le habían ofrecido, necesitaba descansar un poco la mente. Al parecer no había nadie en casa, nisiquiera los padres de Arnold.

"**_Son unos idiotas."_** Murmuró con rabia contenida a la nada la niña. Aún recordaba con cierto malestar la conversación que había tenido con su amigo por la mañana.

_-----Flash back------_

"_No sé que sucede con ellos Helga, se comportan tan diferentes a como lo hicieron cuando llegaron! De verdad creí que las cosas no iban a cambiar tan drásticamente!"_

_Helga sintió por dentro la misma pena de su amigo, si, esas pesadumbres eran las de Arnold. Si bien ahora ya tenía a sus padres consigo, éstos no parecían darle la misma importancia que él le daba a la situación. Si bien era cierto que pronto la euforia del reencuentro de iría desgastando con el tiempo, éste había sido muy drástico. Sus padres comenzaron a trabajar de medio de comunicación en medio de comunicación a penas al tercer día de su llegada y éste no les daba mucho tempo para tratar con su hijo, un tiempo que nisiquiera ellos mismos trataban de crear._

"_Lamento mucho escuchar eso Arnold."_

"_Gracias... Sabes? Siempre soñé con que el momento en que finalmente diera con ellos íbamos a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido." El semblante de Arnold era lastimoso y eso a Helga le dolía. "Pero... ellos no se han tomado el tiempo para conocerme realmente y yo... lo poco que sé de ellos es lo que leí en el diario y lo que mis abuelos me han comentado pero... sólo son opiniones vistas desde un punto objetivo, no sé cuales son sus pasatiempos, ni sus creencias, ni sus sueños. Aunque... a juzgar por el tiempo que le dedican a los medios de comunicación puedo darme una idea de que lo que tanto anhelan es ser reconocidos mundialmente o algo así."_

_Helga colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de Arnold a modo de apoyo, desde una primera instancia tenía un mal presentimiento en cuanto a los padres de Arnold, pero quería creer que estaba equivocada, eran los padres de su amado, debía confiar en ello._

"_No debes de juzgarlos tan pronto Arnold... bueno, si, puede que tengas razón, ellos están algo emocionados con la idea, pero yo creo que es tan solo una etapa, creo que todos nos alocaríamos un poco con la idea de obtener fama y fortuna, pero sólo es un desvarío de nuestra mente, créeme, pronto se darán cuenta de que todo lo que han hecho ha sido un error y una total pérdida de tiempo, se arrepentirán de no haberte prestado la atención que merecías y ya verás que volverán a ser esos atentos y acogedores padres que te dieron esa gorra cuando eras tan solo un bebe." La niña golpeó juguetonamente la gorra celeste haciendo que Arnold la observara "Y si no lo hacen, yo misma haré algo al respecto para que reaccionen de una vez por todas. Es una promesa."_

"_Lo dices en serio?"_ _finalmente Arnold le regaló una sonrisa a Helga._

"_Claro. Confía en mi Cabeza de Balón." Levantó la mano a modo de juramento. Un dique de esperanza brillaron en los ojos de Arnold._

"_Gracias Helga, eres una gran amiga..."_

_-----Fin Flash back------_

"_Una gran amiga..."_ Helga tiró la pelota de estambre con la que había estado jugando hasta el momento mientras estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos _"...a quien trato de engañar?... ésta historia ya la conozco!"_ la niña se encontraba frustrada y tenía sus razones. Conocía en carne propia lo que era sentirse ignorada por sus padres. Cierto era que en su caso la fama no era la culpable pero en su lugar lo era su hermana, la perfecta Olga. Como iba a poder ayudar a su querido Cabeza de Balón si nunca había podido encontrar la solución para si misma?. Al parecer había hecho una promesa que no iba a poder cumplir. _"Pero si de algo estoy segura es que voy a intentarlo! Si son padres de Arnold deben de tener la misma comprensión y sencillez que tan encantadoramente caracterizan la cálida personalidad de mi amado!"_ su burbuja de sueños se vio violentamente pinchada al escuchar un par de voces muy conocidas.

"_**Ja! Escucha esto! Dicen que es simplemente imposible conseguir ingredientes tan primitivos y por demás salvajes en tan solo un día!"**_

"_**Por todos los cielos! Pero que montón de inútiles! Ya te había dicho que yo podía encontrar gente más eficaz si me lo hubieras permitido!"**_

Repentinamente una pareja de adultos apareció en la sala, bajando por las escaleras y en dirección a la cocina. Miles con el teléfono en mano y Stella siguiéndolo. Ambos pasando sin percibir la presencia de la niña, pues ésta inmediatamente se había deslizado por debajo de una de las mantas que cubrían el respaldo del sillón donde se hallaba sentada.

"_Ha! Son los padres de Arnold!"_ se sorprendió Helga, había olvidado por completo que no debía de ser vista por ellos después de haberlos investigado. Aunque más que nada estaba sorprendida por el vocabulario de ambos. _"Santo Cielo! Creo que si alguna ves escucho a Arnold hablar así de arrogante me desmayaría."_ Siguió con la mirada a la pareja perderse camino a la cocina. _"Debo salir de aquí!."_

Con la agilidad de un gato Helga logró escabullirse sin hacer un solo ruido hasta la puerta de entrada. _"Lo siento mucho por Arnold pero esto es de vida o muerte, luego lo llamaré por teléfono para disculparme." _Ahora lo difícil estaba por venir, girar el pomo del picaporte sin ser escuchada. Tomó lentamente el mismo con una de sus manos y se preparaba para girarla mientras que una gota de sudor bajaba por uno de los laterales de su rostro.

"**_Que vamos a hacer ahora? No pasara mucho tiempo más hasta que algo más llame la atención de la farándula y nos quite nuestro lugar como la sensación del momento" _**Exclamó Stella.

"**_Es verdad, y en cuanto eso suceda nuestros ingresos van a frenar considerablemente."_** Apoyó Miles mientras tomaba un vaso de lo que parecía ser Whisky **_"Es por eso que debemos de conseguir lo ingredientes para crear esa pócima lo antes posible."_**

Helga frenó repentinamente el recorrido que sus manos estaban realizando y giró su cabeza hacia donde el hombre y la mujer se hallaban. _"Pócima? De qué pócima están hablando?"_

"_**Jaja! Sólo imagínalo Terrens,..."**_

"_Terrens!"_ Helga no podía creerlo.

"_**...en cuanto esté lista la venderemos a un alto precio a todos los laboratorios farmacéuticos del mundo! La enfermedad es tan común que habrá demanda continuamente, y nuestros ingresos lo serán igualmente! Jaja!"**_

"**_Si y nada de ello sería posible si no fuera por la receta que ése par de idiotas escribieron al final de su diario personal!"_** terminó exclamando el hombre hablando, por alguna extraña razón, en tercera persona.

"_**Pero no los llames idiotas, debemos de estarles agradecidos tanto a Miles como a Stella el pase gratis a la fortuna que nos han dado! Jaja!"**_

"_**Helga!"**_

_**CRACKK!**_

_**PUM!**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Me mataran por dejarlo ahí! Plis! Reviews!**_


	6. Verdades que duelen

Hola amigos? Lo puede creer? Estoy actualizando en tan solo una semana! Jaja! Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando mi historia chicos! Espero que este capítulo también les guste! Va a estar, a mi parecer, bastante más entretenido que el anterior! Jaja! 

_Ahora, a los agradecimientos..._

_Sairlo angel7: Hooolaaaaa! Tanto tiempo! SIPI, se nos va a acabar el mundo, más si estas viendo actualizo una semana después luego de desaparecer medio año! Jaja! Siiiii! Se van descubriendo varios secretitos! Quien dijo que Pookie no era lista? Jaja! Ya ves que andaba igual de desconfiada que Helga! Jaja! Vamos a ver que pasa cuando Ohil y Arnold tengan que darle la razón a este par de mujeres! Ya ves que no demoro! Jaja! Gracias por seguir leyendo, nos vemos en el próximo amigocha! _

_Cheesefair: Alo! Hay que bueno que te gustó! Bienvenido a mi historia! Sip, ya tenía ganas de incluir a Arnie en una historia! Con respecto a sus padres, pues si, evidentemente no eran ellos, ahora la incógnita es porque lo hacen? En este capi Helga te lo va a explicar! Jaja! Epa! Que dramática! ME ENCANTÓ! Jaja! Pues la verdad aún no se como voy a convencer a Arnold de que estos nos son sus padres sin lastimarlo! A Helga también se le va a complicar bastante! Gracias por leer y espero que este capi también te guste! Besos y cuídate!_

_Mary-Tonks: Hey! Jaja! Siiiii! SOY MALA! Ésa es la ventaja de ser autora! Ya ves que no me tarde tanto? Gracias por tus comentarios! Besos y abrazos!_

_H.fanel.K:_ _Hola! __Que bueno es encontrarme contigo también amiga! jaja! Adoré dejarlo allí! Pero no te frustres aquí esta la continuación y ya dile a quien quiera que sea que no te corran de la maquina así! Al menos que lo hagan por mi! Jaja! Pues si Arnold se esta dando cuenta de todo lo que no se dio por enterado en las cinco estaciones de TV de la serie. Pero el pobrecillo esta sufriendo! Lo malo es que aun le falta y mucho! Ya lo sabrás en éste capítulo, cortesía de los malos de la historia!. Lo siento pero no puedo desaparecer ni a Lila ni a Arnie, los necesito por un tiempito más. Gracias por tu apoyo! Besos!_

_Por cierto, he tenido ciertas molestas 'líneas' que andan marcando el texto! No se si vayan a aparecer aquí en Fanfiction pero si lo hacen IGNÓRENLAS, si? Y si alguien puede decirme como desaparecerlas se los agradecería mucho, ahora si, al fic!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Capítulo 6: "Verdades que duelen" 

"**_Helga!"_******

_**CRACKK! **_

_**PUM!**_

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, tanto así que Helga nada pudo hacer para evitar lo inevitable. Lo único que sabía es que se hallaba acorralada en la esquina cercana a la puerta de entrada de la casa de huéspedes y que cuatro pares de ojos se hallaban posados sobre ella.

Arnold y Arnie observaban perturbados y algo preocupados el estado en el que se hallaba Helga, tan pálida como el papel y con el terror impregnado en su rostro.

"_A-arnold..."_

"**_Arnold, hijo!"_** exclamó Stella un tanto nerviosa y bastante sorprendida **_"No los escuchamos llegar! Hace cuanto tiempo están aquí?"._** La mujer intentaba actuar lo mejor que podía.

Al escuchar la vos de Arnold sus padres se sorprendieron tanto que Niles soltó estrepitosamente su vaso de Whisky haciéndose añicos contra el piso. Al mismo tiempo en que la mochila de Helga se le escapaba de las manos y finalizaba también en el piso, dispersando todos sus libros. Pero fue más rápida la puesta en pie de la pareja que la llegada de ambos a su destino. Corrieron a la entrada de la cocina, sólo para encontrarse de frente a su hijo y a su sobrino bajando por el barandal de la escalera observando un punto fijo cercano a la puerta. **_"No, no mucho..."_** respondió distraídamente Arnold **_"nosotros tampoco sabíamos que ustedes ya habían llegado. A penas llegamos Arnie y yo subimos a mi habitación." _** Y ahora miró en dirección a su mejor amiga, la cual parecía estar paralizada, hecho que sólo fue notado por Arnie. **_"Pero es bueno que estén aquí!"_**. Para el horror de Helga Arnold corrió hacia ella tomándola del brazo.

"**_Lamento que te hayamos hecho esperar tanto tiempo aquí Helga pero no tenías que escaparte."_** Arnold decía todo esto a modo de broma, pero no sabía que esto tan sólo estaba marcando la sentencia de muerte para Helga, pues Niles y Stella cruzaron la mirada peligrosamente al escuchar ese murmullo.

La niña no podía más que temblar. Ya no había vuelta atrás, hoy sería el día en que tendría que finalmente enfrentar a esos sujetos, no había logrado escapar a tiempo y era su amado Arnold quien la estaba entregando. Se dejó llevar por él, no había nada más por hacer ya se encontraban frente a ellos.

"**_Papa.. mamá..."_** comenzó Arnold junto a una gran sonrisa que no era compartida por nadie en el lugar **_"... ella es Helga G. Pataki... mi mejor amiga."_**

Tanto Niles como Stella clavaron su mirada en la niña, pero ella mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo, trataba en vano de ocultar su rostro con el escaso cabello que conformaba su flequillo. Tomó valentía de donde no tenía para elevar su rostro y fijar sus ojos en los asombrados del hombre y de la mujer, especialmente de ésta última.****

"**_M-mucho g-gusto en conocerlos..."_** pudo apenas murmurar Helga sudando tortuosamente y sintiendo como la mirada de la mujer le clavaba miles de llagas en su cuerpo **_"... Arnold me ha hablado mucho de ustedes."_**

"**_También es para nosotros un placer conocerte preciosa!"_** fingió perfectamente la mujer estar complacida.

"**_Así que tu eres la pequeña que se ha estado escondiendo de nosotros, he?"_** éste comentario paralizó a Helga y sólo observó de reojo a Arnold, quien soltó una pequeña carcajada con algo de nerviosismo. **_"Pero si nuestro muchacho tan sólo quería presentarnos a su pequeña amiguita no a su futura prometida! No había razón para estar nerviosa! Jaja!"_** ésa broma no tan sólo rompió la tensión del ambiente sino que trizó los nervios tanto de Arnold como de Helga por tal ocurrencia sonrojándolos notablemente.

"**_P-pero pa-pa q-que dices!"_** intentó defenderse Arnold sólo incrementando la diversión de su padre. Ajenos estaban a la batalla de miradas de se estaba llevando a cabo entre Helga y Stella. Ya no había duda alguna, la mujer la había reconocido, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que atara todos los cabos y llegara a una conclusión, una que se había hecho aun más grave con el acontecimiento de hace tan solo minutos atrás. Definitivamente Helga se hallaba en graves aprietos.

"**_Será mejor que me valla."_** Exclamó Helga dándose la vuelta y rompiendo el contacto visual con la mujer. Arnold la siguió de cerca algo preocupado por su drástico cambio de actitud. **_"Pero ya es muy tarde! Porque no dejas que mi papa te lleve en el auto hasta tu casa?"_**

"**_NO!"_** gritó Helga desconcertando por completo a Arnold **_"E-es d-decir.." _**

"**_No puede hacerlo." _**Arnie finalmente habló terminando de bajar las escaleras y acercándose hasta los sorprendidos niños **_"Porque me prometió a mi que me dejaría acompañarla hasta su casa."_** Recogió la mochila de Helga y se la dio sin dejar de mirarla seriamente a los ojos. Helga comprendió al instante el plan del chico.

"**_En que moment-?"_** iba a replicar Arnold una vez más por intentar defender a su amiga, pero para su sorpresa fue ella misma quién lo interrumpió.

"**_Jaja! Arnie tiene razón, debo cumplir con mis promesas!"_** Helga sonrió sospechosamente.

"**_Que?"_** exclamó sin rendirse Arnold **_"Helga! Estuve prácticamente todo el día con ustedes dos! En que momento podrías haberle prometido algo así sin que yo me enterara?"_** éste mostraba algo de enfado y algo más que a Helga no le estaba agradando.

"**_Oh pues habrá sido en alguna pequeña distracción tuya querido amigo.."_** sonrió Helga en fingido tono dulce**_"quizás cuando tú te encontrabas demasiado ocupado INTERCAMBIANDO SONRISITAS CON LA SEÑORITA PERFECCIÓN!" _**que sólo finalizó en un atemorizante alarido que dejó estupefacto a Arnold. **_"Nos veremos mañana en la escuela Cabeza de Balón!"_** prácticamente la puerta se le fue cerrada en la cara y tanto Helga como Arnie desaparecieron de la vista de un bastante confundido Arnold.

"_Ha de seguir enfadada por lo que sucedió ayer." _suspiró ya resignado el niño mientras subía las escaleras dando pasos de elefante.

Al instante la alegre mueca del rostro de Niles desapareció asemejándose a la que Stella jamás siquiera reprimió.

"**_Crees que la niña nos haya escuchado?"_**

"**_Es peor que eso..."_** respondió Stella girando sobre si misma para adentrarse en la cocina siendo seguida por Niles quien cerró tras de si la puerta prudentemente para mantener una larga conversación sin ser escuchados, una que incluiría, sin lugar a dudas, a Helga.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Arnie y Helga caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, no se habían alejado mucho de la casa de huéspedes cuando Helga decidió romper el hielo.

"**_Ya puedes volver."_** Algo que desconcertó bastante a Arnie **_"No es necesario que continúes con la actuación, gracias por ayudarme a escapar."_**

El niño se le quedó mirando**_"Porqué?"_**

"**_Porqué qué?"_** interrogó Helga al escuchar tan breve pregunta.

"**_Porque huyes?" _**respondió repreguntando éste mirándola tan sólo de reojo. Se estaba comportando bastante serio, cualquiera hubiera jurado que apenas tuviera unos segundos a solas con la niña se le habría echado encima como un loco enamorado, sin embargo no lo hizo.**_"No eres ninguna cobarde."_**

Helga se desconcertó por ésa afirmación. Arnie tenía razón en cierta forma, no temía el enfrentar a absolutamente nadie. Pero en ésta ocasión era diferente, pues no temía por sí misma sino por el bienestar de Arnold, quizás no físicamente pero si sentimentalmente. No había nada que le diera más miedo que el descubrir algo que va en camino a destruir su felicidad, siempre que fue así logró rescatarlo de falsas ilusiones pero ...ésta vez se trataba de algo demasiado fuerte para ella. De los padres de su amado, si ésas personas no resultaban ser quienes aparentaban sería un golpe muy duro para Arnold.

Volviendo a la realidad Helga notó como era observada atentamente por el niño rubio quién esperaba una respuesta.

"**_No puedo decírtelo."_** Respondió ella, Arnie lo comprendió al instante, después de todo a penas si habían cruzado un par de palabras, no era extraño el pensar que desconfiara de él. **_"No hasta que esté segura."_** Arnie asintió. Pararon su caminar pues ya habían llegado a su destino.

"**_Buenas noches."_** Se despidió Arnie dándose ya la media vuelta para irse. Helga tan sólo lo observó alejarse tomando el picaporte de la puerta de entrada a su casa, pero desistió de ello.

"**_Arnie!"_** el susodicho volteó **_"Gracias por comprenderme."_** Y tan sólo volvió a asentir. La situación era demasiada delicada como para que se comportaran como los niños de siempre. Más allá de que uno de ellos aún no comprendiera la gravedad del asunto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"_Quizás debí seguirlos..."_ dudaba internamente Arnold desde la ventana de su habitación, mientras observaba inquieto el camino que su primo y su amiga habían tomado con anterioridad. _"...no, eso sería ridículo..."_ algo lo perturbaba internamente pero era desconocido para él. Finalmente optó por arrojarse en su cama para relajarse un poco. Por fin le había presentado Helga a sus padres, debería de sentirse satisfecho por ello.

"_Pero no lo estoy..."_ se reprochó a sí mismo el niño con cabeza de balón. _"... no es como lo esperaba, todo parece indicar que a Helga no le agradaron en lo más mínimo mis padres, pero... porque?" _sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos fantasmas que comenzaban a inundar su mente _"No, no es posible... siendo que se trata de mis padres Helga haría el esfuerzo por agradarles y viceversa, lo sé, pero... nisiquiera lo ha intentado..."._

Arnold se hallaba sumamente perturbado por las acciones de la rubia, los acontecimientos de los últimos días le eran incomprensibles al niño. Helga estaba haciendo cosas a sus espaldas a pesar de que eran amigos. Siendo que él no le escondía nada más que su preocupación por la relación que mantenían. En ésos últimos días había sentido la ausencia de la niña como nunca, como buen niño siempre creyó que la mejor solución a todo era aclarar las cosas hablando civilizadamente. Eso mismo pensaba hacer, pero con la llegada de su primo muchos sentimientos se mezclaron en su interior haciéndole olvidar sus prioridades. De hecho, ahora que lo analizaba, Helga tampoco se había preocupado por encontrar una solución a su amistad, o es que ella no sentía la misma preocupación que él?

"_No seas tonto Arnold!"_ se auto-golpeó la cabeza _"Aunque no lo demuestre... sé que Helga se preocupa por ésta relación... se preocupa por ti! Aunque sea ésa toda la atención que recibas de ella..."_ pensó recordando los últimos momentos a solas que tuvo con ella.

Sólo cuando lo encontró pensativo en la mañana en la escuela se acercó a hablar con él, y no es que le desagradara, es más sentía que sólo ella podía subirle el ánimo como ella lo hacía. Lo ayudó a intentar a comprender la extraña actitud de sus padres. Siempre estaba con él cuando la necesitaba...

"_Y qué si nunca tuviera problemas? No se acercaría a mi sólo porque no necesito palabras de aliento? Porque estoy en perfectas condiciones y no la necesito para atenderme? Cómo es que no puede comprender que todo lo que necesito y siempre anhelo es tan solo su compañía? Sin pretensiones de por medio?". _Ciertamente para Arnold toda ésa situación era frustrante. Siempre que la buscaba para tan solo conversar ella siempre estaba ocupada con algo que, para colmo, él desconocía, algo le decía que el causante de todo aquello era la desconfianza. Helga no sentía la suficiente confianza en él como para tenerlo al tanto de todo lo que le sucedía. Siempre que hablaban era de él, de sus problemas más no de los de ella. Siempre estaba en las malas más no en las buenas. Que clase de amistad era aquella? En la que Helga actuaba tan solo como una enfermera y no como una compañera?. Era algo inexplicable...

"_Y otra vez con mis padres..." _ volvió al tema del principio _"... porque si hoy quiso defenderlos los ha estado evadiendo toda la semana?"_. Para autodenominarse el mejor amigo de Helga G. Pataki, la niña era aún todo un misterio para él.

_**TOCK! TOCK!**_

"**_Cariño, puedo pasar?"_** era la vos de Stella desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"**_Claro mamá, adelante."_** Respondió sin ánimos viendo entrar a la mujer, quien se dirigió hacia él y tomó asiento a su lado.

"**_Arnold..."_** comenzó ella algo perturbada**_".. sé que tu padre y yo no te hemos estado prestando toda la atención requerida en éstos últimos días."_** Arnold sonrió, probablemente iban a pedirle disculpas. **_"Pero hoy observamos algo que nos dejó sumamente preocupados."_**

"**_Algo? De que hablas mamá?"_** preguntó sin comprender Arnold, no siendo eso lo que se esperaba.

"**_Me refiero a t-tu ...amiga."_** Stella actuó perfectamente sentirse mal por hablar de aquello.

"**_De Helga?"_** la mujer asintió **_"Qué hay de malo en ella?"_**

"**_Cariño... sé que ya eres lo suficientemente grande e inteligente como para escoger a tus amistades tú solo y estoy segura de ello pues Gerald es un niño muy honesto y fiel, al igual que Sid, Stinky y Harold lo son pero..."_** Arnold la miraba expectante aún sin comprender a lo que su madre quería llegar con todo aquello **_"...creemos que con Helga te has equivocado."_**

"**_QUÉ!"_** se puso de pie Arnold sin poder creerse que sus padres no aceptaran a Helga como él lo hizo. **_"Pero porque creen eso? A penas la conocen, sé que puede parecer un tanto brusca pero lo hace para defenderse porque en realidad tiene mied-"_**

Stella lo interrumpió drásticamente sin interesarle en lo más mínimo conocer la vida de la niña.

"**_Estoy segura de que la quieres mucho hijo y es por eso que te lo advertimos..." _** Arnold seguía observando a su madre con temor e incredulidad, la mirada de la mujer era determinante **_"...y no queremos que te lastime, no es una buena niña... lo mejor será que dejes de verla."_** Stella se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta sin escuchar a su hijo.

"**_Ella no es una mala niña, es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida! Porque iba a querer hacerme daño?"_** intentó por última vez Arnold.

"**_Por envidia."_** Respondió sencillamente su madre a punto de irse y se giró a observar a su sorprendido hijo **_"El centro de todos sus conflictos emocionales es la poca contención afectiva que recibe de sus padres. No ha podido hallar una solución a ello y es por eso que decidió no dejar a nadie ser feliz con sus respectivos padres mientras ella no lo fuera. Siente celos de ti hijo, por poseer padres ejemplares. Los que ella nunca tendrá. Buscará la forma de colocarte en nuestra contra para evitarnos el ser feliz."_**

"**_No mamá! Eso no es cierto!"_** Arnold sentía que esas palabras lastimaban sus oídos.

"**_Porque crees que evadió tanto tiempo el hecho de que nos conociéramos? Le daba repugnancia conocer lo feliz que tú ibas a ser de ahora en adelante."_** Sus palabras fácilmente escupían veneno **_"Desde el primer momento en que la vimos Niles y yo supimos que no era una niña sincera. Lo siento mucho Arnold pero es lo mejor para ti."_** Y sin más se fue.

Las palabras fueron demasiado hirientes como para provenir de una dulce madre que le hablaba a su pequeño hijo, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a Arnold. Sus padres no le permitirían seguir viendo a Helga nunca más. Un inmenso dolor abarcaba el pecho del niño. **_"Esto no puede estar sucediendo..."_**

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_Esto no puede estar sucediendo..."_** escuchó cuchichear la mujer al niño. Ésta mantenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

"_Gertie quería que le prestara más atención a mis instintos maternales? Pues bien, allí tienes anciana! Jaja! El mayor beneficio de un padre es el poder que puede tener sobre su hijo jajaja!" _ y se marchó por el pasillo con destino a contarle a su pareja lo sucedido.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"_Terrens." _ Escribió Phoebe, junto a la descripción del sujeto masculino sospechoso, en la libreta de las pistas. Junto a Helga se hallaban en la habitación de la misma. A penas Helga tuvo la oportunidad de tomar el teléfono le comunicó a su mejor amiga lo sucedido y ahora ambas trataban de llegar a una conclusión.

"**_Ya sabemos que el automóvil que poseen los padres de Arnold es el mismo que hallamos ése día fuera del hotel ya que poseen la misma patente. El color es indiferente pues no puede existir la más mínima posibilidad de que hallan dos autos con la misma patente, fácilmente pudieron pintarlo."_** Afirmó Phoebe con la vista fija en la libreta al igual que lo estaba Helga, ésta última mantenía toda su atención a la descripción física de los sujetos.

"**_Ojos verdes... son los mismos ojos de Arnold pero..."_** Helga dudaba, si le preguntaban por un rasgo facial idéntico entre Arnold y sus padres, definitivamente lo serían sus ojos. **_"Pero hay muchas personas que cumplen con ésa simple característica..."_**

Phoebe asintió. **_"Así es, no podemos fiarnos de ello para afirmar que son parientes. Qué hay del cabello rubio?"_**

"**_Ambos son naturalmente igual de rubios que Arnold, sólo que Christine lo esconde, no sé si lo hace mediante una peluca o tintura, pero el color es castaño tal y como lo es la verdadera Stella."_** Phoebe se sorprendió ante eso, cuando Arnold le presentó a sus padres aquella vez en la escuela había pasado por alto ese detalle. Aún a pesar de que cierta vez Arnold les había mostrado una vieja foto de sus verdaderos padres.

Lo tan temido por ambas se hacía realidad.

"**_En verdad supieron prepararse muy bien para engañar a todos, incluso al mismo Arnold." "No me sorprende que hallan engañado a Arnold pues es la primera vez que los ve... pero que hay de sus abuelos? No pudieron reconocer bien a su propio hijo?"_** Exclamó entre extrañada y cabizbaja Phoebe observando a su mejor amiga recostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo.

"**_Ya son algo ancianos pero no tontos, estoy segura de que no tardaran en darse cuenta de su falsedad. Además la sorpresa del reencuentro los ha de haber despistado un poco, además de su buena actuación, no lo crees?"_** ésta vez Helga miró a Phoebe.

"**_Supongo que tienes razón Helga."_** La niña japonesa se quedó observando por un momento el piso de la habitación donde, desde hace un momento, se hallaba recostada. Repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. **_"Por supuesto!"_** exclamó algo alarmada.

"**_Qué sucede Phoebe?" _** Helga se sentó al ver el estado de su amiga.

"**_Si como tu dices Helga fueron ellos quienes extrajeron los documentos personales de la casa de huéspedes, debieron de haberlo hecho para estar al tanto de las fechas importantes, como las de nacimiento de Arnold y sus abuelos!" _**La niña rubia quedó paralizada frente a ésa revelación**_ "Y por supuesto que de allí sacaron los datos personales de los verdaderos padres de Arnold al igual que la caligrafía de las firmas de ellos!" _**

"**_Y del diario obtuvieron las aventuras que supuestamente ellos habían transcurrido, contando ésas mismas historias distrajeron a todos!"_** Exclamó Helga, aunque repentinamente agachó su triste mirada **_"...Las que Arnold tanto había querido escuchar luego de que le robaron el diario..., las que yo le dije que escucharía de las bocas de sus verdaderos padres..."_** Phoebe miró preocupada a su mejor amiga, era difícil no sentirse mal al ver las falsas esperanzas que habían introducido en el pobre de Arnold. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, quien más debía de sentirlo era la persona que más lo amaba en éste mundo.

"_**Helga debes de contarle todo esto a Arnold lo antes posible!"**_

"**_Qué?"_** exclamó Helga **_"No puedo hacer eso! Lo destrozaría!"_**

"**_Pero mientras más tiempo viva en ésa falsa ilusión más duro va a ser para él volver a la realidad Helga!"_** la niña rubia aún dudaba **_"Además... no sabemos que otras intenciones tengan éstos sujetos, Arnold corre peligro estando con ellos."_**

Helga volvió a tomar asiento en la cama de la habitación mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos, como si una gran jaqueca la estuviera atacando. **_"Lo único que les interesa es la fama y la fortuna. Ya lograron la fama al presentarse como los 'sobrevivientes de San Lorenzo' en casi todos los medios de comunicación existentes, eso les trajo muchos ingresos pero aún quieren más... es por eso que utilizarán la receta de los padres de Arnold para producir una famosa medicina para no se qué enfermedad."_**

"**_Es increíble lo que la ambición puede hacer."_** Opinó Phoebe siendo apoyada por Helga. Los sentimientos de un inocente niño serían destrozados sólo por la ambición por los bienes materiales de unos mal vivientes. La niña de anteojos se acercó hasta su amiga, sentándose a su lado y colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de la niña rubia.

"_**Helga sé que es duro pero... es tu deber como su amiga el contarle todo esto a Arnold.."**_

"**_No puedo!"_** exclamó Helga aún con las manos en su rostro **_"No quiero ser yo quien lo lastime de ésa forma!"_**

"**_No serás tú quién lo lastime Helga! Serás quién lo salve de un destino aún peor!"_** dijo firmemente Phoebe **_"Recuerda que ésa mujer ya te reconoció como la misma niña con la que se topó en el hotel, si son tan malvados como creemos han de estar planeando algo en tu contra, debes de hablar con Arnold antes de que sea demasiado tarde."_** Helga se tranquilizó, su amiga tenía razón, ya no habían secretos entre los ladrones y ella. Y todo daba a demostrar de que ésos sujetos eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por dar con su objetivo. No tendrían ningún tipo de consideración con ellos sólo porque fueran unos simples niños. Debía contraatacar, por el bien de su amado debía hacerlo.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Huy! Las cosas se ponen negras y se van cayendo las mascaretas! No tienen idea de lo que aún falta! Ojala y les esté interesando! Bye! Hasta la próxima!


	7. Una absurda pelea más

_**Hola amigos!! He aquí con la actualización de mi fic! Lamento la demora, pero es que le estaba dando demasiada vuelta al asunto y pues el fic se me está haciendo más largo de lo planeado, pero al fin y al cabo no pude agregarle muchas cosas nuevas, sólo una absurda pelea más como lo dice el titulo y un enfrentamiento muy interesante al final. **_

_**Pero bueno, espero que sigan teniéndome paciencia y leyendo el fic, creo que será el más largo que he hecho. Bueno ahora a los agradecimientos! Estoy muy feliz por los reviews! Gracias!**_

_**Cheesefair:** Jaja! Pues si, soy mala, es un tanto cruel pero lamento comunicarte que aún falta bastante de los mismo. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo chica, las falsas esperanzas suelen ser muy dolorosas y lo son aún más si la ilusión perdura tanto tiempo como lamentablemente esta ocurriendo en este fic, mientras más alto vuelas más duele la caida, creo que me va a doler mucho escribir la escena donde Arnold se entera de la verdad. Que pasará? Pues la verdad es que no estoy segura al cien por ciento de lo que ocurrirá, pero si algo puedo asegurarte es que ODIO los finales infelices. Espero que eso te calme un poco las ansias, gracias por leer y por tomarte este tiempito para escribir. Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_**Darkauranight:** Hola de nuevo! Que bueno que volviste! No te preocupes, yo también suelo distraerme con otras cosas a veces. Que bueno que te esté gustando! Gracias por lo original!!! Hace tiempo tenía deseos de hacer algo relacionado con los padres de Arnold, pero tampoco quería hacer una versión sobre la película de la jungla pues sigo soñando con que algún día la hagan!. Ánimos! Y gracias por tu review!_

_**Sailor angel7:** Hola chica!! Jaja, el ojo cuadrado!! Pues haber si logras recondearlo en este capítulo! Vas a querer matarme por lo que sucede en este capítulo con respecto a ésta extraña relación entre los seres queridos o los que llevan tu sangre. A veces uno suele confundirlos. Lamentablemente todos sufrirán excepto los malos, que puedo decir?. Lamento haber tardado tanto con la actualización, nos vemos en la próxima! Besos!_

_**H.fanel.K:** Hola amiga!! Puedo darte con seguridad un ocho en cuanto a tus suposiciones! Que bárbara!! Jaja! Pues será su 'madre' y todo lo que quieras pero Arnold tiene guardado sentimientos por Helga que lo harán dudar bastante. Pero no te puedo decir que lado de la balanza pesa más. En cuanto a los demás pues, deja de espiarme!! Arnie tendrá un papel especial en este fic, pero no como el que tuvo Brainy en "Peligro! Secretos revelados!". Va a ser algo diferente, pero serán muchos los personajes especiales!. Y sip, habrá peleas! Jaja! Record? Jaja! Pues si, hasta ahí quedo, cuanto paso desde mi última actualización? Un mes? Jaja! Gracias por tus reviews! Besos!_

_**Mary-Tonks:** Hola! Mmm? No estoy segura de entender si te gustó o no el fic, jaja, si seré despistada. Lo único que puedo decirte es que habrá bajas y antibajas en este fic, espero volver a verte en la próxima! Gracias por leer!_

_**bkpets:** Amigo bienvenido!! Gracias por aceptar mi invitación a leer este fic!! Hasta te tomaste la molestia de escribirme un review por cada capítulo!! Voy a llorar de alegría!!! Iremos por partes, capítulo por capítulo:_

_Capítulo 1: No te preocupes por la tardanza! Estoy más que feliz de haber recibido un review tuyo! Gracias! Que bueno que te guste la narración! Hago lo mejor que puedo! La sirena? Jaja! Pues la verdad es que soy un desastre para eso! Si, pobre Helga! La estoy maltratando mucho, creo que la hice ver bastante depresiva como para el inicio de un fic, pero bueno, lo ocurrido en la película no es algo que para mi pase desapercibido, aunque en la serie así lo hayan hecho. _

_Capítulo 2: Te gustaron esas palabras? Que bueno! Son pensamientos propios. Jaja! Pues que fácil sería la vida si todos fuéramos sinceros, no? Pero con Helga no hay remedio. Lo que si es cierto es que anda algo cobarde, no? Arnold es su debilidad de acá a la China. Pues si, buena oportunidad, pero ha tenido tantas la pobre y las ha desperdiciado, que mas da una más? Hay muchas cosas más aún por descubrir! Me alegra muchisisisimo que te estén gustando las escenas entre Arnold y Helga! _

_Capítulo 3: Tienes muy buen ojo amigo y muy buen sentido común, tus sospechas son bien válidas!_

_Capítulo 4: Vamos Phoebe todavía, la inseparable compañera de Helga es interesante imaginarlas como detectives, no?. Gracias de nuevo por la narración! De verdad me halagas! Creo que eso se debe a mi mala costumbre de no leer libros (Niña mala) y es que se suelen pegar ésas narraciones y pues ya no serpia lo mismo. Narro tal y como hablo, quizás un poco mejor, pero natural. Eres un crítico excelente, de verdad soy muy afortunada por haberme topado contigo! Jaja! A mi también me encantó esa escena en la habitación, me hizo ver corazoncitos! Jaja! Pero como muy bien dijo uno de mis lectores, era demasiado pronto para algo. Me da pena decirlo, pero no entendí a lo que te refieres de que no te late la compañía de Helga a Arnold, te agradecería que me lo explicaras. _

_Capítulo 5: Sip, yo también odio a esos embusteros y falsos, pero bueno incluirlos en la historia me permite hacer un fic un poco más fuerte. Jaja! La pobre de Helga se quedó metida en medio del lío, pero ya sabemos bien que no se va a hacer a un lado así tan fácil, buscara una solución, con más razón ahora que su relación con Arnold es tan buena, no? Pero no te preocupes que no correrá sangre._

_Capítulo 6: Me halaga que te sientas interesado chico. Lamento decirte que en ésta capítulo no habrá un buen encuentro en esta parejita, por ende creo que la verdad va a tener que esperar un poco más para salir a la luz, al menos para que Arnold vea ésa luz. Pero estás en lo cierto en cuanto a tus suposiciones, no va a ser una verdad fácil de aceptar. Más aún si tiene una ''madre' con tan buenos dotes de actriz, no?. Jaja! Bienvenido sea el _CATALOGAESCALOFICMETRO, es un honor para mi el que me tenga en la mira, siempre y cuando no me lace un tomate o algún misil, jaja. Vas a seguir odiando a Arnold, pero por otra cosa, que si bien es chiquito, lastima mucho a tu querida Helga. Excelente dicho! Cierto al cien por ciento! Creo que alguien tendría que decírselo al Cabeza de balón. Gracias por aprenderte los nombres que a mi ya me tienen mareada.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por tomarte tantas molestias al escribirme, tus consejos siempre me suben el ánimo. Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, pues si hasta terminaste de leer toda la historia antes de que publicara mi actualización, que vergüenza! Jaja! Besos y cuidate mucho!

_**Clausi Pataki:** Hola! Bienvenida a mi fic!! Que bueno que te esté gustando!! Jaja! La intriga! NO ME MATES! Que así si que no voy a terminar el fic!! Jaja! Gracias por leer! Espero verte en este capítulo también!! Besos!_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Capítulo 7: "Una absurda pelea más"

"**_No te dejarán volver a ver a Helga? Pero porque? Que hizo esta vez esa niña?"_** preguntaba Gerald algo alterado por el comentario de su mejor amigo. Ambos caminaban rumbo a la escuela mientras conversaban.

"**_Tranquilo Gerald..."_** lo calmó Arnold cabizbajo **_"...Helga no hizo nada malo, simplemente ellos no creen que sea una buena influencia para mi."_**

"**_Como se enteraron de ello?"_** fue la sincera interrogante del moreno.

"**_GERALD!!" _**gritó Arnold.

"**_Lo siento, lo siento! Pero es que... como pueden saber tanto de ella si apenas ayer la conocieron viejo?"_** interrogó Gerald, tocando un punto delicado en el tema. Arnold abrió grandes sus ojos al darse cuenta de ello. **_"Es decir... si supieran lo que, tú y yo si sabemos que es capaz ella de hacer, lo entendería pero no es así viejo!."_**

El niño con cabeza de balón paró su caminar, ya que el semáforo en verde se lo impedía.**_"Tienes razón Gerald... crees que ellos sepan algo de Helga que yo no?"_**

Gerald parpadeó un poco intentando procesar la pregunta echa por su amigo, al hacerlo elevó una de sus cejas en señal de desconcierto. **_"Viejo... no estarás desconfiando de Helga?... verdad?"_**

Arnold no respondió, simplemente miró hacia el frente garantizando el rojo del semáforo que ahora si le daba su aprobación para cruzar la calle. Gerald se quedó un poco atrás debido a la impresión que le causaba el silencio de su mejor amigo. Pronto corrió alcanzándolo.

"**_Arnold! Dime que estás bromeando!"_** suplicó Gerald. No había persona en el mundo que confiara más en Helga que Arnold. No sabía las razones, ni siquiera si era correcto o no, la única verdad es que Arnold adoraba a esa niña, aún antes de que fueran amigos, sólo que ahora que lo eran se permitía la libertad de demostrarlo tan abiertamente. **_"Siempre que yo daba la más mínima advertencia sobre ella tu eras el primero en defenderla viejo! Que te hizo cambiar de opinión así tan de repente?"_**

"**_Es que... es que..."_** intentaba explicar Arnold **_"... se supone que ella también debería de confiar en mi! No? Si así fuera me habría confiado lo que a estado haciendo todo este tiempo a mis espaldas, en que se basan esas notas de la libreta de Phoebe que no puede enseñarme! Tampoco sé porque se había estado ocultando tanto de mis padres! Yo le fuí sincero al expresarle lo feliz que me sentía al volverme su amigo! Y ahora se volvió aficionada a estar junto a mi sólo cuando necesito palabras de aliento o un consejo! Y cuando es ella la que se siente mal yo nisiquiera me entero de ello!! Ella ya sabe todo de mi, a conversado con mis abuelos y le ha caído bien hasta a mi mascota! Y yo no se nada de ella fuera de lo que sea la escuela! Que clase de amistad es ésta Gerald?"_**

Arnold intentó recuperar un poco del aire que le había quitado el reconocer todo eso frente a su amigo. Gerald, por su parte, estaba atónito por todos los sentimientos que abarcaban al niño, de los cuales no había tenido conocimiento hasta ahora.

"**_Y sólo eso te impide el confiar en ella?"_** preguntó calmadamente el moreno, dirigiéndole una mirada reprochadora a su amigo, quién sólo atinó a suspirar.

"**_Qué es lo que hace que tu si puedas confiar en ella Gerald?"_** contestó con otra pregunta. Jamás creyó realizar tal intercambio con Gerald, el niño de espeso cabello parecía ser ahora el único optimista frente a la situación.

"**_Helga es la mejor amiga de mi novia Arnold."_** Explicó sencillamente el niño. **_"Creo plenamente en Phoebe, ella no escogería estar al lado de alguien que no tuviera un buen corazón. Y no es necesario que se lo pregunte, sus solas acciones, su sola convicción en esa niña me basta para confiar firmemente en ella también. No necesito nada más."_** Terminó firmemente y muy serio Gerald. Continuó su caminar pasando por al lado del estupefacto y cabeza gacha Arnold.

"**_Por cierto."_** Habló una vez más Gerald aún de espaldas a su amigo, llamando su atención. **_"Yo también sentía cierta curiosidad por lo que estuvieron haciendo aquel día después de la escuela. Se le pregunté a Phoebe y no pudo contestarme."_** Arnold se extrañó por ese comentario, al parecer Phoebe tampoco confiaba en su novio para contarle ello. **_"Pero prometió decírmelo a su debido tiempo, simplemente no era el momento adecuado. Y esperaré pacientemente al momento que ella crea oportuno porque sé que tanto Phoebe como Helga tienen sus razones para ocultarlo. Tú deberías de hacer lo mismo viejo."_**

Arnold siguió a su amigo por la calle, con sus palabras aún latentes en la cabeza. Preguntándose una y otra ves como es que lo sorprendía la actitud de su amiga. Cierto era que siempre había admirado su fortaleza, avanzando siempre aún a pesar de llevar a rastras todos sus problemas con ella, pero siempre sola. Siempre creyó que la razón de ello era el no verse como una víctima más. Ella no sentía la necesidad de sentirse querida sólo si los demás sintieran lástima de ella al tener conocimiento de todas sus penurias. Y es por ello que no debería de sorprenderle que ella estuviera atravesando por algún problema justo en éste momento, buscando una solución sola, sin él enterarse. Eso era un hecho muy real para Arnold, tanto como el hecho de que Helga jamás haría algo por maldad, siempre tenía sus razones. Convicciones muy fuertes para darle esa fortaleza y valentía a hacerlos. Lo supo el día en que salvaron al vecindario. Ambos cometieron locuras aquel día, Arnold estaba seguro de las razones que lo llevaron a él a cometerlas pero y Helga?, fue la primera vez, de seguro muchas ocasiones, en que la descubrió pero aún desconocía sus razones. El amor que le profesaba fue lamentablemente sólo una mentira, pero eso lo desconcentró lo bastante como para buscar la verdadera razón. La que aún hasta el día de hoy la misma Helga seguía ocultándoselo. Pero aún, también, hasta el día de hoy Arnold seguía soñando con que él mismo sea esa razón para la niña.

"_Aunque dudo que alguien haga semejante absurdo sólo por amistad... aún tratándose de mi Helga."_ Sonrió Arnold ingresando al patio de la escuela.

"**_Allí está Helga Arnold."_** Sacó Gerald a Arnold de sus pensamientos, señalando a la niña.

"_**Uh?"**_

"**_Cómo que uh?"_** preguntó Gerald todavía un poco frustrado por la conversación de hace instantes **_"Acaso no piensas decirle lo que sucedió con tus padres viejo? O planeas simplemente ignorarla para hacerle daño?"_**

"**_Sería un buen castigo para ella."_** Increíblemente ésas palabras salieron de los labios de Arnold con cierta mala intención. Helga junto a Phoebe se acercaba a ellos pero eso no impidió que Gerald se colocara frente a su amigo en forma amenazante.

"**_Acaso no ha entrado nada de lo que te he dicho en ésa cabeza testaruda?"_** soltó ahora el moreno con cierta cólera. Las niñas llegaron con ellos notando la tensión en el ambiente.

"**_Gerald?"_** preguntó desconcertada Phoebe **_"Sucede algo malo?"_** por suerte su dulce voz logró calmar a la fiera que se hallaba dentro de Gerald.

"**_No es nada Phoebe."_** Y tomó su mano llevándosela consigo, dejando a conciencia solos a Helga y a Arnold.

"**_Suerte."_** Logró murmurar Phoebe a su mejor amiga, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Volteó a mirar a su amigo.

"_**Arnold..."**_

"**_Necesito hablar contigo Helga."_** La niña parpadeo con asombro al sentir el tono de vos de su amado.

"**_Yo también."_** Fue su única respuesta.

Lila los miraba preocupada desde lejos. También había presenciado la acalorada conversación anterior entre Gerald y Arnold, y todo parecía indicar que no era un buen día para éste último. Eso le hacía sentir cierta preocupación por Helga.

"_Aún le debo un favor a Helga, quizás debería de sacarla de esa incómoda situación."_ Dudaba Lila observando al par de niños.

"**_Me lo suponía."_** Fue la serena respuesta de Helga sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Arnold, acababa de comentarle la orden de sus padres y lo tomaba así tan tranquila?

"**_Helga, no nos dejaran volver a vernos! Acaso no te importa?"_** preguntó fuera de sus cabales Arnold.

"**_Claro que me importa!"_** respondió sinceramente Helga dándose cuenta de su error al soltarse ése comentario. Era algo que ya se esperaba el hecho de que ésos sujetos no aprobaran su amistad, incluso la misma Phoebe lo había dicho ya con anterioridad, con lo sucedido al día anterior no pasaría mucho tiempo para que hicieran algo en su contra. Dieron esa orden tratando de salvarse a si mismos de ella. Para evitar que saliera a luz sus verdaderas identidades. Sin saber que ése simple acto, era la más tortuosa condena existente para Helga, que lo alejaran de su amado Arnold. **_"Pero más me importa saber... que es lo que tú piensas hacer Arnold..."_** con cierta pena Helga intentaba en vano mantener su vista a la altura de su amado frente a sí al hacer esa pregunta. Ésa era la interrogante que había tenido dando vueltas desde el día anterior en su cabeza, (además de la tortuosa agonía de saber si estaba bien o no contarle la verdad sobre sus presuntos padres) saber el orden de importancia del corazón de Arnold. Estar al tanto de la difícil situación que la habían expuesto esos sujetos. Arnold debía de elegir entre su mejor amiga y sus supuestos padres.

"**_Ellos son mis padres Helga."_** Y ésa simple afirmación, la que irónicamente era la más vil mentira, bastó para clavar una daga en el corazón de Helga.

"**_Ya veo..."_** pudo apenas murmurar. Y si Arnold no tuviera sus propias emociones revueltas dentro de sí, habría notado el tono deplorable en el que había salido ese sutil susurro. El susurro de ésa frágil Helga que él mismo había admitido hace un tiempo le encantaba ver. Ésa que reflejaba la verdadera personalidad de la niña que conoció a los tres años.

Por su parte, Helga sentía que había sido una batalla ganada por esos sujetos pero no la guerra, debía recobrar fuerzas para contraatacar. La razón de su vida se hallaba frente a sí. **_"... Arnold... hay algo que debes saber sobre tus pa-"_**

"**_Supongo que no hará mucha diferencia para ti."_** La interrumpió Arnold, Helga notó en él una mirada indescifrable.

El niño bueno viviente dentro de sí le pedía a gritos que se calmara. Había entendido a la perfección las palabras de Gerald, había entendido mediante las mismas el verdadero significado de la amistad. No era menos amigo de Helga sólo por no saber todo de ella sino por desconfiar de ella por sólo no estar al tanto de los mismos. Entonces porque ésa rabia aún invadía su ser? Y es que poco a poco las duras y, a la vez, firmes palabras de su madre estaban logrando opacar todo lo bello que Helga representaba, sus palabras, sus consejos, su ayuda incondicional, su extraña pero maravillosa forma de ser.

"**_Qué?"_** fue lo único que atinó a preguntar Helga sintiendo, de alguna manera, que el niño frente a sí no era su Arnold de siempre.

"**_Siempre estás tan ocupada en vaya saber que, que no tienes el tiempo suficiente como para estar conmigo. En realidad siempre soy una distracción para tus asuntos. Ahora que ya no podré acercarme a ti ya no habrá nada que te interrumpa."_** Dijo Arnold con cierto rencor en sus palabras. Pero no sólo con eso, sino con ironía, eso que Helga juró jamás escuchar salir de los labios de su amado. Eso que no encaja en su encantadora personalidad.

"**_Pero que dices? Tú jamás has sido para mi una de esas tantas cosas que tu dices ser!"_** se horrorizó Helga queriendo creer que todo aquello era una broma. **_"Eres mi amigo."_**

"**_Si para ti la palabra 'amigo' significa ser una persona a la que tienes que acompañar sólo en sus malos momentos, ocultándole todas tus acciones y sentimientos, sin sentir la suficiente confianza en él como para creer que los comprenderá. Si crees que un amigo es sólo eso, una mascota a la que tienes la obligación de cuidar, a la que tú si entiendes pero él no a ti por no hablar en tu mismo idioma, entonces si lo soy."_** Finalizó Arnold de brazos cruzados dándole la espalda a Helga.

"**_Tonto Cabeza de Balón!"_** explotó Helga, entendido al momento a lo que se refería su amigo, pero reprochándose internamente a sí misma por no darse por enterada de la situación con anterioridad. **_"Eres tú quien no ha confiado todo éste tiempo en mi! No podías simplemente creer que tenía mis razones para ocultarte las cosas! Si tanto deseas saber lo que he estado haciendo pues bien! Lo sabrás entonces!"_**

"**_Quizás ya no me interese saberlo Helga!"_** la enfrentó Arnold dejando estupefacta a su amiga. **_"Si no te importó contármelo cuando éramos amigos, dudo mucho que te importe hacerlo ahora que no lo somos."_** Arnold aún no comprendía las razones que lo llevaron a adoptar una actitud tan hiriente con Helga. Lo único que sabía es que el dolor que se habría auto incrustado a sí mismo en el corazón en ése instante, lo hacía sentir deseos de llorar. De cortarse a sí mismo la lengua, de vender su alma al diablo con tal de poder controlar sus sentimientos. De poder volver el tiempo atrás, todo con tal de no ver lo que ahora estaba viendo. Su Helga, con sus ojos vidriosos y sus labios temblorosos intentando decir algo sin dejar de tintinear en su intento, junto a un semblante que luchaba por mantenerse rígido. Una de las tantas partes de su cuerpo que mentían patéticamente por Helga, intentando demostrar a una persona encolerizada en lugar de su contra-cara. _"Qué estaba haciendo? Intentando agregarle una desdicha más a la vida de Helga? Una del que él si tuviera conocimiento porque era el principal causante?" **"H-helga... yo no..."**_ Cuanto deseaba abrazarla en ése momento, pero no por ella, sino porque él mismo necesitaba de ese abrazo. Uno tan fuerte que le afirmara que no había perdido a su Helga, que a pesar de todo lo hecho y dicho, se quedaría junto a él.

"**_Arnold..."_** una tercera voz llegó hacia la pareja de ex-amigos **_"...necesito hablar contigo... es sobre Arnie."_** Era Lila, no pudiendo soportar ser testigo de ése absurdo pleito desde lejos, se acercó.

Ninguno de los dos opuso resistencia. Lila se llevó a un miserable Arnold dejando allí, sola, a una irreconocible Helga. Siendo ambos conscientes de que, quizás, ése sería su último encuentro, al menos como amigos.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_Arnold que sucede contigo?"_** preguntó preocupada Lila al verse lo suficientemente lejos de Helga.

"**_Creí que querías hablar de mi primo."_** Exclamó Arnold sin sentimiento alguno.

"**_En realidad ésa sólo fue una excusa para apartarlos a ti y a Helga antes de que alguien saliera lastimado."_** Confesó Lila. Sin saber que, a pesar de sus intenciones, había llegad demasiado tarde para ello.

"**_Lila? Tú mentiste?"_** interrogó Arnold sin creerse que la niña frente a sí hiciera eso.

"**_Sólo fue una pequeña mentira piadosa Arnold."_** Aclaró lila con su dulce tono, aunque luego la seriedad volvió a su rostro. **_"Si les preguntaba juntos a ambos lo que sucede entre ustedes no iba a recibir una sincera respuesta viendo en la tensión en que estaban envueltos."_** Explicó la niña certeramente, tanto Arnold como Helga mantenían una conversación en la que anteponían su orgullo, sin ser sinceros, sólo para soltar palabras lastimosas para los oídos del otro. **_"Por separado ninguno de los dos iban a tener motivos para preocuparse por lo que el otro fuera a pensar ante lo dicho. Dime Arnold, porque peleaban?"_**

Arnold agachó su cabeza, no estando seguro de que fuera un tema a tratar con Lila, muy a su pesar después de haber visto la vivacidad con la que había actuado al separarlos justo a tiempo.

"**_Sé que no es de mi incumbencia Arnold, pero si de algo puedo hacerles de ayuda a ti y a Helga me gustaría que lo intentaras."_** Lila trataba de ser lo más convincente posible. Arnold retiró su mirada del suelo para ver en los ojos de su compañera de clase sólo sinceridad. Tanto Gerald como Helga se hallaban enfadados con él ahora, y con justas razones, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_Helga!"_** Phoebe junto a Gerald llegaron con la niña. **_"Que sucedió? Te encuentras bien?"._** Helga aún se encontraba parada donde había discutido anteriormente con su ahora ex-amigo.

"**_Y eso es todo?"_** comenzó a murmurar Helga, sin que sus amigos supieran a ciencia cierta si ella ya había notado sus presencias. **_"Vienes y, porque dices que hay una mentira entre nosotros, acabas con nuestra amistad y luego te vas con la señorita perfección? Acaso era todo planeado?" _** Phoebe observó preocupada a su novio quién le devolvió la misma. **_"Si querías reemplazarme con ella me lo hubieras dicho." _** Elevó su cabeza sólo para mostrar una mirada llena de frustración **_"Pues bien! Que sea ella tu mejor amiga o quien quieras que sea tuyo ahora!"_** y se marchó siendo seguida por los niños hacia el interior de la escuela.

"**_Helga.."_** la llamó su mejor amiga **_"..que hablamos sobre ocultar tus sentimientos? Creí que ya no lo harías, al menos no con tus amigos."_** Ingresando a su aula.

"**_Yo no estoy ocultando nada!"_** Helga llegó a su asiento.

"**_Tienes lágrimas en los ojos..."_** afirmó Phoebe sintiendo un poco de pena por su amiga **_"Eso no congenia con tu malhumor."_**

"**_En verdad odio a ése estúpido Cabeza de Balón!"_** se dejó caer, con fuerza y de brazos cruzados, Helga en su asiento liberando todo su enfado a medida que se hundía más y más en el mismo, queriéndose ocultarse de todos mediante ésa acción.

"**_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé."_** Exclamó Gerald quién, junto a Phoebe, se sentaron al lado de una furiosa Helga. Con la obligación de mirar hacia abajo pues su amiga intentaba alcanzar la altura del piso. **_"Jamás fui testigo de una pareja que congeniara si ambos eran igual de testarudos..."_** bromeaba Gerald a pesar de la situación. Desde que su mejor amigo se había hecho amigo de Helga, él también tuvo que aprender a serlo. Pero le resultó curioso averiguar que la mejor manera de llevarse con ella era molestándola, al igual que ella lo hacía con él en muchas ocasiones. Fue interesante averiguar ése punto en común para ambos. **_"... no si ninguno de los dos da el brazo a torcer."_** Helga se interesó repentinamente en la silla al escuchar el tono burlón de Gerald, lo que causó una pequeña carcajada de parte de Phoebe. Al parecer la niña había recobrado su humor y no permitiría que Gerald se bufara de ella sin defenderse.

"**_Escúchame bien cabello métrico..."_** enfrentó Helga a Gerald **_"... Arnold y yo no somos pareja!... al menos... no lo fuimos. Y bien, si, seré yo quién dé el brazo a torcer. Me tragaré mi orgullo e iré a donde está ése idiota Cabeza de Balón ex-amigo mío y lo obligaré a escucharme decirle toda la verdad, contento?"_**

"**_Qué verdad?"_** interrogó Gerald. Phoebe observó a Helga pidiéndole permiso para hablar de ello.

"**_Pues ya estamos seguras de esto Phoebe, no hay razón para seguir ocultándolo."_** Afirmó convencida Helga, Phoebe sonrió.

"Pues bien, Gerald lo que sucede es que-" 

"**_Espera un momento."_** La interrumpió Helga **_"Hay alguien más a quién le prometí saber de esto cuando fuera el momento. Porque no vamos a tomar algo por ahí a la salida de la escuela?."_**

_**RINGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!**_

"**_Está bien, de todas formas ahora va a ser algo imposible y es un tema delicado, debemos tratarlo con tiempo."_** Afirmó Phoebe dirigiéndose a su asiento al escuchar la campana. Mientras Helga comenzaba a sacar sus cosas de la mochila para iniciar la clase.

"**_Y me van a dejar con la intriga por siete largas horas más?"_** preguntó graciosamente Gerald, al sentir que su opinión, sobre si quería o no posponer ésa charla, no tenía validez.

"**_Si."_** fue la sencilla respuesta de las niñas. Sin notar que una linda niña de dos trenzas, que había llegado junto a Arnold al aula, había escuchado sus planes.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

No se molestó en avisar que había llegado a su casa, el vacío que sentía en su interior le hacía pensar que se hallaba sólo, sin nadie que se preocupara porque llegara o no temprano. El niño con cabeza de balón cargó como pudo su mochila por las escaleras, en dirección a su habitación, pero el crujido de las escaleras llamó la atención de alguien.

"**_Oh, cariño no te escuche llegar.."_** fue la exageradamente melosa vos de su madre quien, con un delantal y un recipiente con una dulce preparación en manos, salió de la cocina. **_"Cómo te fue en la escuela?"_**

"**_Bien mamá."_** Pudo apenas murmurar Arnold apenas mirándola por sobre su hombro. **_"Nada fuera de lo normal."_**

"**_Y... ya te despediste... de esa niña?"_** preguntó mordazmente la mujer, aunque una pregunta bastante innecesaria, bastaba con mirar el estado de ánimo del niño para saber como fueron las cosas.

Arnold sintió una punzada en el corazón, no lo había tomado de esa manera. Él último encuentro que tuvo con Helga había sido la última ocasión para hablar con ella, una despedida. Una oportunidad única para poner en claro sus sentimientos y confesarlos. Y lo había desperdiciado tontamente con una absurda pelea más. Si hubiera tenido en orden sus ideas podría llegar a imaginar no un "Adiós" sino un "Hasta luego" salir de su boca hacia Helga y hasta una promesa de arreglar todo de alguna manera. Pero ya toda posibilidad estaba perdida, no podría reencontrarse con Helga y si lo hacía, no sólo significaría desobedecer a sus padres, sino que lo más probable es que la misma Helga ya no quisiera escucharlo.

No sólo sus padres lo habían alejado de su Helga, él mismo había planteado una distancia sin sentido, los últimas acontecimientos había logrado sacar lo peor de él.

"**_Así es m-"_** No pudo terminar su frase, pues Arnold sintió como de la nada era elevado por el aire hasta finalizar sentado sobre algo.

"Ése es mi muchacho! Jaja!" Su papa lo había elevado hasta sentarlo en su hombro. "Todo buen niño debe de obedecer a sus padres sin chistar!. Jajajajaja!!!!!" 

"**_Todo niño sin cerebro y sin sentido común dirás."_** Todos voltearon al escuchar la vos del abuelo. El cual se encontraba en lo alto de las escaleras junto a la abuela, ésta última de brazos cruzados. Arnold se sorprendió, eran pocas las veces en que hallaba a sus abuelos tan serios, como ahora lo estaban.

"**_Arnold, que has hecho vaquero?"_** preguntó la anciana acercándose al niño.

"**_Lo mejor que pudo hacer Gertie..." _** respondió Stella por él **_"...Arnold está en pleno desarrollo y su entorno social será la clave para la personalidad madura que obtendrá cuando adulto. Ésa niña no encajaba."_** Tan fríamente como la nieve. Las vistas de los abuelos se clavaron en los de la altanera mujer. Iban a responderle y seguramente una batalla verbal iba a llevarse a cabo. Arnold estaba al tanto de la situación y estaba dispuesto a participar en la misma como mediador, intentando una vez más llevar la paz.

"_**Arnold, sube a tu habitación."**_

Pero ésa simple orden derrumbó los planes del niño quien, sin chistar, comenzó a subir por las escaleras, alejándose del lugar de tensión.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Uff! Termine este capítulo por el momento, de nuevo quiero pedir disculpas si creen que le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pero necesito sensibilizar un poco más a los personajes, no se si entiendan a lo que me refiero. Gracias por su paciencia! Ha y a quienes esperaban ver a Arnie, no se preocupen que en el próximo capítulo si va a aparecer! Besos y nos vemos en la próxima!_


	8. Palabras que atormentan

_Hola amigos! He aquí actualizando! Disculpen por la tardanza! _

_Ahora los agradecimientos:_

_**H.fanel.K:** Hola chica! Tu siempre tan linda con tus reviews!! En este capítulo va a estallar el chisme! Jaja! Gracias por tus comentarios! Espero que este capi también te guste! Nos vemos!_

_**Sailor angel7:** jajaja!! Sip! Tonto Arnold! Que mala reputación le estoy dando en mis fanfics, no? Pero bueno me lo copie de la serie, de ése capítulo de cuando fueron a la playa y Summer quiso engañarlo y he ahí otra vez que Helga fue en su rescate, pero Arnold se la puse bastante difícil. Creo que ya lo había dicho (que pesada yo!) Jiji! Pues que crees? Tardeee!! Si creo que un mes en actualizar? Jaja! Que cosas no? Besos!_

_**Cheesefair:** Ups! Hola! Lamento ese pequeño error de si eres niño o niña, jaja! Pues si, escribes bien bonito!! Jaja! Puedes demandarme me la banco! _

_Obedecer o seguir a tu corazón, es un tema bastante complicado, si me lo preguntas yo no dudaría en hacer lo segundo, no te digo que me rebelaría contra mis padres pero jamás les daría la razón al menos, seguiría con mis creencias hasta el fin. Pero Arnold... pues él, entiéndelo esta embelesado con sus padres, el sueño de prácticamente toda su vida fue reencontrarlos, pero como todos no contamos con crear nuevos sueños en el camino de la vida, uno de los cuales es Helga!!. Arnold está tratando de ser el mejor de los hijos! Y se esta pasando con el papel eso no te lo voy a negar. Pero lamentablemente también se está dejando manipular por la opinión de sus padres con respecto a Helga, habría sido de mucho valor para él el que aceptaran a su amiga. Todo esto claro pensando que son sus verdaderos padres! No esta teniendo en cuenta que conoce más a Helga que a sus propios padres. Y Helga bueno... no puede hacer mucho mientras no pueda revelarla a su amado la verdadera identidad de esos sujetos. No te preocupes ya con los trapitos al aire nadie se va a reprimir de expresar lo que siente. Gracias por tu apoyo en cuanto a lo de las vueltas, jaja! Lamento la tardanza, nos vemos! Besos!_

_**Mary-Tonks:** Hola! Cielos que alivio!! Me alegra que te este gustando la historia! Lamento haberte malinterpretado, espero que continúes leyendo la historia y que te siga gustando! Gracias por el review! Besos!_

_**Mimi Star:** Jaja! Hola a ti también chica! Que lindo es siempre recibir un review tuyo! No te preocupes por los anteriores, te comprendo, uno no puede estar en todos lados a la vez! Aunque te confieso que me preocupaba un poco el que ya no leyeras mi fic. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, a mi también me ha pasado lo mismo con mis padres, la diferencia aquí es que nuestros padres lo hacen porque nos quieren y se preocupan por nosotros. En cambio aquí todos sabemos MUY BIEN la verdadera razón de estos sujetos y es por eso que han de querer matarme, jaja! No te preocupes que a los abuelos de Arnold no pienso hacerles nada, no se me dan las escenas violencia y espero que no se me den. Ha! Y no me mates por el final que le doy al capítulo, si? jaja!! Haaaa!!!!! De verdad muchisisimas gracias por tus palabras de aliento! Con comentarios como esos se te perdona lo que sea chica! Te tomo la palabra, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_**Bkpets:** Hola amigo!!! Que chido ver un review tuyo por aquí! Que bueno que te haya gustado la relación entre Helga y Gerald, la verdad es que cuando descubrí que podían tener algo así en común no pude evitar colocarlo en el fic! Creo que me has contagiado el odio a Arnold, siempre lo dejo mal parado! Lamento comunicarte que aún le falta agua por derrochar a la pobre Helga y ya ni viene al caso que te diga por culpa de quien será. Corto? Hu! No me di cuenta, bueno este apenas si esta mas largo, lamento eso. Gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios y por tu fidelidad a la historia. Besos! Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_**Darkaurnigth:** Hola!! Jaja! Creo que la pegue con lo de la sensibilidad! Jaja! Gracias por tu review! Lamento la demora, nos vemos pronto!_

_**Clausi Pataki:** Jaja! Soy mala! Soy mala! Tanto como esos farsantes! Hay! No! Que no sea para tanto! Y es que me estoy desquitando, cada vez que estoy viendo una novela o una película por televisión me la cortan en lo mejorcito! Gracias por tus comentarios!! Mi imaginación se me trabo un poquito pero finalmente aquí traigo la continuación! Espero que este capi también te guste, nos vemos, besos! _

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Capítulo 8: "Palabras que atormentan..."_

"_**Arnold, sube a tu habitación."**_

_**Paff!**_

Arnold cerró tras de si la puerta de su habitación del lado interno a éste. Intentando ignorar la pelea que seguramente se estaba llevando a cabo en el piso inferior de la casa, entre sus seres queridos. Su sentido común le decía que debía de estar preocupado por ellos, pero ahora una preocupación mayor abarcaba sus pensamientos, una que abarcaba tan solo una persona.

Se sentía algo sofocado, por lo cual abrió una de los ventanales. Retrocedió un poco y luego se dejó caer sobre su cama boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, eran pocas las veces en la que se sentía tan débil, tan solo. Algo dentro de si le decía que había cometido un error, un terrible error.

La brisa del exterior en la habitación no se hizo esperar, atravesó los marcos de los ventanales y se deslizó por el cuarto. El niño sintió la misma más no le dio mucha importancia hasta que sintió algo áspero caer sobre su rostro. Al abrir sus ojos tan sólo vio nubladamente algo blanco con algunas manchas. Lo apartó para observarlo mejor...

"**_El poema..."_** logró susurrar. Tomó con ambas manos el valioso papel y releyó unas cuantas veces sus frases preferidas, buscando algún indicio, alguna prueba que demostrara que la misma persona que había escrito ese poema fuera la descripta por su madre el día anterior. **_"No encaja... no encaja!"_** derramó lágrimas de tormento intentando en vano golpear el aire. **_"M-mamá debe estar equivocada... Helga... m-mi Helga..."_**

"_...Nunca digas adiós si todavía quieres tratar,_

_Nunca te des por vencido si sientes que puedes seguir luchando..."._

Cuanto deseaba tener las fuerzas suficientes para seguir al pie de la letra ésas dulces palabras de aliento, esas que, inconscientemente Helga le había dado aquella vez.

"**_Helga..."_ ** Arnold se tranquilizó a si mismo intentando pensar claramente **_"... ella no puede tener hacia mi un sentimiento tan oscuro c-como es la envidia, eso no es posible...No habría mayor decepción para mi que el que Helga no sea lo que me ha demostrado ser... esa maravillosa persona que me ha cautivado..."_**

"_...Nunca le digas a una persona que ya no la amas si no puedes dejarla ir..."._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_...No habría mayor decepción para Arnold que el que sus padres no sean lo que aparentan ser..."_** . Todos los presentes en ésa mesa de la cafetería sintieron casi el mismo dolor en el pecho que el de Helga frente a su confesión.

Phoebe colocó su mano sobre el hombro derecho de su mejor amiga en señal de apoyo.

"**_Es por eso que me resulta tan difícil contárselo."_** Finalizó la niña rubia.

Gerald y Arnie agacharon su cabeza intentando pensar. Helga les había contado absolutamente todo lo que ella y su amiga habían hecho todo ese tiempo por encontrar a los ladrones. Era increíble pensar como todo había iniciado con un simple robo y había terminado en algo tan lamentable, vil y sucio como lo que esos sujetos estaban haciendo con Arnold. El silencio daba a pensar que nadie sabía lo que precisamente debía decirse en ese momento.

"**_Debes hacerlo."_** Helga, Phoebe y Gerald fijaron su mirada en Arnie, quien había decidido hablar finalmente. **_"Si no hubieras trabajado tan arduamente todo este tiempo para encontrar ese diario nada de esto abría salido a la luz. Eso es algo que mi primo sabrá valorar. Pero más valorará... que hayas reunido la valentía para decírselo."_** Helga estaba impactada, Arnie se veía más serio que lo acostumbrado. **_"Si los papeles fueran al revez, que crees que haría mi primo en tu lugar?"_**

Phoebe y Gerald se miraron el uno al otro.

"**_Lo mismo."_** Corearon Helga y Gerald al mismo tiempo. **_"Exactamente lo mismo."_**

"**_Así es."_** Sonrió Arnie contagiando a Helga. **_"Incluso le costaría el mismo trabajo decidirse que a ti."_**

"**_Bien Helga, entonces cuando se lo dirás?"_** preguntó Phoebe dando por seguro que no había duda alguna en lo que debía hacer su amiga.

"**_Lo antes posible."_** Aseguró Helga.

"**_Podrías hacerlo ahora mismo, es una lástima que Arnold se encuentre en su casa y que esos sujetos anden merodeando por allí."_** Analizó Gerald.

"**_Es verdad, tendrás que esperar hasta verlo el lunes en la escuela Helga."_** Razonó ahora Phoebe.

"**_No me parece bien dejar a Arnold tres días más en las manos del enemigo."_** Exclamó Helga **_"Debe haber alguna forma..."_**

"**_Yo te ayudaré!"_** exclamó Arnie tomando de la mano a Helga y haciendo que ésa se levantara de su silla. **_"Quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda a ti y a mi primo."_**

"_Oh! Dios mio!"_ ahogó Lila esa exclamación en un pequeño grito al ver las manos de Helga y Arnie unidas. Desde que había escuchado esa conversación en el salón de clases entre Gerald, Phoebe y Helga le había surgido una gran curiosidad. Pero le dio la importancia necesaria recién cuando vio que, al finalizar las clases, su amado Arnie estuviera en la salida de la escuela esperando por Helga y que, junto a Phoebe y Gerald, se marcharan y terminaran en una confitería.

Pudo ver como, luego de pagar sus helados, los cuatro niños se marchaban y se despedían. Yéndose Gerald y Phoebe por un lado y Helga y Arnie por el otro. Lila salió indignada detrás de la columna de cemento donde se había estado escondiendo todo ese tiempo, lo bastante lejos como para escuchar su conversación pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver las reacciones de sus compañeros de clase, especialmente el de Helga y su Arnie. El ceño fruncido de la niña desapareció para dar paso a un semblante bastante triste.

"_Helga... como pudiste hacerme esto?"_ No había mayor incógnita que ésa en la niña. Se habían tomado de la mano y ahora se iban los dos solos de vuelta a casa, y Helga no parecía rehusar ninguno de esos gestos. Y Lila que había creído que Helga comprendía sus sentimientos hacia el niño, cuando le permitió acompañarlos en esa cita que solo estaba destinada para Helga y para Arnie. Cuando le dio la maravillosa noticia de su regreso. Y ella que creyó cercana la posibilidad de que Helga fuera su amiga...

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_Hemos criado a Arnold como un niño totalmente independiente! no hace falta que nadie lo diga lo que tenga que hacer para que él haga lo correcto!"_** exclamó furioso el abuelo Phil, siendo apoyada por su esposa.

"_**Así es, incluso él mismo Arnold ha sabido darnos consejos a los adultos de esta casa cuando no estamos pensando con claridad."**_

"**_En ese caso, quién esta criando a quién?"_** exclamó mordazmente Stella. **_"Se nota a leguas que le han dado a Arnold demasiadas libertades, una entre las cuales está la falta de desconfianza!"_** Los ancianos no podían creen lo que estaban escuchando **_"Si no desconfía no estudia a las personas, es muy simple, y es por eso que no sabe quien va a lastimarlo y quien no!"_**

"_**Arnold intenta conocer a las personas antes que desconfiar o confiar en ellas! Es un buen niño!"** _respondió Phil.

"**_A si?"_** contraatacó la mujer **_"Pues lo que yo creo es que de ser un buen niño pasó a ser uno bastante manipulable! Se deja engañar por personas como esa niña sólo porque le demuestra una sonrisa y unas cuantas palabras melosas que pueden ser perfectamente fingidas! Pero eso ya se acabó! Aquí está ahora su madre y su padre para que aprenda a elegir a sus amistades!" _**Cuando sintió las manos de su marido por sobre sus hombros.

"**_Querida tranquilízate por favor."_** Niles ahora clavó su mirada en la pareja de ancianos, procurando actuar lo mejor posible.

"**_Padre, Madre, les agradezco que hayan cuidado de nuestro hijo durante nuestra ausencia."_** Frunció su seño **_"Pero ahora que hemos vuelto queremos tomar el lugar que nos corresponde como sus progenitores. Si Stella no cree que esa niña sea una buena influencia para Arnold ha de ser por algo, no creen?"_**

"**_No puede haber absolutamente nada malo en Helga que los haga sospechar!" _**gritó la abuela.

"**_Basta con mirarla y estudiar un poco su comportamiento para saber que es una niña que no tiene una buena salud mental."_** Soltó Stella precipitadamente. **_"No es que tenga nada contra esa niña, es seguro que su comportamiento se debe a una niñez bastante dura."_**

"**_No hay niña que quiera más el bienestar de nuestro nieto como Helga! Y Arnold es feliz estando en su compañía, eso es lo único que debería de importarles!" _**Exclamó fervientemente la abuela, tan enfurecida como nunca antes se la había visto, defendiendo con todas las armas a su nieta postiza.

"**_Es una gran actriz, verdad?"_** el tono irónico por parte de Stella se hizo presente una vez más.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"_Una... gran actriz?"_ se preguntó internamente Arnold con algo de miedo. No era su intención escuchar a través de las puertas, pero se trataba de la de su propia habitación, los gritos de la pelea se escuchaban a gran distancia. Jamás estuvo de acuerdo con que quien grite más fuerte es el que tiene la razón, pero había estado todo ese tiempo rezando porque sus abuelos hicieran entrar en razón a sus padres y le permitieran volver a ver a Helga. Esos fueron sus ruegos hasta que escuchó esas últimas palabras de su madre. Su súplica era ahora que ésa última afirmación fuera falsa, que dejaran de manchar lo que para él significaba el nombre de Helga.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"_**Ésta discusión no nos llevará a ninguna parte!"** _continuaba la discusión **_"Es claro que jamás podremos ponernos de acuerdo!"_** era la vos de su padre.

"**_Por primera vez te doy la razón Niles."_** Interrumpida por la del abuelo. **_"Pero le dejaremos claro que siendo ésta nuestra casa, tenemos todo el derecho de permitir entrar o salir a cualquier persona que nosotros consideremos correcta!"_**

"**_En pocas palabras, si Helga viene a visitar o llama por teléfono a nuestro nieto, tiene todo nuestro consentimiento!"_** apoyó la abuela dando por terminada la discusión. Junto a su esposo dieron la media vuelta y se marcharon con su dignidad intacta. No recordando haber tenido una discusión siquiera cercana de acalorada con su hijo antes. Lo desconocían totalmente...

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**...Ring! ...Riiiiiinggggg...**_

"**_Oh?"_** Arnold volvió a la realidad al escuchar ése timbre **_"...El teléfono... será Helga?"_** No estaba seguro de si era la segunda o ya la séptima campanada del aparato, pues se hallaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos como para notarlo. Se apresuró a contestar, pero aún con la misma pregunta rondando en su cabeza. _"Helga... una gran actriz?..."_

"**_Bueno?"_** finalmente habló. La vos del otro lado del teléfono le dio a entender que definitivamente no era quien quería que fuera.

"**_Arnold! Hola!"_** la dulce pero ahora opacada vos de Lila se hizo escuchar. **_"Acabo de llegar a casa, mi papá dijo que me habías llamado."_**

"**_Oh?"_** Arnold finalmente reaccionó **_"Si, es que tu me habías dejado un mensaje en mi contestador, lamento no haberte llamado antes, he estado algo ocupado. Era algo urgente?"_**

"**_No Arnold, solo deseaba invitarte a dar una vuelta para que te distrajeras un poco y olvidaras el incidente de esta mañana."_** Aclaro Lila, sin saber que Arnold había olvidado, al menos por el momento, la riña con Helga, y ella se lo estaba recordando. **_"Pero luego recordé que de seguro te encontrarías con los chicos en la cafetería."_**

Ésa última afirmación llamó la atención de Arnold. **_"A la cafetería? Con los chicos? Porque creíste eso Lila?"_**

"**_Uh!"_** Lila se tapó estrepitosamente la boca, se supone que ella no tendría que haber estado allí, razón por la cual se encontraba a escondidas. Pero que Arnold no fuera invitado? **_"Lo siento mucho Arnold! Hoy vi a Gerald, Phoebe, Helga y Arnie en la cafetería. Creí que tú también estabas invitado, que llegarías más tarde." _**Definitivamente se trataba de una reunión en la cual Arnold no tenía participación alguna.

"**_No..."_** Arnold se sorprendió por esa afirmación **_"...no me invitaron."_** Pero también se sentía dolido, estaba siendo marginado por su grupo de amigos pero... _Helga y Arnie? Juntos? Porqué? No se supone que Helga no gustaba de su compañía?._

Y entonces, su mente traicionera trajo al frente ésa incógnita que ahora le resultaba real.

**Flashback**

"_Es una gran actriz, verdad?"_

**End Flashback**

"_Será posible que Helga fingiera... ignorarlo... sólo en mi presencia?"_ Se atormentaba Arnold.

"**_Arnold? Arnold!"_** llamaba insistentemente Lila ya preocupada del otro lado del teléfono, era consciente de que había hablado de más. Pero es que últimamente se había vuelto tan natural ver a Gerald, Phoebe, Arnold y Helga juntos, como un grupo inseparable de amigos, que era demasiado extraño que sucediera lo contrario. Podría haber supuesto que Arnold no obtuvo el permiso para salir debido a su prohibida relación con Helga, pero que nisiquiera lo hayan intentado? O es que no quería que Arnold asistiera? Todo era muy confuso...

"**_D-disculpa Lila... ahora no me siento muy bien... hablamos después, te parece?"_** fue lo único que atinó a decir Arnold.

"**_Discúlpame tu a mi Arnold, quería hacerte sentir mejor, pero creo que logré lo contrario. Hasta el lunes."_** Y Lila colgó. Arnold poco pudo responder, al colgar definitivamente el teléfono, su primo apareció por la puerta que se hallaba a sus espaldas. Lo saludó, pero Arnold no pudo entender el porque del sabor amargo que sentía al volver a ver a su primo.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_Bien hecho Christine! Acabamos de sumar dos enemigos más a la lista!"_** Exclamó furioso Terrens luego de la acalorada discusión instantes atrás con sus 'supuestos' padres.

"**_Ya tranquilízate Terrens!"_** se defendió Christine **_"Mientras Arnold siga obedeciéndonos no habrá nada de que preocuparnos, ahora veremos a quien respeta más, a sus abuelos o a sus padres, no querrá decepcionarnos, verdad? Jaja!"_** La risa de la mujer era definitivamente insoportable, incluso para Terrens.

"_**Si, si lo que tu digas. Eso no es importante ahora, pudiste conseguir lo que te pedí?"**_

"**_Claro que si..."_** respondió la mujer **_"...aunque no de la misma calidad. Precisamente los ingredientes para la dichosa receta esa son difíciles, por no decir imposible, de conseguir, al parecer, en su mayoría, se encuentran en San Lorenzo. Es por eso que tuve que conseguir algunos productos 'alternativos'."_** Haciendo énfasis en ésta última palabra.

"**_Alternativos?"_** cuestionó el hombre a lo que asintió Christine **_"Y eso no es peligroso?"_**

"_**No te preocupes por eso querido... tenemos mucho tiempo para comprobar la receta, una y otra vez, probando diferentes cantidades y combinaciones. Lo importante es el resultado! Seremos ricos!! Multimillonarios!!!"**_

"**_A si? Y que tal si matamos a alguien por esos experimentos?"_** razonó Terrens **_"Además no crees que vayan a sospechar cuando sepan con que preparamos esos remedios? Se supone que si 'supuestamente' venimos de San Lorenzo, habríamos traído con nosotros los ingredientes originales!"_**

"**_Somos famosos!"_** respondió sencillamente la castaña con peluca **_"Tenemos el poder para reclamar toda la privacidad necesaria para nuestros asuntos! Y para cuando los clientes hallan probado el remedio nosotros ya estaremos muy lejos con el dinero, podremos cambiarnos los nombres y las identidades, no sería la primera vez que hacemos algo así!_**

Terrens la observó mientras lo pensaba más claramente **_"Sabes que? Tienes razón! Si hemos llegado tan lejos con ésta farsa, la continuaremos hasta el final!!"_**

"**_Así se habla compañero!! Ja!"_** y así, Terrens y Christine brindaron con copas de vino por su maravilloso plan, plan en el cual, suciamente estaban utilizando a un pequeño e inocente niño con cabeza de balón

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"**_Sucede algo malo?"_** preguntó Arnie, aunque ni su rostro ni su tono de vos lo demostrara, se sentía algo extrañado por la mirada que su primo le dirigió apenas al entrar a la habitación.

No podía evitarlo, sentía un gran dolor en su pecho, un gran sentimiento de traición abarcaba todo su ser y no había nada que pudiera hacer para disimularlo. Su primo había estado en compañía de sus amigos y de su Helga toda la tarde. Ya estaba al tanto de la atracción que sentía Arnie por Helga y lo comprendía pero y Helga? Porque todo ese tiempo le había hecho pensar que no le agradaba la compañía de su primo si no era cierto? No es que se lo halla dicho pero bastaba con ver sus devastadoramentes sinceras muecas de desprecio hacia él cada vez que se le insinuaba. _Porque su Helga le había mentido de esa forma tan cruel?_

"**_No es nada." _** Si no podía disimular su duro tono de voz, si haría algo con su rostro, desvió su mirada de la de su primo para que no sospechara nada, para que no lo obligara a gritarle todo lo que pensaba de él y de Helga. **_"Ya es bastante tarde, donde estuviste todo este tiempo?"_**

"**_Por ahí."_** Respondió sencillamente Arnie cerrando bien la puerta y dirigiéndose, sin que Arnold se diera cuenta, a una de las ventanillas del techo que se hallaba por encima de la cama de la habitación.****

"**_Sólo?"_** pero no alcanzó a llegar cuando Arnold lo interrogó nuevamente.

Arnie paró en seco, algo le decía que Arnold sabía donde y con quien había estado pero de nada valía confesarlo, ya estaba planeado que otra persona lo hiciera, con detalles incluidos. Y además no tenía mucho tiempo para descubrir lo que le sucedía, tenía otra prioridad en ése momento. Sonrió al ver una figura asomarse a través del vidrio.

"**_Te traje una sorpresa."_** Escuchó Arnold a su primo decir, pero se hallaba tan... tan envenenado que nada cambiaría su humor. Se limitó a quedarse en silencio aún de espaldas a su primo, y sin intención de voltearse a verlo. Nisiquiera escuchó la ventanilla abrirse y mucho menos sintió el movimiento de la cama al recibir un peso.

"**_Arnold.."_** ésa dulce y entrañable vos hizo cambiar de opinión inmediatamente al niño con cabeza de balón, quién volteó sin pensarlo ni un minuto, nada lo habría hecho olvidar toda su furia en ése momento como la figura que se hallaba frente a sus ojos.

Helga era ayudada por Arnie a bajar de la cama donde, al parecer, se había dejado caer junto a su mochila luego de saltar por la ventanilla que se hallaba por encima de su cabeza. Mientras el niño rubio se encargaba de cerrar la misma, Helga se acercó a Arnold, quién no paraba de observarla atónito, hacía tan solo unas cuantas horas que se habían separado por esa absurda pelea y ya la extrañaba demasiado. Y es que al ya no ser amigos la sentía más lejos que nunca. Cuanto deseaba abrazarla en ese momento, disculparse y olvidarse por completo de que habían dejado de ser amigos.

"**_Arnold necesito hablar contigo."_** Rogó Helga, queriendo hablar antes de que su amado la echara de su casa.

"**_C-como es que estás aquí?"_** preguntó Arnold entre confundido y feliz por volver a verla.

"**_La traje conmigo."_** Respondió Arnie por ella llegando con ellos. **_"Por suerte sabe trepar muy bien las paredes."_**

"**_Gracias Arnie."_** Le sonrió Helga, se hallaba realmente agradecida por ayudarla a llegar con Arnold.

Arnie había logrado sacarle una sonrisa a Helga, eso era algo que Arnold definitivamente no podía aceptar, toda la furia y los celos de hace unos instantes volvieron como nunca, como una avalancha dispuesta a destruir todo lo valioso de la relación. Bastaba con mirarlos, sonreírse el uno al otro, en complacencia de los que hubieran hecho o dicho entre ellos sin estar él presente durante la tarde. Aprovechándose de la situación. Ésa misma situación que a él sólo lo atormentaba más y más.

"_Y yo que creí que Helga estaría sufriendo tanto como yo por nuestra separación."_ Se lastimaba Arnold internamente. **_"Que rayos haces aquí Helga!!"_** ese grito sorprendió tanto a su primo como a la niña, nunca antes se había visto al tranquilo y pacífico Arnold gritar de ésa forma, como queriendo escupir toda la furia que se hallaba en su interior. **_"Mis padres me tienen prohibido verte! Y no pienso desobedecerlos!!"_**

"**_Eso ya lo se! Me lo dejaste muy claro en la mañana Cabeza de Balón!!"_** gritó con igual fuerza Helga, conteniéndose como podía y respirando profundamente trató de juntar el valor suficiente para dar el primer paso, ése que iniciaría una gran dolor en su amado.

"**_Entonces que haces aquí?"_** preguntó nuevamente Arnold sin bajar los desniveles.

"**_Hoy también me dijiste!!"_** respondió Helga determinantemente **_"Me dijiste que de nada valía que te dijera ahora la verdad! Ahora que ya no somos amigos!"_** al parecer, inconscientemente, los gritos de su amado le daban el empujoncito necesario para declarar, ése que nunca había necesitado frente a ninguna persona que no fuera el amor de su vida. **_"Pero justamente!!" _**Helga clavó sus ojos brillosos en los de Arnold transmitiéndole toda su sinceridad **_"Justamente porque yo si me sigo considerando todavía tu amiga es que te lo voy a decir!!"._**

"**_Helga.." _**Arnold quedó estupefacto frente a la confesión de la niña. Un pequeño crujido en el pasillo inferior a la habitación donde se hallaban los niños los asustó. **_"Es mejor que te vayas! Pueden descubrirnos!"_**

"**_Espera un momento!"_** lo frenó Arnie **_"Helga tiene algo muy importante que decirte! Debes escucharla!! Ahora!!!"_**

Arnold se les quedó viendo por un momento analizando lo sucedido hasta que su seño se frunció, en dirección a la niña.

"**_Él... él si lo sabe?"_** le reclamó a Helga, quién no estaba segura de entender a lo que se refería. **_"Se lo dijiste a Arnie antes que a mi, que era tu amigo?"_**

"**_No es lo que parece!"_** quiso defenderse Helga, entendiendo el enojo de Arnold. **_"No quería decírselo a nadie hasta que estuviera completamente segura! Y es justo hoy cuando..!"_**

"_**Vaya coincidencia que justo fuera hoy! Cuando nuestra amistad se terminó!"**_

"**_Arnold?"_** Niles tocó la puerta de la habitación atraído por los gritos provenientes de ella. Los tres niños palidecieron ante eso, Arnie se llevó como pudo a Helga a uno de los rincones de la habitación para ocultarla, finalmente se decidieron por debajo de la cama. **_"Está todo bien hijo?"_**. El hombre entró a la habitación dando una simple y rápida vista a la misma, cerciorándose de que sólo se hallaban allí su hijo y su sobrino. **_"Qué eran esos gritos?"_**

"**_N-nada papá..."_** actuó bastante nervioso y sudado Arnold **_"..sólo una pequeña discusión con Arnie."_**

"**_Ya veo.."_** Niles echó un último vistazo a la habitación sin prestarle mucha atención a su hijo y, por ende, a lo que decía **_"...procuren ya no hacer tanto ruido."_** Sin tomarse la molestia de preguntar el porque de la discusión y se marchó de la habitación.

Ambos niños pudieron finalmente respirar tranquilos tomándose el tiempo prudente para sacar a Helga de debajo de la cama.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Terrens entró en la cocina, donde Christine se hallaba disfrutando de una taza de café.

"**_Y a ti que te pasa?"_** le preguntó la mujer al ver lo distraído de su compañero.

"Es que... vengo de la habitación de ésos niños, los escuché gritar y entré inmediatamente." Se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió una taza de café para si mismo.

"**_Entonces? Qué es lo que te preocupa?" _**insistió la mujer sin mucha paciencia.

"**_Según ellos estaban discutiendo, pero no sé..."_** tomó un sorbo de la bebida caliente analizando la situación. **_"...había... una tercera voz."_** Abrió sus ojos clavándolos en los de la mujer frente a sí. Bastó tan solo esa mirada para que ambos se pusieran de pie.

"_**Vamos!"**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Helga se colocó de pie y, mientras sacudía un poco su ropa, su seño se frunció.**_"Ese es el consejo de un padre para con su hijo cuando ve que está discutiendo?"_** No pudiendo contenerse un comentario frente a la fría actitud 'paternal' del sujeto. **_"Procuren ya no hacer tanto ruido? Por el amor de Dios!"_**

"**_Al menos mis padres no me marginan por un hermano mayor!"_** soltó Arnold sin siquiera pensarlo. Arnie estaba impactado, desconocía totalmente a su primo, siempre lo había admirado en cierta forma, por saber mantener la calma, por saber guardarse comentarios hirientes.

"**_Q-que quieres decir con eso?"_** preguntó Helga sintiéndose, sin la necesidad de una aclaración, profundamente herida.

Arnold estuvo a punto de lamentarse por lo dicho pero la furia estaba primero. **_"E-es grrr!! Es tu culpa por entrometerte con mis padres Helga! No vuelvas a hacerlo!"_**

"**_Arnold!"_** Helga se acercó al niño y lo tomó por los hombros para mirarlo de frente **_"Es que es eso precisamente lo que trato de decirte!! Esos sujetos no son lo que aparentan ser!"_**

Arnold olvidó por un momento su remordimiento para concentrarse en las palabras de la niña **_"D-de que hablas Helga?"_**

"**_E-ellos no son..."_** Helga desearía poder morderse la lengua y ya no hablar, para que nadie pudiera culparla por no decirle la verdad a su amado, para evadirle ese dolor, no quería que Arnold se destrozara así, frente a sí y entre sus manos. Dio una ojeada a su costado para cruzar miradas con Arnie, lo que bastó para recordarle que él la apoyaba. Al igual que Phoebe y Gerald lo estaban haciendo aunque fuera de lejos. Aspiró aire una vez más. **_"Ellos no son tus verdaderos padres Arnold!!"_**

"**_Qué sucede aquí?"_** La puerta se abrió precipitosamente, sin siquiera tocar, dejando al descubierto a Helga...

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Jaja! Me mataran por dejarlo ahí! Espero no haberlos mareado con los nombres, aunque quizás ya se lo sepan se los recuerdo, Christine es Stella y Terrens es Niles. Ok? Les prometo que al menos de regalo de navidad les traigo el próximo capítulo, que para mi va a ser el más fuerte. Nos vemos, gracias por su paciencia. Nos vemos!_


	9. Ojos ciegos

_Hola! Feliz navidad!! Jaja ATRASADA sip, lo siento! Pero es que no se me pudo ocurrir ningún buen fic para ésas fiestas que REALMENTE hiciera conmemoración a ésa fecha. Es por eso les había prometido la actualización de este fic, pero cuando comencé a rondar en lo que iba a ocurrir en este capítulo (lo que todos sospechan ya) no me pareció algo muy alegre que digamos, jeje. Y a falta de inspiración hoy casi tres meses atrasada les traigo el capítulo número 9!! Esto ya se está poniendo bueno! Desde ya les digo que hay exceso de maldad al final del mismo. Espero que les guste!!_

_Agradecimientos: (Aviso: en otro de mis fics, terminado recientemente, no coloque las respuestas a los reviews pues nuevamente ha estado rondando el rumro de que Fanfiction borrara el trabajo a quien lo haga. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho.)_

_Cheesefair: Hola! Sip Arnold se está dando contra la pared nuevamente. Que bueno que te haya gustado la participación de Lila, se que la he tenido algo abandonada pero ya a aparecerá! De hecho tendrá bastante participación en el futuro! Gracias por tu review y perdona la demora!_

_Hopesol:_ _Gracias por tus comentarios! Besos!_

_Claudi Pataki: No ME MATES! Tengo que terminar la historia! Después me vas a ir a buscar al otro lado para que la continue, mira que te lo adverti! Jaja! Lamento mucho vengarme con ustedes mis sufrimientos por las telenovelas, jaja! Espero que este capitulo te guste y gracias por tus comentarios!_

_Mimi Star: Hola amiga! Sip! Lo deje AHÍ! Wuajajaja soy mala! Y algo floja por actualizarlo recien hasta ahora lo admito, jeje. Me pareció muy gracioso como juzgas a los personajes jaja! Pues si, no sé si alguien que haya conocido bien la serie habría podido imaginar a Arnold molesto con todo ser viviente que lo rodea y a Lila indiscreta! Con los celos todo es posible. Jaja! Si que lindo verdad los abuelitos! Ya hasta adoptaron a Helga como propia, parece ser que ese par de verdad les gusta! le supieron parar bien el carro, no? Pero lamentablemente no se van a quedar con los brazos cruzados, la venganza será terrible, nada trágico! Tampoco se me alarmen! Pero pueden ir pensando en qué es lo peor que le puede pasar a Gertie y a Phil, a ver si lo adivinan. Gracias por dejarme siempre un review! Aprecio mucho tus comentarios!_

_Sailor angel7:_ _Hola chica! Jaja! Nop! Aun no lo han cachado pero lo que sucederá después si que te va a dejar en ascuas! Gracias por tu review! Besos!_

_H.fanel.K: Hola? Que no sabias que decir? No sabes la vergüenza que me dio cuando lei tu review e hiciste que viera mi ERROR!! Snif! Claro que Christine traía peluca! Ella es rubia y la peluca castaña! Pome-chan tonta! Tonta! Tonta! En verdad lamento eso, pero estuvo bien de castigo por dejar tanto tiempo a su suerte a mi fic! Jeje! Ya ves que incluso olvide los que escribí capítulos atrás! Felicitaciones por ser la única en darse cuenta! Jaja! Luego te envio un email bomba a tu compu, jaja! Gracias por tus comentarios! Y nunca cambies!_

_Mary-Tonks: Hola! Jaja, mala noticia para ti? no acertaste! Buena noticia para mi? Ya no soy tan predecible jaja!!!!! Lo lamento pero necesito un poco de autoestima. Te mando un gran abrazo para ti también!! Por cierto me gusta eso de que jueguen con su imaginación a ver que sucede después! Gracias!_

_Mikapunzel: Hayyyy!!! Gracias por tus comentarios!! Me halagas!!! Ha de haber sido divertido leer dos o tres capítulos seguido no? A mi si cuando ocurre eso!! Jaja! Por cierto que es OMFG? Gracias por tu review, espero verte en la próxima!_

_bishojo-scm:_ _Hola_, _sip tienes toda la razón del mundo, nunca la furia ha vencido a la bondad en Arnold, los celos tampoco han sido la excepción, pero con Lila! Jaja! Ya vez como trata diferente a Helga, he? Mmm es para pensarlo! Gracias por tu review!_

_bkpets: Hola amigo! Que lindo encontrarse un review tuyo por aquí! Jeje! No te preocupes por la tardanza ya ves cuando estoy actualizando yo, jeje! Ok, concuerdo contigo y con varias otras personas que me leen, se me ha estado pasando la mano con Arnold en cuanto a cambios drásticos de actitud, pero en verdad quería hacer historias que fueran más 'graves' por decirlo de alguna manera, con contenidos más profundos e impulsivos. Que le dieran de una buena vez por todas un buen final a la historia, es como dos o tres pasos más de los que dio la película. Y lamentablemente he decidido que sea Arnold quién cometiera éste tipo de errores, humanos al fin y al cabo. Ya que a Helga le ha tocado ese papel en la serie de TV. No se si me explico. Al fin y al cabo los malvados aquí son los 'usurpadores de vidas ajenas'! Arnold recapacitará, tarde como siempre, pero lo hará, jaja!_

_Concuerdo totalmente contigo! Las únicas figuras paternales que Arnold ha tenido desde el primer año de vida ha sido sus abuelos! De hecho creo que debería de obedecerles más a ellos que a éstos impostores pero ya ves que los abuelos no han hecho demasiado para que esto ocurra, todavía._

_Jaja! Lila la verdad es que si ha estado armando varios problemas por allí, pero has de comprenderla, ella también esta sufriendo celos por su querido Arnie. Pero si, concuerdo una vez más contigo, las personas suelen hablar mucho y pensar poco. Con respecto a los de las 'manos unidas' pues Arnie lo hizo por impulso, esta enamorado de Helga y cualquier acercamiento con ella lo hará feliz, pero además lo hizo para brindarle apoyo, es muy valiente! Jeje! A mi también me está gustando la participación en esta historia, será realmente un amigo inseparable de Helga de ahora en adelante. De hecho es el papel que debería estar jugando Arnold ahora, ironías de la vida. _

_Por cierto, me surgió la duda, donde vives?, pues mencionaste estar de vacaciones de invierno y aquí en Argentina estamos en verano._

_Te agradezco de corazón tus comentarios y tus justas y acertadas deducciones, me haces pensar mucho en lo que escribo, jeje! Besos y nos vemos en la próxima! _

_Clausi Pataki: Hola! Como no estoy segura de que seas Claudi Pataki ú otra lectora decidí darte un espacio aparte. Es verdad, lamento la demora, elegí un mal momento para irme por tanto tiempo, jeje! No es que me desquite con ustedes (no totalmente jeje.) pero la inspiración no viene cuando se la llama. Gracias por tus halagos y por tu paciencia! Besos!. ccginc: Gracias por tu review! Nos vemos en la próxima!!_

_Por cierto!! Acabo de darme cuenta que el 25 de enero mi fic cumplió un año! FIESTA! FIESTA! Y aún no lo terminó, buuuu! Jeje! Ya no los molesto! Espero disfruten este capítulo!_

_------------------------------------_

_Capítulo 9: "Ojos ciegos"_

"**_Helga?"_**

Helga sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Frente a si sólo se hallaban los abuelos de los pelirrubios.

"**_Mi querida nieta! Que gusto tenerte aquí!!"_** Gertie la abrazó efusivamente en señal de alegría, apenas dejándola respirar.

"**_Valla sorpresa."_** Exclamó Phil admirando la escena. Sintiéndose complacido también, en cierta forma, por la presencia de la niña.

Arnie no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tierno acto. Pero al dirigir su mirada hacia su primo, vio que este definitivamente no se encontraba bien. Helga también se dio cuenta de ello, su amado estaba tan pálido como el papel, no parecía siquiera parpadear mirándola como si fuera una especie de aparición.

"**_A-Arnold.."_** quiso decir Helga cuando se vio arrastrada por la anciana por debajo de la escalera que daba a la habitación del niño. Helga quiso quejarse pero calló al ver que los padres falsos aparecían por el pasillo y se dirigían a toda prisa a la misma habitación. Pero, gracias a la astucia de la abuela, no las vieron.

"**_Papa?"_** preguntó Niles al llegar junto a Stella **_"Qué haces aquí?"_**

"**_Es que acaso no puedo venir a ver a mis nietos en mi propia casa Niles?"_** cuestionó suspicazmente Phil, intentando evadir con su ironía toda duda que tuviera la pareja pues ésa extraña aparición en el lugar daban a entender que sospechaban algo.

"**_No, por supuesto que no Phil."_** Respondió Stella sintiéndose atacada. Mientras los hombres hablaban se tomó el trabajo de verificar todo, no solo la habitación, sino a los niños que se hallaban allí, buscando en sus gestos algún indicio de nerviosismo que le confirmara sus sospechas. Más sin embargo tan solo encontró a un corriente Arnie realizando su ya acostumbrado ruido de nariz. Pero por otro lado, Arnold tenía una mirada perdida y asustada a la vez, una jamás vista en él.

"**_Arnold, hijo..."_** preguntó maternalmente Stella **_"...te sientes bien cariño?"_**

Arnold reaccionó y volteó a mirarlos, intentando mirarlos de una forma diferente esta vez, más le fue imposible.

"**_S-si mamá.."_** logró articular el niño **_"...estoy bien."_**

"**_Que bueno."_** Dijo Stella no muy segura clavando su mirada en la del niño por última vez. **_"Querido... podrías acompañarme? Necesito hacer algo."_** Exclamó ahora dirigiéndose a Niles.

"**_Por supuesto."_** Afirmó él y caminaron hacia la puerta una vez más.

"**_Arnold!"_** volteó repentinamente la mujer **_"Te gustaría acompañarnos hijo? Iremos a dar un paseo en el auto."_**

Arnie y Helga se asustaron por esto. Mientras que los abuelos y el mismo Arnold no podían estar más sorprendidos, jamás, desde que sus padres habían vuelto, ellos lo habían invitado a hacer algo los tres juntos. Siempre eran ellos dos los que salían y dejaban a Arnold en la casa, sin importarles mucho. Esto habría entusiasmado mucho al Cabeza de Balón en otro momento, pero este no lo era.

"**_Claro."_** Fue lo único que atinó a decir sin mucho sentimiento, yendo con sus padres. Arnie se movió inquieto en el lugar, cuanto hubiera querido tomar a su primo del brazo y arrastrarlo nuevamente hacia el interior del cuarto. Gertie tuvo que sujetar aún mas fuerte a Helga desde su escondite pues ésta, impulsivamente, quiso ir tras Arnold. Sólo hasta que el trío llegó hasta el piso inferior de la casa, la abuela se decidió en soltar a Helga. Siendo ahora Arnie quien tuviera que bajar las escaleras, detrás de las cuales se hallaban escondidas, para sostener a la niña.

"**_Helga espera!"_** exclamó Arnie.

"**_Arnold!"_** Helga volteó a mirar al niño aún forcejeando**_"Pero Arnie! Tenemos que hacer algo! No podemos dejar a esos sujetos a solas con Arnold! Es muy peligroso!"_**

"_**Si en verdad se han tomado tanto trabajo hasta ahora por guardar su identidad, no creo que sean capaces de hacerle algo a mi primo que los haga quedar al descubierto Helga! Tranquila!"** _exclamó el susodicho.

"**_De que están hablando niños?"_** preguntó una vos a sus espaldas.

Los niños voltearon, tras ellos se hallaba la pareja de ancianos con la incógnita dibujada en la cara. Helga y Arnie se dieron una rápida mirada entre si, habían olvidado tener cuidado al medir sus palabras en presencia de ellos. Pero que más daba? Ya hasta Arnold sabía el secreto, porque no decírselos a ellos?...

_**Minutos después...**_

"**_E-ESOS MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS!!"_** exclamó una furiosa mujer salvaje **_"Esperen a ver lo que les hago en cuanto los tenga entre mis manos!!!!"._**

"**_Poooooookieeeee!!!!!!!!!"_** exclamó el abuelo tomando como podía a su esposa y esquivando todas las patadas y piñas que ésta enviaba a la nada. La noticia les había caído como una bomba definitivamente. Arnie y Helga suspiraron con resignación, ya se esperaban esa reacción por parte de los ancianos. Que esa noticia saliera a la luz de todos era algo ya previsible.

Phil finalmente pudo calmar a la abuela y sentarla de nuevo en la silla junto a si. Los cuatro se hallaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, con tasas de chocolate caliente frente a si, aunque intactas pues la abuela las había preparado inconscientemente, sin saber la gravedad del tema a tratar por voluntad de los niños.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos, hasta que fue el anciano ahora quien lo rompió.

"**_Niños.."_** Helga y Arnie elevaron su mirada a la de él. **_"... lo que nos acaban de decir es una acusación muy grave." _** Ellos asintieron. **_"Están completamente seguros?"_** Volvieron a asentir pero con más fuerza y convicción que nunca.

"**_Créanme, lo pensé y dudé demasiado, durante mucho tiempo, si no hubiera estado tan segura de todo los que le acabo de decir jamás hubiera podido juntar el coraje suficiente para decírselo a Arnold."_** Las palabras de Helga conmovieron a la pareja de ancianos. **_"Si hubiera existido el más mínimo indicio de duda de ningún modo habría permitido que Arnold siquiera sintiera mis sospechas. Quería evitarle cualquier sufrimiento pero..." _** Helga envió una rápida mirada a Arnie, recordando también a Phoebe y Gerald **_"... los chicos me hicieron comprender que un dolor aún mayor sería descubrir en el futuro que sus padres no fueron lo que tantos años aparentaron ser, la indignación provocada por los años que se les fueron robados para buscar a sus verdaderos padres! Tanto tiempo viviendo en una ilusión sólo para que el golpe contra la realidad resultara ser más duro." _**Gertie tomó la mano de la niña por encima de la mesa **_"Pero lo que jamás me perdonaría es que Arnold quisiera odiarme y con toda razón porque su mejor amiga supiera toda la verdad y no fuera capaz de decírsela."_**

"**_Yo me encuentro totalmente de acuerdo con Helga!!"_** exclamó efusivamente la abuela.

Phil quedo algo pensativo observando a Helga hasta que finalmente esbozó una sonrisa, aunque algo triste pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. **_"Esa fue una difícil decisión Helga... pero la más sabia."_** Repentinamente la mirada del anciano se obscureció y sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto desconocido de la mesa.

Helga hubiera querido sonreír pero había recordado algo muy delicado, el fraude de esos sujetos no sólo lo eran para con Arnold, había toda una familia afectada de por medio.

"**_Lamento que ellos no sean mis verdaderos tíos abuelo."_** Mencionó repentinamente Arnie comprendiendo lo mismo que Helga en ése momento.

"**_No tienen porque hacerlo."_** Apenas murmuró Phil, Gertie se abrazó de su brazo a modo de contención. **_"Jajajaja!!!"_** La fuerte carcajada del abuelo casi los hizo caer de sus respectivas sillas.

Arnie y Helga no comprendían a que venía eso.

"**_En verdad no tienen que lamentarse por eso niños!"_** asombrosamente no sólo Phil estaba sonriendo sino que Gertie también.

"**_No saben cuanto nos alegra de que esas maleducadas e insensibles personas no sean nuestro hijo y nuestra nuera! Jajaja!"_** Exclamó la abuela.

"**_P-pero..."_** quiso quejarse la niña rubia **_".. es que acaso no se sienten desilusionados de no haberse reencontrado con su hijo?"_**

"**_Nuestro hijo esté aquí con nosotros o en San Lorenzo o ya no se encuentre entre los seres vivos sigue siendo nuestro hijo, ése que ha sabido ser un hombre de bien, responsable, derecho y con un gran corazón! El día en que cambiara y para mal nos defraudaría totalmente."_** Explicó Phil con brillo en los ojos recordando la figura de su primogénito.

"**_Más aún si no supiera ser un buen padre para nuestro querido nieto!"_** Agregó la abuela.

Los niños finalmente entendieron la razón de su extraño comportamiento. Habían entendido a la perfección la situación y todo lo dicho por ellos daba a entender que ya habían aceptado el hecho de que su hijo no se hallara con ellos pero que, al mismo tiempo, esperaban con los brazos abiertos a su regreso. Cuando el verdadero Niles lo sintiera correcto o esa posibilidad se hallara al alcance de sus manos. Confiaban plenamente en que el destino volviera a unirlos. Esperaban con paciencia ese ansiado momento. El que recordarían como el día más feliz de sus vidas, el que borraría esa falsa ilusión que esos farsantes habían reflejado en sus corazones hace unas cuantas semanas.

Pero, ante esto, Helga no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí misma si Arnold se lo habría tomado de la misma forma. Así, tan bien, tan tranquilo, sintiéndose aliviado de haber sido salvado a tiempo de un engaño de esa magnitud. Y es que la verdad no estaba segura de cómo se sentiría en esos momentos, para considerarse a sí misma su mejor amiga desconocía totalmente el estado anímico de su amado.

------------------------

Mientras tanto un auto verde conducía por la carretera hacia el final de la ciudad. En el interior del mismo dos adultos se hallaban en la parte delantera mientras que en el asiento trasero un pequeño con cabeza de balón, distraído, observaba a través de la ventana. Stella intercambió una mirada con su esposo para luego dirigir la misma al espejo retrovisor y ver con sospecha el estado del niño.

"**_Sucede algo malo cariño?"_** fue el dulce tono empleado por la misma para dirigirse a su 'hijo'. **_"Arnold?"_** insistió al ver que éste no respondía.

"**_Mm?"_** finalmente reaccionó el niño quedándose varios segundos observando fijamente a la mujer. Sus ojos reflejaron una pequeña sombra de tristeza y se dirigió una vez más hacia el mundo exterior **_"No sucede nada... mamá."_**

"_**Vamos campeón!! Porque esa cara larga?"** _intentó ahora Niles sin resultado alguno. Ahora su semblante se transformó a uno serio. **_"Quizás éste no sea un buen momento para ti hijo, pero hay algo que tu madre y yo debemos comentarte."_**

Al escuchar esas palabras Arnold cayó en cuenta de que el auto familiar paraba en frente de la Comisaría principal de la ciudad. Y que, a la señal de Niles, una patrulla con dos policías se encaminaban sobre la misma carretera en dirección contraria a la de ellos.

"**_Qué es lo que está sucediendo?"_** Se preocupó Arnold. Pues el auto verde volvió a colocarse en marcha siguiendo al automóvil de la policía. Y ambos se encaminaban hacia el interior de la ciudad una vez más.

Sin quitar su mirada de enfrente Stella respondió **_"La policía tienen una ligera sospecha de quién pudo haber sido el culpable del robo a la casa de huéspedes poco antes de nuestra llegada."_**

Arnold abrió grande sus ojos ante lo dicho por la mujer, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"**_Nos pidieron que lo acompañáramos al lugar para reconocer los objetos robados."_** Añadió ahora, impasible, su padre.

------------------------

"**_Ya no te preocupes más por mi primo."_** Las palabras de Arnie despertaron a Helga, ambos camino a la casa de ésta última. Aunque el rubio se sentía algo sólo en esa caminata, pues la niña se hallaba muy lejos de estar con él. Sus pensamientos rondaban a Arnold, a pesar de que éste se hallaba lejos de ellos, quién sabe dónde.

"**_No puedo evitarlo. Nadie está con él para cuidarlo."_** Confesó Helga algo sonrojada al verse abiertamente descubierta.

"_**Ya le diste las armas suficientes para que sepa defenderse solo."**_

"_**La verdad sólo le será útil si supo aferrarse y a confiar en ella."**_

"**_Confía en ti..." _**paró Arnie su caminar para observar su rostro**_"...no le hace falta nada más."_**

"**_Gracias por todo Arnie." _**Helga sonrió agradecida. **_"Tan sólo falta una cuadra para llegar a mi casa, ya puedes volver donde tus abuelos, se oscurecerá si no te apresuras."_**

Arnie asintió **_"Hasta mañana entonces. Te avisaré por teléfono en cuanto Arnold llegue."_**

"_**Gracias, hasta mañana."**_

Al separarse del rubio Helga giró algo distraída en la esquina de la vereda, cuando unas luces azules giratorias chocaron contra su rostro.

"**_Qué rayos...?!"_** Corrió hasta la entrada, obstruida por varias patrullas policiales, de su casa. **_"Miriam! Bob! Que sucedió?!!"_**

La preocupación por sus padres aumentó al reconocer, desde la puerta, la figura de su madre lloriquear entre los brazos de su padre. Varios hombres uniformados los rodeaban pero sin tocarlos.

"**_Mamá..!!"_** quiso adentrarse en su hogar pero una figura adulta le impidió el paso, elevó su rostro sólo para que una mezcla de horror y cólera temblara en su interior. **_"Q-que rayos haces tú aquí?"_**

Christine le devolvió la misma mirada amenazante pero acompañada por una sonrisa triunfante. Descaradamente se hizo a un lado para dejarle la vista libre a la niña.

Helga abrió desmesuradamente sus azules ojos.

La figura débil y desconcertada de un niño descendía por las escaleras que daban a la habitación de la niña. Entre sus manos se albergaba la figura de un libro rosa, para horror de Helga, ése que hace poco había recuperado... de manos de los maleantes que se habían cruzado con ella en ése oscuro callejón... y él mismo libro rosa que éstos habían adquirido junto con el diario en la habitación de su amado...

"**_No es posible..."_** Susurró Helga con lágrimas en los ojos, ésos repugnantes sujetos habían utilizado todas ésas revelaciones que ella había investigado para colocarlas en su contra.

Había caído en una trampa. Pero nada se comparaba a lo que sintió cuando su mirada chocó con la de él. Con la de Arnold. Eso que desde principios de toda esa perversa situación había hecho hasta lo imposible por no ver en sus ojos. Una mezcla de decepción, traición y dolor se hallaban en ésas opacas esmeraldas... dirigidas hacia ella... hacia Helga.

Uno de los policías tomó a la niña por uno de sus brazos aún a resistencia de Bob Pataki. Sin embargo, ella se hallaba sin voluntad alguna ya. Todo su mundo se había derrumbado en cuanto su amado Arnold le negó reconocer su inocencia en las lágrimas de sus ojos y, por primera vez, nada hizo por defenderla...

------------------------

_Y qué tal? Van a querer matarme lo sé, habrá más detalles de ésta última escena en el próximo capítulo! Y ya se, éste quedo bastante cortito (por no decir que es la mitad de lo escrito en el 8) pero tengo una excusa!. Los invito a leer un nuevo fic de ésta parejita ya adultos, "Errores del pasado" que será publicado en los próximos días. Para quienes les gusta los fics medianamente tiernos como éste les pido por favor abstenerse a leerlo, pues es de lenguaje adulto, no sé hasta que extremos llegue, pero ya quedan avisados, he? Y quienes quieran leer algo diferente a lo que he escrito siéntanse libre de ojearlo un poco. Nos vemos en la próxima!! Besos y muchas gracias por su apoyo!_


	10. Negándose a la realidad

_Hola a todos!! Lamento la demora, sé que ya se ha hecho costumbre pero por respeto a ustedes de veras lo siento! No pude evitar contar los reviews! Que emoción! Son 11!! Jeje, soy feliz ahora, aunque no sé si sea a base de la calidad de mi fic o por la tardanza de la taruda de la autora! Jeje! Los agradecimientos:_

_**Clausi Pataki:**__ Jaja! Pues no! no me puedes matar tantas veces que no tengo tantas vidas como los gatos! Ups! Si lo sé me tardé una eternidad y para colmo el capítulo estuvo bien cortito pero en recompensa dejo éste que si bien se tardó está bastante largo! Pobre Helga no? Me la vas a ver algo machacada en este capi pero ya va a mejorar. TE SORPRENDI? Genial! Y muchas gracias por tus comentarios!! Besos!_

_**Mimi Star:**__ Amigocha! Cómo estás? Estoy juntando votos para mandar a los farsantes a la orca, te anotas? Arnold sigue en duda pero me vas a matar más adelante cuando se le disipen, jeje! Pues la situación está complicada, siempre es difícil escoger entre las personas. No vayas a matarme por lo que vaya a suceder más adelante!! PLISS!! SIIIII!! Sé que siempre voy a tener tu review!! Sos mi ídola!! Nos vemos en la próxima, besos y te me cuidas!!_

_**Bkpets:**__ hola amigo! Sip coincido totalmente contigo, estoy pensando seriamente en agregarle el género "drama" a este fic es que la verdad ni yo me creo las guachadas que escribo! Sip, usan absolutamente todo el trabajote de nuestra Helga para usarlo en su contra, en cualquier momento la niña se nos va a arrepentir de haberse metido en semejante lío. Pero ya ves que lo que más le importa es lo que Arnold sienta y piense de ella, y si pues éste mete la pata ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer por el momento. Sip, hay varios dolores que va a ver detallados en este capi, pueden darme de tomatazos y hasta emails bombas por los mismos, me los merezco! Pues si, coincido contigo, de hecho con la cantidad de personas que ya saben la verdad (cortesía de Helga) esos sujetos deberían de andar bien con la cabeza gacha, pero es que no tienen idea ni de la mitad de las personas que saben ya su secreto. Pero de por medio está Arnold y sus sentimientos, hay que colocarse en su lugar y que te digan de sope que esos no eran sus verdaderos padres, que toda la ilusión resguardada por diez años por reencontrarse con ellos se venga al piso sin anestesia? Será muy maduro y todo pero sigue siendo un pequeño niño que sueña y que esquiva a toda costa darse contra la realidad. Lo peor de todo es que si los verdaderos padres no aparecen puede tener como muy buena excusa el hecho de que no estén vivos. Es un tema bastante delicado y ya sabes lo linda de Helga y los abuelos por poner por sobre todas las cosas el bienestar de Arnold. Buscaran la mejor manera de decírselo, eso te lo juro. A Helga ya le sucedió lo peor, ahora le toca a Arnold, créeme, _

_De nuevo un millón de gracias por tus comentarios!! Por cierto! He recibido algunas invitaciones tuyas en mi correo para participar del chat y de otras páginas web, lamento no estar muy activa en ninguna de las dos cosas pero mi compu tiene muy poca memoria y cuando estoy conectada a Internet se me cuelga cada cinco minutos así que te pido disculpas!_

_De verdad? Te juro que voy a estar al pendiente de la actualización de tus fics! Nos seguiremos viendo aunque sea en éste sitio, besos!!_

_**Sailor angel7:**__ Hola! Ups! Te noté un tanto alterada jeje! No me odies, de hecho sigo escribiendo barbaridades en este capí así que tómate unos calmantes antes de leerlo de acuerdo? Jeje! Me siento muy halagada cuando se inmiscuyen tanto en mis historias a tal punto de reír, llorar o de darse de a patadas contra la compu! Bye!_

_**Mary-Tonks:**__ Hola!! __NOOOO! Yo no arresté a nadie! Sólo la van a llevar junto a sus padres a la comisaría para verificar todos juntos mejor las evidencias! En mi país no se hace pero sé que hay otros países bastantes serios, en donde cuando hay una menor implicada en un delito se procede a hablar con sus padres para que tomen conciencia y recapaciten, pero no va a suceder nada más, así que tranquila! Lamento decepcionarte pero por el momento no puedo mejorar nada, es más estoy llevando todo al borde del precipicio, jeje! Pero más adelante mejorará, lo prometo! Quizás no el próximo capítulo pero si el siguiente! Gracias por tu review! Nos vemos! Besos!_

_**H.Fanel.K:**__ Hola amiga! Si, son bastante inteligentes, pero lamentablemente no para hacer el bien. Arnold y Helga están que no pueden con ellos mismos pero todo se va a resolver! Lo juro! Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mis fics! Besos y nos vemos en la próxima!_

_**Eris:**__ Hola! Bienvenida! Huyyyy!! Has de quererme matar con lo que me tardé en la actualización! En verdad lo siento! Me falta inspiración! Yo también espero que cuando Arnold se de cuenta no sea demasiado tarde! Espero que hoy hayas decidido checar si actualicé o no, jeje! Gracias por tu review! Besos!_

_**Isabel:**__ Holis!!! Gracias por tus comentarios!! Espero verte en la próxima!!! Besos y te me cuidas!_

_**Arashi8:**__ Hola chica! Bienvenida!! Que halago tus comentarios! De verdad y no pudiste soltarlo? Pues que bien!! Ojalá y te haya ido bien en el exámen amiga! Lamento la tardanza, más de un mes!!!!! Huyyyy!!!!!! Para el final han de faltar unos cincos capítulos, pero no me comprometo! La verdad es que apenas y en el próximo capítulo comenzará la verdadera acción y como no se me da muy bien el escribirla pues la verdad no sé a qué punto irá a llegar, jeje! Y por Helga no te preocupes, hay gente de sobra que la va a apoyar y ayudar! De hecho irá ganando la confianza de personas que ni en sus sueños creyó tener! Gracias por tu review! Y espero verte en la próxima chica! Besos!_

_**Taia Himura:**__ Hola!! Que linda! Gracias!! Me alegra mucho de que no te haya decepcionada y espero que este capi también te guste!! Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_**Darkauranigth:**__ Hola chica! Pues que pena contigo pero en éste capítulo no van a cambiar mucho las cosas, definitivamente Arnold va a ser el último en enterarse de la verdad! Si verdad? A la pobre de Helga siempre le sale todo al revés a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que haga, pobrecilla!! Pero todo va a cambiar en un par de capítulos más, si? Palabra de fan HA! Gracias por tu review y espero que este capi también te guste, aunque esté un poco estable! Nos vemos! Besos!_

_Gracias de nuevo a todos por tomarse la molestia de escribirme un review! Éste capítulo es m__‛__as del lagro del doble que el capítulo 9 en compensación por el mismo! Espero lo disfruten!!_

------------------------

_Capítulo 10: __"Negándose a la realidad"_

"_**No puedo creer lo que está ocurriendo..."**_

"_**Claro que no! Esto jamás le habría sucedido a Olga!"**_

Pacientemente, el policía tomaba nota de las declaraciones por los padres de la niña problemática. Mientras que la misma se hallaba sentada sola en uno de los bancos de la comisaría.

No había indicio de sorpresa en su rostro ante los comentarios negativos y poco convincentes de sus padres. De hecho, no había indicativo alguno de ningún sentimiento en su rostro cabizbajo clavado en el frío suelo del lugar. Se hallaba allí horas y horas luego del suceso y reprimiéndose los deseos de poder gritar.

"_Esto es increíble. No hay nadie en toda la maldita comisaría que crea en mi inocencia."_ Helga derramó una dolorosa lágrima ante tal revelación. Haber sido acompañado hasta allí por sus padres es como haberse dejado en manos de sus carceleros. Cegados por las acusaciones se reprimían a sí mismos de siquiera sentir que era a su hija a quién estaban acusando! como es que no percibían un mínimo de duda ante las palabras de desconocidos? Cómo es posible que confiaran más en unos perfectos extraños que en su propia hija? De los policías era comprensible pues ellos sólo se dejaban guiar por las evidencias pero y ellos? Jamás les había dado una sola razón para que creyeran que ella era capaz de hacer algo así, o sólo la estaban desestimando por estar siempre a la sombra de su perfecta hija Olga? Cierto era que jamás lograría ser como su hermana pero... hasta ésos límites llegaba su poca valorización hacia su hija menor?.

Helga jamás se había sentido tan desolada como se hallaba en esos momentos. Su cabeza dio agudamente contra la pared en la que se apoyaba y cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando evadir la realidad. Deseaba internamente que la tierra se la tragara y de que todos los que la rodeaban se olvidaran de su nefasta existencia.

Tres miradas se hallaban posadas sobre ella, además de la de sus padres, desde más lejos.

"_**Ja! Y aún tiene el cinismo de sentirse la víctima en todo esto?"**_ escupió con veneno Stella. Niles la golpeó ligeramente con su codo en desaprobación dirigiendo su mirada ahora a Arnold. Pero éste poco había reaccionado ante la ofensa hacia su ex-mejor amiga. Su mirada se hallaba perdida en la pequeña figura de la niña.

Era todo tan doloroso... esa sensación de traición y decepción que invadía su ser parecía ser agonizante. Aún no podía creerlo... su Helga estaba siendo acusada de ser el ladrón del diario de sus padres. No habían dejado de ser amigos por la discusión de hace un par de días, pues nunca lo fueron. Jamás fueron amigos por mucho que él así lo haya deseado. Helga jamás lo quiso así y de ninguna otra forma.

"_**Porqué me hizo esto?"**_ fue la lastimosa pregunta del niño rubio, una que sólo sus 'padres' lograron escuchar, en malas manos había decaído la respuesta.

"_**Lamento recordarte esto hijo."**_ Exclamó Niles _**"Pero ya te lo habíamos advertido, no?"**_

"_**Nunca se termina de conocer verdaderamente a una persona."**_ Añadió Stella _**"No puedes confiar en todos los que te rodean, pues uno de ellos puede haberse acercado a ti sólo por interés."**_ Sin poder reprimir una pequeña pero malévola sonrisa que, obviamente, Arnold no pudo apreciar. _**"Y así arrebatarte tu valiosa pertenencia."**_

"_**NO!"**_ El niño no quería escuchar, sus manos fuertemente sujetas contra sus oídos así lo demostraban. Pero no había albergue alguno para la compasión en los fríos corazones de esos sujetos.

"_**Si ella no podía tener padres ejemplares..."**_

"_**Basta... por favor"**_ continuaba suplicando.

"_**... tú tampoco los tendrías...quién sabe? quizás... se sentía superior a ti al tener, al menos, padres biológicos aunque no fueran un ejemplo a seguir de paternidad..." **_Y ellos, quienes 'supuestamente' debían de cuidarlo, ignoraban sus ruegos.

"_**No es cierto... no es cierto..."**_ Repetía una y otra vez, con sus ojos fuertemente apretados.

"_**No podía permitirte a ti tener los tuyos... menos aún si se comportaban como tal."**_ El fornido hombre apretó su mirada dispuesto a dar el último golpe. _**"Sólo te utilizó para que no sospecharas de ella. Por un lado era tu amiga mientras por el otro veía la forma de abatirte. Esa niña fue capaz de **__**cualquier cosa**__** sólo por envidia!"**_

Y Arnold abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente dejando ahora, a las lágrimas, el camino libre para terminar sobre el suelo luego de haber recorrido y humedecido sus mejillas. _"Cualquier cosa?..."_Su corazón parecía achicársele de dolor ante la revelación. _"...Incluso intentar convencerme de que no se trataban de mis verdaderos padres?"_

Como aves carroñeras que esperaban a que el León dejara el resto de su presa para avecinárseles. Así esperaron los falsos ilusionistas a ver que era lo que dejaba ese remolino de sentimientos negativos que habían provocado en el ser del niño. Ansiaban con ver los resultados de sus perversas intervenciones en la vida de ese par de críos.

"_**Sé como te sientes ahora hijo."**_ Apoyó el hombre una mano sobre el tembloroso hombro del pequeño. _**"Pero debes ser fuerte."**_

"_**Cómo me hago fuerte después de todo lo que ha sucedido papá?"**_ Atinó, equivocadamente, a preguntar a sus progenitores.

"_**Descargando todos esa ira hijo."**_ Agregó suspicazmente la mujer de pelo castaño observando a su otra víctima de moño rosa. _**"Gritándole a esa mal nacida en su cara! Todo lo que piensas de ella ahora! "**_

Ya no evitaban sonar dementes, si ese niño jugaba bien sus cartas quizás podrían llevarlo consigo luego de la gran estafa, que estaban ya planeando realizar, de la falsa medicina. Sería un buen polluelo a quién enseñar toda su sabiduría.

_(N/A: Alguien debería de golpearme por escribir estas cosas... debo de pedir disculpas por el palabrerío __ofensivo__ que estoy utilizando.)_

"_**Vengarme?"**_ Preguntó sospechosamente Arnold, sacando de sus cabales a los sujetos.

"_**No lo tomes así cariño..."**_ Respondió Stella dándose cuenta ahora de su error. _**"...Pero tampoco puedes dejar así las cosas. Tienes que hablar con ella. Sólo... no dejes que te manipule como siempre."**_

Arnold asintió. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Helga, no podía acusarla si no conocía su versión de los hechos. Quizás era todo un mal entendido, deseaba con todo su ser que así lo fuera. Aún, sintiendo a son de piel la cruda realidad de que todo la acusaba, guardaba la esperanza de que, al menos, no lo haya hecho a consecuencia de un sentimiento tan negativo como lo era la envidia. Estaba a punto de encaminarse hacia Helga cuando un grupo de preocupadas personas ingresaron en la comisaría.

"_**Helga!"**_ Phoebe entró rápidamente en dirección a su amiga siendo seguida por Arnie y Gerald. El primero paró en seco y quiso acercarse a su primo, pero bastó sólo con mirarlo para ver de que lado estaba. Arnold también sintió la penetrante mirada de su primo y, lamentablemente, no pudo sostenerla. Él no había hecho las cosas como a Arnie le hubiera gustado. La decepción en su rostro no se hizo esperar, frunció su seño y se encaminó hacia Helga, sin siquiera mirar a sus 'tíos'.

Gerald apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo, sin tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para iniciar un interrogatorio y hasta un sermón en ese momento. Ya habría tiempo después para hacer eso. Por ahora sólo procuraría cuidar del niño, a la defensiva de los sujetos que se hacían pasar por sus padres.

"_**Phoebe!"**_ Helga jamás sintió tanta felicidad de ver a su mejor amiga. ambas se abrazaron fuertemente. Estaba tan agradecida, finalmente alguien que creía en su inocencia se hallaba junto a ella, apoyándola, demostrándole que no estaba sola. Pronto llegó Arnie y le ofreció su mirada consoladora, no una de lástima, sino de sustento. Y, finalmente, la niña rubia se permitió llorar, descargando toda la tristeza que su alma albergaba al haber sido acusada tan injustamente. Ni lento ni perezoso, Arnie se apresuró a ofrecerle un pañuelo para sus lágrimas, lo cual Helga aceptó. Y si las miradas bastaran para matar, Arnie habría sido atravesado por Arnold. Y es que, éste último, no perdía detalle de cada acción de la niña.

Pronto llegaron también Phil y Gertie junto a Lila. Ésta última se acercó hacia Arnold pero en vista de otra personita en el lugar. No pudo evitar evaluar la cercanía que mantenía Arnie con Helga, y eso le partía el corazón. Observó un momento a Arnold y pudo apreciar como éste mantenía el mismo interés que ella. Sintió pena por él también. Apoyo una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de su amigo.

"_**Lamento lo sucedido Arnold."**_ Sólo hasta escuchar ese sutil susurro Arnold pudo darse cuenta de que Lila había llegado al lugar.

"_**Te lo agradezco."**_

Bastaba con ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba Helga y del lado en que se hallaba Arnold para que todos los recién llegados comprendieran como estaban las cosas. Phil no quiso ni permitió que su esposa le reclamara algo a Arnold. Gertie comprendió al instante, pero nada impidió que fuera en busca de dar algunas palabras consoladoras a su nieta postiza, para luego volver con su verdadero nieto.

Los 'padres' de Arnold veían patéticamente la situación. Un ir y venir de todos los individuos sin saber a ciencia cierta de qué lado estar. Como si su maldita conciencia les estuviera reclamando algo. Apoyando a ambos niños por igual, sin creer aún que todo eso fuera verdad.

Toda la tensión y la batalla de miradas fueron interrumpidas cuando un oficial de policía hizo acto de presencia en el lugar.

"_**Aquí tengo lo secuestrado de la habitación de Pataki." **_ Exclamó éste mostrando una bolsa negra de residuos aparentemente llena. Dirigió su mirada al pequeño niño rubio. _**"Podrías reconocer los objetos pequeño?"**_

Todos en el lugar se tensaron. Ésa iba a ser la prueba de fuego para Helga. Lo que sea que estuviera dentro de ésa bolsa iba a ser su condena final. Arnold asintió y se acercó al hombre, dejando a todos los demás a la expectativa. Hicieron lugar en una de las mesas del sitio para vaciar el contenido de la bolsa sobre la misma.

Y Helga sintió desfallecer cuando, entre una de las tantas cosas, observó como allí se hallaban algunos volúmenes de sus infinitos poemas dirigidos hacia su amado. Pero, como por fuera parecían simples libros, Arnold sólo los movió de un lugar a otro en busca de algún objeto que si reconociera.

"_Es increíble."_ Pensaba la niña _"El mayor secreto de toda mi vida se halla impregnado en las hojas de ésos libros. Y, por ironías del destino, ha caído en manos del forjador de todos esos sueños, pero en una situación demasiado absurda, en que poco importa ya el contenido de mi alma."_

Por alguna extraña razón sentía temor, temor pues tenía la ligera impresión de que aún le faltaba mucho por perder. Varias miradas se hallaban apoyadas sobre su nuca pero las más preocupantes, sin lugar a dudas, eran las de esos sujetos. Desvió por un momento su mirada de Arnold para colocar su atención sobre los 'supuestos' padres. Y la que éstos le devolvieron bastó para que comenzara a temblar. Y es que era tanta la seguridad que en sus ojos brillaba repulsivamente que la niña creyó firmemente que le transferían su censura de antemano, transmitiéndole sus deseos de hundirla para que nadie pudiera rescatarla ya. Y fue cuando Helga lo comprendió, no estaba segura de lo que esos mal vivientes habían hecho o siquiera planeado, pero de lo que estaba segura es que a cada segundo que pasaba ella se acercaba un paso más a la deriva.

Arnold creyó reconocer algo entre tantos libros y diarios, más sólo su color llamó su atención. Un color marrón algo desgastado por el paso de los años. Quiso creer que no era cierto pero... con manos temblorosas tomó el ejemplar. Y sólo hasta que lo sostuvo con ambas manos en frente de su rostro se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, renuentes a ver la realidad que frente a sí se representaba. Una punzada de dolor atacó su pecho y sus ojos se humedecían mientras que, vagamente, escuchó a sus espaldas gemidos de asombro por parte de todos los presentes.

_El diario de sus padres..._

Jamás creyó sentir tal repugnancia de un objeto que había anhelado tanto reencontrar en los últimos días. Sin evitarlo, giró su rostro y le dejó ver a Helga toda la desilusión que había incrustado en su ser.

Y, las ganas de llorar que no pudo controlar, el nudo en la garganta y la lágrima ya cuesta abajo, doblegaron toda fuerza de voluntad de la niña. Helga creyó morir en el mismo instante en que su amado dejó ver todo su rechazo a lo que alguna vez ellos denominaron _amistad._ Y es que parecía ser que, más que seguro, de que el niño de sus sueños ya no vendría en su defensa. No la rescataría de la guerra que se estaba desatando, ni del equívoco o siquiera de su miserable vida errante.

El _'..yo no lo hice, fue una trampa!...'_ que Helga quiso gritar a los cuatro vientos murió en el inició de su garganta siendo atropellada por un carrasposo gemido.

"_**Creo que ya no hace falta decir nada más..."**_ Niles rompió el silencio, corazón frío atrevido a culminar con la apenas perceptible esencia de inocencia flotante en el aire. _**"Será mejor irnos, querida, hijo..."**_ .

Stella y Niles se llevaron a un desconcertado Arnold con ellos, abriéndose paso hacia la salida del insufrible lugar. Y las irremediables negaciones, por los niños rubios involucrados, bastaron para comprender que no había sensibilidad alguna ya entre ellos.

A Gerald le hubiera gustado acompañar a su amigo para protegerlo de los farsantes. Pero su ceguera a la realidad lo había decepcionado. Además, después de lo sucedido allí no habría cosa peor que pudieran hacerle al niño. Con intención o sin intención, lograron darle en su punto más débil y vulnerable. Colocarlo en contra de Helga G. Pataki. Su mejor amiga y la persona que más admiraba sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Lila simplemente quedó estupefacta ante lo sucedido, al igual que Phoebe y Arnie. Que debían hacer o decir para que toda esa locura finalizara? Que quedaba tras ver a la 'Gran Helga' derrotada y abarrotada sentimentalmente sobre el suelo?

"_**Cuánto va a costarme esto?"**_ Para horror y sorpresa de muchos, ésas fueron las insensibles palabras de Bob Pataki. A leguas se podía ver como tanto él como Miriam mostraban rostros resignados a creer que su hija menor era una delincuente.

"_**Se dejara libre a la infante señor Pataki."**_ Afirmó el oficial y se dirigió ahora al grupo de niños _**"Pero será bajo advertencia. Sólo es una niña. Pero en unos cuantos años más no seremos tan flexibles con ella."**_

Sin más que decir, el Gran Bob prácticamente arrancó de los brazos de sus amigos a Helga y la arrastró a la salida tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca. A Miriam parecía dolerle en carne propia el brusco contacto con solo verlo.

Helga poco hizo por negarse, pues pudo comprender que había sido fiel testigo de todas las formas y estrellas que habían caído sobre el mar furioso en ese instante. Dolorosamente había presenciado las caídas de la última risa y la última lágrima de su Cabeza de Balón.

Al salir de allí, todos los compañeros y amigos de escuela se hallaban a la expectativa de lo ocurrido allí.

-----------------

Ya era Lunes por la tarde. Phoebe y Gerald salieron del establecimiento de la PS 118 algo tristes. El viernes por la tarde había sucedido ese trágico hecho que dividió a su pequeño pero feliz grupo de amigos. Ni Helga ni Arnold habían concurrido a clases el día de hoy, sólo incrementando la preocupación en ellos. Lila se les unió.

"_**Chicos, han sabido algo de Arnold o Helga?"**_

Phoebe y Gerald se miraron entre sí, notando como varios compañeros de clases habían parado su caminar para observarlos también bastante curiosos sobre la respuesta.

"_**Hable con Arnie, pero me comentó que todo continuaba igual en la casa de huéspedes. Él y sus abuelos prefieren no entrometerse y esperar a que Arnold finalmente recapacite por sí solo, pero con esos sujetos metidos allí parece ser una misión imposible."**_ Pacientemente explicó Gerald.

"_**Sujetos?..."**_ se extrañó Lila _**"...pero se trata de sus padres... deberían de apoyar a su hijo sin intervenir a favor de ninguna decisión, verdad? Después de todo, hace poco volvieron y no conocen a Helga como nosotros lo hacemos."**_

Phoebe había olvidado que Lila no sabía nada aún de la farsa. _**"Es una larga historia Lila. Por mi parte no he podido ver ni hablar con Helga pues se encuentra castigada. Ahora mismo pensábamos con Gerald en ir a visitarla, puedes acompañarnos si quieres."**_

"_**Me encantaría de verdad, pero tenía pensado en ir a casa de Arnold."**_ Contestó la niña _"__**Será en otra ocasión."**_ Phoebe y Gerald asintieron y cada uno tomó su camino.

------------------------

"_**Que haces Miriam?"**_ Preguntó Bob a su esposa saliendo de detrás de su periódico, al ver como ésta preparaba una charola con leche y algunos emparedados.

"_**Le llevare algo de comer a Helga."**_

"_**Está castigada. No deberías de consentirla tanto, además aún falta mucho para la hora de la merienda."**_

"_**Lo sé, pero no se ve muy bien."**_ Respondió _**"Además en todo el fin de semana casi no ha probado bocado, puede enfermarse. Hoy no pude hacer que se levantara para ir a la escuela."**_

"_**Pues que le sirva de lección. Todo eso es a consecuencia del remordimiento por haber tomado algo que no es suyo!!"**_ se enfado.

Miriam entristeció al escuchar esas duras palabras, desistiendo en la idea de llevar el alimento hasta la habitación de su hija menor. _**"Quizás... tengas razón Bob."**_

"_**Claro. Como siempre."**_

"_**Yo creo que están siendo un poco duros."**_ Interrumpió Olga ingresando en la cocina. _**"Helga es sola una niña, el castigo le servirá para que entre en razón si es que acaso lo hizo pero necesita del apoyo de su familia para ello."**_

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Olga pacientemente espero a que sus padres le dieran la razón y apoyaran su hipótesis. Pero en Bob el orgullo pudo más que él y volvió a inmiscuirse en su periódico, mientras que Miriam no tuvo el valor suficiente para contradecir a su marido en ese momento.

La primogénita se decepcionó un poco ante eso. Siempre había sido beneficiada en cuanto que sus padres la favorecieran en todo lo que hiciera pero, al parecer, el hecho de que Helga estuviera involucrada de por medio era una gran y lamentable excepción.

Se apresuró a tomar la charola de las manos de su madre _**"Al menos tendrá el apoyo de su hermana mayor. Eso se los aseguro."**_ Y se marchó de la cocina dejando sumamente extrañados a sus padres. _Desde cuando Olga había adoptado esa rebelde personalidad?. _

------------------------

"_**Hermanita bebe?"**_ Olga ingresó en la habitación de la niña, que a pesar de ser aún muy temprano parecía bastante oscuro. Las cortinas de la ventana se hallaban corridas impidiendo el ingreso de algún rayo de sol, algo que, inmediatamente, la mayor de las Patakis se encargo de cambiar.

La tenue luz sobre su rostro sumado al peso que se acomodó a su lado en la cama, hicieron que la pequeña abriera sus cansados ojos.

"_**Helga, hermanita bebé, has estado todo el fin de semana en la cama, no está bien que duermas tanto. Te sientes bien?"**_ Sin siquiera responder, Helga se sentó sobre la cama en la que momentos antes se hallaba recostada. Y la imagen de la misma respondía por sí misma esa pregunta. Olga se espantó y se preocupó de sobremanera al ver esas profundas ojeras debajo de los ojitos azules, que resaltaban aún más por la palidez de su piel y el fuerte sonrojo de sus mejillas. La piel de su rostro era cubierta por una delgada capa de sudor, a la que algunos mechones de su cabello se pegaban.

Siguiendo su intuición rápidamente colocó la palma de su mano sobre la frente de su hermana menor y sintió que el calor que de ella emanaba la quemaba.

"_**Dios mío Helga, estás hirviendo!!"**_

La tomó entre sus brazos como pudo y la llevó rápidamente hasta el baño donde se encargó que tomara un baño tibio que disminuyera ésa alta fiebre. Luego la ayudó a secarse y a vestirse. No se extraño de que no hubieran reclamos por parte de la niña, pues se encontraba enferma y débil, y, definitivamente, el estado de ánimo de la misma no le permitía hacer nada más.

Pronto llegó el momento de cepillar su cabello y de peinarla.

"_**Mira hermanita bebe."**_ Exclamó con vos alegre, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano porque en su vos no se denotara su preocupación. Y mostrando en su mano el tradicional moño rosa. _**"Lo encontré tendido sobre el suelo de tu cuarto, lo habías perdido, verdad?"**_ Pero cuando llegó el momento de enlazarlo en los rubios cabellos, una pequeña pero fuerte mano lo impidió.

Olga se sorprendió por esa fuerza, el lazo rosa ahora se hallaba tirado en mitad del cuarto de baño.

"_**No quiero usarlo, por favor."**_ Luego de tres largos días finalmente Helga se dignó a hablar disipando un poco el temor de su hermana mayor.

"_**Pero porque?"**_ Se extrañó, desde que Helga tenía tres años, no había faltado día en que ése lazo rosa se hallara sobre su cabeza, porqué el cambio ahora?

"_**Ya no me gusta, no lo quiero."**_ Respondió ésta sencillamente evitando cruzar mirada con su hermana. Y así evitar que viera la sombra que en sus ojos había emanado. Ésa que demostraba el doble sentido que ese moño había significado en su corta vida, el lazo que la unía a Arnold, el lazo que ya había decidido romper.

"_**Sabes algo Helga? Mañana iré finalmente a la expedición que me invitaron ya hace unas semanas. Y me gustaría irme con la tranquilidad de que ya te sientes mejor hermanita." **_La mirada de Olga se entristeció. Helga parecía no tener motivos para sentirse mejor, pues todo el fin de semana no había rodado nada más en su cabeza que la idea de lo mucho que Arnold debe de aborrecerla en ése momento. De sólo pensar que había sido él quién había colocado una barrera entre ellos, haciéndole imposible la misión de cuidar de él y protegerlo de los farsantes. Por un lado dolida y por el otro sumamente preocupada por el bienestar de su amado. Olga no podría solucionar ninguno de esas penurias pero, sin sus amigos, sentía que no tenía con quién desahogarse y, ahora que había vuelto a la realidad, sentía ésa necesidad más que nunca.

"_**Pero para ello... necesito que me permitas ayudarte. Cuando lo sientas necesario, créeme que puedes pedirme lo que sea."**_

"_**Lo que sea?"**_Se extrañó la pequeña. Su hermana asintió. E iba a hacerlo, pedirle que sólo necesitaba de alguien que la escuchara antes de juzgarla, de alguien que se atreviera a confiar en ella cuando...

"_**HE DICHO QUE NO!!!"**_ Ése grito proveniente del piso inferior de la casa definitivamente había sido expulsado de la boca de su padre. Las Pataki se observaron entre sí y decidieron bajar al piso inferior a ver que era lo que había sucedido.

------------------------

"_**Por favor señor Pataki, necesitamos saber como se encuentra Helga."**_ Suplicó una niña.

"_**Phoebe?"**_ Exclamó Helga al ver como ella junto a Gerald y a Arnie se hallaban en el recibidor de la casa y a su padre, al parecer, intentando evadirles la entrada.

La susodicha sonrió. _**"Helga! Como te encuentras?"**_

Sin poder impedirlo los tres niños se acercaron a su amiga, como si hubiera pasado una eternidad sin haberla visto. Olga sonrió y Miriam se sorprendió de que Helga fuera una niña tan querida por sus amigos.

"_**Muy bien!!"**_ Exclamó de nuevo Bob un poco irritado por haber sido ignorado. _**"Ya pudieron ver por sí mismos que se encuentra perfectamente bien! Así que LARGO!"**_

Olga frunció un poco su seño. Es que acaso ella fue la única que descubrió cuán enferma se hallaba Helga hace tan sólo una hora?.

"_**Mi pobre niña se veía muy mal hasta que sus amiguitos vinieron Bob."**_ Habló ahora Miriam.

"_**Si papi, porque no dejas que se queden un poco más?"**_

Bob observó por un momento a su hija menor. Le extrañaba bastante que hayan sido Olga y Miriam quiénes defendieran a los niños en lugar de la misma Helga, a quién nunca le faltaban palabras por decir. Pero ahora tan solo se hallaba a la expectativa de cuál fuera su siguiente orden.

"_Y si de verdad se siente mal?"_ Se preguntó internamente. _**"De acuerdo, una ó dos horas no le hará mal a nadie."**_ Los niños iban a comenzar a festejar cuando... _**"Pero mañana irás a la escuela jovencita."**_

"_**Si... papá..."**_sonrió débilmente Helga y antes de que ése gesto lo preocupara aún más Bob se dirigió a la sala de estar para ver un poco de TV.

"_**Excelente!"**_Dio un pequeño saltito Olga mientras se colocaba su abrigo. _**"Iré por algunos panecillos para acompañar con chocolate caliente en la merienda."**_

Los niños sonrieron por la idea y asintieron en lo que Olga salió de la casa. Debido a las condiciones en la que se encontraba la habitación de Helga, se decidieron por sentarse en la mesa de la cocina para conversar un rato en privado.

------------------------

"_**Lamento mucho lo sucedido Helga, mi primo no tiene perdón."**_ Arnie fue el primero en hablar aún un poco resentido por la falta de respuesta de Arnold.

"_**Un momento!"**_ Interrumpió Gerald. _**"Acepto que Arnold no se comportó como debiera pero tiene mucha presión encima, lo más seguro es que aún lo esté pensando!"**_

"_**Gerald tiene razón..."**_ Lo apoyó Phoebe _**"...es fácil para nosotros desconfiar totalmente de ésos sujetos pero no para Arnold. Él aún cree que si son sus verdaderos padres."**_

"_**Pero Helga se lo dijo!"**_ se enfadó el rubio _**"Yo estuve presente cuando lo hizo! Aún no puedo creer que no le haya creído a ella!"**_

Helga aún se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos pero ésas revelaciones no ayudaban en nada a su estado de ánimo, y Phoebe lo descubrió.

"_**Hay algo que podamos hacer amiga? Lo que sea, nosotros lo haremos."**_

Gerald y Arnie se obligaron a sí mismos a tranquilizarse, se supone que fueron allí para buscar una solución no para agregarle más problemas a su amiga.

"_**Permaneciendo unidos, unidos tanto a mi como a Arnold chicos."**_ Finalmente la niña habló._** "Arnold también es una víctima en todo esto. Esos sujetos han sabido manipularlo muy bien."**_

"_**Cómo hacerlo si el mismo Arnold ha decidido colocarse a favor de ellos?"**_

Helga observó por un momento a Arnie, definitivamente estaba algo resentido, no estaba segura de si la razón de ello era su amor por ella o que de verdad en ésos días no haya habido más que desacuerdos entre los primos. _"A él tampoco le habrá creído?"_

"_**Yo ya no puedo acercármele..."**_ exclamó la rubia al borde de las lágrimas _**"... pero ustedes sí, así que por lo que más quieran, protéjanlo, y no me refiero a que le llenen la cabeza en contra de esos sujetos para que pueda defenderse sólo, no quiero que los aleje como hizo conmigo, no cometan el mismo error."**_

Los tres niños se sorprendieron ante ésas palabras.

"_**N-nos estás pidiendo que hagamos de cuenta como que ellos si son sus verdaderos padres?!?!"**_ Se alarmó Gerald. _**"Acaso te has vuelto loca?"**_

"_**Por favor entiendan! Arnold es feliz creyendo que así es! aunque sea mentira. Además... qué podemos hacer cuatro simples niños contra dos adultos expertos en engaños?"**_

Phoebe no podía creer lo que su amiga estaba diciendo, desde que entró en la casa definitivamente la había notado diferente, con sus ánimos por los suelos, sin su moño rosa, sin la energía que la caracterizaba. Pero ése tipo de cambios en cuanto a sus ideales era algo que no se esperaba _**"Helga, te estas dando por vencida."**_

Helga pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su amiga _**"Ya es una realidad que fui derrotada. Lo siento Phoebe pero no puedo permitir que le suceda a ustedes lo mismo que ocurrió conmigo! Quiero que tú y Gerald continúen siendo los amigos de Arnold, que Arnie siga siendo su primo y yo la misma niña de siempre que no hace más que molestarlo! Que olvidemos que todo esto sucedió alguna vez."**_

Helga no se veía bien. Después de todo, no podían esperar encontrar a una Helga con el orgullo herido con aún más ganas de luchar contra esos tipos. Todos tenían un límite y, por el momento, el de ella ya había sido tocado. Esos embusteros tipejos se habían trepado de ella y construido toda ésa mentira en base al sufrimiento de tan sólo una niña. Queriendo caracterizarle a su personalidad lo que ellos mismo veían en su reflejo.

Lo preferible en ése momento era no continuar escarbando en la llaga del dolor de su amiga y apoyarla en lo que ella decidiera era correcto.

"_**Qué harás tú mientras tanto?"**_

Miriam estaba a punto de entrar en la cocina cuando las voces, demasiado serias, de los niños llamó su atención.

"_**Me quedaré aquí y continuaré yendo a clases a partir de mañana."**_

"_**Supongo que procurarás recuperar la confianza de tus padres también."**_

"_**Jaja! De que confianza hablas? Nunca hubo una, es por eso que lo que crean o no mis papas de mi ahora me tiene sin cuidado."**_

Ésa pequeña carcajada de Helga fue un alivio para Phoebe y para Gerald. Pero a Arnie lo extrañó y a Miriam, le dolió.

"_**Porqué lo dices?"**_

Phoebe respondió por su amiga. _**"Los padres de Helga no son precisamente muy observadores. No suelen darse cuenta cuando ella tiene algún problema."**_

"_**Siempre se enteran cuando hago alguna fechoría más no cuando me la han hecho a mi. Creen tener derechos más no obligaciones sobre mi como padres. Pueden llegar a castigarme como ahora lo hicieron, pero jamás defenderme."**_

Miriam intentó contener algunas lágrimas que se asomaban en sus pupilas.

"_**Es por eso que ésos sujetos se aferraron a ello para inculparla con el robo del diario." **_Agregó Gerald.

"_**Entonces, eso es a lo que se refería Arnold cuando me dijo que sus padres decían que Helga carecía de una buena figura paternal?" **_Interrogó Arnie.

"_Que no somos buenos padres?"_ Miriam ya no quería continuar allí, incluso los amiguitos de su hija, siendo niños, se habían dado cuenta de ésa injusticia antes que Bob y ella. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse a otro lugar para llorar. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Bob más tarde sobre ése tema. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su marido junto a ella, igual de atento que ella a la conversación de la cocina.

"_**Si, se atrevieron a decir que Helga se robó el diario porque era la única conexión que Arnold tenía con sus padres y que, por envidia, era algo que ella no podía aceptar."**_

El ceño de Bob tembló un poco y tomó de la muñeca a su esposa en señal de que se quedara junto a él, para escuchar el resto del dialogo.

"_**Y volviendo a mis padres, Arnie sé que aunque lo intentara ellos no me escucharían. No voy siquiera a intentar defenderme ante ellos porque ya lo he hecho en otras ocasiones y pareciese ser que gano más enemigos que amigos en mis conflictos. No hay adultos de mi parte lamentablemente."**_

Bob y Miriam cruzaron sus miradas, _Como pudieron ser tan...?_

_**DING DONG!!**_

"_**Quién podrá ser?"**_ interrogó Miriam mientras intentaba limpiar el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro. Ambos se alejaron de la cocina para evitar ser descubiertos por los niños.

"_**Lo más seguro es que se trate de Olga."**_

Pero cuán fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y descubrir que se trataba de un niño rubio con cabeza de balón, acompañado de una niña pelirroja de dos trenzas.

"_**Tú?"**_ Bob se colocó a la defensiva, si lo que escuchó en la cocina era cierto, ése niño junto a sus padres habían acusado injustamente a su hija. _**"Qué quieres aquí niño?"**_

"_**Lamento molestarlos señor y señora Pataki..."**_ se disculpó Arnold _**"...pero necesito hablar con Helga, se encuentra en casa?"**_

"_**Eso depende de para que la quieras."**_ Agregó Miriam, al igual que a su esposo la visita de ése niño no le daba buena espina. _**"Está algo ocupada."**_

"_**No le quitaré mucho tiempo. Lo prometo."**_ Arnold parecía estar demasiado serio, sentía que si no conversaba con Helga no volvería a conciliar el sueño, era demasiado el dolor y las dudas que lo albergaban.

"_**Aún así está castigada, no tiene permitido ver a nadie."**_ El hombre continuaba con su postura rígida.

"_**Bob..."**_ lo llamó su esposa _**"...quizás deberíamos dejarlo pasar, si con ello llegamos a una solución de una buena vez."**_

Lila se sentía un poco fuera de sí, últimamente los padres de Arnold se habían comportado demasiado atentos con ella, incluso habían insistido en que ésa tarde los visitara en la casa de huéspedes, todo a cambio de que acompañara a Arnold a ésa importante conversación que tenía pendiente con Helga y a espaldas de los abuelos.

"_Lo más seguro es que quieran saber detalles de lo que aquí suceda. Me maldigo mil veces por no haberme podido negar. Algo aquí no está bien, no estoy segura de qué lado estar,"_ Y es que a pesar de lo sucedido con Arnie en aquella ocasión en la cafetería, Lila seguía sintiendo mucho aprecio por su compañera de clases. Y a todo ello se le había sumado ésa pequeña conversación que había tenido con Phoebe y Gerald a la salida de la escuela. _"Sólo sé que hay una larga historia que yo aún no sé."_

Por su parte, Bob pareció meditarlo bastante, Helga parecía sentirse mucho mejor luego de sus amigos vinieran a visitarla, pero no estaba segura de que estuviera en condiciones de recibir al niño, quizás nisiquiera podría defenderse del mismo, pero ahora estaba él, junto a Miriam y a Olga y no permitirían que nada malo le sucediera a su niña. Sería su primer paso a ser una buena familia de una buena vez por todas.

"_**De acuerdo, pasen."**_ Dijo muy a su pesar. Pero en cuanto las siluetas de los niños dejaron de obstruir la entrada de su casa, sus ojos se clavaron en el automóvil verde que se hallaba estacionado sobre la acera de su vereda. Niles y Stella parecían estar atentos a cada acción y la mirada ganadora que le dirigieron al hombre hicieron que éste apretara su mirada a forma de advertencia. No esperó ni un segundo más en cerrar la puerta.

"_**Solo les advertimos que no permitiremos ofensas para nuestra hija."**_ Por su lado Miriam advirtió tanto a Arnold como a Lila mientras los conducía a la cocina.

Arnold estuvo a punto de sonreír por ello _"Será que finalmente lo señores Patakis aprendieron a confiar y a proteger a Helga?"_. A la preocupación de los mismos se le sumó otra prueba de paternidad. Que muy a su pesar, no había caído muy bien a los sentidos ni de Arnold ni de Lila.

Allí sentados, se hallaban Helga junto a Phoebe y Gerald, pero también estaba Arnie.

Bob les había mentido en cuanto al castigo en un último intento por evitar que molestaran a su hija.

"_**Helga, llegaron más visitas para ti."**_

En cuanto los niños sintieron la vos de la mujer voltearon sus miradas y, rápidamente, se colocaron de pie, como si estuvieran haciendo algo indebido, definitivamente no se esperaban la visita de Arnold... mucho menos Helga.

------------------------

_Y? Qué les pareció? Admito que me ha quedado un tanto 'estático' por decirlo de alguna manera, la verdad es que no había mucha acción que ponerle a los personajes con los estados de ánimos de los pobres. Espero con ansias sus reviews! Hasta la próximal_


	11. Una decisión definitiva

_Hola! Como han estado? Tanto tiempo? Jeje, sin excusas, pasemos a los reviews!!_

_**Sailor angel7:**__ Ups! __Ya sé, ya sé, después de milenios actualizaste! Jeje! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo amiga! si, verdad? Ya era hora de que ése par se comportara como verdaderos padres, no? Después se andan preguntando como es que Helga se sentía identificada en su relación con ellos como la de Arnold y sus 'padres', no?. Pues la verdad no quería ser muy pesada con respecto a seguir maltratando a la pobre Helga, así que le agregué una alegría, por así decirlo, por allí, jeje! Gracias por tu review siempre tan puntual chica! Besos!_

_**Mary-Tonks:**__ Hola! __Así como arreglarlo, arreglarlo, creo que no, exagere un poco con el drama y he aquí los resultados! Pero es que me ha gustado mucho la relación que hay entre ese moño rosa y la escena en que este par se conocieron que no pude evitarlo!! Hey!! Me arruinaste la sorpresa! Jeje! Pues he de decir que eres muy intuitiva, aunque eso no me convenga en lo más mínimo, debo admitirlo! Que bueno que la reacción de los padres te haya gustado! Gracias por leer y por el review!!_

_**H.fanel.K:**__ Hayyyyyyyy!!!!!!!! Amiga que lindos comentarios! Me halagas!! De verdad te pareció exacta la reacción de Helga? Gracias!! Jeje!!! Que buen centro de atención amiga! Quiero unirme!! No si de esos hombres sobran y de la niñas tontas que se dejan engañar más aún!! Jeje!! Gracias por el review chica! Nos vemos en la próxima!!_

_**Clausi Pataki:**__ Holis!!! Jeje! Machacada? Pues la verdad es que la coloqué bastante depresiva no? Ahora que lo vuelvo a leer y que lo analizo con ánimos mejores podría acusarme a mí misma por colocarla al borde del suicidio, Creo que elegí un mal día para escribirlo, jeje! Y ni te esperas el pleito que va a ver ahora, he? Pero no vayas a matarme por ello pues hay una linda recompensa por allí! Jeje! Y sabes quién me dio la idea?... TU!! Si!!!!!!! Aunque debo admitir que fue ese cambio de planes en la última escena por la que tarde tanto, espero que la espera haya valido la pena!! Gracias por la idea!!!!! Jiji! Que no se pierda la emoción! Que bueno que te guste!! Nos vemos! Y gracias por el review!!_

_**Eris:**__ Holaaa!! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo!! NO sabes el gusto que me da que el detalle del moño les haya gustado tanto!! En éste capi hay un poco más de acción, no mucha, pero de la buena, jeje/// Pero prepárate porque se viene una separación y un cambio de escenario chica! Gracias por el review!! Nos vemos!!_

_**Mimi Star:**__ Hola amigocha!! Gracias por darte un tiempito para leer mi fic!! Imagino lo atareada que has de andar! Jeje!! Casi te pones a llorar? Que emoción que te haya provocado eso! A mi me pasa igual, leo un fic y me desconecto un buen rato de la vida real, es increíble! Sip, ya era hora de que reaccionaran ese par de padres, no? Gracias por el review chica!! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!! Besos!!_

_**Isabel:**__ Hola chica! Gracias por tu fidelidad a mi fic!! Sobre las aclaraciones que te por ahora te la debo, pero de a poquito todo se ira solucionando, lo juro! Gracias por leer! Besos!_

_**Bkpets:**__ Hola amigo!! Que bueno que le hayas visto la acción por ese lado! Jeje! Si estuvo bueno el golpe contra la realidad que se dieron Bob y Miram, verdad? Aunque es una verdadera pena que ésta haya tenido que llegar al punto de enfermarse para que le prestaran algo de atención y luego darse cuenta de sus errores, Y bueno, la verdad es que Olga no me ha simpatizado mucho que digamos, me da la impresión de que vive en su burbuja de perfección y la verdad es que yo veo la simpatía de las personas en uno que otro defecto de la personalidad, como lo es en Helga su poco tacto al expresarse, jeje! Y bueno para ello le inventé la rebeldía a ésta muchacha, que bueno que les haya gustado! Y que te haya gustado también la escena de las hermanas. Es que me imagino lo adorable que se ha de ver Helga con algo de fiebre, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, jeje! Que chulo! Huyy!! El gato encerrado, pues por aquí anda la explicación, la verdad es que no puedo dejar de darle un toque de maldad a la situación. Aunque que vergüenza que quieran utilizar a Lila también, no?. Pero bueno, aquí está enterita y completita la conversación entre Arnold y Helga. Jaja! Y sip, Bob va a tener su participación. Me da la ligera impresión de que pase a todos los niños para la banda de Helga. Ahora quien parece estar quedándose sólo es Arnold, cuando siempre la dama solitaria era la niña. Pero bueno, a ambos se los quiere por igual. Gracias por tus siempre alentadores comentarios amigo! Besos y nos vemos!!_

_**Hellerick Ferlibay:**__ Wuuuauuu! My first review in english!! I am very, very happy!! __Jeje! __Don't worry!! I understand all!! Thank you for your commentary!! Ok! I promise that Gerald has got more participation in this story! His feelings are very importants too!! Yes, you have reason! maybe _ _he became much closer to Helga than to Arnold. I am sorry but my inglish vocabulary not is very extensive, buy I want tell you that you commentary is very important for me and but mi story! Thank you for read! Bye!!_

_**ShinobuByako:**__ Hola! __Jeje! Ok, no vuelvo a tocar ninguno de mis fics en un estado tan melancolico como en el que estaba cuando escribí el capítulo anterior, ya lo entendí y ya no me peguen. La razón?, pues la escenas románticas y alegres me resultan más llamativas si las coloco entre tanto drama, jeje! Ok, si pueden golpearme por utilizar esa razon, espero que este capítulo no te parezca tan crudo, aunque creo qie si te parecerá, jeje! Gracias por tus comentarios!_

_**Kora:**__ Gracias!! Que linda!! A mi también me dio pena lo del moño, pero todo se va a arreglar, quizas no en este capítulo, pero si en los próximos! Besos!_

------------------------

_Capítulo 11: __"Una decisión definitiva"_

La niña de trenzas dibujaba círculos imaginarios con la punta de uno de sus zapatos sobre la alfombra, muestra de nerviosismo, bajo la atenta mirada de la misma.

Ella, junto a Gerald, Phoebe y Arnie se hallaban en el pasillo de la casa de la familia Pataki. Fuera de una de las habitaciones donde se estaba llevando a cabo una importante conversación entre Helga y Arnold. Habían optado por dejarlos solos sin ninguna interrupción pero atentos a lo que pudiera ocurrir, mucha tensión era la que flotaba en el ambiente, la cuál aumentaba aún más cuando Miriam o Bob Pataki se aparecían por allí, igual de ansiosos y preocupados por la situación.

Lila se negaba a separar sus ojos de la acción de su zapato, temía con lo que pudiera encontrarse si así lo hacía. Pero aún así, tímidamente, elevó un poco su mirada para observar al niño que se hallaba a su lado.

Arnie se encontraba apoyado en la pared y a escasos metros de ella, con sus ojos verdes clavados pensativamente en el techo del lugar y tambaleando de ves en cuando sus dedos contra la plataforma de la pared. Lila no pudo evitar observar con atención sus rasgos faciales aprovechando su distracción, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pero que sus ojos lo hicieran de una tristeza ajena a la situación. Y es que de su mente no podía apartarse la imagen que había encontrado junto a Arnold al llegar allí. Arnie se había escabullido de la casa de huéspedes y, sin permiso de sus tíos, para estar con Helga, le dolía calcular cuanto sería su amor por ella para hacer algo así.

"_Helga tiene mucha suerte..."_. Sacudió un poco su cabeza ante ése pensamiento reprochándose a sí misma por ello. _"...No, suerte es ser correspondido por tu verdadero amor. Muchas personas pueden enamorarse de uno, pero si no le correspondes es una falsa ilusión... como la mía la es con Arnie."_

"_**Te sucede algo malo?"**_ la apenas advertible dulce voz de Arnie la despertó de sus meditaciones. Al observarlo pudo notar como su vista se hallaba algo nublada, de allí venía la preocupación del niño, sus ojos se habían humedecido en lágrimas ante los pensamientos. Mostró la mejor sonrisa que pudo falsificar en ése momento.

"_**No, no es nada, gracias por preocuparte."**_

"_**Segura?"**_

"_**Si, por supuesto."**_

Evidentemente, Arnie no quedó muy convencido, pero ya no quiso seguir dándoles vueltas al asunto, era consciente de que él era el causante de la tristeza de Lila y aún no había podido encontrar la manera correcta de arreglar las cosas con ella. Y éste no era un buen momento para buscar una pues su mente no podía desconectar a la situación que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de la habitación.

"_Por favor Arnold, no vayas a lastimarla, por favor..."_ suplicaba internamente, rogando porque Helga no saliera más herida de lo que ya estaba.

"_**No te preocupes."**_ Habló ahora Lila llamando su atención _**"Quizás sea algo duro decirlo, pero Helga ya ha pasado por lo peor. Una vez que ya ha tocado el suelo no puede hacer otra cosa más que subir, no tiene opción para tomar otro camino, verdad?"**_

Arnie se sorprendió, fue como si la niña supiera exactamente lo que pensaba. _Acaso tanto lo conocía ya?_

Ella sonrió, no había logrado sacarle una sonrisa aún desde que llegó, pero al menos ésa cara de desconcierto era mucho mejor que la de preocupación que tenía instantes atrás._**"Helga es una niña muy fuerte, pero sobre todo muy lista! No sólo se levantará como sólo ella sabe hacerlo, también sabrá encontrar la solución a éste problema."**_

"_**De verdad lo crees?"**_ interrogó el niño sin quitarle la mirada a su confidente.

"_**Definitivamente!"**_ apoyó positivamente la niña _**"Cuando nos ha defraudado Helga G. Pataki?"**_

"_**Jamás!"**_ Increíblemente agregó Gerald. _**"Ésa niña será una verdadera pesadilla pero debo admitir que su carácter suele ser admirable a veces. Además Arnold ha de ser algo atolondrado algunas veces ó excesivamente como ahorita!"**_

A Phoebe se le escapó una pequeña sonrisita ante la sinceridad del niño

"_**Pero al fin y al cabo es un buen niño y a la primera distracción de esos sujetos que no les quepa duda de que mi hermano será el primero en saber apreciarla y analizarla!"**_

"_**Gerald..."**_ lo llamó la niña de lentes _**"...la confianza que aún sigues manteniendo en Arnold es realmente admirable."**_ Haciéndolo sonrojar _**"Jamás dejes de defenderlo, de acuerdo?"**_

Lila esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, realmente estaba siendo testigo de un gran dúo, fieles amigos de Arnold y Helga. Pero en cuanto la mirada preocupada de Arnie se posó en la habitación su sonrisa desapareció al instante. _"Al menos pude obtener algo de su atención por un momento."_

------------------------

Arnold aún no había podido apartarse de la puerta luego de haberla cerrado, no sabía aún que hacer o que decir para comenzar la platica. Sus padres habían hablado durante dos largas horas con él, convenciéndolo de colocar las cosas en su lugar de una buena vez por todas. Se hallaba totalmente seguro de lo que debía hacer en cuando se reencontrara de nuevo con Helga, no había ninguna duda en expresarle cuán desilusionado se hallaba de ella. Se atrevía incluso a asegurar que sus padres le habían contagiado algo de su sed de venganza. Pero toda esa armadura calló derrotada a los pies de Helga, en cuanto la vio en ése lamentable estado.

Qué sucedió con ésa Helga orgullosa que no permitía que nadie la juzgara? Con ésa Helga que con admirable convicción luchaba contra el que fuera? Con ésa Helga fuerte que no dudaba en clavar sus azules ojos en los de los demás para decirle insolente pero sinceramente lo que opinaba de él? Con ésa intuitiva niña que sabía calcular a leguas el estado de ánimo de uno para poder actuar?

Ésa misma Helga no se había defendido de las acusaciones de sus padres en la comisaría, no lo había intentado, no había luchado! ésa Helga le evitaba cruzar su mirada con la de él a toda costa, a ésa Helga la abrumaba tanto la tristeza que no podía saber a ciencia acierta si su ex-mejor amigo frente a sí se hallaba melancólico o frustrado por lo sucedido. Del otro lado de la habitación, sobre la cama y a espaldas de la ventana, con ambas manos a los costados como un punto de apoyo más a su débil cuerpecito.

Arnold agradecía que haya decidido sentarse, pues la palidez de su piel la hacía ver tan vulnerable que era capaz de enviar todo al diablo con sólo abrazarla con el tonto pretexto de evitar que se lastimara al caer en caso de que perdiera el equilibrio.

Con urgencia disfrazada de paciencia buscaba desesperadamente dar con sus ojos, con esa mirada tan intensa que a pesar de su claridad no permitía ver la realidad de sus sentimientos pero si apreciar la pureza de su corazón. Tan azul como la profundidad del mar, pero tan blanca y transparente también, tales como la hermosa flor a la que le pertenecían. Pero cierto era que ya no gozaría de ése privilegio, pues la sombra que la cubría parecía no querer dejarla escapar de sus penumbras.

"_**Helga..."**_ finalmente habló, sólo atrayendo la atención de la niña más no la mirada que tanto ansiaba. _**"...No he venido a juzgarte ni a dictar tu sentencia Helga, créeme."**_

Las manos apoyadas sobre el cubrecama se cerraron formando un puño.

"_**No es necesario que intentes convencerme de nada Arnold."**_ Respondió. _**"Siempre supiste dar tu sincera opinión en lugar de una dura crítica y nunca tuviste corazón como para castigar a alguien por nuestros errores. Sólo deseas que los demás vayan por el buen camino, deseas ayudarlos de corazón."**_

Arnold se hubiera podido sonrojar antes los halagos de Helga en tiempos anteriores pero ante la situación que se les presentaba éstas le hacía sentía un dolor agudo en su pecho, un sabor a traición a sí mismo, como si se estuviera intentando convencer a sí mismo de una vil mentira.

"_**Siempre pretendí... que tan solo contaran conmigo para lo que fuera."**_ Un sutil brillo de tristeza opacó sus verdosos ojos. _**"Que mis amigos me tuvieran en cuenta, que recurrieran a mi cuando necesitaban de algún consejo... y que tú hicieras lo mismo."**_

"_**Amigo fiel y comprensivo."**_ Afirmó _**"Sé perfectamente el tipo de niño que eres Arnold."**_

El cabeza de balón cada vez se desconcertaba más ante las palabras de la niña, jamás la había escuchado hablar de ése modo. Siempre soñó con escucharla decir cumplidos hacia él, deseando que por su cabeza atravesaran los mismos pensamientos que de él para con ella. Pero de ésa forma apasionante que tanto la caracterizaba, no en un tono tan vacío, tan frívolo casi rayando en falso como el que ahora atormentaba sus oídos.

"_**Porqué estás diciéndome éstas cosas Helga?"**_ y se acercó un poco a ella, su actitud lo estaba afligiendo _**"...y porqué ya no me das la cara? Porqué ya no me miras a los ojos?..."**_

Sus pupilas centellaron, temía que fuera a preguntarle aquello. No quería admitir que sentía temor de lo que pudiera hallar en los ojos de su amado si elevara su rostro y por ello los evadía. Aún no estaba lo suficientemente fortalecida para soportar ver nuevamente la desilusión en ése angelical rostro.

"_**Porque si bien no voy a pedir disculpas tampoco voy a defenderme Arnold."**_ Exclamó negándole aún la visión de su rostro.

"_**Comprendo."**_ Simplemente el niño afirmó sintiendo como su herida ardía _**"Sabes Helga? Y-yo siempre preferí tu mirada sincera sobre mi rostro... entiendo si no quieres dármela."**_

Los nudillos de Helga se volvieron blancos bajo la presión de sus dedos...

"_**También comprendo que no quieras ni intentes defenderte, ya que quizás no sea tan comprensivo como tu dices que soy. El peor castigo de un mentiroso no es que ya no le crean los demás, sino que él mismo sea incapaz de creer o confiar en otros."**_

...en un intento desesperado por no gritar de dolor ante ésas palabras.

Arnold la miraba expectante, necesitaba que reaccionara, necesitaba una actitud honesta para con él en ésa conversación, necesitaba saber la verdad directamente salida de sus labios.

"_**Debo entender mediante ésas palabras que me has llamado traidora?"**_

Entendió el dolor de su ex-amiga como propio, pero estaba equivocada, aún estaba confundido y palpaba de a poco el terreno en búsqueda de la verdad. Pero sus sentimientos pudieron más con él, la esperanza florecía en su interior y bastaba tan solo una prueba de parte de Helga para que finalmente tomara una decisión.

"_**Basta con que me digas aquí y ahora que tú eres inocente Helga!"**_ su voz logró quebrarse un poco al mismo tiempo en que su pulso nervioso temblaba _**"Y te creeré! Yo te creeré a ti!!"**_

y ése era el momento culminante. Helga elevó su rostro y chocó su mirada frontalmente con la de él. Permitiéndoles a ambos ver en el otro sus propios deseos de llorar, sus ansias por arreglar todo ese asunto.

------------------------

Ésas últimas palabras fueras perfectamente escuchadas por el grupo de niños.

"_**Arnold..."**_ susurró Lila acercándose un poco más a la puerta al igual que los demás. _**"Arnold está dispuesto a escuchar a Helga!"**_ Su dulce sonrisa contagió a los demás. Y Arnie, luego de mucho tiempo, recuperó la confianza perdida en su primo.

"_**Ése es mi primo!!"**_ Le devolvió la sonrisa a los demás. Una llena de entusiasmo rara vez vista en su tranquila y despreocupada personalidad.

------------------------

"_**Rayos!"**_ maldecía el hombre _**"Cuánto más van a tardar esos niños?"**_

A diferencia de Terrens, Christine se hallaba bastante tranquila, a tal punto de encender un cigarrillo allí, aún dentro del auto y frente a la casa de los Pataki.

"_**Deberías de tener más cuidado con ello."**_ Comentó su compañero viéndola disfrutar del mal habito. _**"Recuerda que tanto Niles como Stella eran persona muy sanas, ninguno fumaba."**_

"_**Siempre hay una primera vez para todo."**_ Respondió ella _**"Además hay que matar las ansias con algo, no?"**_

"_**De verdad crees que ésa niña vaya a contarnos con detalles lo que ocurra allí dentro?"**_

"_**Eso espero, podría haberme ganado un oscar a la mejor actriz por como fingí que me caía bien."**_

Terrens sonrió.

"_**Aunque con haberla convencido de que acompañara a Arnold fue suficiente. De haber ido sólo, éste niño habría sido presa fácil de esos sujetos para colocarlo en nuestra contra."**_ Finalmente terminó con el cigarro y se encargó de aventarlo bien lejos del automóvil.

"_**Me resulta bastante extraño que esa chiquilla no le haya comentado nada sobre nuestra verdadera identidad a Lila, siendo que van a la misma escuela y son amigas en común con Arnold."**_ Formuló el hombre.

"_**Helga no la aprecia mucho que digamos, la llama la ''señorita perfección' al parecer es igual de fastidiosa que su hermana."**_

Terrens se enderezó frente a ésa afirmación._**"Y tú como sabes eso?"**_

"_**Lo leí en su diario íntimo cuando ingresé en su habitación para colocar el diario de San Lorenzo allí."**_ Respondió relajándose sobre su asiento haciendo reír al conductor.

"_**Valla! Al parecer te tomaste tu tiempo, verdad?"**_

El movimiento de hombros de la mujer le dio a entender que era algo sin mucha importancia ya. _**"Nunca se sabe cuán útil puede resultar la intimidad de los demás para tu propio beneficio."**_

"_**Jaja! Y qué otra intimidad leíste en el diario de ésa niña, he?"**_

"_**No mucho, además del poco amor paternal que ya te comenté..." **_clavó su mirada en el hombre dispuesta a no perder detalle de la reacción de él frente al chisme. _**"...ella está enamorada de nuestro 'hijo', lo puedes creer?"**_

"_**Por Dios! Pero qué patética!"**_ Se bufó. _**"Sólo por eso armó todo este revuelo de averiguar dónde se hallaba el diario de Stella y de Niles? Por él? Que sabrá una simple niña del amor?!"**_

Christine también comenzó a reírse por la idea, les resultaba patético e increíble que una persona realizara tanto esfuerzo por otra persona, cuando ellos sólo movían cielo y mar cuando de por medio estaba el dinero. Repentinamente un melódico tono llamó la atención de ambos.

"_**Bueno?" **_Exclamó Terrens mientras atendía la llamada de su teléfono celular. _**"La mercancía?"**_

Christine casi se pegó al aparato para escuchar la conversación.

"_**Muy bien, excelente! Si, por supuesto, yo mismo estaré allí para recibirla. Si, adiós."**_ Y colgó.

"_**Ya llegaron los ingredientes?"**_

"_**Así es!"**_ sonrió _**"Los productos 'alternativos' para nuestra medicina ya se encuentran en el depósito a las afueras de Hillwood. Mañana mismo nos la llevaran a la casa de huéspedes."**_

"_**Justo a tiempo."**_ Agregó sonriente la mujer _**"Ésta mañana terminé de preparar el laboratorio en el sótano, sólo nos hacía falta la materia prima."**_

"_**Muy bien, entonces mañana lo inauguraremos, te parece? Y sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que los dólares comiencen a llover, jeje!"**_

"_**Excelente!!"**_ Ambos chocaron sus palmas en mutuo acuerdo. Sin siquiera imaginar en la cantidad de víctimas fatales que podría conllevar sus malvados planes.

------------------------

Arnold sentía deseos de llorar, era tanto el torbellino de sentimientos que lo abrumaba y lo desconcertaba que sentía la necesidad de liberar aunque sea su angustia mediante el líquido salado y consolador. Su Helga permanecía frente así igual de desconcertada pero con una pequeña sombra en su mirar que lo asustaba. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de explicarse, de defenderse, como debió de haberlo hecho desde un principio antes de que él y sus padres las juzgaran, como es que ella no veía aquello?

"_**...T-tú..." **_Una lágrima resbaló de las oscuras azules, atravesando su mejilla y expandiéndose sobre el suelo. Su seño se frunció _**"...tú me crees capaz de hacer algo así?". **_Apenas exclamó en un hilillo de voz, donde un lamentable suspiro le urgió recuperar de una sola bocanada todo el aire perdido. _"Soy una tonta... cómo es que aún guardaba un deje de esperanza de que Arnold confiara aún en mi?"_

El dolor que abarcó el alma de la niña fue inexplicable, sintió como la sangre se le congelaba en las venas que atravesaban sus brazos.

"_**E-eso dímelo tú..."**_ atinó a decir el rubio, aún sin estar consciente de que, en ése caso, la duda era aún más o igual de grave que confiar en su culpabilidad. _**"...Dime tú si lo has hecho o no! Dímelo!!"**_

"_**NO!!"**_ Explotó Helga _**"Dime TÚ!" **_colocándose a duras penas de pie _** "Dime tú si crees o no en mi inocencia! Si lo sientes!! Dime que es lo que tu corazón te está diciendo!!!"**_ Exigió saber con todas las fuerzas reunidas. Su respiración era agitada, su desesperación era palpable en el aire.

Arnold retrocedió medio paso, la insistencia de la niña lo intimidaba. Pero más temor le daba sacar a luz lo que aún no sabía. Había ido allí en busca de respuestas, ésas que aún a sí mismo no había podido dárselas. Pero no para recibir incógnitas, ésas mismas que no habían dejado de agobiarlo.

"_**Y-yo..."**_ apretó su mandíbula enojado consigo mismo por las dudas que le impedían estar en paz y demostrarle lo mucho que quería a ésa niña. _**"Yo!."**_ Pero bajó sus brazos, no hubo ni un intento más por expresarse, no estaba listo, no estaba listo aún para colocarse del lado de alguno de sus seres queridos. Tonto y egoístamente había ido en busca de la niña para que le diera una solución cuando la que más necesitaba de una era ella.

Ahora la decepción se dibujaba en la mirada azulada de Helga, cuya herida se profundizó ante las dudas de su amado. _**"Tu desconfianza me inquieta..."**_

Ya las lágrimas se derramaban libres por las mejillas ligeramente bronceadas del cabeza de balón.

"_**...y tu silencio me ofende."**_ Y allí en sus corazones, las esperanzas por hacer las pases se marchitaron cuán jazmín se le niega el derecho a existir, el derecho a una nueva oportunidad.

------------------------

Lo próximo a escucharse lastimaban lentamente los oídos de los niños. Phoebe optó por taparse sus oídos, la vos de su amiga dentro de la habitación sólo demostraba como las heridas de su corazón iban acabando lentamente con ella. La desesperación en la vos de Arnold expresaba abiertamente su miedo a perderla y Gerald no lograba entender como mediante pleitos sin sentido podían descargar su dolor y sus miedos. Como? Si lo único que estaban haciendo era herir al otro y a sí mismos. Por su parte, Arnie quería entrar, entrar y detener toda esa locura. Pero Lila se lo impedía, dejando de lado su timidez lo tomó fuertemente del brazo.

"_**Esto es algo que deben de arreglar entre ellos solos!"**_ exclamó igual de intimidada que los demás _**"Si intervienes, sólo complicarás aún más las cosas! Impedirías que terminen de desahogarse!"**_

"_**Si no detengo ésa absurda pelea sólo lograran lastimarse más y más!"**_ casi gritó Arnie a duras penas sostenido por la niña.

"_**Toda ésa locura debe de terminar en algún momento!"**_ afirmó Lila clavando sus ojos en los de él _**"En algún momento deben de finalmente expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos!"**_

Pero lejos de tranquilizarlo, ésas palabras sólo paralizaron a Arnie _"Confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos?"_ Le era imposible imaginar a Helga admitiendo lo mucho que amaba a su primo, eso era algo que lo heriría de muerte, más aún sabiendo que para su primo la niña no le era indiferente. _"no..." _Forcejeó con su brazo al finalmente reaccionar. _**"No! Éste no es el momento adecuado!"**_

"_**Siempre es el momento adecuado para saber la verdad!"**_ dijo sin duda alguna la niña _**"Siempre lo es."**_

Y le hubiera encantado seguir su propio consejo. Cuando finalmente se había atrevido a tocarlo, pero a pesar de que no existía momento exacto para hacerlo, sabía a ciencia acierta que, quizás, lo que no es exacto es el estado anímico del enamorado. Y, definitivamente, sus ánimos no era los mejores. No cuando su amado se estaba muriendo de ganas por rescatar a su niña amada. No cuando ésa niña no era ella.

------------------------

Cada uno quiso creer su verdad, la que, por el camino fácil, saltaba a la luz, aunque las mismas eran la que tanto lastimaban sus corazones. Sus rostros empapados en lágrimas, sus corazones latiendo a doloroso compás, los nudos en sus gargantas que, lamentablemente, no les estaba reprimiendo de exclamar sentimientos ciegos a los cuatro vientos.

"_**Acaso no te has dado cuenta de todo el mal que me has hecho con tus mentiras? Traicionaste mi confianza Helga! El cariño que te ofrecí! Sólo osaste rechazar una y otra vez la ayuda que quise darte! No eres la misma Helga que conocí en el jardín de niños!"**_

Arnold quería creer que no era cierto, que su Helga no había hecho todo lo que acababa de decir. Pero su dolor, su dolor se convirtió en enfado, en enojo consigo mismo y contra la vida, reflejándolos en la pobre niña frente a sí.

"_**Jamás pedí tu ayuda Arnoldo! Eres tú quién me traicionó! Eres tú quién no se da cuenta de que me estás matando sin piedad! Porque yo si te quiero! Porque yo jamás te haría daño ni te traicionaría! Porque jamás dejaría atrás la amistad que nos unía! Porque jamás te daría la espalda como tú lo has hecho, no cuando más te necesitaba!"**_

Y Helga había osado a desahogarse desesperadamente, olvidándose por un breve pero culminante momento de que no era con su amado con quién debía de hacerlo. Olvidándose de los verdaderos culpables de toda esa artimaña.

"_**Eso estoy intentando! Estoy intentando comprenderte para así poder ayudarte! Pero tu terquedad me lo impide!"**_

Las palabras hirientes continuaron saliendo de sus labios sin sentido alguno, buscando lastimar al otro sólo para amortiguar la caída del precipicio al que se estaban arrojando. Sin siquiera intentar comprender el significado de las mismas, lo que el uno significaba para el otro para que sus solas acciones lo abrumaran de ésos incomprensibles sentimientos.

"_**Ya basta!" **_Lo frenó la niña _**"Porque no tomas el mismo sendero de hipocresía que tus padres? Ha? Así yo intentaré volver a mi vida! Una en la cual ya no encajará ningún niño con Cabeza de Balón!!"**_

Arnold sintió perfectamente el golpe.

"_**Ve! Llénate de consejos y palabras ajenas a las mías! Y olvídate de las horas en que te obsequié mi hombro para tu llanto!".**_

"_**Helga..."**_ se acercó un poco más, totalmente consciente de lo que la niña le estaba echando en cara. Y era cierto, le debía tanto... pero estaba tan confundido. Y su niña estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, peligrosamente para ya el estado en el que se hallaba y todo por su culpa.

Debía tranquilizarla, ése era su deber en ése momento y su prioridad. Pero no hallaba el valor suficiente para decir algo. Un largo silencio se formó, donde apenas perceptible sólo sollozos se escuchaban. Un silencio roto por Helga.

"_**Pero todo esto es mi culpa, sabes?"**_ Finalmente y, un poco más calmada, ella clavó su mirada en la de él.

Por su parte, Arnold sólo se desconcertó.

"_**Si, todo esto es mi culpa!!"**_ uno de sus puños dio contra un mueble lastimándose así uno de sus nudillos, poco importándole a la dueña _**"Por éste estúpido sentimiento que no hace más que meterme en problemas!!!"**_

Arnold disminuyó tres pasos más la distancia entre ellos sin quitarle la mirada de encima, totalmente confuso y sin poder hablar.

"_**Idear los mil y un planes para alejarte de las malas compañías, protegerte a capa y espada de quienes osaran hacerte daño, utilizar falsas identidades, arriesgarlo todo! Hasta la libertad por ti!" **_y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, intentando asimilar todo lo que salía de sus propios labios _**"Ése tipo de locuras que sólo una empedernida y reprimida emocional como yo haría!! En un tonto esfuerzo por querer expresarme sin utilizar simples palabras!!!"**_

Repentinamente Helga se vio apoyada contra la pared del lugar por los brazos de Arnold, quién la tomaba por los hombros sin perder detalles de sus ojos. _**"Helga!! De qué estás hablando?"**_

"_**De que es POR TI!" **_La niña lo miró de frente a pesar de la presión _**"Por ti es que me metí en todo este infierno!! Por este sentimiento investigué y busqué a quienes te hurtaron el diario de tus padres, por él me convertí en tu amiga aunque el corazón se me partiera en mil pedazos!!"**_. Arnold se hallaba desconcertado intentando asimilar toda ésa información. Cuando por fin, ésas azules marinas, le permitieron ver toda su claridad, a pesar de las lágrimas, a pesar del dolor reflejado en ellas. La verdad que su interior albergaba...

"_**Tú...tú..?"**_ El niño con cabeza de balón se hallaba tan impresionado, tan lejano a la realidad, sentía que ya la cercanía entre ellos era casi nula. Porqué no podía preguntárselo directamente? Porqué no podía responderse a sí mismo en ésos momentos si había un sentimiento mucho más profundo e importante que la amistad entre ellos? Porqué había considerado recién hasta ése instante ésa posibilidad?

Por toda respuesta, en su desesperación, en otro de sus alocados impulsos, Helga tomó con ambas manos el rostro del niño y lo besó, torpe y profundamente. Sin tiempo a un último suspiro.

Arnold tan sólo quedó estático por unos segundos, hasta que comenzó a analizar los sentimientos que ése íntimo contacto le provocaba, el cosquilleo en la columna vertebral, la debilidad en sus piernas, las mariposas en su estómago, el desenfrenado palpitar en el que su corazón se había arrojado. Y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos...

Y es que la niña no lo había dudado, colocó toda su pasión en ese beso, arriesgo la verdad de su corazón, finalmente se había abierto a su amado. Apretó por última vez sus párpados cerrados haciendo que una última lágrima se escapara y mojara la mejilla de ambos en su recorrido, sintiendo en un último instante lo que quizás se daría el gusto de sentir por última vez.

Y estaba a punto de hacerlo, Arnold estaba a punto de abandonarse a las sensaciones y a colocar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la niña, para disfrutar juntos del beso, para actuar y después analizar el porque de ésa ansiedad, del deseo por ese contacto, cuando Helga, dolorosamente, se lo negó. Se separó de él tan rápida y torpemente como lo había besado. Pero no pudo ver la decepción ni la tortura que eso había ocasionado en el niño.

Pero en ella si se pudo ver el estremecimiento, no pudiendo creer que una vez más se halla atrevido a robarle un beso a su amado Cabeza de balón _"... y es que quizás ésta haya sido la última vez que pueda sentir ésta dicha."_ Y sus ojos brillosos se perdieron en el suelo del lugar.

"_**He-Helga... yo..."**_ Todo había sucedido tan rápido, Arnold aún intentaba asimilar todo lo que ésa unión había provocado en su interior. Aunque el rubor en sus mejillas hablara por sí mismo. Aunque el sabor dulce y casi adictivo que había quedado impregnado en sus labios pudieran borrar toda duda.

"_**Vete..."**_ Atinó Helga a exclamar, desconcertándolo aún más.

"_**Pe--"**_

"_**Vete de mi casa Arnold!"**_ prácticamente lo corrió. En un intento de evadir toda la responsabilidad que decaía sobre sus hombros tras todo lo hecho y confesado.

"_**No..."**_ respondió a duras penas Arnold sin poder dejar de admirar lo recién descubierto. _**"No quiero irme..."**_

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo más, el gran Bob Pataki hizo su aparición en la habitación, sin siquiera tocar a la puerta, su preocupación paternal recién despierta pudo más que todo su autocontrol.

"_**Papá..."**_

Se acercó a ellos, aún a espaldas de Arnold. Inspeccionó a su hija, y su enfado se acrecentó al ver el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

"_**Vamos niño..."**_ lo tomó por el antebrazo, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño _**"...mi hija te pidió que te fueras. Te acompañaré a la salida."**_

Y aunque fue arrastrado en contra de su voluntad hasta afuera del cuarto en ningún momento se perdió el contacto entre los ojos azules y los verdes.

Y totalmente ignorante al hecho de que ése beso iba a ser correspondido. Helga se dejó caer sobre la cama, disfrutando aún del suceso y preguntándose aún también porque sintió que ese beso había sido diferente a los demás.

"_No dejes que esto te aflija..."_ se repetía a sí misma _"...tan solo es tu imaginación, no ha habido ninguna diferencia más allá de que haya sido el último."_

"_**Helga?..."**_ La vos de su hermana mayor la sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada hasta la entrada de la habitación sólo para ver como su dueña entraba por la misma con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro. Se acercó hasta ella y se inclinó para quedar a su altura al momento en que apoyada sus manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña.

"_**Te sientes bien hermanita?"**_ atinó a preguntar. Helga la observó a ella y luego, por encima de sus hombros, a Phoebe, Gerald, Arnie y Lila parados sobre el umbral de la puerta, seguramente con la misma incógnita en sus cabezas.

"_**Olga."**_ Sin responder llamó su atención.

"_**Dime."**_

"_**Sigue aún de pie la propuesta que me hiciste?"**_ Todos se desconcertaron ante ésa exclamación.

"_**Si, claro hermanita bebe."**_ Respondió no muy convencido Olga.

La niña clavó sus ojos en los de su hermana para dejarle claro que hablaba en serio y que no admitiría uno no como respuesta. _**"Entonces, mañana llévame contigo a San Lorenzo."**_

Sobra decir que todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante ésa petición que, viniendo de Helga G. Pataki, era algo a lo que no se podía dar siquiera apéndice de tratarse de una broma de mal gusto.

"_Iré en busca de los verdaderos padres de Arnold y los traeré aquí para desenmascarar a éstos impostores, como que me llamó Helga G. Pataki!!"_

------------------------

_Ok! Me tardé horrores, lo admito y lo peor de todo es que sólo fue en ésta última escena en que estuve semanas y semanas intentando ver que quede medianamente aceptable. Pero bueno lo hecho, hecho está. Que les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado chicos! Como habrán visto se viene un viaje bastante emocionante! Vamos a ver como me la ingenio para describir escenas en una selva, la verdad es que va a ser a primera vez, jeje! Nos vemos en la próxima! Besos y gracias por leer!!_


	12. Mi prioridad

_Holis!! Aquí ando actualizando!! Realmente me he inspirado en éstos días! Ésta historia logró atraparme como en el primer capítulo!! Y todo gracias a sus comentarios! Por cierto! Quiero agradecerles de corazón por haberme ayudado a llegar a los cien reviews!! Gracias! Por otro lado, quiero pedirle disculpas a todos aquellos que también están leyendo "Errores del pasado" pues ésta es la segunda actualización que hago de "Falsas esperanzas" y ninguna del otro fic, debo decir que es a falta de inspiración, porque la verdad es que ya debería de estar en el último capítulo, pero no se me ocurre un buen final, disculpas de nuevo._

_Volviendo a éste fic, tuve uno que otro rollo con los flashbacks, aclaro que el que recuerda la escena luego del anuncio del viaje de Helga es uno general, a eso me refiero de que no se trata del recuerdo ni de Helga, ni de Gerald ni de Olga, ok? Sólo es para comentarles lo que sucedió el día anterior, espero que no sea mucho lío. Los demás creo que se entienden. Jeje. Y ahora... A LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS!!!_

_**Sailor angel7:**__ Holis! __Que bueno que te haya gustado la escena del beso, a mi también me gustó jeje! (Fue idea de Clausi Pataki) Pues si! Finalmente hubo uno pero no con todo los globos! Aún falta estar en ambiente y en las circunstancias correctas para que haya uno hecho y derecho. Sip, Helga está loca, todos han de estar pensando en lo mismo, pero hey? Cuántas locuras ha hecho ya por el niño? Los años no vienen solos y la valentía de la chica crece al igual que su amor por Arnold, además de que éste va a ser mi aporte a la tan soñada 2° película de esta serie, la de la selva. Intenté no tardarme tanto esta vez, he tenido algo de tiempo libre y de ideas, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo! Jeje! Gracias por tu siempre presente review! Besos!_

_**ShinobuByako:**__ Jeje! Me ha hecho reír con tu introducción. Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia. Como va a arreglarse Helga en la jungla? Creo que es de ese tipo de niñas que actúa y luego piensa, y eso que hasta Gerald se lo advirtió. Pero seamos realistas, ha hecho hasta lo inimaginable por Arnold, esta bien loquita por él. Y si algo no tiene esta serie es realismo. Si viste la película en la que salvaron al vecindario, te habrás dado cuenta de que Gerald y Arnold trepaban, saltaban e interferían en las comunicaciones ajenas sin estar preparados! Y así fue como metieron la pata más de una vez! Aunque lo que en realidad me pareció demasiado ficticio es que haya una agrupación de agentes secretos que le permitan a un par de críos de diez años hacer tan peligrosa misión, y hasta le den herramientas y aparatos para hacerlos in cobrarle ni un solo centavo! Y de donde sacó Helga su sintetizador de vos? Pero bueno... ésa fue mi crítica constructiva! Jeje! Me encantó tu review! Espero verte en el próximo capítulo también! Besos!_

_**ISABEL:**_ _Hola!! Siiiiiiii recuperamos a la verdadera Helga! A la loca e impulsiva niña!! Jeje! Gracias por tu review amiga! Nos vemos!_

_**Clausi Pataki:**__ Mis respetos amiga!! Te debo la idea y la vida! Andaba medio aplastada, como siempre, y varios iban a matarme si continuaba igual de trágica, jeje! Me has salvado la vida! Seré tu exclava de ahora en adelante. Cuántos capítulos? Jeje! Me creerías si te digo que no sé? Si hasta tenía tres escenas más pensadas para colocar en éste capítulo y m excedí y quedarán para el próximo, soy mala calculando, tú solo lee hasta donde esté interesante, jeje! Graciasssssss por tus reviews! _

_**Esmeraldy:**__ Jeje! Hola! Tu review esta bien simpático! Y esto es una novela más, donde los dejo en la mejor parte y los hago esperar para ver la continuación, wuajajajaja!!! Gracia spor escribir espero no haberme tardado tanto y que este capítulo te guste también! Besos!_

_**Hopesol:**__ Hola!! Muchisisimas gracias por tu review y por seguir mi historia! Nos vemos! Besos!_

_**Eris:**__ Jiji! Si verdad? Le dejé picando a Arnold la famosa confesión, pero que se las aguante por haberla hecho retractar en la película. Sabías que en la película fue así porque no querían echar a perder la sorpresa para la segunda película? Y al fin y al cabo ni la hicieron? Eso es maldad pura y torturante! Luego me dicen cruel a mi, jeje! Bueno si, la única loca que se va a hasta allá es Helga, pero va a ser la mejor de las pruebas de amor, no crees? Aunque ahora se halle relacionado con el hurto del adhirió y toda la cosa. Que linda! Gracias!!! Lamento la tardanza pero me cuesta unir tiempo libre e inspiración. De nuevo gracias!! Besos!_

_**Mimi Star:**__ Amigochaaaa! Tu si sabes subirme los ánimos! Me siento bastante apenada, creo que exagere en dramatisismo el capítulo anterior, he? Es que estuve leyendo algunos poemas de traición, mentiras, amigos que no son, etc y se me pegó la onda, solo por intentar sacar inspiración de algún lado, jeje! Pero Lila ya lo dijo, no sólo Helga sino yo también ya pisamos fondo y desde allí no nos queda más que subir! Ya no van a haber escenas tan traumáticas, lo juro! Pues si, lamentablemente Helga debía de demostrarle sus sentimientos al menso de Arnold para que este comenzara a creerle, seguro se han de preguntar que tiene que ver, pues nuestra cabeza de balón ha estado bastante embobado con Helga en esta historia no creen? Muy sobreprotector, muy cariñoso, en fin... hasta que Helga se asustó, jeje! Pero bueno con lo confesado por la niña Arnold volvió a sentir todo ello y sobre todo confianza. Lo que ya está explicado en este capítulo. _

_Ufff! Pues si te caen mal, con este capítulo te vana a caer peor y no van a ir a la horca pero van a estar cerca. Jaja! Así como de repente apareció el beso, apreció la loca idea por ir a San Lorenzo! Jeje! Si hay algo en la personalidad que adoro son SUS IMPULSOS! Sip! Jeje! Me tarde bastante pero no tanto como el anterior, intentaré alivianar estas esperas ahora que estoy con vacaciones de estudio, m__‛__as no de trabajo. Nos vemos chica y te agradezco de corazón tu review!! Tus ánimos me llegan de veras! Besos!_

H.fanel.K: Amigaaa!!! Eres la primera (y seguro la única, a parte de mi claro) a la que le ha gustado las expresiones de dolor de Helga, jeje!! Que bien!! Eres una de las mías, yo también suelo colgarme con los fics! Jeje! Tanto que me siento en la compu dispuesta a escribir el capítulo y, en busca de inspiración, me pongo a leer fics y jamás escribo el mío! Incluso me quejo de que nadie actualiza y yo estoy en las mismas, jeje! Si, llevemos a Helga junto con nosotras al centro de atención, somos victimas de la sociedad chica, jeje! Gracias por tus comentarios y tu fiel review a cada uno de mis capítulos, nos vemos! Besos! 

_**Mary-Tonks:**__ Si, si, adivinaste, has de estar feliz por arruinarme la sorpresa, uffff!! Jeje!! Vas a decirme o no como le hiciste? En cualquier momento te entrego mi fic y te lo doy para que lo continúes tu. Jeje! Pues en realidad el tema de este fic era la búsqueda de los padres de Arnold, algunos has de haberse dado cuenta, pero nadie que iba a ser Helga quien lo hiciera, leru, leru! Los sorprendí! No pudieron adivinarme la idea como Mary! Pues no va a haber mucho misterio para Arnold en realidad, sólo que se va a enterar bien tarde, jiji! Soy cruel! Gracis por tu review chica! Besos!_

_**Hellerick Ferlibay:**__ Hello!! I waited that Helga goes to San Lorenzo from the very first chater too! Jeje! In the chapter 12!! Congratulations! You are in the correct! I am happy that you like the kiss scene! Weel, I dont now that is really Miles, I think that is Niles, what is correct?_

_Mi admirador? Jeje! __Thank you! We see in the next chapter!_

_**Medea of Scripio:**__ Hola! __Y bienvenida a mi historia!! No te preocupes por los reviews! Me alegro de que te hayas tomado un tiempito a dejarme uno, es importante para mi tu opinión. Además... yo también he hecho lo mismo varias veces jeje. Se te concederán tus deseos! Créeme! Y no le pierdas el hilo porque empieza lo bueno, jeje, especialmente cierta pelea que hay en este capítulo que a mi, particularmente, me gustó como quedó, modestia aparte. Gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios! Besos!_

_**Mitsuki Tao:**__ Holisss! __Estoy recontenta de que mi historia sea de tu agrado! Jeje! Sigue leyendo! Nos vemos! Besos!_

_**Bkpets:**__ Hola amigo! Tus comentarios tan cálidos como siempre chico! Jiji! Pues fue medio dramático pero con eso del último beso, pues fue uno de buena calidad, besarse como si fuera la última vez, pobre Helga. Vamos todavía con el catalogaescaloficometro!! No lo he visto ni se cuantas historias tengas allí dentro pero a su sola mención me emociono jeje! Pierde cuidado que ya ni sé cuantos capítulos falten! Pero el final lo tengo bien pensado y bien maquinado, por suerte pues con "Errores del pasado" estoy más trabada que una locomotora con una vaca en mitad del riel. Pero bueno mis queridos lectores van atenerme un poco más de paciencia verdad?_

_Lila, pues si se ha estado dando manija sola, quién creyera que pudiera ser tan baja de autoestima? Cierto es que no por ser bonitas e inteligentes ya lo tienen todo el la vida. Helga ha resultado ser bien afortunada en ése sentido, tuvo varios enamorados a lo largo de la serie y Lila solo uno, que en mi fic, ya ni tanto. _

_Arnold, pues si, siempre me encargo de dejarlo mal parado, jeje! Es que aún sigo enfadada con Nickelodeon por no darle su merecido final a la serie, Pero no te preocupes porque en este capítulo comienza a reaccionar, parece que el bello durmiente debía de despertarse con el beso de su princesa para reaccionar, aunque nadie intento una buena sacudida. Esos sujetos, como me gusta llamarles, son los conocidos oportunistas que ni yo se como lograron enterarse de la vida de los padres de Arnold, la medicina y todo el resto para usurpar sus vidas. Lila también ha sido una ficha a mover, pero ya queda fuera del juego, asi que no os preocupeis, Me halaga que te gusten mis frases, siempre lo he dicho. Ha! Y la propuesta, pues verás no es que Olga la haya invitado a irse con ella a San Lorenzo en algún momento, sólo que le dio la confianza necesaria de que si puede ayudarle en algo, pues pedirle __lo que sea__. Y pues no me preguntes cuando pero Helga planeo utilizar la cortesía de su hermana para encontrar a los padres de Arnold. Así que San Lorenzo es de Sudamerica? Perdona mi ignorancia amigo la verdad es que nisiquiera sabía que San Lorenzo existiera, creí que era inventado y lo de Sudáfrica creo que lo leí en un foro de Hey Arnold!. Pero te agradezco que me hayas advertido del error. Jeje! Gracias por tus criticas siempre tan constructivas chico! Nos vemos en la proxima entrega! Besos!_

------------------------

_Capítulo 12: __"Mi prioridad"_

El niño de rubios cabellos suspiró por undécima vez. Un día más sin asistir a clases. Ya era cerca de las once de la mañana, pero había optado por recostarse sobre su cama un rato y meditar. Dejarse llevar por las idas y vueltas de un sin fin de pensamientos, de un sin fin de sentimientos. Se sentía en paz y feliz, con una tranquilidad que ya hace días había perdido, una recién recuperada que, si bien le impidió dormir, lo hizo con mérito pues sentía que lo que estaba viviendo en la realidad sobrepasaba por mucho al mejor de los sueños.

Finalmente la imagen única y auténtica de su Helga había vuelto a renacer frente a sus ojos, sin nadie que la manche, sin nadie que contradiga a todo lo que ama y amará de ella. Pues ella le había dicho la verdad, no porque alguien le haya dado una prueba contundente, no porque alguien más se hubiera acusado en su lugar, sino porque había vuelto a depositar toda su confianza ciega en ella. Esa que le permitía poner las manos al fuego por ella si era necesario. Y ya no le importaba quién hubiera hurtado ese diario, incluso nisiquiera el haberlo recuperado. Pues su mayor tesoro había vuelto a brillar con luz propia, su Helga era y será como él siempre la soñó, fuerte, auténtica, tan especial y única. Quién jamás lo traicionaría, que había sobrepasado todos sus prejuicios y miedos para convertirse en la mejor de sus amigas. Que lo cuidaba y velaba por su seguridad. No podía sentirse más eufórico como en ese momento, pues el sentimiento era recíproco, aunque él mismo se haya sentido avergonzado por sus errores. Pero sobre todo, porque en ésa relación de amistad había algo más, algo que Helga sabía que había pero no quería demostrar, algo que él no había descubierto pero que siempre lo sintió latir.

_Amor..._

Nuevamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa carmesí acompañado de una tonta sonrisita. Ese sentimiento era la única explicación que encontraba a lo experimentado la tarde anterior, a las sensaciones que lo embargaron y lo llenaron de felicidad a través de ése cálido beso.

Como es que no se había dado cuenta de ello? Como si todos quisieron abrirle los ojos que ésa exagerada preocupación, esa insistencia por permanecer siempre a su lado, esos celos que no permitían que nadie más se acercara e intentara ocupar su lugar, todo eso iba mucho más allá que una simple amistad?. Como? Si él mismo no podía dejar de saber donde y en qué condiciones se hallaba Helga cada dos horas cuando comenzaron a ser amigos. Como? Si quería estar allí siempre para ser su confidente y su solución a todos los problemas, todo con tal de verla lo mejor posible. Cómo? Si sentía celos de su propio primo por la cercanía que mostraba con ella cuando ellos comenzaron a tener sus diferencias.

_Arnie..._

Repentinamente se vio obligado a bajar de su burbujilla de sueños mientras observaba a su alrededor. Su habitación de siempre, pero con un vacío a pocos metros de su cama, donde había estado por alrededor de una semana, la bolsa de dormir de su primo. Donde ahora se hallaba un espacio vacío. El semblante de Arnold decayó un poco.

La noche anterior, cerca de la hora de dormir, Arnie había hecho su maleta sin decir ni una sola palabra, más bien, sin dirigirle ni una sola a él. Era comprensible pues el cabeza de balón no había hecho absolutamente nada bien en ésos últimos días, especialmente con Helga. Y era cierto que esa niña también había resultado ser el punto débil de su primo. Lo más seguro es que estuviera sumamente enfadado y con mayor razón después de que intentó convencerlo, en muchas ocasiones, del terrible error que estaba cometiendo con ella. Y se había marchado ésa misma mañana muy temprano, sin dejar que ni él ni sus padres lo acompañaron hasta la estación de tren. Definitivamente había sido una estadía muy poco agradable para él. Y Arnold no había tenido el valor suficiente para pedirle disculpas ni para explicarle que estaba decidido a arreglar las cosas. Y lo más extraño, sus padres no habían insistido mucho en que se quedara, nisiquiera se cuestionaron sobre la razón de su repentina huida. Huida a dejar a su testarudo y ciego primo para que se arreglara sólo con sus problemas y se diera todo lo que quisiera contra la vida.

"_Me lo merezco, no lo culpo por haberse marchado, he estado realmente insoportable éstos últimos días, y es que he puesto a medio mundo de cabeza por mis dudas y miedos con Helga. Si hubiera sido Arnie quien la lastimara yo también habría reaccionado de la misma forma. Por ello mi enojo conmigo mismo ahora. No sólo lastimé a Helga, sino a Arnie también por consiguiente, y al resto de mis amigos por haber dividido de ésta forma al grupo, por obligarlos a permanecer de uno de los lados. Eso mismo que yo sufrí al no saber si estar del lado de mis padres o de Helga."_

Con una de sus manos tanteó un viejo libro sobre la biblioteca, el diario de sus padres recuperado hace poco. Lo tomó y se lo quedó observando durante algunos segundos. _"Y pensar que todo esto sucedió por éste simple diario."_

Y no es que se estuviera quejando, definitivamente ese diario le había traído muchos problemas pero también muchas dichas. Su encuentro con él, el recuerdo de sus padres y un acercamiento más a conocer su pasado. Su hurto, el descubrimiento de una Helga comprensible y dulce que no hizo más que apoyarlo y el posterior inicio de su amistad. Supo acercarlo a sus seres más queridos.

_...Ellos no son tus verdaderos padres Arnold!!!..._

Nuevamente ésa dura confesión atacó su mente, un lado oscuro en toda esas situación que la misma Helga se había encargado de sacar a la luz.

"_Estoy convencido de que Helga jamás habría robado algo de mi propiedad... pero lo que ella dijo no puede ser..."_

Y allí, nuevamente estaba dudando de la niña, cuando hace tan solo segundos atrás se había prometido no volver a hacerlo.

"_No!"_ se regañó a sí mismo sacudiendo un poco la cabeza _"No estoy dudando de la palabra de Helga pero... tampoco puedo dudar de la de mis padres... simplemente ha de haber una confusión en todo esto. Una que debe de tener una perfecta explicación."_

Sus dedos se toparon con pequeño cartón que sobresalía de las páginas del diario. Era su separador, el mismo que había dejado ahí antes de irse a la escuela el día del robo. Arnold sonrió al descubrir que, a pesar de todo el movimiento, éste se hallaba en la misma página donde la había dejado.

Sus padres se hallaban con él ahora y podría preguntarles lo que quisiera sobre las mismas aventuras descriptas en el libro, pero sintió cierta curiosidad por disfrutar más tranquilamente de los detalles de ésos viajes. Optó por abrir el diario y continuar con ésa lectura interrumpida ya hace tanto tiempo.

"_- Nos alegramos al ver que a lo lejos ya se podía ver la aldea, tanto así que quisimos apresurar el paso, pero antes de que pudiéramos avanzar, un grupo de monos, gorilas y chimpancés nos interceptaron en el camino, lo que retrazó bastante nuestro recorrido pues ellos... -"_

Leía para sus adentros. Es verdad, sus padres estaban a punto de llegar junto con la medicina para el jefe de la tribu cuando algunos animales le impidieron continuar.

"_Aunque ya sé el final de ésta historia..."_ sonrió orgulloso Arnold _"Mis padres resultaron ser unos verdaderos héroes al salvarle la vida al jefe de la tribu!."_

Continuó con su lectura en la espera de leer exactamente lo mismo que le relataron sus padres.

"_-...nos arrebataron la bolsa con las hierbas medicinales y tardamos alrededor de dos horas en recuperarlas. Cuando al fin lo hicimos sólo hicieron falta escasos cinco minutos para llegar a la aldea. Sonrientes, entramos y le mostramos a nuestros amigos de la aldea la bolsa con la medicina que le salvaría la vida a su jefe, tras haber sido mordido por una peligrosa víbora. Pero fue inexplicable nuestro dolor al toparnos con sus rostros, varios decepcionados, sin ánimos, varios niños y mujeres con llantos descontrolables. Tanto mi sonrisa como la de Stella desaparecieron al momento y nuestro semblante se transformó en uno de preocupación mientras nos habríamos paso entre la multitud. Una que se había formado, al parecer, alrededor de un punto de curiosidad...-"_

Tal y como el relato lo contaba, Arnold también comenzó a preocuparse por lo que leía. Dio vuelta a la página para continuar con su lectura, cuando sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"_-...Y, entre los brazos de su hijo mayor, yacía muerto el jefe de la tribu. No pudimos llegar a tiempo, éste fracaso cargará en nuestra conciencia por lo que nos quede de vida.-"_

"_**Cómo?!!!"**_

_**Flashback**_

"_Y el jefe de la tribu? Pudo sobrevivir?". La pregunta de Arnold fue rápida más no la respuesta. Sus padres quedaron paralizados, ésa anécdota era una de las últimas que se describían en el diario. La tardanza en la respuesta le hizo creer al niño que la misma no sería muy agradable._

"_Si, por supuesto." Se apresuró a decir Stella, el tono de frialdad de sus palabras descolocó un poco a Phil, no recordaba que la esposa de su hijo fuera tan fría. "Sigue vivo hijo no te preocupes."._

_**End Flashback**_

"_**E-Esto no es posible!"**_ exclamó el niño en lo que volvía a leer la anécdota, intentando en vano encontrar un error en las palabras ó al menos en sus recuerdos de la primera conversación que tuvo con sus padres luego de su reencuentro. _"A-acaso me mintieron?"_

------------------------

Seguramente todos quienes supieron de ésta decisión habrían pensado que era una completa locura. Pero no, Helga se hallaba totalmente en sus cinco sentidos, a conciencia, aún sin siquiera haberlo meditado, cuando había tomado lo que se hacía ver como toda una aventura. Una peligrosa y arriesgada para sus padres y, quizás, hasta absurda para sus amigos. Pero ya no había lugar para contradicciones ni para reclamos ni para psicología de ningún tipo. El avión en el que se encontraba junto a su hermana mayor ya había partido desde el aeropuerto y, por sobre las alturas de Hillwood, se marchaban hacia las afueras del estado, hacia San Lorenzo. Y para alivio de Helga, llevaba dentro de sí aún todo el apoyo de sus amigos, quienes a pesar de todos los reclamos, de todas las dudas e inseguridades le dieron su consentimiento para ese viaje y eso era algo realmente muy valioso para la niña...

_**Flashback**_

"_**Acaso te has vuelto demente?!"**_ fue la sincera exclamación de Gerald. _**"San Lorenzo no es un lugar turístico precisamente! Es una selva primitiva, llena de animales salvajes, arenas movedizas y pantanos!! No puedes ir allí!!"**_

Ya se acercaba la noche pero ninguno de los niños había querido marcharse de la casa de Helga hasta convencerla en desistir sobre el viaje.

"_**Gerald tranquilízate por favor!"**_lo calmó su novia, quién ahora desvió su mirada a Helga, aún impresionada por la preocupación del niño._**"Gerald tiene razón Helga, se trata de una selva muy peligrosa, no sabes con lo que te puedes encontrar allí." **_

La niña de coletas no parecía convencerse ante lo dicho, su semblante serio era realmente preocupante. Por lo que Phoebe intentó ser lo más convincente y hasta esbozar una sonrisa para marcar seguridad en lo dicho.

"_**Qué te parece si esperamos a ver el informe que Olga, junto con el equipo de investigadores, van a traer de allí cuando regresen del viaje?"**_Gerald sonrió ante la idea de Phoebe_**"Así conoceremos mejor el lugar y podremos planear una buena estrategia para averiguar si realmente hay o no humanos habitando allí!"**_

"_**Qué?" **_se desconcertó la rubia_** "Eso puede tardar semanas! Si creen que pienso dejar a Arnold en manos de esos sujetos por tanto tiempo más están muy equivocados!"**_

Todos callaron ante lo dicho, todos querían que finalmente Arnold se reuniera con sus verdaderos padres, pero no acuesta de arriesgar la vida de Helga. Si debían elegir entre la vida de su mejor amiga y la felicidad de Arnold pues... era algo difícil de escoger cuando se los quería a ambos por igual, pero les parecía dar demasiado a cambio.

"_**Helga por favor cálmate!" **_ habló ahora Lila _**"Debe de haber algún otro método más seguro para probar tu inocencia."**_

"_**Grrr!!"**_gruñó Helga, es que acaso ninguno de sus amigos iba a apoyarla? _**"Pues si algunos de ustedes tiene ése método les prometo que cancelaré este plan ahora mismo."**_

Un largo silencio se formó en el lugar, todos buscando desesperadamente en su mente algún buen plan que pudiera funcionarle a unos simples niños.

Helga tuvo que reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, era realmente conmovedor ver en los rostros de sus amigo los esfuerzos por intentar hallar ése método. Era en momentos como esos en los que le agradecía al cielo por tener tan buenos amigos que se preocuparan tanto por ella, aunque no los mereciera.

"_**Pues..."**_comenzó a hablar Arnie mientras todas las miradas se posaban en él _**"...podríamos reunir todas las pruebas que tenemos, llevarlas hasta la comisaría y rogar porque los policías nos crean..."**_

Todos desviaron su mirada decepcionada hacia el piso, donde se hallaba la expectativa por un buen plan de parte de Arnie. Eso era simplemente imposible, en el mundo de los adultos no había palabra alguna proveniente de un menor que valiera la pena. Pues los mayores parecían vivir en un mundo demasiado estrecho y cerrado, donde la posibilidad de la usurpación de identidades sonaría a una fantasía ó a un mal sueño. Provenientes de su gran imaginación o a la falta de responsabilidad de los padres respectivos por permitirles ver demasiada ficción en la tele.

"_**Ó..."**_ continuó Arnie fijando su mirada en la de Helga _**"...ser más comprensivos y permitirle hacer este viaje a nuestra amiga deseándole la mejor de las suertes."**_Y sonrió al igual que Helga. Los demás no pudieron más que mirarlos horrorizados, no debían de aprobar ese plan, de ningún modo.

Por su parte, Gerald se desconcertó un poco hasta que en su mente aparecieron las imágenes de la más grande aventura vivida por Arnold y por él. La búsqueda por el documento que salvaría a su vecindario. Habían hecho demasiadas locuras aquel día, pero a conciencia de que era el único método por tratarse de simples niños. Era el único plan en el que se podían ver envueltos si de por medio se hallaba un adulto con jugadas sucias y frívolas como lo fue el tal Shrek. Aún podía recordar la mirada de seguridad y de determinación en el rostro de Arnold aquel día, ésa misma que Helga tenía ahora. Ambos podían llegar a ser muy testarudos cuando se lo proponían y bastaban simples palabras para convencer de lleno a los demás de que era la única forma y de que no había tiempo que perder para colocarlo en marcha. Era algo muy en común entre Arnold y Helga que no se había dado el lujo de darse cuenta recién hasta hora. De qué valía negarse? Si Helga iba a convencerlo al igual que lo hizo Arnold aquella ocasión. Ambos igual de valientes, ambos igual de entregados a sus creencias.

"_Es una verdadera lástima que, debido a las circunstancias, no puedan embarcarse juntos en ésta nueva aventura, para cuidarse mutuamente como siempre lo han hecho."_

Habían corrido, trepado, saltado, habían arriesgado todo por salvar sus hogares. Y ahora Helga quería arriesgar lo mismo por Arnold, por su felicidad, por su bienestar, eso mismo que todos los allí presentes también deseaban para su amigo.

"_Aunque definitivamente si me lo preguntan la más loca ha resultado ser Helga."_

Y es que ella había inventado ésa falsa identidad, había sido vos ronca, y la misma persona que alentó al rubio a iniciar esa travesía, a tomar el valor por proclamar sus derechos. Gerald sonrió resignadamente, desde ése día Helga se había ganado sus respetos y su apoyo incondicional. Y es que no todos los días uno se topaba con una persona tan especial y valiosa como ella. Una niña fuerte por fuera y débil por dentro, pero que sabía mostrar su determinación, que colocaba el alma y el corazón en todo lo que se proponía, que sabía entregarse de lleno a lo que su corazón le dictaba, como ahora lo estaba haciendo, arriesgándolo todo por el bien de su amado. Arriesgando su propio bienestar por la felicidad de Arnold. Ahora entendía a su amigo por la cercanía que siempre quiso tener con ella, y a su novia por denominarla como la mejor amiga que uno jamás pudiera tener. Sólo bastaba con conocerla, con querer comprenderla para empezar a quererla.

"_**Estoy de acuerdo con Arnie."**_Finalmente exclamó Gerald muy convencido. _**"Helga tienes todo mi apoyo, ve y encuentra a los padres de nuestro Arnold."**_

"_**QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!!!"**_Exclamaron Lila y Phoebe a unísono. Eso era imposible, Arnie y Gerald se hallaban de acuerdo con que su amiga colocara en peligro su vida por encontrar a una pareja que nadie podría confirmar se hallaran en ésa selva o con vida siquiera.

Ambos niños abrazaron, en cierto modo, a Helga por la espalda. Quién no cabía en sí por la sorpresa, pero que no dudo en abrazarlos a ellos también. Y es que se sentía verdaderamente bien tener amigos que confiaran tanto en ella y, que a pesar de todo, le dieran su bendición por que todo saliera bien, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para que todo saliera bien y porque las esperanzas dentro de sí renacieran. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las niñas se abalanzaran sobre ellos también para deshacer todo resto de duda en el asunto. Mientras todos reían por la absurda discusión en la que se habían visto envueltos hace tan solo unos minutos antes.

Olga se limpió una traviesa lágrima que se le había escapado ante tan conmovedora escena. _"Me da mucha alegría saber que en todo este tiempo en que mis padres y yo injustamente te hemos ignorado, hayas contado con tan valiosa amistad hermanita bebé, eres muy afortunada en ése sentido."_ Pero por otra parte le daba algo de nostalgia en el pecho pues sabía que algo faltaba en ese cuadro, una ausencia que de seguro los niños también notaban... el cálido abrazo y las palabras de aliento de Arnold.

_**End Flashback**_

Debía limpiar su inocencia tan impuramente manchada por las jugadas de aquellos sujetos, y no a modo de venganza, no a modo de verlos tras las rejas de la cárcel, sino para que los mismos implicados en todo ése asunto tomaran las riendas del juego a su beneficio. Si, iría hasta San Lorenzo a buscar a los verdaderos padres de Arnold para colocarlos al tanto de lo que sucedía en el entorno de su familia, para que supieran la usurpación que se estaba llevando a cabo de sus vidas. Y estaba segura que, una vez de ser así, ellos mismos volverían a Hillwood para tomar el lugar que les corresponde como los verdaderos progenitores de su amado Arnold.

"_Ja..."_ se rió irónicamente en sus interiores observando a través de la ventana del avión _"...no es mío, nunca lo fue ni lo será, debo dejar de llamarlo de esa forma."_

"_**Hermanita..."**_

La niña despertó de sus pensamientos y volteó a observar a quién la había llamado. Para toparse con la dulce mirada de su hermana mayor.

"_**Segura de que no prefieres sentarte junto a tus amigos?"**_

Helga miró de reojo a la parejita sentada justo detrás de ellas y sonrió. _**"No realmente, prefiero quedarme contigo."**_ La mayor de las Pataki esbozó una pequeña sonrisa por el cumplido_**"Además...ellos necesitan algo de 'privacidad', me entiendes?"**_Haciendo ademán con sus dedos en la palabra privacidad mientras una mirada traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro.

"_**Jaja!"**_carcajeó Olga _**"Por supuesto que si hermanita."**_

------------------------

Arnie se hallaba pensativo, observando, al igual que Helga, a través de la ventana de la aeronave cual era su lejanía ya de la ciudad. Cuando, repentinamente, sintió un peso caer sobre su hombro izquierdo. Al observarlo, notó como Lila se había quedado dormida y como placidamente se hallaba recostada sobre él. Pero no se animó a correrla ni a despertarla para que lo hiciera por ella misma. Desde hace algunos días su compañía se le había hecho bastante agradable, más aún después de descubrir facetas en ella nunca antes vistas. Su mente se perdió en el día anterior, justo después de que todos hayan acordado el viaje de Helga.

_**Flashback**_

Al separarse del fraternal abrazo, algunos de ellos mantenían una mirada perdida y aún preocupada. El hecho de que se le haya dado todo su consentimiento a Helga no significaba que se les quitara la preocupación por la niña, cierto era que Olga iba con ella, pero aún así sentían que eso no era suficiente.

Repentinamente, Arnie dio un paso al frente. _**"Yo iré contigo Helga!"**_

Todos quedaron pasmados ante la decisión del niño, especialmente Helga y Lila. La primera miró por un momento a Arnie y luego a Lila. La niña de trenzas había cambiado su desconcertado semblante por uno bastante triste al asimilar la idea.

"_**Arnie... eso no es necesario, de veras yo..."**_ Quiso comenzar la rubia pero el niño la interrumpió.

"_**No permitiré que vayan solas."**_ Afirmó también refiriéndose a Olga _**"Estoy seguro de poder serles de ayuda, no me sentiré tranquilo sabiendo que se encuentran en peligro tan lejos sin que ninguno de nosotros pueda hacer nada."**_

Helga calló, ella al igual que los demás sabían perfectamente lo que llevaba a Arnie a tomar esa decisión. La niña rubia sintió remordimiento, no era su intención alejar a Arnie de Lila, no cuando la niña de trenzas supo apartarse entre Arnold y ella en la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Definitivamente no le parecía justo pero... de que forma hacerle cambiar de opinión? De qué forma si ella haría exactamente lo mismo si veía a Arnold en las mismas condiciones que ella? Y es que era imposible evadir ese sentimiento de protección hacia tu ser amado.

"_**En ese caso..."**_habló Lila para el asombro de todos _**"...yo también iré con ustedes."**_ Con posición rígida e impasible, con una mirada seria jamás antes vista en ella. Y fue así como el grupo a viajar había aumentado su número a tres niños y un adulto.

_**End Flashback**_

Lila había sido la única en aquel cuarto que aún guardaba miedo en su interior por la mención del viaje, su pureza de corazón le clamaba porque hicieran lo correcto, por hacer las cosas de frente junto a un adulto responsable. No en una loca artimaña por encontrar a dos personas que jamás habían visto en sus cortas vidas, porque le dejaran esa búsqueda de personas perdidas a verdaderos especialistas.

"_Pero en cuanto supo de mi adhesión a dicha aventura no dudó en ir con nosotros. Por encima de todos sus miedos, de todas sus dudas, se encaminó con nosotros en ésta aventura."_ Su mirada se suavizó mientras la miraba dormir. Le era muy agradable estar de ese modo y contemplar la paz en su rostro. _"Se siente bien sentirse amado, saber que siempre habrá alguien allí para cuidarte y protegerte de lo que fuese..." _ Levemente apoyó su propia cabeza sobre el de la niña, disfrutando del tacto pero con su atención puesta en la niña rubia sentada delante de ellos quién, casualmente, los estaba observando y le sonrió de forma sincera._"...aunque ese alguien no sea quién quisiéramos... aún así es muy agradable."_

------------------------

Helga volvió su mirada al frente, admirando el paisaje aún con una sonrisa bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana _**"Me da mucho gusto de que te hayas recuperado tan pronto" **_mientras que, cariñosamente, acariciaba el cabello de la niña.

Pero lejos de asquearse o siquiera incomodarse, Helga le sonrió, la paz interior que llevaba consigo no era solo por el apoyo de sus amigos sino también por la de su hermana, si, por primera vez sintió que ése lazo de hermandad se hallaba allí, fuerte e indestructible.

"_**Helga G, Pataki no es tan débil para dejarse avasallar por una simple decaída!"**_ Afirmó con postura orgullosa haciendo reír a la joven.

"_**Estoy segura de ello hermanita, siempre has sabido ser una niña muy fuerte y muy valiente también..."**_ Pero su semblante cambió a uno triste _**"Pero eso no es suficiente para ganarle a tu fragilidad..."**_

Helga se desconcertó ante esas palabras, no entendía a lo que se refería.

"_**...sabes Helga? Muchas enfermedades nacen desde aquí..."**_ explicó señalando el pecho de su hermana menor _**"...el corazón es el punto débil de cualquier ser vivo. No sé si halla sido porque en todos estos años no te he prestado la atención necesaria Helga, pero... ayer fue la primera vez que te veía tan deprimida."**_

La niña se impactó ante las revelaciones.

"_**Sólo deseabas estar sola, recostada sobre tu cama pero sin dormir, sólo pensando, con miles de incógnitas, con miles de problemas lastimándote, pero guardándolos sólo para ti. Yo sabía que mientras no expresaras todas tus penas no te sentirías mejor. Es por ello que inútilmente intente convencerte de que te desahogaras conmigo..."**_ y tomó su mano _**"...quise ser tu punto de apoyo aunque sea una vez, quería serte de ayuda..."**_

"_**Y lo fuiste."**_La interrumpió la niña _**"Estaba a punto de contarte todo cuando..."**_

"_**Cuando llegaron tus amigos."**_ Continuó por ella _**"Y luego Arnold...al menos pudiste desahogarte con él."**_

Helga sintió el dolor de Olga, estaba punto de decir algo más cuando el sonido del teléfono celular de ella las interrumpió. La joven buscó el artefacto en su bolso para fijarse en la pantalla del mismo de donde provenía la llamada. _**"Es para ti."**_

"_**Quién es?"**_ Preguntó mientras el sonido continuaba.

"_**Mamá y Papá!" **_ Sonrió.

"_**Bob y Miriam?"**_ exclamó graciosamente sin creérselo _**"Debes estar bromeando, definitivamente es para ti!"**_

"_**Claro que no hermanita, como crees?"**_

"_**JAMÁS me llamarían a mi, nisiquiera saben que estoy contigo, nisiquiera deben de haberse dado cuenta de mi ausencia, al menos que crean que estoy en la escuela, lo cual sería muy bueno puesto que le prometí a Bob que hoy..."**_

"_**Precisamente por ello debe de ser la llamada, no lo crees?"**_exclamó Olga reprimiéndose una pequeña sonrisa ante lo tierna de su hermanita.

"_**PARA CASTIGARME POR FALTAR A CLASES?!!" **_Se alarmó despertando incluso a Lila detrás de si.

Olga se atrevió a atender la llamada pero sin alejar el celular de su hermana menor.

_**["OLGA!!!"**_

Se escuchó el grito de Miriam, en lo que Helga se decepcionaba un poco a punto de pasarle el maldito aparato a su compañera. _"Lo sabia..."_

_**["No encontramos a Helga por ningún lado! Nuestra pequeña se escapó de casa!!"**_

Lo próximo a escucharse fue el lastimoso sollozo de la mujer. Helga no cabía en si de su sorpresa, su mamá llorando por ella?. Volteó su mirada para buscar en el rostro de su hermana alguna explicación a ello, negándose aún a contestar la llamada.

Olga pudo ver la duda en Helga y atinó a pronunciar algunas palabras para terminar de convencerla. _**"Estás segura mamá?"**_

_**["Totalmente! Ésta mañana la busque en su habitación sólo para encontrarme con su cama ya tendida, faltaban varios de sus vestidos y su cepillo de dientes! Llamé a la escuela por si se encontraba allí y me confirmaron que faltó a clases!! Bob no fue a trabajar y salió en el auto a buscar en cada rincón de la ciudad que ella acostumbraba a ir!! Estamos desesperados!! Todo esto es nuestra culpa!!!"**_

La desesperación de su madre era realmente conmovedora. Olga ya no dijo más, tímidamente Helga le quitó el teléfono y aún con dudas se atrevió a hablar. _**"M-mamá?"**_

_**["Helga?"**_Miriam inmediatamente dejó de llorar y un deje de alegría alumbró su mirada.

"_**Si, soy yo Miriam, Helga." **_se atrevió a sonreír.

_**["Mi pequeña!!"**_ Ahora la mujer derramaba lágrimas de felicidad _**["Estábamos tan preocupados!! Te encuentras bien? Donde están?"**_

"_**Si, estoy bien."**_ Desde atrás Arnie y Lila sonreían por la escena. _**"Pues, jeje! Es muy gracioso en verdad estamos... estamos...pues en un avión... si... camino a S-San Lorenzo."**_

_**["CÓMO!!!"**_ El volumen de tono hizo que Helga tuviera que alejarse un poco del celular.

"_**Permíteme."**_Ahora lo tomó Olga. _**"Por favor mami, no se preocupen por ella, la cuidaré muy bien. Pierde cuidado, ya no tiene fiebre, nuestra pequeña es muy fuerte!"**_

Continuaron hablando en lo que Helga disfrutaba toda la atención que su persona se llevaba en la conversación. Realmente tenía a tantas personas cuidando de ella? Así debía de ser, pues se hallaba acompañada aunque sea de lejos por sus padres y por los amigos que se quedaron allá. Se sentía segura, sentía que ya jamás volvería a estar sola.

"_**Por favor avísale a papá para que ya no se preocupe. Yo los llamaré cada vez que pueda para contarles como van las cosas, si adiós."**_Finalmente la llamada terminó.

------------------------

Miriam colgó el teléfono en lo que respiraba aliviada con una pequeña sonrisa y limpiando el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro.

"_**Que le avise a Bob?"**_Nuevamente la preocupación se vio reflejada en sus ojos mientras levantaba nuevamente el auricular y marcaba el número de su esposo. _**"Dios mío! Espero que lo tome lo mejor posible."**_

------------------------

"_**QUE HELGA HIZO QUÉ??!!!"**_Explotó Bob en lo que giraba torpe y rápidamente en una avenida sobre su auto, con una mano sobre el manubrio y la otra sosteniendo su teléfono celular.

_**["Por favor Bob no vayas a enfadarte con ella, debemos comenzar a actuar como verdaderos padres, y una de las primeras cosas que debemos aprender a hacer es a ser comprensivos, estoy segura de que ha tenido un muy buen motivo para irse así no más, de un día para otro."**_Intentaba vanamente Miriam de tranquilizar a su marido.

"_**Claro que ha de haber tenido un muy buen motivo, el mismo motivo que la ha estado atormentando todos estos días! Pero esto no se va a quedar así!!"**_El Gran Bob se encontraba enfurecido, cuando por fin se quitó la venda de los ojos y se hallaba más que dispuesto a consentir a su hija menor para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, la pequeña huía. Y todo porque la bestia de su padre no supo escucharla y la acuso injustamente. _**"Helga jamás le robó nada al tal Alfred Miriam, eso te lo aseguro!"**_

_**["Claro que no Bob, no cabe ninguna duda de que nuestra pequeña es inocente!"**_Se desconcertó la mujer. _**["Pero a qué viene esa aclaración querido? Que tiene que ver ese niño con el viaje de Helga?"**_

Nadie contestó, hasta allí había llegado la conversación. Y la mujer ya había empezado a rezar porque su esposo no hiciera nada de lo que después de arrepintiera.

------------------------

Arnold ya se hallaba camino a la habitación de sus padres. Necesitaba urgentemente que alguien espantara esos fantasmas que estaban abrumándolo. Con diario en mano esperando a que ellos contradigan lo que allí había escrito.

"_Es simplemente imposible!"_ intentaba auto-convencerse. _"Debe de haber una muy buena explicación a éste embrollo!. Lo más seguro es que mamá me halla dicho que el jefe de la tribu no había muerto para no matarle la ilusión a un simple niño, si! Eso es! Los padres no suelen contarle a sus hijos historias con finales tristes, de seguro y sólo se trató de una mentira piadosa pa-"._

Pero repentinamente tanto sus pensamientos como sus movimientos se paralizaron al llegar cerca de la habitación de sus progenitores. La puerta de la misma se hallaba entreabierta y, si bien no podían verse a sus padres directamente, a través del reflejo del espejo del tocador si se podía.

"_**Diablos!! No sé si pueda soportar éste peluche por mucho tiempo más!" **_Lo primero en llamar la atención del niño fue el reemplazo de la dulce vos de su madre por una quejosa y bastante molesta para sus oídos.

Y lo próximo, lo horrorizó por completo. _**"Ha! Mucho mejor, ya empezaba a darme picazón!" **_Pudo ver con asombro como la mujer se refería a su cabello, uno que pudo remover muy tranquilamente de su cabeza! Reemplazando los rizos castaños por unos lisos rubios.

"_U-una peluca?"_ Arnold no cabía en sí de sus sorpresa. Porqué su madre utilizaba una peluca si jamás se había quedado calva?

"_**No sé porqué me complico tanto la vida!"**_ la actitud arrogante y malhumorada de la mujer era totalmente desconocida para él. _**"Debí de haberle dicho a ése niño que simplemente me teñí el cabello de castaño a dorado de camino aquí, cuando llegué a la ciudad, y así me ahorraba tantos malditos problemas!!"**_

El cabeza de balón tuvo que apoyar su espalda a una de las paredes del pasillo de la casa de huéspedes, para asimilar lo recién descubierto. _"Y si se trata de un disfraz?"_

Cuando un grito proveniente de una madura y gruesa vos llamó su atención y la de la mujer dentro del cuarto. Rápidamente el niño se apresuró a esconderse para no ser descubierto en lo que ella se colocaba de nuevo la peluca y salía corriendo hacia el piso inferior, de donde provenía lo que parecía ser una discusión. En cuanto bajó las escaleras Arnold la siguió detrás.

Al llegar al piso inferior, ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Niles cerca de dos pies elevado del suelo. Por debajo del umbral de la puerta de entrada a la casa.

"_**Suél-teme!!"**_ Intentaba quejarse el hombre pues, al parecer, le estaba faltando el aire.

"_**Qué sucede aquí?"**_ se acercó Stella por detrás de su esposo. Y se sorprendió de ver que, el responsable de ése atropello, se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de el gran Bob Pataki. _**"Pero como se atreve? Suéltelo en éste instante!!"**_

Lejos de hacerlo Bob Pataki apretó con más fuerza el cuello del hombre, haciéndole sentir su enojo.

"_**Lo haré en cuanto ustedes dos vallan y, de rodillas, le pidan disculpas a mi hija por haberla acusado injustamente!!"**_Gritó con fervor el hombre. _**"Par de delincuentes!!"**_

Arnold pudo ver, desde lejos, algo de dolor mezclado con furia en la mirada del padre de Helga. Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien. Si el Sr. Pataki ya sabía desde el día anterior sobre la inocencia de su hija, porque le creció recién hasta hoy la ira por hacer justicia? Que pudo haberlo llevado a hacerlo ahora?

"_**Ya! Suficiente!!"**_logró Stella arrancar a Niles de los brazos del agresivo hombre y que éste volviera a colocar los pies sobre el suelo.

"_**Lo..."**_aspiró el hombre rubio intentando recuperar todo el aire perdido _**"Lo denunciare! ... en la comisaría! Con qué autorización viene a agredirnos a nuestra casa? No tiene ningún derecho!!"**_

Bob se acercó peligrosamente haciéndolos saltar del miedo _**"Éstos puños me dan toda la autorización necesaria!! Van a hacer lo que les digo o se lo verán con ellos!"**_

Arnold sonrió al ver el parecido que había entre el Gran Bob y Helga, ambos igual de decididos y fuertes. En cambio se permitió por un momento el estudiar a su propio padre, quién al parecer incluso temblaba e intentaba ocultarse tras de su madre. Él jamás sintió miedo de las amenazas de Helga, pues sabía que en el fondo era una buena persona y que, si la trataba de buena forma e intentaba escucharla, jamás terminaba golpeándolo. Pero al parecer Niles no tenía el mismo tacto amigable que Arnold.

Stella se colocó frente al temeroso Niles, que al parecer tenía más boca que agallas, con la esperanza de que el sujeto no se atreviera a golpear a una mujer.

"_**Para que diablos quiere que nos disculpemos? Ha?"**_ Habló descaradamente, tal y como hace unos segundos en la habitación. _**"Ya la policía la perdonó y la dejó ir, ustedes no tuvieron que pagar multa ni nada por el estilo y nosotros recuperamos el bendito diario! Todos tuvimos lo que quisimos! Asunto acabado!"**_

El niño con cabeza de balón sintió algo de dolor ante las palabras acompañadas del tono de voz de su madre, en cierta forma era desagradable.

Por su parte, esas palabras de despreció no hicieron más que hervir la sangre de las venas de Bob. _**"Ningún asunto acabado señora! Hay una niña lastimada! Poco me importa si la policía la dejó libre sólo porque es menor! Y mucho menos me importa el maldito dinero que haya o no tenido que pagar!"**_ Jamás se había visto al hombre tan enfadado como ahora lo estaba viendo Arnold. _**"Lo que me importa son los sentimientos de mi hija! Ustedes la lastimaron con mentiras y engaños! Le deben una disculpa!"**_

Niles no pudo evitar burlarse del sentido paternal que el gran hombre intentaba demostrar y es que le parecía simplemente patético. Se acercó para quedar frente a frente _**"Podemos ir y pedirle disculpas que no sentimos, podemos ir y retirar la denuncia en la policía..."**_sonrió_**"...pero eso no le quitará lo delincuente a su hija!"**_

_--PUM!!--_

Niles salió disparado hacia el piso corriendo, junto con su cuerpo, la alfombra del lugar mientras tomaba con una de sus manos su adolorida y lastimada quijada. Rápidamente la mujer se dispuso a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Bob no lo soportó y mandó a volar al sujeto gracias a un fuerte golpe propinado con su puño.

El cabeza de balón, quién había cerrado los ojos por inercia, tuvo que detenerse a sí mismo en su impulso por ir y defender a su padre. Pues algo le decía que esas dos personas no eran los dulces padres que sus abuelos le habían descriptos durante todos esos años ni quienes habían parecido llegar hace poco tiempo.

"_**Como pueden hablar así de una criatura!!"**_Estalló en furia _**"No entiendo como pudieron haber colocado como excusa que Helga lo hizo por envidia! No había forma alguna que ella prefiriera padres como ustedes!"**_

Niles y Stella lo miraron con furia sintiendo su orgullo herido.

"_**Pues no! Claro que no!" **_Respondió la mujer. _**"Si son una familia de bárbaros, ustedes y ésa chiquilla! Bárbaros sin cerebro que no tienen la capacidad para pensar en lo que quieren de la vida y se conforman con lo que les toca!!"**_

"_**Nosotros bárbaros? Nosotros?!!"**_ volvió a acercarse Bob _**"Y ustedes entonces que son? Ustedes que ingeniaron todo un asqueroso plan para culpar a una niña cuando sabían perfectamente que era inocente!! Sólo para hacerle daño!!!!"**_

Arnold sin poder soportarlo más y aún a bastante distancia, comenzó a acercarse. _**"Mamá?"**_

Niles y Stella sintieron recorrerle un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. Habían hablado y actuado de más sin saber de la presencia del niño. Éste los miraba con reproche y su caminar despacio sin prisas, le daban a entender que el niño no se hallaba asustado ni preocupado por que su padre se hallara golpeado. Era una realidad que él había sido testigo de todo lo acontecido.

La mujer, en un intento en vano por corregir las cosas corrió a su encuentro. _**"Cariño!"**_Y su voz de transformó nuevamente a una dulce y consoladora mientras abrazaba por los hombros a Arnold _**"Será mejor que vallas a tu habitación, no es bueno que un niño vea éstas cosas, es sólo una diferencia de opiniones entre adultos."**_

Pero Arnold no era tan tonto ni inocente como ellos creyeron, no permitió que la mujer lo tocara y continuó con su caminar hasta llegar donde se hallaba un impactado Bob. _**"Ésta vez no comparto su opinión."**_

Ninguno de los dos comprendió esto último.

"_**A qué te refieres hijo?"**_continuó Stella imitando una vos que ya todos sabían era fingida.

"_**Que yo no creo que mi mejor amiga pertenezca a una familia de bárbaros y mucho menos de que se trate de una delincuente!"**_ exclamó elevando su voz, definitivamente los estaba desafiando, perdiéndoles incluso algo del respeto que se habían ganado con tan buena actuación.

"_**Arnold..."**_Se colocó Niles de pie _**"...a veces los adultos decimos cosas sin sentido pero en realidad..."**_

"_**Si, yo también lo he hecho a pesar de ser un niño que sabe ser sincero!"**_ Lo interrumpió nuevamente el niño con el ceño fruncido. _**"Pero no con la intención de lastimar a alguien o por ganarle en el lenguaje de los insultos! Por querer creerme superior! Por divertirme!!"**_

"_**Así se habla hombre pequeño!"**_ Repentinamente Phil hizo su aparición junto a la abuela. Sólo hasta ése instante los implicados se dieron por enterados de que ellos y todos los huéspedes de la casa habían presenciado la pelea. Muchos eran los testigos de la verdadera identidad del par de adultos que se auto-denominaban 'perfectos', civilizados y cultos.

Niles frunció su cejo y miró con rencor a Bob Pataki. _**"Ve lo que ha hecho señor?!"**_

"_**Poco me importa lo que haya o no hecho! Todo lo que he dicho es verdad!" **_Respondió éste sin inmutarse_**"Porque yo podré ser lo que sea! Un padre despreocupado y ambicioso! Pero con la capacidad de recapacitar y aprender de mis errores! Algo que ustedes por muy buenos que se digan ser jamás lograrían! Jamás por que no tiene conciencia y mucho menos corazón!!"**_

Stella y Niles finalmente callaron, pues todo lo que decían parecía voltearse contra ellos. Gertie y Phil terminaron de bajar las escaleras con miradas serias.

"_**Qué fue lo que sucedió Sr. Pataki?"**_Cuestionó Phil _**"Qué lo trae por aquí?"**_

"_**Le sucedió algo malo a Helga?"**_Agregó Arnold dando de lleno en la respuesta. Bob lo miró por un segundo, algo le impedía estar enfadado también con ése niño.

Con dolor y rabia contenida respondió _**"Helga se fue de la ciudad."**_

"_**Cómo?!"**_El niño con cabeza de balón sintió como algo dentro de sí se rompía ante ésa revelación. _**"Pero porqué?!!"**_

El hombre ya había emprendido de nuevo el camino hacia su auto, siendo seguido por un desesperado Arnold, al parecer sin intención de responderle.

Bob se subió al automóvil y lo colocó en marcha, ya había cumplido con lo que venía a hacer, a defender a su hija, aunque había perdido su tiempo al querer hacer recapacitar a esos sujetos.

El niño se apoyó con fuerza de la puerta del auto. _**"Por favor señor Pataki!"**_Le rogó _**"Tiene que decirme lo que sucedió!!"**_

El hombre notó como pequeña lágrimas se asomaban en los ojos del niño, parecía sinceramente preocupado por su hija. _**"Se fue ésta mañana y lo único que sé es que ésos sujetos tienen la culpa! Lo demás pregúntaselo a tus demás amiguitos! Todos ellos ayudaron en el plan de fuga de la niña!"**_Y con ello se fue, dejando muy atrás a un aún desconcertado niño.

"_**Gerald y Phoebe!!"**_exclamó _**"Ellos han de saber donde está Helga! Debo averiguarlo!!"**_

Y estuvo a punto de emprenderse en una carrera hasta la casa de uno de ellos cuando Niles lo tomó por una de sus muñecas, impidiéndoselo.

"_**A dónde crees que vas jovencito?"**_se atrevió a regañarlo a pesar de saber que sólo él y Stella eran quienes debían de dar explicaciones. _**"Tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar contigo!"**_

"_**NO!!"**_forcejeó y se soltó mirándolo directamente al rostro con algo de rebeldía _**"No hasta que me digan quiénes son ustedes y que han hecho con mis verdaderos padres!!"**_

Terrens y Christine quedaron de piedra ante ello y nadie pudo evitar que Arnold desapareciera en una esquina camino directo a la casa de Gerald. Tenía sus prioridades y si bien en algún momento la principal fue el encontrar a sus padres, ahora sólo lo era saber donde se hallaba Helga, su querida Helga.

------------------------

_Y? Que tal? Quiero hacerles una última aclaración, ahora que Arnold ya sabe la verdad sobre éste par de sujetos indeseables comenzaré a mencionarlos con sus verdaderos nombres, de acuerdo? Más adelante sabrán porque lo haré así. Jiji!_

_Esperaré con ansias sus reviews amigos!! Se me cuidan y nos vemos en la próxima!!_


	13. Un pasaje más por favor

Ok, probablemente ya nadie me recuerde, ya sea por el paso del tiempo o porque quisieron olvidarse de esta desagradecida e irresponsable escritora. Realmente lo siento… como se hace para capturar la inspiración contra su voluntad y retenerla hasta finalizar el trabajo? Uf, sin mas que decir aquí dejo un breve y quizás hasta monótono capitulo (Si, la verdad es que, a comparación con el capitulo anterior, no hay mucha acción…) Que lo disfruten!

_**Capítulo 13: **__**"Un pasaje más por favor…"**_

"_**Arnold! Espéranos!!"**_ Fue el grito de Phil, quién acompañado por Pookie decidieron subirse a su automóvil para alcanzar a su nieto.

Terrens y Christine se quedaron solos y estáticos aún en la entrada de la casa de huéspedes. Las miradas reprobatorias de los demás huéspedes de la casa todavía decaían sobre sus nucas, a pesar de que éstos ya se hallaran en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Repentinamente un gran camión frenó al frente de la puerta principal, bajando del mismo el chofer junto a su acompañante y comenzaron a descargar cajas bastantes grandes y en gran cantidad.

"_**Los ingredientes para la medicina." **_Confirmó Terrens al recibir el recibo y permitirles la entrada a los hombres.

Christine lo observó por un momento. _**"Por el momento encarguémonos de terminar de instalar el laboratorio y ordenar éstos productos, ya después veremos lo que hacemos con el niño."**_

"_**Por supuesto."**_ Afirmó el susodicho ingresando junto a la mujer al interior de la casa.

Definitivamente no tenían un plan B para la situación por la que estaban atravesando, y es que jamás creyeron que quien daría el golpe fulminante a su plan sería nada más y nada menos que el padre de, quien consideraron, la más peligrosa de las niñas que lo rodeaban.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Gerald abrió bastante extrañado y molesto la puerta principal de su casa, pues ésta estaba siendo perseverantemente golpeada.

"_**Arnold?!"**_ exclamó impresionado mientras veía como éste ingresaba, sin permiso, en su propiedad junto a sus abuelos _**"Viejo, qué sucede?"**_

"_**Qué sucede?"**_ repitió el rubio con vos acusadora _**"HELGA! **__**Eso**__** es lo que sucede! Dónde está? Porque se está escondiendo?"**_ Mientras observaba cada rincón del lugar buscando su moño rosa, era imposible que haya decidido marcharse, al menos eso era lo que más deseaba creer.

"_**Helga no se está escondiendo Arnold."**_Repentinamente apareció en escena una deprimida Phoebe _**"Ella se marchó."**_

"_**Oh! Mi pobre nieta!"**_ exclamó tristemente Pookie siendo abrazada por Phil.

"_**Entonces es cierto."**_ Agregó éste último con su semblante decaído.

"_**Pero porqué?!"**_ Se acercó Arnold a la niña tomándola por los hombros, su estado era realmente deplorable, lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y él no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada por detenerlas. Quién hubiera creído verlo en ése estado alguna vez? _**"A dónde fue? Porque lo hizo? No lo entiendo!"**_

Phoebe colocó una mano sobre la de él, en complacencia de su dolor, Helga se extrañaba mucho, muy a su pesar de que se halla ido hacia apenas unas horas.

Gerald también se acercó y tomó a su amigo por uno de sus hombros. _**"Arnold, tranquilízate amigo, Helga sólo se fue por un tiempo, te prometo que volverá en un par de días."**_

"_**Eso no me tranquiliza en lo más mínimo Gerald!!"**_ gritó enfurecido, no tardó en verse el dolor en el rostro de sus amigos por tal respuesta. _**"L-lo siento.."**_ se disculpó _**" no quise gritarles pero… es que estoy muy preocupado! Podrían explicarme qué es lo que sucedió?"**_

Gerald y Phoebe se miraron el uno al otro, Helga no les había hecho prometer guardar el secreto.

"_**Será mejor que te sientes viejo..."**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lila abrió delicadamente sus ojos para que, sólo segundos después, se ruborizada furiosamente al ver el objeto utilizado como almohada…., el hombro de su amado Arnie.

"_**Has despertado."**_ Murmuró el rubio con una media sonrisa mientras la niña se apartaba. _**"En verdad estabas cansada verdad?"**_

"_**Porqué lo dices?" **_Lila se ruborizó aún más _**"Oh! Dormí mucho no es así? Que pena contigo Arnie!!"**_

"_**No veo porqué."**_ La tranquilizó observándola fijamente, pasó cerca de 15 segundos en silencio hasta que se decidió a hablar de nuevo. _**"Hay algo… que quisiera preguntarte Lila…"**_

"_**Si?, dime."**_

"_**Qué es lo que estaban planeando hacer esos sujetos?"**_

Lila se sintió perdida por unos momentos en los ojos de su interlocutor. _**"Sujetos?" **_Parpadeo un par de veces _**"Te refieres a los padres de Arnold?"**_

"_**Ellos no son los verdaderos padres de mi primo." **_Respondió tranquilamente como si se lo estuviera recordando. Más la expresión en el rostro de la niña le hizo dudar. _**"Qué?... Acaso no lo sabías Lila?"**_

"_**Para serte sincera no, no lo sabía." **_Extrañamente no causó mucho impacto ésa noticia en la niña pues ésa sola afirmación respondía muchas incógnitas. _**"Pero… es muy extraño… si Arnold y sus abuelos…"**_

"_**A ellos también lograron engañarlos."**_interrumpió el rubio _**"Sólo Helga pudo darse cuenta a tiempo de la verdad".**_

Y he ahí de nuevo la mención de la niña, saliendo de los labios masculinos casi con devoción. Si antes sentía admiración por Helga, ése sentimiento se había oscurecido convirtiéndose en pura envidia. El rostro lleno de incertidumbre anterior en nada se comparaba con la mueca de dolor reflejada en sus ojos ante ésa revelación. Jamás se había permitido sentir un sentimiento frío hacia una persona, menos aún siendo que Helga no tenia, en absoluto, la culpa. Prefería mil veces comprenderla que resentir la forma de ser que encantaba a su príncipe rubio.

Arnie notó ése cambio de humor, sintiéndose momentáneamente incómodo. _**"A-aún no me has respondido."**_

"_**Pues…"**_ comenzó a narrar insegura _**"… me gustaría saberlo Arnie, pero no es así. Lo único que sé es que intentaron utilizarme como espía o algo así, pretendiendo que siempre esté presente en los encuentros de Arnold con Helga."**_

"…_**Ya veo." **_susurró el niño rubio algo decepcionado. Pero satisfecho de ver lo intuitiva de su compañera, a quien unos simples adultos de sonrisa encantadora no lograron engañarla. Al parecer no solo era bella, sino muy inteligente también. Ahora podía descubrir uno de los tantos encantos que dejaron prendado a su primo en el pasado.

"_**Se han quedado callados muy repentinamente."**_ Los sorprendió Helga, observándolos apoyada por encima del respaldar de su asiento en el avión. Divertida al descubrir a su amigo contemplar a Lila. Y ninguno de ellos pudo pronunciar palabra.

"_**Sólo porque temo ser la única que guarda el secreto en caso de que me suceda un desafortunado accidente…"**_ comenzó la rubia.

"_**Helga!!!" **_recibiendo el reproche no sólo de sus amigos sino de su hermana que se hallaba a su lado y atenta a la conversación.

"_**Bueno, bueno, lo siento." **_Se quejó, suspirando fuertemente no sabiendo si esa información colocaría o no en peligro a sus amigos. _**"Esos sujetos… buscaron usurpar esas identidades pero no por reemplazar a los padres de Arnold…" **_sus tres compañeros parecieron dejar de respirar por un momento _**"…sino por tomar el lugar de los inventores de la medicina que los haría ricos…"**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El cabeza de balón cayó derrotado sobre la silla, como guerrero que cae tras no poder evitar un siniestro. Con su cabeza sostenida con ambas manos.

"_Arnie…" _maldijo internamente, apretando con fuerza su mandíbula. Helga había preferido llevar consigo a Arnie antes que a él, cuando prácticamente le había gritado que lo amaba la tarde anterior. Bien era sabido que no se había comportado correctamente con ella en los últimos días, pero no podía evitar ver ése viaje como la fuga de un par de enamorados lejos de los obstáculos. Y pensar que se había sentido culpable de la marcha de su primo, lo habían engañado descaradamente.

Phoebe y Gerald miraban preocupados a su amigo, aunque sólo éste último creyera saber el punto débil del rubio que ahora lo hacía afligir de ésa manera.

"_**Cómo es que no me lo advirtieron antes de que tomaran el avión?!!"**_ explotó.

"_**Porque no ibas a creer ni una palabra de las razones!" **_respondió firme Gerald.

"_**Que iban a buscar a mis verdaderos padres?!"**_ le interrumpió Arnold fijando su mirada segura sobre la de él, paralizándolo. _**"Ya sé que el matrimonio que vive en mi casa no son mis padres y que yo fui un completo iluso al creer que si, aunque me lo hayan repetido cerca de veinte veces. Lo descubrí hace un momento."**_

Gerald y Phoebe se sorprendieron ante tal revelación.

"_**Pero cómo?!"**_ Interrogó ésta última.

El rubio se colocó de pie, ignorando la pregunta, con su seño fruncido como pocas veces se lo veía. _**"Phoebe, necesito que me ayudes a conseguir un pasaje de avión para el vuelo más próximo hacia San Lorenzo."**_

"_**S-si, claro Arnold."**_ Atinó a asentir la niña oriental, sin apenas reaccionar. Mientras Arnold ya se dirigía a la salida de la casa.

"_**Viejo, te has vuelto loco!" **_Gerald intentó en vano convencerlo.

"_**Claro que no! Los chicos se emprendieron en esa aventura por mi culpa! No puedo ni quiero dejarlos solos!"**_

"_**Más bien no quieres dejarla sola a **__ella__**. No es así?"**_ murmuró con ciertas intensiones el moreno.

"La quiero Gerald…" _**confesó mirándolo a los ojos **_"no te imaginas cuanto…" _**antes de darle nuevamente la espalda.**_

Gerald, finalmente, dejó que su amigo se marchara, satisfecho con su explicación. Aunque sus abuelos aún se hallaban expectantes.

"_**Traeré conmigo de vuelta a Helga! Se los prometo!"**_

"_**Qué?!!"**_ exclamó perturbado su amigo. Mientras Phoebe sonreía abiertamente al igual que la pareja de ancianos. _"__Acaso__ no estábamos hablando de Lila?!!"_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Finalmente, luego de tantas horas de viaje, finalmente estaban aterrizando en tierra firme. Por motivos de espacio, debieron de hacerlo casi a las afueras de la selva. Pero pronto embarcaron en una balsa para cruzar lo que parecía ser una laguna un tanto espesa y verdosa. Helga junto a sus amigos y hermana se encontrarían en una cabaña, a un par de horas de camino, con el equipo de producción del documental. Claro está, que con intenciones muy diferentes…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"_**Sigo creyendo que has perdido la cabeza viejo."**_

"_**Oh vamos Gerald!"**_ exclamó Arnold _**"Creí que habías venido a darme ánimos!"**_

Gerald se resignó a abrazar a su amigo, intentando apaciguar la preocupación que sentía de que el cabeza de balón se marchara solo. Los niños junto a los abuelos se hallaban en el aeropuerto a la despedida del niño rubio.

"_**Muy bien hombre pequeño…"**_se acercó Phil extendiéndole algunos papeles. _**"…aquí está el pasaporte, tu pasaje y mi autorización para el viaje."**_

"_**Buena suerte Arnold."**_ Exclamó Gertie mientras le daba un beso en cada mejilla a su nieto.

"_**Gracias abuela." **_Sonrió el susodicho. _**"Todo saldrá bien, no se preocupen."**_

"_**Hazle saber a Helga que la estamos esperando."**_ Agregó Phoebe a lo que Arnold asintió.

Pronto se escuchó el último llamado del avión hacia el extranjero. Intentaron ya no extender más la despedida y Arnold se alejó con su siempre sonrisa optimista, hasta desaparecer de la vista de los presentes.

Y se preguntaran porque se marchó solo, sin que sus amigos o abuelos lo acompañaran. Bueno… alguien debe de vigilar los movimientos de los usurpadores de identidades. Especialmente luego de que, por boca de los abuelos, Phoebe y Gerald se enteraran de los extraños ingredientes que llenaban casi por completo el sótano de la casa de huéspedes. Si, la producción de la famosa pero peligrosa medicina estaba en marcha y ellos debían de evitarlo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"_**Daremos una vuelta por los alrededores para comenzar con las filmaciones."**_ Exclamó el que sería el director del documental. _**"Ustedes quédense aquí e intenten no alejarse demasiado."**_

"_**Si, esta bien."**_ Respondió Olga viendo a sus compañeros alejarse junto a las cámaras. Volteó para encaminarse hacia los niños, quienes miraban embelesados el paisaje, pues se hallaban a una altura bastante considerable, casi en una especie de acantilado.

"_**Les gusta lo que ven?"**_ Sonrió la Pataki mayor. _**"Siempre es agradable estar en contacto con la naturaleza."**_

"_**Ciertamente tienes razón Olga."**_ Asintió Lila. Mientras que Arnie y Helga parecían no precisamente maravillados.

"_**Dónde se supone que voy a hallar a ésa tribu?"**_ Maldijo Helga deseando tener visión de rayos X para ver a través de toda esa maleza verde que prácticamente cubría toda la superficie terrestre desde ésa altura.

"_**Es una población a la que nunca nadie vio."**_ Exclamó Arnie _**"Es casi una leyenda la existencia de los hombres de ojos verdes."**_

Arnie se hallaba en lo cierto, podría jurar que sólo su familia sabía de la desaparición de sus tíos. Para el resto del mundo parecía ser solo un cuento de hadas, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en la existencia de un niño con cabeza de balón cuyo paradero de sus padres se desconocía.

"_**Si, lo sé."**_ Respondió frunciendo el seño._**"Podría apostar que es por ello que nunca nadie se molestó en buscar como es debido. Es el colmo, como creen entonces que Arnold se concibió? Por magia?" **_

"_**Me temo que estamos solos en esto."**_ Se acercó Lila apoyando ambas manos en los hombros de sus amigos. _**"Pero no hay que dejar decaer el ánimo! Juntos lo lograremos!!"**_

Arnie y Helga voltearon a ver a la niña de trenzas sonriente e inmediatamente se contagiaron. Ya habían llegado hasta allí, no había nada que perder.

"_**Muy bien, manos a la obra entonces!"**_ exclamó Helga ya dispuesta a bajar e internarse en medio de la selva, seguida de Arnie y Lila.

"_**Helga, hermanita bebe, espera!" **_ Olga bloqueó su camino _**"Es muy peligroso que se vayan así sin más."**_

Ante los ojos asombrados de los niños, la mujer les entregó una pequeña mochila a cada uno. No dudaron en abrirla y descubrir dentro de la misma un plano de la selva, una brújula y una teléfono celular entre otras cosas. Era un buen equipamiento sin lugar a dudas.

"_**Vaya Olga, tu si que piensas en todo!"**_ exclamó feliz la hermana menor colocándose al instante la mochila. Olga sonrió emocionada y es que, de haber estado allí presentes Phoebe o Arnold, éstos habrían quedado paralizados de escuchar un cumplido de boca de Helga hacia su hermana mayor.

Por su parte, Arnie y Lila agradecieron el gesto mientras seguían a la niña rubia.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Era la primera vez que se subía a un avión, la primera vez que saldría del país, la primera y quizás única vez que se hallaría tan cerca de la única pista que tiene de sus padres…

Entonces… porque a pesar de todas estas nuevas experiencias, no se hallaba exaltado, emocionado? Porque no puede dejar de pensar única y exclusivamente en Helga?. No sabía si era su recién descubierto sentimiento hacia la niña, si era su preocupación por lo expuesta al peligro que se encontraría en ése momento ó por los malditos celos que toda esa situación estaba provocando en él. Ciertamente era un poco de todo y de allí era su confusión. Lo único cierto es que se trataba de …. Helga.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Esperare ver los tomatazos que me enviaran via reviews, aunque me hallara gustosa de reencontrarme con ustedes chicos, claro esta si aun continúan por aquí! Disculpas de nuevo, prometo entregar un capitulo mas emocionante la próxima vez! Besos!


	14. Disminuyendo distancias

Tarán! Tarán! He aquí un nuevo capítulo, no me tardé tanto esta vez verdad? Jeje, toco madera. Bueno debo decir que me siento mucho más satisfecha con éste capítulo que el anterior y agradezco a todo aquel que haya dejado que la inspiración haya vuelto.

Agradecimientos:

_**Isabel:**_ Te agradezco tu opinión, me alegra que no le hayas perdido el hilo a la historia. Besos y gracias por la paciencia!

_**Ires:**_ jeje, no muerta no, que tengo que terminar primero el fic! Jeje Lamento lo corto del capítulo, éste es más largo lo prometo! Y si, si no fuera lento, no es Arnold. Pero descuida se está componiendo de a poco, recuerda que los hombres tardan más en madurar, jeje! Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario!

_**Sailor Angel7**_: Una que me comprender POR FIN!! Jeje, vamos que algún día te volverá la inspiración y el amor por la serie que hara que reemprendas tu fic. Intenta leer aquellos fics que te han encantado en algún momento que te ayudaran de mucho! Te apoyo! Adoro ver a Arnold Celoso! Jeje.

_**Mimi Star:**_ Amiga que bueno que no me has abandonado!! Puedes darme todos los "tas" que quieras, yo misma me ultrajo cuando no encuentro las actualizaciones que quiero cuando recordaba que yo andaba en las mismas jeje. Arnold celoso, ya era hora no? La serie fue muy injusta al no dar ni por enterado a Arnold cuando algún chico andaba tras Helga. Así que aquí estoy componiendo ello, como todos los autores quieren hacerlo con su fic. Y si a Gerald no quería darle muchas vueltas para que se entere de la realidad, "Hombres despistados", así que se me ocurrió eso, que bueno que te halla gustado!. Muchisisisisimas gracias por tu comentario chica!! Espero que este capitulo también te guste! Nos vemos!

_**Alisse:**_ Ay! Me halagas! Jeje! Que bueno que te este gustando el fic y espero que no hayas sido de las que me maldijo cuando no actualicé en tanto tiempo jeje! Pero creo que no es el caso, espero que este capítulo también te guste! Gracias por el review!

_**Hellerick Ferlibay:**_ Hi! I am sorry but I do not more about San Lorenzo. I also look on this forest for inclusion in the fic but I had no luck. Bye!

_**Teddyetere:**_ Hola! Bienvenida a mi historia! Que bueno que te haya gustado. Jiji pensamos iguales, no te preocupes habrá "pasión" y bastante, solo espera a que se encuentren! No estoy muy segura en ello de no dejar que ninguno de ellos se pierda en la selva, lo siento. Jeje intentaré no tardar tanto ya. Pero es complicado! Por favor no me odies! Je! BE HAPPY TOO!! Gracias por el review!

_**Eris:**_ gracias por tus comentarios y apoyo! Si! Tienes razón ya no debo tardar tanto! Incluso muchas veces creí haber leído un fic cuando apenas empecé a leerlos, hace unos cinco años, que los deje por no estar terminados y hasta el día de hoy que me encuentro con algunos igual y otros que si han actualizados. Pero fíjate que no veo las actualizaciones, nisiquiera recuerdo haber sentido euforia y ansias por buscar más capítulos hace cinco años. Y no me da el interés de leerlos pues mis cambios han cambiado y sobretodo, y este es mi mayor fantasma, porque le he perdido el interés. Estuve tan pendiente de la actualización en su momento que quemé la emoción y ya no me interesa y de verdad no me gustaría que esto le pasara a alguien con mi fic, si es que no ha pasado ya. Temo mucho a ello. Espero disfrutes de este capitulo y muchas gracias de nuevo por seguir la historia!

_**Mariel**_: Gracias por tu apoyo y bienvenida! Coincido contigo, nisiquiera se cuando terminaba la serie que terminó pero si me desilusioné cuando no vi más capítulos y cuando vi el fin de la película. Se que debería existir una segunda película y mi indignación por la falta de respeto que tuvieron para con sus admiradores al no hacerla y dejarnos en ascuas es lo que me impulsa a mi y, a muchos autores seguramente, a escribir y escribir para apaciguar un poco esas ansias por saber de la continuación. Te prometo que voy a terminar con este fic, te lo aseguro. Muchas gracias por el review!

Jeje! Un segundo review! Tienes suerte de no tener que estar registrada y poder escribir mas de una vez! Jeje, cuantas veces sean necesarias para recordarme que hay gente que espera que escriba algo no? Jeje. Vaya observación amiga, pues si, suelo estar triste muchas veces y puede que hasta lo haya estado escribiendo ésa escena. Que bueno que lo hayas notado, no me han dolido nunca las manos, pero supongo que eso depende de cada quien. A mi, por ejemplo, siento dolor en la garganta de impotencia cuando no puedo llorar o gritar. Gracias por tu atención, espero disfrutes del capítulo nuevo!

_**Isabel20:**_ Hola!.... Y de seguro quisiste esribir PARA CUANDO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN!! Jeje no te molestes, ya bastante me han retado! Besos!

_**BKpets:**_ Amigo! Que pena verte por aquí y y o que aun no te haya escrito, lo siento de veras!. Bueno Olga esta tratando de ganarse el apoyo de Helga y para ello ella debe de devolverle lo mismo pero siempre cuidando sus pasos te lo aseguro. No se si le habrá dado BRUJAS pero sip!. No quise indagar mucho en los detalles, no tengo mucha idea de cómo es una jungla y mucho menos de la de San Lorenzo si es que existe, busque en Internet a ver que me aparecía pero no he tenido suerte. Solo usen su imaginación pliss! Jiji. Gracias por tu fiel y desinteresado comentario amigo, besos!

_**Yuki-Minyooki-chan:**_ Hola colega! Y bienvenida a mi humilde fic! Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que mi historia siga siendo de tu agrado! Besos!

_**MorriGan**_: Jeje! Gracias a ti y a tu amiga por la propaganda! Ay! Si hice sufrir mucho a la pobre Helga pero ahora viene la revancha! Jeje, admiradores de Arnold abstenerse!! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Besos!

_**Taia himura:**_ Hola chica! Coincidimos en gustos! Pues supongo que también te gusta Rurouni Kenshin! Bien por ti! Espero que la espera no te haya resultado muy larga! Y sip! Por suerte he aquí la inspiración de nuevo conmigo! Gracias por el review! Y nos vemos en la próxima!

_**GroundSpiritMinerva**_: Jeje! Gracias!! Wuau! Que lindo que te guste tanto el fic! A mi también me gusto mucho la escena de amor entre Arnold y Helga y te juro que habrá más. Estoy ansiosa por escribirlas!! Bravo los abuelos siempre han sido una parte muy cómica de la serie! Espero que este capitulo también te guste! Besos!

Sin más para decir, aquí les dejo el capítulo 14!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Capítulo 14: **__**"Disminuyendo distancias…"**_

"_**Esto es realmente perfecto!"**_ Exclamó una fastidiada Helga al volver al campamento junto a sus amigos. El trío se hallaba en condiciones realmente deplorables, llenos de hojas, algunos pinches y en abundancia barro.

"_**Quack!"**_ La rubia intentaba con asco retirar una masa viscosa verde, cuyo origen nadie quería saber, de su cabello. _**"Puede haber algo más desagradable?"**_

"_**Haaa!!" **_escuchó a sus espaldas a Lila, quien tenía colgando de su trenza un laaaargo gusano. Por suerte Arnie la ayudó y se lo retiró antes de que la niña colapsara.

"_**Ya está, no pasa nada, ves?"**_

Lila le sonrió dulcemente, _demasiado dulcemente._

"_Si, si puede haber algo más desagradable."_Pensó Helga cuando es sorprendida por su hermana mayor.

"_**Ya llegaron niños, como les fue?"**_

"_**Tu que crees Olga?!!" **_Escupió la rubia, mientras la pareja de más atrás miraba a la mayor Pataki de soslayo.

"_**Hay! Bueno, no se pongan así chicos. Es apenas nuestro primer día aquí, ya verán como todo se solucionará."**_ Allí iba de nuevo con su discurso _consolador. "__**Mejor vallamos a comer algo, la cena está lista."**_

"_**Si."**_ La siguieron hacia el interior de la cabaña con lo ánimos por los suelos.

"_No me daré por vencida, eso es seguro."_Pensó para sus adentros Helga, en lo que fruncía su seño. A la mañana siguiente a primera hora saldría aún mejor equipada y mientras hubiera luz del sol no pararía hasta recorrer aunque sea la mitad de ésa gran selva.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"_Tan solo falta un par de horas para llegar."_ Sonrió Arnold observando su reloj de pulsera. Quiso relajarse en su asiento del avión, era ya de noche y no le vendría nada mal dormir un poco para así, con fuerzas renovadas, emprender la búsqueda de Helga al llegar. Pero eso era imposible, era tan solo un niño y, por más permiso de adultos que tenga, se le cerrarían muchos pasos en cuanto lo vieran solo y desorientado. Lo más seguro es que tenga que hospedarse en algún alojamiento apenas ponga un pie en tierra firme. Pero al día siguiente iría en busca de su rubia, poco importaba lo demás.

"_Helga…"_ su corazón pareció acelerar su ritmo al recordar a la niña. Ésa misma niña que había logrado levantarlo y volverlo a bajar en una montaña rusa de emociones en tan solo unas pocas semanas. Jamás creyó que alguien pudiera tener ese control sobre él, que alguien pudiera reconocerlo tan vulnerable como Helga lo había hecho. Ahora mismo lo tenía hecho un manojo de nervios, la última vez que se habían visto habían compartido un beso, no era el primero, y esperaba no fuese el ultimo, pero si tan diferente a los demás. No lograba entender el porque aún, lo sintió demasiado inocente y sincero, como una entrega y no un reclamo. La rubia no esperaba ni pretendía en lo más mínimo que ese beso fuese respondido y él mismo tampoco creía que nacerían en él esas ansias incontrolables de acercarla aún más, de prolongar ese contacto tanto como sus respiraciones les permitieran. Aún recordaba los besos anteriores, esos tropiezos bruscos pero con tanta entrega, que lo confundían, le quitaban el aliento sin previo aviso y sin explicaciones honestas. Desde el beso en aquella torre todo había cambiado y si se le diera la oportunidad de evitar aquel momento jamás lo haría.

Se hallaba perdidamente enamorado de Helga G. Pataki, no sabía desde cuando, pero el sentimiento que se albergaba en su ser por ésa niña desde el jardín de niños siempre estuvo presente, disfrazado, opacado, ignorado, esperando aflorar para hacer estragos con él, pero allí estaba. Y era el niño más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra por ello. Helga tenía que saberlo y he allí sus nervios, sus ansias por verla y por decírselo. Por volver a Hillwood juntos, estar juntos y, si su amada se lo permitía, sería para siempre. Pero sabía que el camino a ello sería largo, su verdadero amor había llegado a su vida en su peor momento de inestabilidad. La había herido y muchas veces, anteponiendo a dos perfectos extraños ante ella, juzgándola mal, desprotegiéndola totalmente cuanto más lo necesitaba, no estaba seguro de que algún día lo perdonara, él aún no lograba perdonarse a sí mismo. Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, no había nada más valioso por lo que luchar que Helga. Eso era seguro…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La luna se hallaba redonda y brillante, frente a un manto azulado y estrellado conformado por el cielo, tan hermoso, también había un par de nubes, una redonda que a medida que pasaba el tiempo se alargaba formando un óvalo que si tan solo tuviera una gorra por encima podría hacerse pasar perfectamente por el cabeza de balón.

"_Oh! Genial!"_Masculló por lo bajo Helga, había logrado calmarse y relajarse tras largos minutos de ver el cielo por la ventana, cuando el origen de todos sus problemas tuvo que hacerse presente. Desde que había llegado a aquella selva había intentado por todos los medios olvidarse del niño, aprender a hacerlo sería lo ideal. Una de sus manos se humedeció tras salada gota encontró. Estaba llorando…

No se lo había permitido, tenía entendido el camino a seguir y Arnold ya no tenía ni quería que fuese su prioridad en la vida. Entonces… porque dolía tanto? Porque era un adiós a ése sentimiento? A su amado? Ò porque sentía que la mayor parte de su vida fue en torno y para él? Porque fue una mentira?. Recordaba una y otra vez aquella vez que, cuan ingenua niña, había bebido de una poción para olvidarlo. Recordaba aquel vacío, que si bien no dolía, no le sabía a nada. Sentía miedo de volver a sentir esa inexistencia propia, esa falta de pasión en su vida. Necesitaría de otra, eso era cierto, pero no quería apurar las cosas, dejaría que ello llegara solo, no quería cometer un error tras un deseo egoísta de llenar ése espacio. Consideraría ser una mejor persona a partir de ahora, se lo debía sus seres queridos y a ella misma.

"_**Aún no te has ido a dormir."**_ La rubia elevó su mirada húmeda hasta encontrarse con la de Arnie. Los tres niños compartían la habitación, cada uno con una bolsa de dormir. Lila parecía ser la única que había logrado conciliar el sueño. _**"Perdón, necesitabas estar sola?"**_

"_**No!"**_ lo frenó la niña _**"Más bien creo que necesito hablar con alguien…"**_

"_**Mi primo no merece ésas lágrimas, sabes?"**_

"_**Es increíble… como alguien puede romper tu corazón y sin embargo sigues amándole con cada uno de los pedacitos." **_Confesó Helga.

"_**Helga…." **_Arnie se enterneció sentándose a su lado, bastante cerca. En circunstancias anteriores la niña habría huido del contacto, pero viendo por todas las situaciones por las que han atravesado juntos, el muchacho se había convertido en un buen amigo. _**"… eso no esta bien, todo va a solucionarse, ya verás."**_

"…_todo va a solucionarse…"_ Helga repitió ésa frase en su cabeza parando automáticamente de llorar, observando a su compañero sin creérselo _"…Cuán parecidos son en realidad Arnold y Arnie?"_ ya que había escuchado ésa misma frase de boca de Arnold en muchas ocasiones, desde pequeños.

"_**Es increíble por todo lo que eres capaz de pasar por tus ideales…"**_ pronunció Arnie en el silencio de la noche, a forma de susurro_** "…cada día me sorprendes más."**_ despegó su mirada del exterior para clavarla en los azules de la rubia. La adoración en aquella orbes aún hacían sentir incómoda a Helga. _**"Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que estamos aquí Helga?"**_

La susodicha respingo ante la pregunta, por un momento creyó ver en Arnie a Arnold en su pose recriminadora de todas sus locuras sin pies ni cabezas. _"Basta de compararlos Helga!!"_, se recriminó.

"_**Sabes lo orgullosa que soy Arnie, necesito limpiar mi imagen, podré ser gruñona, agresiva y poco educada, pero sincera, no siento la necesidad de ocultarme tras mentiras ni de inventar absurdos planes para lograr mis objetivos." **_A pesar del nerviosismo, Helga había logrado hablar sin pizca de demostrarlo, aún sabiendo que ello no siempre era así. El rubio casi se lo había creído, casi, pues éste se hallaba riendo disimuladamente.

"_**Cuál es la gracia?"**_ se ofendió.

"_**Lo siento."**_ Se disculpó _**"Ésa será una buena excusa para mi primo, pero recuerda que he sido testigo de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes en los últimos días."**_

Helga se sonrojó, la había descubierto.

"_**Confías en mi Helga?"**_

La pregunta llevó una inmediata respuesta, la niña asintió sin duda alguna.

"_**Qué es lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos para que tomaras esta decisión? Que fue lo que hizo o dijo Arnold?"**_

No se sabía a ciencia acierta si había enfado o tristeza en esa pregunta, acompañado del hecho de que haya ocurrido algo bueno o malo.

"_**Él no quiso creerme Arnie, por undécima vez debí recurrir a mi buena fe para enfrentarme a esos sujetos en credibilidad frente a Arnold, y salí perdiendo."**_

"_**Eso es todo?"**_

"_**No, no lo es…"**_ Helga dudó en continuar, no quería dañar a Arnie, no se lo merecía _**"… yo…. Lo besé."**_

Arnie intentó apaciguar ésa sensación de haber sido bañado por un balde agua fría abruptamente, desviando su mirada. _**"Ya veo… Puede que halla resultado como una reconciliación, no lo crees?"**_

"_**Dije **__**lo besé**__**, no **__**nos besamos.**__**" **_Continuó, de alguna forma sentía que debía aclarar las cosas con él _**"Fue mi despedida. Arnold no corresponde a mis sentimientos."**_

"_**Y si sí lo hiciera?"**_

"_**No estaría segura de querer que así fuera…"**_ ésta respuesta lo desconcertó _**"… Arnold continuará gustándome con todas sus virtudes y defectos pero…. las cosas han cambiado."**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Por décima vez, Bob Pataki había dado una vuelta más en su cama para acomodarse inútilmente. Cuando la luz de uno de los veladores se encendió.

"_**Bob?"**_ interrogó Miriam _**"Qué sucede? Son las 2 de la mañana cariño, no puedes dormir?"**_

"_**Quién podría dormir sabiendo que su niña se halla tan lejos de su casa?!"**_ exclamó el padre de familia con algo de fastidio.

Miriam sonrió dulcemente mientras lo acurrucaba un poco con las frazadas. _**"No está sola, recuerda que Olga y sus amigos la acompañan. Además hay todo un equipo de producción con ellas, que han estudiado cuidadosamente el lugar antes de internarse en aquella selva. Tranquilízate."**_

"_**No puedo! Ése lugar esta lleno de animales salvajes y otros peligros! No se en que estaría pensando Helga!"**_ gritó lejos de calmarse.

"_**Será una gran experiencia para ella, recuerda que nuestra pequeña esta creciendo Bob."**_ La mujer ahora optó por hacerle algunos masajes a sus hombros cansados, toda ésa situación lo había tensionado mucho.

"_**Si y, mientras más grande, peores errores comete…"**_

"_**Ha vivido toda una vida sola, sin su familia…"**_ recordó nostálgicamente su esposa_**"… podrá superar esto, necesita aprender de sus errores y necesita que nosotros la apoyemos."**_

Aquello terminó por convencer al gran Bob. _Sola._ Era cierto, su hija no había tenido contención sentimental en todos los años de su corta vida, no había nadie con un instinto de supervivencia mayor al de ella. Aquello lo enorgullecía por una parte, a pesar de que el sabor amargo no desapareciera de su subconsciente, pero de poder retroceder el tiempo, su pequeña hija ahora se hallaría en una caja de cristal, protegida a capa y espada, así nadie la lastimaría. Ni siquiera él.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"_**El punto exacto en el que Arnold me cautivó…"**_ Helga recordaba _**"… fue cuando tuvo cuidado de mi y procuró que yo sonriera aquel nefasto primer día del jardín de infantes. Cuando yo me sentía invisible, chiquita y fea. Bajo el lodo y con frío. Él fue el único quién me tomó en cuenta, alguien me había prestado algo de atención desde que tenía uso de razón."**_

A Arnie parecía recrujírsele el corazón con aquella anécdota, le era simplemente imposible que su amada Helga haya sido así de ignorada cuando a él le atraía tanto, cuando le era irreal no observar a detalle cada uno de sus gestos y enmaravillarse con ello.

"_**Pero ahora mi orgullo me lo recrimina, aquellas migajas de atención se hallaban muy lejanas a un trato especial de su parte para conmigo. La naturaleza de Arnold lo hace honesto, caballero y gentil, él era y es así con todo el mundo. Fue una falsa ilusión, mi salvavidas ante tanta indiferencia. Porque hoy si puedo afirmar, sin vergüenza alguna, que se lo que es que me quieran de corazón, que siento la preocupación de mi familia y amigos por mi. Tanto así que me abruma jeje pero estoy tan feliz!"**_ A la niña se le iluminó la mirada ante los últimos acontecimientos, donde sus padres se hallaban presentes, donde sus amigos la apoyaban, era algo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. _**"Los recuerdos quedarán pequeños y olvidados en el tiempo. Quiero vivir el presente y…."**_

Sus miradas se encontraron, he allí presente una vez más la mirada determinante de Helga enfocados en los de Arnie. _**"… no lucharé porque Arnold se halle en mi nueva vida, no lo necesito. Lo que necesito es estar bien, quererme a mi misma un poco. Tengo todo el cariño que me faltó durante tantos años, no necesito el de Arnold, ya no."**_

"_**Son diferentes cariños…"**_ le interrumpió su amigo_**"…tarde o temprano necesitarás que alguien te mire con amor y te hable de un futuro juntos."**_

Helga no desvió su mirada del rostro del niño. Ambos sabían perfectamente de quién podría tratarse. Arnie se acercó tomándola de la mano y fulminando el silencio en el que se habían sumergido.

"_**Si tú me lo permitieras Helga…."**_ Susurró _**"… me gustaría ser yo quien ocupase ese lugar."**_

La pregunta no tomó desprevenida a la rubia. Sabía que aquello sucedería en cualquier circunstancia en la que se hallaran a solas. Tomo bienvenida la mano masculina mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa.

Ambos sin estar conscientes que a sus espaldas, Lila reprimía sus deseos de llorar…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"_**Cómo?!!"**_

"_**Lo que han escuchado par de farsantes!!"**_ Exclamó Phil _**"Quiero que se larguen de mi casa, AHORA!!"**_

La ahora falsa "pareja" se hallaba rodeada de prácticamente todos los inquilinos del lugar, quienes amortiguados en la entrada de aquella habitación y, tras saber la verdad, apoyaban a los abuelos para sacarlos de la pensión ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

"_**No pueden hacernos esto!!" **_quiso defenderse Terrens _**" Ésta también es nuestra casa padre! Tenemos derecho sobre ella!!"**_

"_**Tú no eres mi hijo malnacido!!"**_ se cabreó Phil ante tal insulto, dejando atónitos a la pareja, pues aún guardaban un deje de esperanza de que aquellos niños no gritaran a los cuatro vientos la verdad, ja pobres ingenuos.

"_**No habrán escuchado los cuentos de los amigos de Arnold, no?"**_ intentó por última vez _**"Sólo son niños, les gusta inventar historias."**_

"_**Guárdate la manipulaciones para otros tontos!!"**_

Los inquilinos dieron un paso más, en su mayoría cargando palos ú otros objetos para nada nobles.

"_**Señores tranquilícense por favor, la violencia no nos llevará a nada." **_Quiso frenar Christine, cuando la abuela la tomó por uno de los brazos.

"_**Claro que si lo hará "nuerita", los llevará justo a la salida."**_ Y entre murmullos y unos cuantos insultos lograron llevar a ambos hasta la salida donde, sin considerar las escaleras, los empujaron cuan animales cayendo de bruces al frío pavimento de la calle. Éstos tan solo escucharon festejos y aplausos.

"_**Y agradezcan que nos los denunciamos con la policía."**_ Fue lo último que atinó a decir Phil antes de cerrar la puerta.

"_**Grrrrr, maldición!!"**_ Exclamó Christine _**"Malditos viejos!" **_mientras adolorida tomaba con la palma de su mano una raspadura de su codo.

"_**Fuimos demasiados lentos y confiados…"**_ habló Terrens mientras se colocaba de pie y ayudaba a la mujer a hacer lo mismo. _**"… si no nos hubiéramos concentrado tanto en aquella niña, ya tendríamos la medicina vendida para finalmente marcharnos de la zona."**_

"_**Y ahora que haremos? El laboratorio está allí dentro!"**_

"_**Esta con llave, ves?"**_ el hombre le dejó ver un manojo de dos llaves, una normal y una de candado. _**"No te preocupes, por la noche actuaremos, pero esto no quedará así, ya verás!"**_

Ambos se retiraron, ya atardecía y el frío hacia de las suyas, buscarían un lugar donde quedarse por el momento.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"_**Vaya que me has hecho levantar temprano."**_ Sonrió somnoliento Arnie a la rubia.

"_**Jeje, no que me apoyabas?"**_ se burló Helga _**"A quién madruga Dios lo ayuda, así que andando!!!"**_ cuando paró en seco, observando a Lila, quien los miraba atónica y tristemente desde la bolsa de dormir.

"_**Lila?"**_ cuando sintió el tono de preocupación de la niña, Arnie también volteó a ver a la susodicha. _**"Qué sucede? Aún no te has levantado, acaso no piensas ir con nosotros?"**_

Lila no podía creer cuan felices se hallaban mientras que a ella parecía que su mundo se caía de a pedacitos.

"_**Lila?" **_Ésta vez la llamó Arnie con su ceño fruncido _**"Te sientes bien? Estás un poco pálida, no pudiste dormir bien?"**_

"_Vamos, sonríe, sonríe, ya no quieres sentir esas miradas de lástima sobre ti, verdad? Sólo sonríe."_Respiró hondo y esbozó una pequeña y débil sonrisa _**"No se preocupen, sólo me desperté muchas veces en la noche y no descansé bien. Pero prefiero quedarme aquí y reposar, parece que va a llover y no quisiera sufrir una decaída, vayan ustedes por favor."**_ Por suerte y su vos no se quebró, gradecía mentalmente. Pero ni Helga ni Arnie pudieran dejar pasar por desapercibido esa falta de alegría en su tono de vos.

"_**Yo creo que mejor será que tomes un poco de aire fresco, no?"**_ exclamó Helga.

"_**O prefieres que nos quedemos contigo hasta que te sientas mejor? Quizás así podamos salir los tres juntos luego de desayunar."**_ Agregó Arnie.

"_Ya basta por favor…"_imploraba la niña de trenzas. Se hallaba totalmente abatida y si los recién proclamados novios no se marchaban en ése instante, no podría contener ya las lagrimas.

"_**No, no quiero que pierdan tiempo por mi culpa, por favor vayan, yo estaré bien…"**_

Helga no podía creerlo, había intentado por todos los medios no quedar a solas con Arnie en ningún momento para no lastimar ni incomodar a Lila. Después de todo ella se hallaba en ése viaje por Arnie. Y estaba segura de que Arnie también creía lo mismo y hasta había mantenido cierta distancia con ella por la misma razón, hasta la noche anterior. Y ahora les imploraba que vayan juntos? Y la dejaran allí? Sabiendo aún los sentimientos de Arnie? Como era posible?

"_**Está segura Lila?"**_ volvió a insistir.

"_**Si lo estoy."**_ Algo en la mirada de Lila le hacía saber que nada estaba bien, no sólo había tristeza sino… decepción?

"_**Ya está amaneciendo, mejor vallamos."**_ El comentario de Arnie la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones observando por la ventana que, efectivamente, el solo ya asomaba por el horizonte, tendrían la luz suficiente para explorar el lugar.

"_**Espera un momento…"**_ Helga corrió a la otra habitación. Arnie parecía no despegar la mirada preocupada de la cabizbaja Lila. Pronto apareció la rubia en compañía de su hermana mayor.

"_**Oh Lila que sucede?"**_ Olga se arrodilló y abrazó a la niña sin que esta se negara.

"_**Cuídala bien Olga, regresaremos pronto."**_ Le ordenó Helga saliendo del lugar en compañía de Arnie, quien tardó un poco en voltear y retirarse,

"_**Que considerada…"**_ susurró Lila aún en brazos de la mayor de las hermanas Pataki. _"y traidora. En verdad creí que podríamos ser buenas amigas. Yo nunca actué que me importabas como tú lo estás haciendo ahora. Aún así no puedo odiarte, no es tu culpa que mi personalidad tan corriente no sea del agrado de Arnie. No es tu culpa que él se haya enamorado de ti y no soy quien para decidir lo que debes hacer con tu vida. Pero no por ello el dolor desaparecerá."_ Y finalmente liberó las penosas lágrimas mientras se aferraba al abrazo de Olga, quién al verla pudo comprender mejor a qué se debía su malestar, uno que no tenía cura lamentablemente. Sólo pudo devolverle el abrazo, uno fuerte para que supiera que tenía una hermana mayor de corazón, con quién pudiese hablar y desahogarse cuantas veces, aunque esperaba pocas, fueran necesarias.

Mientras Lila sólo podía preguntarse una y otra vez que rayos hacía allí, en aquella selva, tras el cuidado de un niño que jamás correspondería sus sentimientos y, que ya tenía dueña.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El cielo no tardó en cubrirse y tornarse gris, liberando una lluvia suave pero complicada para mantener las cámaras de grabación y de fotos en el exterior. Es por ello que el equipo de producción había decidido tomarse un descanso hasta la tarde y ver si el tiempo los acompañaría después.

Por su parte, Olga se hallaba agradecida con la decisión, no le hubiera gustado dejar sola a Lila, más aún cuando esta había logrado conciliar el sueño y se hallaba hace ya media hora durmiendo. Aunque si se hallaba preocupada por su hermanita y su amigo, la lluvia no era de importancia pero eran anormales en una selva de ésas características, donde los grandes torrenciales eran su mayor alimento y no le eran negados. Temía que se avecinara una tormenta y sus niños se hallaran atrapados en ésta. ¿Debería ir a buscarlos?. Se hallaba indecisa, sólo atinó a colocarse de pie de donde se hallaba y caminar hasta la puerta para abrirla, pero lo que no esperaba es que un niño se hallara corriendo a toda prisa en la misma dirección desde el exterior y pasara de largo hasta el interior de la cabaña.

"_**Olga!!"**_ La susodicha quedó sorprendida, como es que se hallaba en ése lugar y solo? _**"Qué bueno que los encontré!"**_

"_**Qué sucede?"**_ algo somnolienta Lila apareció en el lugar, saliendo de la habitación para averiguar lo que sucedía y el porqué ése grito. Pero por recién levantarse su vista no era muy buena y sólo borrosamente veía frente a sí a un niño rubio.

"_**Lila! Que bueno que estés aquí!! Donde están los demás?"**_

"_**Arnie? Eres tú?"**_

"_**No Lila,"**_ exclamó el niño tomándola por los hombros _**"Soy yo."**_

La niña se talló los ojos para visualizar mejor e inmediatamente tapó su boca con la mano por la impresión. _**"ARNOLD??!!" **_ El susodicho asintió. _**"Pe-pero cómo? Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"**_

"_**Es una larga historia…"**_ sonrió el cabeza de balón _**"…pero dónde está Helga? No la veo, y Arnie?"**_

Lila palideció, en lo último que había pensado, cuando dejó ir a Helga junto a Arnie solos a divagar por el lugar, fue en los sentimientos de Arnold. Y nadie más que ella sabía lo que se sentía atormentarse pensar en lo que harían y hablarían sin tener que estar pendientes del resto del mundo.

"_**Helga y Arnie se marcharon hace una hora aproximadamente Arnold."**_ Fue Olga quién dio la mala noticia. _**"Pero me dijeron que volverían pronto, seguramente para la hora del almuerzo, no quieren desayunar? Tengo leche y galletas!"**_

Ignorante del efecto que había provocado la noticia en el niño, Olga continuó su monólogo tampoco escuchado por Lila, ya que se hallaba demasiado preocupada por su amigo y la palidez de su rostro.

"_**So-solos?"**_ temió preguntar.

Lila solo pudo asentir y, resignada, dejar que sus mismos fantasmas invadieran ahora a Arnold.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ignorantes a la llegada de Arnold, Helga y Arnie se hallaban tratando de atravesar un pequeño arroyo, saltando de roca en roca. Pero con la circunstancia de que la niña ahora intentaba no soltar la mano de su acompañante hasta llegar al otro lado. Logrado el cometido sonrieron para encaminarse, sobre suelo llano ahora, hacia el interior de unas matas y continuar rebasando terreno, con sus manos entrelazadas aún más fuertes.


	15. El reencuentro que no fue

_Feliz año! Bueno mi idea era dar ésta actualización para principios de año, pero bueno, será para el día de San Valentín! Feliz día si tienen por ahí un amorío! _

_Me gustaría actualizar más pronto, pero siempre me surge la duda de arrepentirme de lo escrito y bueno, definitivamente no estoy del todo satisfecha con éste capítulo, no toqué los temas que me hubiera gustado tocar y la única escena que tenía planeada en mi cabeza desde el inicio no entró y quedará para el próximo capítulo. Pero me compensa la idea de que el siguiente será más entretenido. De antemano disculpas. Vayamos a los agradecimientos!_

_**Teddyetere:**_ _Holis! Gracias por el interés, lamento decir que no es algo que se arreglará en este capítulo, la idea es mantenerlo en secreto, no para los lectores, pero si para los personajes, jeje! Gracias por el review!_

_**Yuki-Minyooki-chan**__:_ _Hola! Que tal? Bueno, bienvenidas sean las quejas, lamento que los capítulos estén tan densos, pero son varias las situaciones a tratar y hay que resolverlas una a una, sin contar que cada tanto incluyo una más jeje! Como si Helga necesitara más problemas, la pobre! Recuerden que está desperanzada y cuando se está dolida no se piensa con claridad, sin contar que el denso de Arnold aún no se le confiesa! Uf! Gracias por los ánimos!_

_**Helen Karlray: **__Hey H. Fanel. K! Si no me lo hubieras aclarado no te habría reconocido!! Crei que te habías perdido, me complace que sigas la historia! Gracias! Bueno veo que te sientes identificada con Helga amiga, cuanto lo siento, el camino es largo y hasta tedioso hacia el verdadero amor pero vale la pena! Aunque entiendo que no todos los días contemos con las mismas energías para enfrentarlo, sólo puedo sugerirte paciencia, hay tiempo para todo en la vida. Gracias por tus comentarios! Y si, Arnold se merece lo que venga, por DENSO!! Jeje! Besos!_

_**NinYoHinaTa:**_ _Holis! Bienvenido a Fanfiction!! Has tomado una buena decisión! Haber cuando vemos un fic tuyo por aquí! Jeje! A mi también me ha gustado el cuadrado amoroso! Va a ser un lío! Pero bien entretenido! Jeje! Te juro que ni yo sé que va a hacer Arnold! No es mala idea si! Y si! El gran reencuentro, aunque como lo dice el título, no va a ser el reencuentro de Arnold soñaba, sip, definitivamente no. Gracias por el review! Besos!_

_**Isabel20:**_ _Hola amiga! Que gusto ver que te sigue gustando la historia! Lamentablemente los más sufridos van a ser Lila y Arnold, pero bueno, les toca el turno, no? Besos y gracias por el review!_

_**Mitary:**_ _Hola Mariel! Bienvenida al sitio! El grupo se está agrandando! Y me parece genial por HA! Bien que se lo merece!. Jaja! Sip, que bueno que se entendió que está lloviendo! Gracias por el comentario! Espero que este capi también te guste!_

_**Alisse:**_ _Holis! Jeje! Habrá que colocar esa alegría y esa ira en una balanza y empezar de nuevo. Bueno, si, Helga ha metido la pata, pero no puedes culpar a Arnie por intentarlo. Jaja! Es bueno ver a alguien que está del lado del pobre Arnold! Aún se tiene fe de que empiece a hacer las cosas correctamente, esperen sentados, ejem, grr. Bueno, te agradezco el review! El que se hayan metido tanto en la historia me halaga como no tienes idea! Espero que este capi también te guste, es un poco denso, pero se pondrá mejor, Besos!_

_**Ires:**_ _Holis! Vaya disyuntiva, al menos sabemos que sea cual fuese el final quedarás complacida, jeje! Siéntete afortunada! Lamento la tardanza con el capítulo, besos!_

_**Mimi Star:**_ _Amiga! Hola! Perdón por la tardanza! Jeje! Oye que tan valiente no soy, es lo bueno de comunicarse sólo por PC, porque ya varios me han tirado la bronca! Jeje! Las apariencias engañan, que no?. Lamentablemente los impostores tiene aún para un rato, pero no se les hará tan fácil. No he pensado en una nueva escena de Bob Pataki, pero lo tendré en cuenta, Helga se lo merece, es una buena idea. Adoro tus reviews!! Siempre me suben el ánimo! Gracias! Besos!_

_**Bkpets:**_ _Hola! Jeje! No me di cuenta lo mal parado que dejé a Arnie, tenés razón! Bueno, supongamos que es tan denso como el primo y no se dio cuenta de esos sentimientos. Pareces brujo! Siempre me adivinas las trampas! Bueno, si, tienes razón, pero no diré nada más. Bueno lo __que si lamento comunicarte es que a la acción y romance aún le va a faltar polenta, la búsqueda de los padres, sin contar el cuadrado amoroso que se formó va a entorpecer un poco ambas expectativas, El próximo capítulo va a estar mejor, lo prometo! Gracias por el review fiel! No importa la tardanza, ni que se diga! Tus comentarios siempre me hacen pensar mejor lo que escribo y como manejo las cosas, eres un buen crítico, podrías dedicarte a ello! Gracias de nuevo! Nos estamos viendo!_

_**Yin 17:**_ _Hola Yin! Lamento que haya tenido que escribirme dos veces! Que pena! Si que andaba perdida, espero que no pierdas el hilo de la historia por mis retrasos! Gracias por tu opinión y claro que me interesaría saber tus ideas, siempre es bienvenido!, siéntete libre de expresarte, jeje! Tus suplicas me han conmovido, pero tardaré un poco más en cumplir tus deseos. Aunque, por si no lo sabías, cuando un autor sube una nueva historia a la WEB se le pide la pareja involucrada, así que ya puedes estar segura de que eso no variará y definitivamente será HxA! Jeje! Gracias por el review! Besos!_

_Disfruten del capítulo chicos!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 15: "El reencuentro que no fue."**_

Dentro de todo era una linda caminata bajo la suave lluvia. Sus manos continuaban entrelazadas, Arnie aprovechaba el momento, pero sabía que tarde o temprano Helga le pediría que la soltara y optó por hacerlo antes de recibir una queja. Debía de estar agradecido que, al considerarlo ahora tan cercano, la niña no lo golpeara tras cualquier acercamiento.

Helga le agradeció internamente el gesto, el rubio la estaba ayudando mucho y no quería ser desagradecida en lo absoluto. Era una de las pocas personas con las que se sentía cómoda ser sí misma, sin miedo a burlas, sin miedo a salir herida. Era especial, no tanto como ella lo era para él, pero aún así lo era, tanto así que se lo había hecho saber la noche anterior.

Por otro lado, había algo que le había estado taladrando en la cabeza desde que habían partido, estaban a solas, sería un buen momento para hablarlo mientras caminaban.

"_**Oye…Arnie…"**_ El susodicho volteó algo cabizbajo, su compañera se hallaba bastante seria.

"_**Dime."**_

"_**Notaste la extraña actitud de Lila, verdad?"**_

Arnie asintió, como no notarla? Aún estaba preocupado y con un gran peso en el pecho. Jamás creyó ver a una Lina tan decaída cuando, el día anterior, se hallaba tan efusiva como ellos por el viaje. Extrañaba su optimismo…

"_**Crees que nos escuchó hablando anoche?"**_ Continuó Helga en lo que se agachaba esquivando la rama de un viejo árbol caído.

"_**Es lo más probable…"**_ Volvió a asentir el rubio recriminándose mentalmente por ser tan impulsivo y no medir las consecuencias de sus actos, desde hace días que se estaba jurando no lastimar a Lila.

La niña lo analizó y finalmente respondió "_**Siendo así, se me hará difícil pensar en una respuesta ahora Arnie, no mientras Lila esté presente…"**_ lo observó detenidamente "…_**quiero darte una respuesta sincera, sin nada que persuada en mi decisión."**_

Arnie sonrió agradecido ante su honestidad, pensaban igual. "_**Hablaremos de vuelta en Hillwood entonces."**_

Helga pareció respirar tranquila ahora, sin embargo, su acompañante parecía estar lamentando éste pequeño pacto ahora pues no sabía si podría soportar el peso de conciencia de ello después, cuando la presencia a cuidar en la ciudad sería la de su primo.

* * *

La sombría en el ambiente era claramente palpable, la tensión podía cortarse fácilmente con el filo de una navaja. A Olga parecía haberle pasado una corriente de aire frío por su columna vertebral al dejar sobre la mesa, y frente al recién llegado Arnold, un plato de galletas junto a su vaso de leche. El niño rubio siquiera agradeció con su mirada fija en algún punto de la ventana. Lila no había podido comer ni un trozo de su desayuno debido a los nervios, ése quién se hallaba frente a si no podía ser Arnold.

"_**Arnold por favor, cambia ésa cara…"**_ suplicó dejando escapar algo de presión.

"_**Es la única que tengo."**_ Respondió cortantemente frunciendo aún más su ceño.

Lila tomó entre sus manos su vaso de leche mirando disimuladamente la reacción de su amigo. "_**Y… qué es lo que harás cuando vuelvan?"**_

"_**Lo que me salga."**_ Cortó nuevamente.

Lila se alarmó de sobremanera colocándose de pie "_**Arnold por Dios! No vayas a hacer o decir algo de lo que te arrepientas después por favor! Recuerda que Arnie aún es tu primo!! Y Helga… y Helga…"**_

"_**Y Helga me va a escuchar!"**_ terminó por ella Arnold clavando sus ojos en la niña. "_**Estoy cansado de todo éste juego!!"**_

Lila podía jurar ver en ellos hasta un brillo ligeramente peligroso, trago saliva mientras volvía a tomar asiento. "_Y eso que aún no sabe del noviazgo, debería decírselo?" _Parpadeó un par de veces asimilando lo dicho por su amigo causándole cierta curiosidad.

"_**De qué hablas Arnold? A qué juego te refieres?"**_

Olga salió por un momento de la cabaña al ver que la lluvia se intensificaba, dejándolos completamente solos, por lo que Arnold decidió desahogarse.

"_**La última vez que nos vimos…"**_ el niño parecía realmente ofuscado "_**... Helga… ella confesó que cuidaba de mi, que se sacrificaba por mi que… que había algo… un sentimiento."**_

Una gran emoción surgió en el interior de la niña, realmente Helga se le había declarado?

Un cierto rubor rosa cubrió las mejillas del cabeza de balón al momento de continuar su relato "_**Un sentimiento que no alcanzó a definir por que e-ella me m-e besó…"**_

"_**Oh Arnold, eso es maravilloso!!"**_ Inició entusiasmada Lila hasta que cayó en cuenta de cierta ilógica al haber sido testigo de la conversación nocturna entre Helga y Arnie. "_**No lo entiendo… acaso Helga está…?"**_

En cuanto vio que Arnold clavo su mirada en incógnita hacia su persona, Lila supo que había pensado en vos alta.

"_**Helga está qué Lila?"**_

"_**Umm, no nada Arnold debo estar equivocada, Helga no es de ése tipo de personas…" **_Nerviosa, la niña intentaba en vano borrar lo dicho.

"_**De qué tipo de personas estás hablando Lila?!"**_ Le exigió Arnold obligándola prácticamente a confesar.

Se negaba a pensar así, se avergonzaba de ello y no iba a utilizar tal definición para quién consideró alguna vez como una amiga. Por lo que sólo atinó a confesar… "_**Helga y Arnie… dieron un paso…. importante en su relación ayer Arnold…" **_dejando que su amigo sacara sus propias conclusiones de la situación.

* * *

"_**Cómo es que no se nos había ocurrido hacer esto antes?"**_ interrogó Gerald a la niña oriental, frente a la puerta del "laboratorio" de la pareja impostora. Con permiso de los abuelos habían conseguido una copia las llaves del lugar y en éste momento la niña intentaba abrir la puerta.

"_**Quizás porque ya estábamos al tanto de lo que había en ésta habitación."**_ Respondió Phoebe logrando su objetivo.

Encendieron las luces y un grito ahogado escapó de las bocas de los niños frente a lo que veían.

Claramente se trataba de una habitación abandonada. Pues los roedores yacían muertos en sus jaulas, seguramente a consecuencia de haber sido utilizados para los experimentos de la medicina. Tubos de ensayo que desprendían olores nefastos, repletos de sustancias verdosas que seguro esperarían ser tratadas en las próximas horas. Pero un ligero movimiento de hojas que atravesaban la habitación derivó la mirada de los niños hacia una de las ventanas del lugar, la cual se hallaba abierta de par en par, descuidadamente.

Phoebe frunció su seño en lo que se adentraba y observaba más de cerca la situación del lugar, cajas abiertas, muchas caídas, sin cuidado de volver a cerrarlas y cajones en igual condición, todos vacíos. Estantes ausentes de libros y bitácoras. No había visto el lugar antes y no podía afirmarlo, pero estaba segura que para la investigación y creación de una medicina se necesitaban de muchos más elementos de trabajo de los presentes, que en su mayoría eran ya inútiles. "_**E-ellos estuvieron aquí…"**_ susurró la niña en lo que Gerald afirmaba e indignado se retiraba del lugar.

"_**Qué vas a hacer Gerald?"**_

"_**Lo que debimos haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, llamar a la policía!"**_

Phoebe lo frenó, tomándolo por los brazos. "_**De nada servirá, no van a creernos!"**_

"_**Debes estar bromeando Phoeb`s!!"**_ respondió el moreno "_**En éste momento hay un par de locos en la calle intentando vender toda ésa medicina falsa!! Podrían matar a alguien!! Nos tienen que escuchar!!"**_

Lejos de atenderlo, la niña tomó su abrigo y el de él en tanto se lo alcanzaba. "_**Si hay algo que he aprendido de Helga es que si quieres que algo salga bien debes hacerlo tú mismo!" **_Se encaminaron a la puerta…"_**Vamos!" **_y se marcharon de la casa de huéspedes.

* * *

"_**Jajaja!!"**_

Olga dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía tan conocida risa. Pronto vio a su hermana carcajeando en lo que ayudaba a subir a Arnie por las escaleras hasta la cabaña. Éste último cubierto de una sustancia viscosa y verde. Mientras Helga solo se hallaba mojada gracias a la lluvia pero limpia.

"_**Helga por fin!! Ya se estaban tardando y me estaba preocupando por ustedes!! Qué le sucedió a Arnie?"**_ interrogó la mujer.

"_**Jeje, el muy zopenco piso la cabeza de un sapo creyendo que era una roca en mitad de una laguna! Jeje!"**_ Helga poco podía disimular su diversión y Arnie parecía estar escuchando el canto de los ángeles, había olvidado cuan hermosa era su sonrisa antes que sucediera todo el suceso de la estafa. No pudo evitar comenzar a reír también al verse a si mismo cuan baba andante.

"_**Pobre sapito, será mejor que tomes un baño Arnie, mientras llueva no hay mucho más que puedan hacer. Por cierto, pudieron encontrar algo?"**_

"_**Nada, pero al menos ya sabemos donde no buscar. Y qué me dicen de ustedes? Alguna novedad?"**_ Helga se adentró al lugar.

"_**Pues…"**_

"_**Lila ya se siente mejor?"**_ Preguntó Arnie siguiendo a su compañera.

Sin que Olga pudiera responder, los niños se adentraron al lugar ignorantes del nuevo invitado.

Pronto las miradas entre Helga y Arnold se cruzaron, la primera impresionada y la segunda dolida.

"_**Primo?"**_ Arnie fue el único quién pudo articular palabra, cuya presencia no cayó en gracia, prestando atención como sentimentalmente Helga se desequilibraba nuevamente y la alegría de la que estaba gozando se desvanecía inmediatamente. Definitivamente Arnold no le hacia bien.

"_**No esperabas que viniera verdad Arnie?"**_ Arnold contraatacó. "_**También me sorprende que estés aquí, esperaba hallar a Phoebe ó incluso a Gerald, siendo que son seres más cercanos a Helga."**_ Ahora observó a la susodicha "_**Ó al menos eso creía, parece ser que las cosas han cambiado mucho en poco tiempo, o que bien no eran lo que aparentaban."**_

"_**Suficiente." **_Un frío abrumador inundó el estómago de Helga "_Cielos ¿Dónde ha quedado el Arnold dulce y atento del que me enamoré?" "__**Mira, no sé que hagas aquí, pero Arnie, al igual que Lila y yo estamos por una buena causa que poco te incumbe, bien? No deberías de estar recuperando el tiempo perdido con tus padres en Hillwood?"**_

Arnold se colocó de pie "_**Phoebe y Gerald ya me lo contaron todo Helga y dudo que aquellos usurpadores continúen viviendo en mi casa, no después de haber quedado expuestos ante todos los inquilinos y mis abuelos."**_

Ésas simples palabras bastaron para que Helga y Arnie se dieran por enterados que Arnold finalmente había despertado de su letargo y estaba al tanto de todo. Pero en lugar de tomarlo a forma de festejo, tan solo pudieron respirar más tranquilos, por suerte los problemas disminuían.

"_**Será mejor que vayas a ducharte tu primero Arnie." **_la rubia se dirigió ahora a su amigo mediante una sonrisa, ignorando al recién llegado "_**Creo que yo podré sobrevivir unos minutos más así, pero tu ya estás empezando a apestar amigo."**_ Asiendo además ademán con la mano.

"_**Jaja!"**_ Arnie respondió algo avergonzado "_**No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco!"**_ Pronto se marchó aliviado de que Helga hubiera tomado las cosas tan civilizadamente, temía que saliera huyendo del lugar o que terminara golpeando a Arnold. Parece ser que la situación había hecho que todos maduraran en algún sentido.

Lila también se puso de pie "_**Será mejor que vaya a vestirme, podría pescar un resfriado tal y como está el clima."**_

"_**Te acompaño Lila, necesito hablar contigo un momento."**_ Exclamó Olga en lo que subían las escaleras a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

Helga y Arnold quedaron solos, pero la primera poco parecía inmutarse ante esto. Mientras Arnold rogaba porque volviera a hablarle como hace un instante la había hablado a Arnie, como cuando él era su amigo y le dirigía sonrisas picaras tras travesuras o bromas. Sin embargo ella tan sólo se acercó al viejo calentador allí instalado tomando una toalla y empezando a secar su ahora suelta cabellera rubia. Arnold no pudo evitar observarla fijamente por algunos instantes, como si de una eternidad se tratara que no se hubieran visto, admirando su belleza al mismo tiempo en que sentía melancolía por la ausencia de su lazo rosa.

Los nervios lo estaban matando…

"_**No vas a decirme nada?" **_algo impaciente cuestionó.

Helga mantenía su vista baja, con voz cansada respondió "_**Qué quieres que te diga? Un `te lo dije`? No lo creo. Más bien eres tú quién deberías de decirme algo, a mi, y al resto de los chic-"**_

"_**Lo siento mucho!"**_ Arnold, estrepitosamente, no soportando más el cargo de conciencia, le interrumpió. "_**Yo… debí haberte escuchado Helga, tú sólo querías protegerme y yo sólo te alejaba y lastimaba una y otra vez, lo siento tanto!"**_

La niña lo observó creyendo ver al antiguo Arnold nuevamente frente a sí. Pero no podía evitar sentirse algo desconcertada, el niño ahora se hallaba disculpándose cuando hace tan solo unos minutos no había hecho más que atacarlos en cuanto los vio. ¿Cuál era su problema?. Dejó escapar un suspiro, ya estaba cansada de intentar entenderlo, ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar sobre el asunto, "_**Lo que tú digas Arnold."**_

El cabeza de balón la miró con dolor ante la poca emoción con la que respondió, tal y como él lo hacía cuando ella lo insultaba o le mentía. Recordaba con precisión cuán falsos sonaban aquellas mismas palabras, de allí su respuesta seca y corta, jamás se creía esa fachada fría y tosca que Helga quería aparentar. ¿Estaba entonces de algún modo diciéndole que no creía en su arrepentimiento? "_**N-no me crees Helga?"**_ cierta desesperación acudió a sus sentidos, pronto estaba a tres escasos pasos de la niña frente a sí. "_**Por favor! En verdad estoy arrepentido! Me dejé manipular tontamente! Fui un completo iluso!!"**_

Si bien Helga la mayor parte de las veces parecía exaltarse por la cercanía de su amado, ésta vez parecía no inmutarse, incluso su mirada perdida lo ignoraba tal como una molesta mosca rondando en la cabaña. Sus manos fueron tomadas entre las masculinas, más sin embargo su respiración ya no se aceleró, su mirada no se perdió en las orbes verdes a las que tantas veces poemas iban dedicados en su existencia. No había sudor, ni sonrisa nerviosa, ni palpitar fuera de lugar.

"_Ella dijo que me amaba en la torre de FTI, ella me demostró su anhelo por mi a través de sus besos!"_ Se recordaba mentalmente Arnold al no dar con la mirada de su amada, estaba sufriendo, le dolía su indiferencia, le dolía mucho, allí en su pecho. "_**Helga por favor mírame!"**_

La susodicha tan solo lo miró de soslayo, mientras elevaba su ceja con desaprobación. "_**Arnold por favor, estás siendo patético."**_

Y el rubio se congeló, esto ya no se trataba de una actuación, de una mascara para evitar salir lastimada, la Helga que se hallaba frente a sí, era una niña ya herida, cuya frialdad se hallaba impregnada en su personalidad como resultado de los malos tratos.

_No…_

La Helga que había logrado descubrir no se podía estar perdiendo de nuevo, el sentimiento que los unía no podía estar apagándose, era más fuerte que antes, no podía tan solo apagarse como si nada, como si tan solo hubiera sido una ilusión o un mal recuerdo. "_**Helga!!"**_

Y el cuerpo de la niña se tensó tan sólo por pocos segundos, mientras su mirada cansada se ablandaba apenas perceptiblemente. Allí estaba de nuevo Arnold, con sus brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola fuerte. Pero con la diferencia que ahora sentía una tibia humedad cerca de uno de sus hombros.

"_Está llorando…"_ concluyó Helga, sintiéndose ligeramente incómoda. Esto no era lo que necesitaba en éste momento, realmente estaba aprendiendo a desprenderse del niño y de sus sentimientos hacia él, por primera vez estaba pensado un poco más en ella. Quería culminar con ésta misión para dar fin al problema, volver a casa y disfrutar de su familia, como si fuera la primera vez que la tenía. Planeaba culminar también con la charla pendiente con Arnie y hablar con Lila sobre sea cual fuese su decisión, estar en paz consigo misma luego de tanto tiempo. No necesitaba volver a pensar en Arnold, no quería volver a sentir que su vida dependía tan solo de su bienestar, no quería estar ya pendiente de él, quería olvidar la dirección de su casa, su número de teléfono y sobretodo, todas aquellas cualidades que no hacía más que inspirarla para completar cuadernos y cuadernos de poesía. Ahora que la vida le presentaba miles de razones más por las que vivir además del niño de sus ensueños. "_Pero tarde o temprano éste reencuentro tenía que suceder."_

Delicadamente apoyo las palmas de sus manos en los hombros de Arnold para luego, con firmeza, apartarlo un par de pies lejos de ella.

"_**Ya es suficiente Arnold…"**_ el susodicho la miraba a través de sus ojos aguados, notablemente afectado por su rechazo ante el contacto físico. "… _**escucha, si vas a quedarte con nosotros deberás olvidar éstas niñadas de acuerdo?" **_además de estar dolido por la dureza en su traro para con él. "_**Ya no estoy de humor ni tampoco cuento con la paciencia suficiente para más extensas conversaciones en las que jamás nos pondremos de acuerdo, bien?"**_

Lejos de asentir, Arnold tomó con fuerza las muñecas de Helga, misma que se hallaban separándolos sobre sus hombros, antes de que lo apartara nuevamente. Su ceño se frunció, obligándolos a mantener el contacto visual. "_**No puedes hacer de cuenta como si nada hubiera sucedido Helga, **__**tenemos**__** que hablar."**_

Helga volvió a retarlo con su mirada. "_**No estás en condiciones de prohibirme nada niño y tampoco necesito de tus disculpas, sabes? Porque me encuentro perfectamente, tranquila y sin remordimiento alguno, sólo ligeramente fastidiada desde que volví a verte!!"**_ Con esto la niña logró zafarse definitivamente.

Arnold no podía estar más desconcertado, "_La fastidio? Ése ese el resultado de éste reencuentro?" "__**No te creo, Helga." **_ Valientemente declaró, aún con su vos ligeramente quebrada.

La niña lo miró suspicazmente "_**Dime algo que no sepa." **_mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho "_**Si vas a disculparte de algo, no te arrepientas y vuelvas a repetirlo después Arnoldo."**_

"_**Podemos olvidarnos del pasado y concentrarnos en nuestra relación de ahora en adelante Helga?"**_ Suplicó con cierto enojo.

Enfadado, arrepentido, melancólico y ahora desafiante. ¿Desde cuando Arnold era tan voluble?

"_**Diré esto una y UNA SOLA VEZ! De acuerdo?" **_finalmente reaccionó Helga "_**No hay relación alguna, no hay un NOSOTROS y jamás lo habrá!"**_ Un golpe más al corazón del niño "_**Simplemente, encontraremos la aldea, hallaras a tus padres, nos volveremos a Hillwood y cada uno continuará su vida como si nada de esto hubiera pasado."**_

"_**Si nada de esto hubiera pasado continuaríamos siendo amigos!"**_

"_**Borraremos de nuestra mente todo lo sucedido desde el incidente en el techo de la FTI hasta el mismo instante en que pondremos un pie de vuelta en Hillwood te guste o no!"**_

_Incidente._ Es así como fríamente ahora denominaba a la confesión de sus sentimientos.

"_**No lo voy a hacer, de ninguna manera olvidaré todo lo q-"**_

Helga lo interrumpió "_**Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras niño, pero ya estás advertido, hagas lo **__**que hagas, se lo digas a quién se lo digas, yo simplemente lo negaré bien? Hasta que llegue el bendito día en que ya no tenga que ver tu cara de nuev-!!." **_

Ahora fue Arnold quién la interrumpió ahora, solo que mediante un beso. Se acercó rápidamente, tomó ambos lados del rostro de la niña y como pudo empujó sus rostros para llevar a cabo la unión.

No supo de donde sacó fuerzas, solo quería dejar de sentirse despreciado por su amada, ya no lo soportaba, le dolía tanto sus palabras duras, sus facciones infames hacia su persona, aunque supiera que era mentira, aunque supiera que ella se estaba muriendo por él tanto como él por ella. Estaba seguro que mediante ése cálido beso todo se arreglaría…

"_**Ya terminé."**_ La apagada vos de Arnie se hizo presente en el lugar. "_**Puedes tomar el baño Helga."**_

Arnold abrió sus ojos sorprendido, Helga no se hallaba entre sus brazos y muchos menos sus labios atrapados entre los suyos, sino cerca de un metro de distancia de él. Y hasta podía jurar que vio su rostro desencajado viéndolo como si estuviera loco o algo así segundos antes de voltear hacia su primo.

"_¿F-fue sólo mi imaginación?"_

Había despertado de un letargo más, de un maravilloso sueño donde se había atrevido a robarle un beso a su amada. Suspiró avergonzado, por supuesto, no tenía la valentía para hacer algo así.

Helga le sonrió a Arnie mientras golpeaba delicadamente su hombro "_**Gracias Arnie!". **_Y se marchó tranquilamente como si hubiera estado mirando la lluvia caer, en lugar de discutir con la recién llegada visita.

"_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé."_

Se desplomó Arnold sobre la silla antes abandonada, paralizado aún ante el espejismo vivido. Tomó su cabeza entre ambas manos mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Todo ante la mirada curiosa de su primo.

Cabe destacar que Arnold no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo a Arnie, recordando crudamente la noticia dada por su amiga minutos antes. Nuevamente la oleada de celos volvió, cuán escalofrío lo obliga a rodearse con sus propias manos, así, no dudó en recriminárselo.

"_**Llego en mal momento?"**_

Arnie frunció su ceño ante el tono de vos del niño, volteando apenas perceptiblemente para observarlo. "_**De qué hablas?"**_

"_**No lo sé, quizás no elegí el mejor momento para interrumpir su `pequeño escape`, no es así?"**_ Lo desafió.

"_De qué diablos habla?" "__**Se trata de la búsqueda de **__**tus**__** padres, nadie tiene más derecho que tú de estar aquí."**_ No dudó en responder.

"_**Cuál es la razón por la que tú estás aquí entonces, Arnie?"**_ Insistió Arnold, quería que admitiera su traición de una buena vez, ya estaba cansado de tantos secretos y engaños.

"_**Helga."**_ Respondió simplemente. "_**No debería de sorprenderte, siempre… es por ella."**_

Y con la mirada recibida del niño de gorra azul hubiera jurado que le reclamaba porque se retracte. Más no se dijo nada, con ello se dio por terminada la bienvenida de Arnold a la aventura.

* * *

"_**Bueno, parece ser que esta zona ya está cubierta."**_ Gerald descansó su brazo en lo que le sonreía a Phoebe, ambos ubicados en la esquina de uno de las vecindades de la ciudad. En cuyas paredes y postes de luz no faltaban carteles de papel rojo.

"_**Así parece." **_La niña oriental había elaborado en su computadora fichas de advertencia sobre la venta ilegal de la medicina, argumentando que no estaba aprobada por un laboratorio certificado. Algo de lo que no estaba segura y rogaba porque así fuera. "_**Sólo espero que a las personas le parezcan lo suficientemente convincentes. Es difícil competir contra las docenas de entrevistas que tuvieron en televisión, probablemente muchos quedaron prendados de la Gran historia".**_

"_**Serán víctimas de la ignorancia lamentablemente."**_ Gerald susurró en lo que Phoebe se preocupó.

"_**Realmente crees que las consecuencias sean mortales?"**_

"_**No lo sé." **_Su novio la abrazó a modo de apoyo y consuelo. "_**Pero tengamos fe en que alguien con dos dedos de frente nos de aviso si lo ven. Debemos estar pendientes."**_

Phoebe asintió, necesitaban ayuda y mucha. Por ello no dudó en comentar la historia al Sr. Simmons quién no sólo les creyó fervientemente sino que hizo transmitir el mensaje a toda la escuela, aún a oposición del director Wartz. Muchos padres estaban ya también al tanto de la situación, pero en su mayoría se negaban a creer en un cuento de niños, principalmente porque el mayor implicado no se hallara presente. Obviamente no se trataba de una simple fantasía, pero ante los ojos de todos, incluidos los de la ley, nada demostraría lo contrario al menos que los verdaderos Stella y Miles hicieran acto de presencia denunciando la usurpación de identidades y el correspondiente hurto de la receta de la medicina. Así que por el momento no podían más que sabotear de los mil y un modos que se les ocurriera dicha venta, y en manos de Helga y Arnold se hallaba la misión de traer de vuelta a los verdaderos científicos.

* * *

"_**Criminal!"**_ exclamó Helga caminando de un lado a otro de la cabaña. "_**Es que acaso no parará de llover en todo el día?!"**_

Arnie, quién la acompañaba en la habitación, negó con la cabeza, también se hallaba decepcionado con el clima. Habían vuelto en la mañana no creyendo conveniente continuar con la búsqueda bajo la lluvia, en la espera de que apaciguara y volver a intentarlos. Pero las condiciones actuales parecían incluso peores que las mañaneras.

"_**Y lamento decirte que empeorará hermanita bebé."**_ Informó Olga ingresando con una charola de tazas con chocolate caliente. "_**Lo extraño en esta selva es que hayan días despejados."**_

"_**Cielos! Gracias por las buenas noticias hermana!"**_ Ironizó la menor de las Patakis, callando estrepitosamente al ver entrar a Arnold junto a Lila, rápidamente desvió la vista, sentándose en la manta del suelo cerca de Arnie, para tomar de su taza.

Al cabeza de balón le dolía ver los esfuerzos que hacía su amada por pretender que él jamás llegó a unírseles en la expedición. Pero debía ser fuerte, ella había pasado por la misma situación muchas veces y él no quería ser menos, Helga necesitaba de alguien mejor y quería serlo. Además, no estaba sólo, Lila se había vuelto su confidente y una gran amiga en los últimos tiempos. Ambos parecían estar enamorados de las personas equivocadas y nadie se entendería mutuamente mejor que ellos al estar en las mismas condiciones.

Desde otra perspectiva, Arnie no pudo evitar notar lo apegada que se hallaba Lila ahora a Arnold, desde su llegada, cuando se sentía hasta incomoda en la compañía de Helga o la propia desde la mañana, como si evitara formar un mal tercio entre ellos. ¿Realmente habría mal interpretado las cosas?...

"_**Hasta cuando tenemos tiempo Olga?" **_preguntó Lila.

"_**Me temo que sólo cinco días más contando a partir de mañana."**_ Respondió.

"_**No puede ser."**_

"_**Suficiente!"**_ exclamó Helga colocándose nuevamente de pie. "_**Colóquense las botas de lluvia chicos! Nos vamos!!"**_ Y yéndose rápidamente del lugar.

"_**Helga! Espera!!"**_ La detuvo Arnold imitándola al ponerse de pie. "_**Es muy peligroso andar bajo éste temporal, no es necesario que hagas éste sacrificio."**_

La rubia tan solo lo observó de reojo, sintiendo una doble intención en sus palabras. ¿Con qué derecho le pedía aquello? Estaba muy equivocado si creía que volvería a sacrificarse por el bienestar de él."_**No hay ningún sacrificio aquí Arnoldo, simplemente me tomé el trabajo de venir hasta aquí por motivos meramente personales, me sigues?" **_Cruzándose de brazos. "_**Así que no estoy dispuesta a perder mi tiempo por meros caprichos de la naturaleza!"**_

"_**Arnold sólo esta preocupado por tu bienestar Helga."**_ Agregó Lila en su defensa, para sorpresa de Arnie. "_**A ninguno de nosotros nos gustaría que te pasara algo sólo por imprudencia."**_

"_Genial, ahora hasta la señorita perfección se cree con el derecho de llamarme la atención!" "__**No necesito de su compasión ni de sus cuidados Lila! Guárdensela para alguien que los quiera!" **_

"_**No es necesario que seas tan grosera Helga!"**_ contraatacó la pelirroja por primera vez, ante la incredulidad del resto. Sólo Arnold podía asegurar que ello fuera resultado del resentimiento hacia Helga, ése resentimiento llamado Arnie.

"_**Niñas por favor!"**_ Suplicó Olga, la situación se les estaba yendo de las manos. Era la primera vez que los escuchaba discutir. "_**Deben trabajar en equipo si quieren continuar con esto."**_

"_**Quizás podríamos avanzar un poco más si nuestros esfuerzos no se vieran derribados por el orgullo ridículo de Helga!" **_Arnold discutió enfrentando a la rubia, quién enfureció, pero más lo hizo Arnie quién se interpuso entre ellos.

"_**Y desde cuando es que viene esta excesiva preocupación por el bienestar de Helga?"**_ Arnold dio un paso atrás ante la peligrosidad que emanaba de su primo. "_**Desde el día en que tuvo que aprender a caminar sola? Ó desde el momento en que tuvo que aprender a cocinarse a sí misma de muy pequeña para comer algo más que crema de afeitar y champiñones?"**_

Helga se hallaba muda, no creyendo ver el día en que ése par de primos rubios discutieran a causa de ella.

Lila observó de reojo a Olga, quién parecía haberse sentido bastante afectada por la conversación. Probablemente sintiéndose aún muy responsable de la infancia poco feliz de su hermana menor.

"_**Claro que no pude estar allí!"**_ respondió Arnold con dolor "_**Yo también era apenas un bebé que perdía a sus padres en ése momento!"**_

"_**Arnie, Arnold por favor, basta ya…"**_ las suplicas de Lila no fueron escuchadas.

"_**Claro que no pudiste estar Arnold!"**_ le dio la razón su primo "_**Así cómo tampoco te diste cuentas de los moretones y raspones en sus rodillas, ni de las quemaduras en sus manos y brazos en sus intentos! Y sabes porqué?... Porque fueron obstáculos que Helga supo superar, peligros que no amedendraron su espíritu y es por eso que hoy la conocemos fuerte y decidida! Para que de una buena vez te des cuenta de que Helga no es débil como el resto de las niñas y que no le teme a nada con tal de lograr sus objetivos!"**_

En este punto Olga ya se hallaba llorando, en lo que Arnold se hallaba notablemente abatido.

"_**Para haberte auto-nombrado el mejor amigo de Helga hace unos días, no conoces nada de ella en verdad. Ni siquiera eres capaz de confiar en ella aún." **_Y ésa fue la última estacada del rubio, cuya respiración finalmente comenzaba a normalizarse tras el ataque de ira.

Helga aún no cabía en si de su sorpresa, ni siquiera pudo notar a una abatida Olga corriendo fuera del lugar, seguida de un Arnold conmocionado.

"_**No había necesidad de decir todo ello Arnie!"**_ lo enfrentó Lila notablemente enfadada cara a cara "_**Jamás creí que pudieras ser tan cruel!!"**_

Y con ello dio media vuelta siguiendo a los demás. Arnie se quedó de piedra, sin entender aún lo que había sucedido.

"_Qué fue lo que hice?"_

Sólo una tibia mano colocada sobre su hombro lo hizo reaccionar, despegando su vista de la puerta por donde Lila se había ido, para observar por detrás a una Helga cuya mirada compasiva le dio un poco de paz. "_**Tranquilo, tarde o temprano todos explotamos."**_ Y sonrió.

* * *

"_**Vamos Olga! Ya no llores más por favor!"**_ En vano Lila trataba de tranquilizar a Olga en lo que Arnold le acercaba un vaso con agua. Los tres se hallaban sentados en una mesa redonda cerca de la cocina de la cabaña.

"_**Snif, E-es que n-no puedoooooo!!!"**_ Olga alejó sus manos de su rostro dejando ver las huellas del rímel que su llanto incontrolado había dejado sobre el mismo. "_**M-mi pobre h-hermanita be-bé ha sufrido t-tantooooo!!"**_

A pesar de intentar ser la mejor hermana actualmente, jamás se borrarían de su mente todos los momentos en que Helga se habría sentido sola e ignorada mientras ella se hallaba navegando en su nube rosa, en el mundo frívolo de premios y trofeos, atrayendo la atención de todos, incluidos sus padres. Y temía retroceder en el tiempo, temía hacerlo pues se trataban de nueve años.

_Santo cielo, 9 años. _

9 años de injurias, malos tratos, 9 años de historia de una niña _sola _en el mundo, atravesando peligros y obstáculos _sola_, aprendiendo y equivocándose _sola_. Diferenciando el bien del mal sólo con su prejuicio infantil, sin palabras de aliento, sin una abrazo. Sin un plato de comida caliente al volver a casa que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que nunca iba a estar sola, que la cuidarían.

Olga se obligó a sí misma a frenar su llanto, las lágrimas nada podrían solucionar, el daño estaba hecho. Se abrazó a sí misma cerrando sus ojos. "_Me pregunto si todo el mundo a su alrededor fue así, si alguien le habrá prestado la atención que merecía en algún momento."_ Para cuando sus ojos se abrieron se halló con la imagen de Arnold. El niño se hallaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, por alguna razón desconocida para ella, las palabras de Arnie también lo habían lastimado profundamente. Lila se había enfadado con él por alguna razón, había muchas cosas que aún no sabía de aquellos niños.

Repentinamente hicieron acto de presencia en el lugar Arnie y Helga. Ambos con botas para la lluvia, pilotos con sombrero y su mochila a cuestas. A pesar de las advertencias, se marcharían.

Arnie se hallaba cabizbajo, con su mirada escondida bajo la sombra de la visera, no se detuvo en su camino a la puerta. En cambio Helga si lo hizo, su mirada se topó con la lagrimosa y apenada de su hermana. Y si bien era cierto que fueron innumerables las veces en que la había visto llorar, le acongojaba saber que ésta vez ella misma era el motivo de su pena. Olga moría de ganas por pedirle mil veces disculpas, pero la sonrisa que su hermanita le dedicó la dejó perpleja.

"_**Sabes Olga?…"**_ inició la rubia "_**No suelo dejar que los fantasmas del pasado me afecten y no planeo empezar a hacerlo ahora. Pero si así fuera… todo lo que has hecho junto a papá y mamá **__**en los últimos días por mi, bien valdrían en pena para olvidar lo demás, no crees?"**_

La mayor de las Patakis se puso en pie, dispuesta a abrazar a su hermanita, pero no sintiéndose con el derecho de tal privilegio. "_**Helga, eres tan fuerte hermanita,…" **_Dejó escapar un par de lágrimas más, sintiéndose ridícula."…_**no sabes cuanto te admiro. Me duele pensar en las muchas ocasiones en que soñaste con que te tratáramos como igual y que ése momento jamás haya llegado."**_

Pero para su consternación, Helga lanzó una sonrisa triste e irónica. "_**No sufras, siempre fui muy realista."**_

Arnold se hallaba pendiente al igual que Lila de la conversación y le hubiera gustado asentir a la última afirmación, aunque doliera, Helga supo madurar a temprana edad. Él había sido fiel testigo de aquello, cuando sus burbujas de sueños se veían tristemente pinchados por sus discursos realistas, haciéndole pisar tierra firme. Era la típica contradicción entre ellos, ella era realista mientras él era un idealista.

"_**Para serte sincera, no tenía esperanzas de que cambiaran algún día."**_ Continuó Helga "_**Al menos no cuando aún soy una niña, pero… lo hicieron. Y me siento muy afortunada por ello."**_ Olga sonrió agradecida de que se sintiera así. "_**Así que al diablo con el pasado! No tiene sentido! Además, como Arnie dijo…"**_

Tanto Arnold como Lila sintieron malestar al recordar lo antes dicho por el rubio ahora ausente.

"… _**soy resultado de ése pasado, no lo hubiera querido de otra forma, créeme."**_

No le hubiera gustado ser débil, no le hubiera gustado no haber podido defender a su mejor amiga Phoebe de los abusones cuando pequeñas, no le hubiera gustado dejarse vencer por los hechos y ajustarse a una figura perfecta para agradar a los demás, no le hubiera gustado morir en vida cada vez que Arnold se enamoraba de una niña que no fuera ella. Pero, sobre todo, no se habría sentido orgullosa de sí misma como ahora si, por temor, se mantenía de brazos cruzados cómodamente en su casa mientras su amado era víctima de un par de maleantes y, por ende, jamás haberse aventurado en la búsqueda de los verdaderos Niles y Stella.

"_**E-eso quiere decir…"**_ rogó Olga "… _**que nos perdonas?"**_

"_**He, sí, se podría decir que si."**_ Respondió, sintiéndose abrazada por su hermana mayor.

"_**Oh! Helga! Muchas Gracias!"**_.

Helga se permitió ése gesto, si su hermana pudo cambiar, ella también podría. "_**Debo irme.." **_Se separó delicadamente "…_**nos vemos más tarde."**_ Y se encaminó a la puerta.

Olga estuvo a punto de negarse pero recordó que se les había pedido confiar en Helga, si su decisión era continuar con la búsqueda, se la respetaría. "_**Claro Helga."**_

Pronto ambos niños se perdieron entre la maleza a lo lejos. Más pronto de lo esperado debido a la neblina.

Se hizo el silencio, en el que la mayor de los Patakis respiraba de alivio, mientras que en el interior de los niños se desataba una tormenta de preocupación por los recién partidos.

* * *

_Sin comentarios, repito que no estoy del todo satisfecha con el capítulo, pero prometo compensarlo en el próximo! Besos! Y que pasen un muy Feliz Día de San Valentín!_


End file.
